Tsunami
by Erin Roberts Guardian's Light
Summary: Irma was having a bad day, so what? But after a mysterious woman gives her a strange charm.  The guardians may never be the same. Can they stop whatever power is trying to take over their friend, or will Irma be lost to darkness.
1. The Gift

**This is a story idea that I had been throwing around for some time, and well have I've finally gotten around to posting it. I ask that if you do read it please review. I don't mean to whine but reviews to me help keep stories alive, so please read and review.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1

Irma was walking home by herself that day. Hay Lin had a date with Eric. Cornelia went to Meridian to spend time with Elion and Caleb. Will was of course with Mat, and lastly Taranee was with Nigel. Who did she have? Martin. Sure he was an annoyance that she would miss if he wasn't there, but he was only really there when they were at school. Andrew barely recognized her existence, and she really couldn't think of anyone else she liked.

Irma was probably thinking about this because of today's fight with Cornelia. Irma had again made a joke, though she couldn't remember what it was about. But she could remember Cornelia's exact words.

_"Well, at least I have someone special in my life. In fact you're the only one of us that can't seem to find someone. Maybe your attitude is making it so you'll be alone the rest of your life."_

She sighed as she walked down the street. She felt lonely and felt that Cornelia was right. She felt she would be alone forever. It made the young guardian actually want to just cry all the way home, and then again no one would see her if she did.

"You appear troubled young one." A voice shot up from the water guardian's side. Irma turned to see what appeared to be an old gypsy woman. She was wearing a mostly black dress with an elaborate red trim. It was odd, but Irma was getting used to odd.

"Ya," she says keeping an eye on this woman, "your point being?"

"I would like to know what troubles you," the woman says reaching a hand out to Irma, "after all. I may be able to help."

Irma turned interested, "Unless you have a way for Vance Michel Justin to instantly fall in love with me. I don't really think you can help."

"Well, I do not have anything like that, but I do have this." She says pulling out a long silver necklace. Attached to the necklace is a red and black charm that is shaped somewhat like a heart. "It isn't much but it always helped me to feel better. Why don't you take it?"

"Why are you so willing to give this to me?" Irma asks as the woman quickly places the charm in Irma's hand.

"Think of it as a consolation prize, young one." The old gypsy says with a grin.

"But," Irma tried to complain.

"Nonsense, it was meant for you, dear."

"Thanks, I guess." Irma sighs.

"You should hurry home, young one. Your parents will start to worry."

"Kay." Irma says walking away. She couldn't help get a weird feeling from the woman but she continued home none the less.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma came home to a predominately empty house. She yawned a bit. For some reason she was very tired, so she quickly ran up to her room. She through on her sky blue pajama's and went to lie down in her bed. She still held the little charm as her deep blue eyes slowly closed. It appeared to shimmer in a somewhat blue color as Irma began to sleep.

She dreamed that she was flying over the city. It was night time so no one would see her or the other guardians if they were around. Suddenly, her reflection caught her eye. She stopped on a dime to view herself in the mirror of glass.

She was flapping her wings, yet they were not her guardian wings. Sure, she was clad in her guardian uniform, but her wings were never so big. She was being supported by two large real dragon wings that would flap occasionally to return her height. They appeared to be made of water, but that was just the beginning of her changes in her appearance.

As if to check to see why the young guardian had stopped flying and was hovering in place a long tail mad of water reached out from behind her and wrapped her in a friendly embrace. She smiled at this now noticing that both her forearms were covered in clawed gauntlets that looked as if they were made of ice. There was also an ice like breast plate over her chest with an engraving that is shaped like the charm that the gypsy had given her over her heart. Finally, the guardian looked herself in the eyes. They were a vivid yellow and appeared more reptilian than anything.

She placed a hand to the window. She was perplexed by the change in her appearance and confused by how the change could have occurred. Suddenly, her reflection changed to that of her human self, but she still looked as she did just second earlier. Slowly her human form faded away, and then she heard laughing and screaming. She looked around but couldn't tell where it was coming from. The street below her darkened and then her hands became stained in blood. She panicked as she saw the red on her now clawed hands and screamed a silent scream. She then heard a load roar from behind. She turned to see a massive dragon made entirely of water staring at her. She tried to run as it opened its mouth to eat the guardian, but she couldn't move, and right as it closed around her…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma shot up in a flash. Her bright yellow eyes returned to a deep blue color. She was covered in a cold sweat and was breathing heavily. Her clothes, her bed, almost her entire room was completely soaked, and somehow the chain that the charm was on ended up around her neck.

After a couple of deep breaths she finally was able to slowly begin to sleep once again, but was rudely interrupted by her cell phone ringing off the hook.

"Hello." She yawns loudly while answering the phone.

"Irma, thank god we've been trying to reach you for hours now." Hay Lin's voice was frantic as she talked over the phone.

"Hay Lin, calm down, what's wrong?" Irma asks staring at her alarm clock. It was saying that it was four in the morning. Irma assumed she was more exhausted than she thought and paid no mind to it.

"We've got trouble." Hay Lin says after taking a huge breath.

"What kind of trouble?" Irma asks with another yawn.

"You know the evil prince kind." Hay Lin responded. Irma only sighed to this while beginning to put on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt.

"I'll be right there." She says hanging up the phone and running out the door.


	2. The Watchers

**I'd like to give a thank you out to CCRox4Eva and to KnightofFaerun for their reviews and I hope you enjoy chapter two. If you want your pen name to show up at the beginning of a chapter then all you have to do is click the little go button on the bottom of the page. Now enough stalling, on with Chapter Two.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Irma ran quickly to the Silver Dragon. Hay Lin's parent's restaurant was also the unofficial guardian head quarters. Why did Phobos pick now of all times to bust out of jail. It was four in the morning, couldn't evil wait till the sun at least came up. Her phone rang again as she rounded the corner.

"Hello," Irma answers the noise.

"Can the Water Guardian come out to play?" A sinister voice asks on the other line. Her eyes widen as she looks at the caller I.D. It said Hay Lin, and her number. Irma's eyes widened more as she put the phone to her ear.

"Who is this," Irma asks as her breathing quickens. She wasn't running any more. "What did you do to Hay Lin, and how do you know about the guardians?"

"First," the voice responds with an evil chuckle, "I stripped all of your friends of their precious little wings. They'll make excellent trophies on my wall." Irma began to get scared, and started slowly to run to the Silver Dragon as the voice finishes answering her questions. "And I know about the guardians because I am one."

"What," Irma screams into the phone as she again stops, "how?"

"I'm hurt," the voice says changing to sound more human, "that you can't even recognize your own voice."

Irma dropped her phone, and it never hits the ground. The city around her vanishes as she remains standing there in the darkness around her. Something dropped on her shoulder. She looked up, it was starting to rain. Irma held out her hand and caught a couple drops. Her eyes widened as she views what is in her hand. The droplets were red. They were blood. Her breathing became rapid as she attempts to get the drops off of her.

Irma flailed, whipped and shook her body around as the downpour continued to get worse. She finally stopped. She was tired and she slowly crumpled into a ball as the rain continued to come down. She cried a little before the torrent suddenly stops.

Irma raised her head. The area was dry, bone dry. She also wasn't covered in liquid. She stood slowly and looked around. She was back in Heatherfield, but the only problem was that the entire city was engulfed in flames. The fire licked the buildings and boiled the streets, but the heat wasn't intense.

Another loud roar is heard from behind the young girl. She turned as the massive dragon made entirely of fire turns the corner to stare at the water guardian. Again, Irma tried to escape as the monster rushed at her, and like before she couldn't move. Her feet were sunk deep into the molten asphalt. She screamed as the dragon wrapped around her body. Then it launched its head at the pour girl. Slamming into the ground where Irma stood.

Irma was then standing across from where the dragon had attacked her. She panicked as her body was burned and screamed in agony. She felt cold. She felt like she was freezing. The fire then ceased once the shivering girl fell to the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma's alarm clock blared loudly as she rose from her bed. The sun was up and it was morning. She shakily stood up, and then quickly pinched herself to insure she wasn't in another horrid nightmare. She felt much more tired now that she was awake.

After, she was sure that she was truly awake. She began getting ready for school, and soon left the house, leaving both her cell phone and the shimmering charm behind. She walked in mostly silence as she headed toward Sheffield. She had to keep reminding herself that it was just a dream, but somehow it wasn't helping. It had felt so real.

"She awoke before the ritual was complete." A man says watching Irma from the shadows. His deep emerald eyes carefully watched the young girl. He wore a deep green coat that covered most of his body, and a large straw hat. The only features of him that you could see were his deep emerald eyes. "I was only able to open two of the seals. The one of her innate element and the one of her elemental opposite."

"We all know it takes time, Alecara," a woman says wearing the same kind of outfit as the male. Only her outfit matches her deep sapphire eyes, and long brown hair drops from under her hat. "Water Guardian will fall within the week. Oh, the look on their faces."

"Mizu," Alecara retorts in his deep voice, "are you remembering them again."

"None of your business," the woman says her eyes glaring menacingly at him.

"Very well," Alecara says as Irma approaches the school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Irma," Hay Lin screams while running over to her sleepy friend. "You look tired."

"Gee, that's an understatement," Irma says with a yawn. Her skin was pale, and she had dark rings around her eyes.

"Didn't you get any sleep last night?" Taranee asks as the other three.

"Of course I did," Irma says quickly and harshly at her friends, "why else would I come to school." She then thought for a second. That sentence didn't make any sense. She then started becoming dizzy. She was aware that Hay Lin was talking by the tone of the voice. Then, Will spoke but only her mouth moved. Irma couldn't hear as her world went black and white. She blinked not realizing that her feet gave out and she landed on the ground hard.

"Irma," Hay Lin says shaking the girl, but the brunet wouldn't budge. "What do you think happened?"

"Don't know," Cornelia says as Will and her lift Irma up, "but we should take her to the nurse just in case."

"She sleeps now," Alecara says having watched the scene from the Sheffield roof. "Shall I continue the ritual?" He places his hands together. He has a ring on his right ring finger that holds a green gem with the Chinese symbol for purity resting inside.

"No," Mizu squeals with joy. "I have a better way to test her during the day." She grins placing her two hands together and begins mumbling in Japanese. She too wore a ring, though hers was blue and worn on the left index finger. Inside was the Chinese symbol for friendship.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is she going to be okay?" Hay Lin asks holding onto the unconscious Irma's hand.

"Yes," the school nurse said calmly. She was a kind lady in about her mid-forties with short black hair. "She just fainted. It seems that her body is experiencing a serious case of sleep deprivation. How are her sleeping habits?"

"Sleep deprivation," Taranee says in response, "that can't be the case. Irma was just fine yesterday. If she was sleep deprived then it would be a mild case."

"If what you say is true then, yes," the nurse says writing this information down, "but Mrs. Lair would have had to be awake for about two weeks to be experiencing these kinds of symptoms."

"Weeks…" Will is about to ask Irma moans and begins to open her eyes.

"Hey Irma," Hay Lin says calmly.

"Hay Lin," Irma says sitting up quickly, "what are you doing here we're going to be late for school?"

"Irma you're at school." Taranee says as the nurse eagerly writes down Irma's symptoms.

"That's impossible, T." Irma says with a smug grin that didn't fit her current ghost like face. "Why would I bring my whole bed to school?"

_They did._

"What?" Irma questions looking around her. She couldn't really see the difference between colors and her world was still black and white. "Did what?"

"Irma we didn't say anything." Will says looking her friends in her blue eyes.

_Yes, we did._

"See, now you're just contradicting yourself." Irma says with a yawn. She stands and wobbles before starting to walk to the door of the nurse's office. "Well, I'm off to class. See you guys at lunch."

Irma leaves the office quickly, and heads toward her first period. Will and the other guardian's leave shortly afterward with a very worried expression on their faces.

"What was all that about?" Cornelia asks as the four head toward their classes.

"I don't know," Will answers pondering what the nurse says. "It's just that she was fine yesterday, so how is it today she's acting all weird."

"I think weird is an understatement." Cornelia says as the group splits up.

"Well," Hay Lin says, "I'll just keep an eye on her then."

"See you two at lunch." Taranee says with a wave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hay Lin and Taranee enter their first block classroom to find everyone discussing things they did last night. Hay Lin took her seat next to Irma, who had silently fallen asleep on her desk. Hay Lin grinned and reached out to touch her sleeping friend.

_Look, out their trying to attack you._

_What?_

_The enemy. They are attacking you nit._

_What enemy?_

_The one to your left._

_Well we can't have that can we. _Irma unconsciously reached up and grabbed someone's arm. She held it tight by the wrist as whoever it belonged to tried to pull away. She heard a familiar voice call her name, but she just couldn't place it. She heard a panicked plea from the voice as she began to squeeze and twist the arm.

_What are you waiting __for?__ Break her arm._

_Her? _Irma's eyes flashed open and Hay Lin could see a shimmer of yellow, but it was gone after Irma blinked. She then turned to look at her hand. She was crushing Hay Lin's wrist. Irma let go in surprise as her Asian friend pulled back. The classroom had pretty much not noticed the situation, and that was good.

"What'd you do that for?" Hay Lin asks her eyes starting to water. She began to wonder why her happy brown haired friend would try to break her arm like that.

"A voice told me you were an enemy." Irma says trying to calm Hay Lin down. "Are you okay?"

"Ya," Hay Lin said with a grin as the teacher walked in and the class began.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why would you have her attack one of them so soon?" Alecara asks having watched the proceedings of the classroom from outside the window. He was using an ancient magical technique so as to not be seen.

"Because, my dear friend," Mizu answers as she appears to snap out of a trance. "A troubled mind is so much easier to take.

"I see." Alecara says as his attention diverts to outside the area of the spell he cast.

"I should have guessed that you would be watching her." The school nurse says while staring at nothing. "Despell." She waves her hand in front of her face and is now able to see Alecara and Mizu. One her left pinky finger was a ring with a clear gem in it. The Chinese symbol for trust was written in it.

"Can you not see that we are busy with our work, Freya?" Alecara asks in his calm voice.

"I was just checking to make sure you approved of my choice to be its host." Freya says looking through the window at Irma as she tries desperately to stay awake.

"We do," Mizu smiles intently, "she's a guardian after my own heart."

"A guardian," Freya says in surprise, "I thought she was a normal girl."

"Yes," Alecara says calmly, "she and her friends hide it well. We did not know until we started the ritual last night and water filled her room."

"Well then," Freya says turning to reenter the school, "this should be interesting."

"Agreed." Mizu says as she slowly begins to return to her trance. Alecara does nothing but nod as the nurse walks back into the building.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dark Enigma is here, huh." A girl says after Freya returns inside the building. She had perched herself on the roof of the institute in a way that was easy for her to see, but hard for anyone to see her. She wore little more than a simple tee shirt and shorts. From her back extend four large angel wings.

"Then we must hurry." Another girl says floating next to her on white wings that appeared to be made of energy. She too wore only a simple tee shirt, but she wore a pair of bell bottoms on her lower body.

"We will continue to observe," the one with angel wings says as her blue eyes shift from where Alecara and Mizu were to the window that separated them and Irma. Her words seemed to annoy the one with energy wings.

"What if they are too fast and release that monster," the one with energy wings asks.

"If it comes to that then we will begin with the Air Guardian." The angel winged one responded as a gust of wind blows her auburn hair to the side.


	3. The Awakening

**Thank you to CCRox4Eva, donki-shouben, and The Crazy Talk Kid for the reviews, and to all that have been reading Tsunami but not reviewing. What is wrong with you. Review and get your name recognized.**

**Also I invite everyone reading Tsunami to read my other stories as well and as always review, review, and then review some more.**

**Well, enough publicity and onto the fun of Chapter 3**

* * *

"She attacked you," Cornelia says in frustration as the four girls minus Irma sit to eat their lunches.

"Ya, but…" Hay Lin again tried to explain that was when Irma was asleep.

"Don't try to defend her Hay Lin," the blonde scowls a bit. "The point remains is that she attacked you."

"Hay Lin is right though," Taranee interjects, "since Irma was asleep she could have perceived Hay Lin's arm as anybody. Friend of foe."

"Speaking of Irma," Will asks trying to change the subject, "where is she?"

"Talking with a teacher about sleeping through his entire lecture," Hay Lin says calmly. "She should be here soon."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma walked down the now empty hall toward the cafeteria. Her head bobbed a little as she tried to keep herself from falling asleep while walking. She couldn't help but wonder why she was so tired all of a sudden. She let out a loud yawn as her body fell onto the empty floor as sleep again over took her.

"Hello, young one," a woman's voice says into Irma's ocean of slumber. It sounded distinct and familiar, as if she had known it her whole life. "So how have you been?"

"Good," Irma responds to the voice, "I'm a little tired though."

"You do know why, don't you," the voice asks as tendrils made of water wrap Irma.

"No," Irma says with a happy giggle, "I don't, should I."

"It's them." The voice says.

"Who," Irma questions the voice as her entire body is wrapped in a cocoon made of water.

"Your so called friends," the voice whispers. She can feel something gently petting her tight wrappings. "The guardians are draining your magical power. They want to destroy you."

"What," Irma says calmly, "my friends would never do that to me."

"Just like your friends would never abandon you, would never reticule you, would never leave you out of something that you so desperately need. If they truly cared they would help you find what you need. Instead they insult you and put you down. Then to rub salt in the wound they flaunt what they have, while leaving you with…" the voice states as Irma's cocoon begins to crack.

"With what?" Irma asks in a scared tone.

"With **Nothing.**" The voice says and echoes through the room. "But you can prevent this. Before they destroy you, destroy them."

"How?" Irma asks the voice. Tears had begun to stream from her eyes.

"Crush what they have. What they cherish most. Take from them what you need, and then throw them aside like yesterdays garbage." The voice says coldly.

Irma opens her eyes to find herself on the floor. She shakily lifts herself up and wipes the tears from her face. She stands up and wobbles a bit. She felt much better after that power nap then she had in a long time. She grabbed her things quickly and moved to her locker.

She opened the door and looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin had returned to its original color, and the bags under her eyes were no longer present. She grinned malevolently as her yellow eyes faded to green and then back to blue. She then raises a hand and caresses the charm that was no around her neck. She then closed her locker and walked to the cafeteria.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you break the sleep spell," Mizu angrily hisses at Alecara. She gazed up at him. He appeared severely drained.

"I did nothing Mizu," he mentions as the two return their gaze to the brown haired girl walking down the hall. "Some other force must be at work here."

"Like what?" Mizu asks with slight detest.

"Something that I have not seen before," Alecara says with what appears to be a frightful tone. It was hard to tell with the man as his voice was usually never changing.

"Then we must inform Lord Mitsunari," Mizu says as the two disappear in a flash of light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Something has Dark Enigma running scared," the angel winged girl says after watching the two cloaked figures' illusion spell shatter.

"What has the power to do that, Jewel," the energy winged girl says in surprise. She had taken to sitting as it was less absurd than a girl hovering over the building.

"I am not positive Sol," Jewel sighs, "but it may be a good idea to inform the higher ups of these events."

"Okay," Sol says as the two disappear into a fold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went great for Irma. She didn't even yawn once during the rest of her classes, though her friends (especially Taranee) were surprised that she looked and acted perfectly normal during lunch, but now the day was over and she was getting ready to go on her way home.

"Are you sure you're okay, Irma?" Hay Lin asks running up next to the brown haired girl.

"Of course Hay Lin," Irma says with a big grin, "why wouldn't I be."

"Well you fainted this morning and well I was worried and…" her ramble is stopped by Irma placing a finger over her mouth.

"I'm fine," Irma says, "in fact I think I might watch a movie or something." She averts her gaze to see Will kissing Matt goodbye before the two separate and go their own ways. He definitely was not her preferred first target, but beggars can't be choosers.

"Hey Irma, Hay Lin, do you guys have plans tonight," Will asks walking up to the two. She then heard Irma yelp and rub her finger.

"Well, Irma's going to see a movie," Hay Lin says as Irma glares at her for biting her.

_Maybe I should have broken your arm._ Her mind growls as her eyes tint a slight green.

"We should all go," Will says which causes Irma to stop her mental thought through. "Just the three of us."

"No," Irma says quickly, "it isn't a movie that you two would like. Wow look at the time. I better be going now." Irma then turns and quickly walks off.

"Snooping," Hay Lin asks.

"Oh yea," Will answers

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls watch as Irma leaves her house and heads into town. They follow closely as the brown haired girl buys tickets to a movie that the two know she already seen, and then sit two to three rows behind her as she sits in a seat in the middle of the fifth row.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt heard a tap at his window. He got up as Mr. Huggles climbed onto his shoulder. He opened the plain of glass without looking through it and was surprised when he saw Irma standing in his back yard.

"Irma what are you doing here," Matt asks climbing out of his window.

"I thought me and you could have a little talk," Irma says staring at him with eyes that are slowly turning to green.

"About what, is something wrong," Matt asks concered as he approaches the brunette. Mr. Huggles on the other hand hisses at the girl violently, and in a way only really reserved for Narissa. "Sorry Irma, don't know what's gotten into the guy." Matt pets Mr. H comfortingly.

"It's okay" Irma says closing her eyes while grinning largely. She then raises a hand up and blasts the rodent off of Matt's shoulder and into the wall with a high powered water blast. Then a bubble of water wraps around him and hardens quickly as the small mouse becomes Khor. "He is a smart rat."

"Irma what's…" Matt is stumped as he returns his gaze to Irma, and stares into her piercing yellow eyes. "You're not Irma."

"Oh, but I am," Irma chuckles evily as water starts to wrap her body, "I just couldn't have the muscle bound rodent interfearing with me removing all those feathers." The water then turns into her guardian uniform before ice wraps her chest and forarms. Then from her back extend a pair of large dragon wings made entirely of water.

"I don't know what you are," Matt says morphing into Shagon, "but I'm going to find out what you did to Irma."

"You should be more worried about what I'm going to do to you," Irma says staring at the masked warrior through her reptilian eyes. "I mean, how much do you think that mask would sell for. I wonder if dear old Will would know?"

"You leave her out of this," Matt screams firing an eye beam at the 'imposter' Irma. She shatters as if she was made out of water, and laughter is heard from behind the winged warrior.

"You'll never beat me like that," Irma says glaring at him from on top of the roof of his house.

"We'll see about that," Matt says taking flight and pelting Irma with another blast of energy. She again disperses as if she were made of water. Then something grabs onto his wings from behind and pressure in applied to his back.

"Buffolo wings anyone," Irma says as she starts to remove the bird like wings. Suddenly Matt's tail wraps around her waist and throws her to the ground. As she impacts she scatters coating the ground in a fine mist.

"What are you," Matt angrily asks looking around for her.

"You are such a bore," Irma yawns sitting on Matt's chimney. "Maybe I should have gone to the movie," she grins devilishly, "I could play with Will." An energy blast scatters Irma drenching the roof of his house.

"Good thing I'm the only one home," he says, "now come out."

"Okay," Irma joyfully hisses as a clawed hand grabs onto Matt's throat. "You were just getting annoying anyway." Matt quickly grabbed onto Irma's arm and tried to remove the claws embedded in his throat. Water slowly began moving under his golden mask and forcing itself down his throat. As he gags and gasps for air Irma nosedives and sends him head first into the ground.

She lands next to his human form as Mr. H angrily snarls at her.

"Quiet fluffy," she hisses as two tendrils of water bring her Matt's cell phone, "you're making my head ache worse." She then uses the cell phone to call an ambulance for the barely alive boy, and after giving them the specifics she crushes the phone and throws it back into his room. After that she takes to the skies, and once she is far enough away the bubble holding Mr. H finnaly pops releasing the small mouse as paramedics rush into his back yard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hay Lin and Will left their snoop fest about half way through the movie, they figured that Irma just wanted to see it again by herself, but as they leave the theater Will's phone rings.

"Hello," Will says wondering who could be calling her at this time of day.

"Will…finally got in contact with you," Taranee's voice says through fained breaths.

"Taranee, what's wrong?" Will asks.

"It's Matt…" Taranee says gasping again.

"Calm down T," Will says a little frightened, "did something happen to Matt?"

"Yes, he's in the hospital," Taranee says as her breathing starts to slow.

"What," Will screams in a panic, "we'll be right there." She then hangs up and begins to run toward the hospital.

"Shouldn't we get Irma?" Hay Lin asks quickly.

"Ya, grab her and meet us at the hospital," Will says back as Hay Lin reenters the theater. She looks everywhere for Irma as the movie had just gotten out, but can't seem to find her anywhere. She assumes that Irma already headed home and quickly leaves to meet up with Will. If she had returned to inside the theater and checked Irma's seat then she would have found nothing but a very soaked chair.


	4. The Threat

**As always thank you for the reviews CCRox4Eva and ****The**** Crazy Talk Kid. And I hope all who are reading Tsunami love Chapter four, and as always please check out my other stories if you haven't and review until the earth stops spinning. Then review some more.**

* * *

"That is the current situation my lord," Mizu says as Alecara, her, and five other cloaked figures bow before a tall man sitting on a large black throne. His eyes were white in color as they shimmer in the shadows that cover his body.

"I see," he says in a calm yet sinister voice.

"Does the Water Guardian have the power to break such a spell," a man asks lifting his head so that you can see his dark red eyes from underneath his straw hat. Like the others in the room his cloak matched the color of his eyes, and on his left ring finger he bears a ring with the Chinese symbol for courage inside an orange gem.

"No, Akatsuki," a female with startling cyan eyes responds. She wore a cyan coat over her body that was open to reveal what appeared to be a light blue armored exoskeleton. She also did not wear a hat and let her shoulder length black hair cover her head. Her ring was on her right pinky finger and bore the Chinese symbol for love within its yellow stone. "We saw full well the capabilities of a Water Guardian when we attempted to lure the Keeper Nerissa into a trap."

"Yes," a man with a tan cloak and sand colored eyes responds. He also did not wear a hat and thus exposed his blond hair to the sun. Surrounding his body is a ring of sand, while his left middle finger was a ring that held the Chinese symbol for knowledge within a purple jewel. "The Water Guardian proved to be a difficult encounter."

"Silence," Lord Mitsunari speaks and the entire group becomes dead silent. "I know of a possibility, but that is it. Unfortunately, it means we may have lost an advantage." He looks at the seven figures before him. "Mizu, Alecara."

"Yes, my Lord." The two respond in unison.

"You two will return to Earth and inform Freya of what has occurred," the lord says with confidence, "then watch the Guardian and attempt to complete the ritual only when she is naturally asleep, understood."

"Yes," the two respond as they vanish.

"What will you have the rest of us do?" Akatsuki asks in a calm manner.

"Akatsuki," Lord Mitsunari responds, "you will take both Cyan and Oak to the surface of Candracar. Evidence is on the surface, you will know when you see it."

"My Lord," he responds as him, Cyan, and a second woman who seemed to be wrapped in bandages rather than a cloak disappear.

"What would you have of me and Morphea," the blond haired one says in a tone that signified that he was annoyed.

"You two will return to Meridian," Lord Mitsunari commands, "and gather information on the strength of Queen Elyon."

"Understood," he says as him and the ring of sand around him vanishes. The remaining figure covered completely in shadow with glowing yellow eyes bows her head and vanishes as well.

_Meanwhile, _Mitsunari thinks to himself as he walks over to a window. The shadows seem to follow him so that no light can hit him. He then pulls out an old picture from his pocket. _I think I'll catch up with some old friends. _He grins evilly before vanishing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will careened through the hospital doors as she rushed to be by her boyfriend's side. She slides to a halt and almost flips over the desk as she stops to ask where his room is. Hay Lin entered moments later, and began catching her breath. It was hard keeping up with Will.

"Where's Irma?" Will asks as the two walk down the hall toward room 304.

"Don't know," Hay Lin says with a shrug of her shoulders, "couldn't find her."

"Did you check the actual theater or just the lobby," Will asks.

"Just the lobby because the movie had just got out when I went back in," Hay Lin says placing a hand on the back of her head. The two then reach the door to Matt's room and quickly enter.

"How is he?" Hay Lin asks as Will quickly runs over and grabs the sleeping boy's hand.

"He's fine," Taranee sighs, "he's just suffering from some minor head trauma."

"How did he get minor head trauma," Will asks holding back her sobs.

"The person who called it in said he fell of the roof of his house," Taranee says.

"What was he doing on the roof of his house," Hay Lin asks calmly.

"Don't know," Taranee says calmly, "but some concerned neighbors heard a commotion in Matt's back yard before the ambulance arrived."

"Are you saying he was attacked," Will asks in both fear and anger.

"It could be a possibility," Taranee responds placing a friendly hand on Will's shoulder, "but we won't know until he wakes up." Just then a nurse enters the room and tells the three girls that visiting ours were over for today.

The girls leave the hospital and then after some goodbyes separate to head home. Well, Hay Lin and Taranee head home, Will on the other hand heads toward Matt's house to check to see if what Taranee suspected was true.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The red haired girl enters the virtually soaked back yard to see nothing more than that. She saw a soaked back yard, and an equally soaked Mr. H.

She runs over to the shivering creature and picks him up gently. Mr. H then curls up in the safety of Will's arms and starts to rest, but he is shot into another fit of alarm as the two hear something land in the tree.

Will looks up to see a being with no clearly defined shape staring at the two of them with glowing yellow eyes.

"My mistress expected your arrival," the gelatinous form speaks. Its voice sounded like a person trying to talk while under water, yet perfectly understandable. "Wilhelmina Vandom."

"Who or what are you," the red head asked shocked to find that this blob knew her name, "and how do you know my name?"

"My mistress knows all about you Guardians," the blob says carefully staying on its perch, "and the things you care about most."

"Who is this mistress of yours," Will angrily asks as electrical current slowly becomes visible around her.

"I cannot speak her name," the blob responds, "and I am merely a messenger." The creature then shoots out a tendril of water and drops a perfectly dry envelop in front of Will. Then before Will has a chance to respond to this the creature disperses soaking the tree.

Will quickly picks up the note and pockets it. Then she scoops up Mr. H and runs home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, one regent was far too easy," Irma yawns as she lies on her bed twiddling with one of Shagon's feathers. She then rolls on her side and places the feather on her night stand. She yawns once again and slowly drifts off to sleep, and after a nice peaceful slumber her cell phone begins to ring of the hook.

"Hello," she yawns into the phone in an annoyed tone. The sun was rising outside.

"Irma," Will's voice chimes in, "do you think you can come down to the Silver Dragon. There's something that all five of us need to be present for."

"Sure I'll be right there," Irma yawns with a smile. She then hangs up the phone and gets dressed thinking, _if only to see the worry and fear on your faces._ Irma then runs quickly out of the house and toward the Silver Dragon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whatever it was," Will says as the five girls rest in the basement of the restaurant. "It seemed to know a lot about us, and it gave me this." She fishes out the envelope that the blob thing gave her.

"Well what does it say," Hay Lin asks looking at the blank envelope.

"Well, let me open it," Will says, "and we'll find out what it says." The red haired leader then tears open the envelope to pull out a letter that appears to have been written in watered down blue ink.

"Well," Cornelia yawns as Will remains silent.

"Read it yourself," Will says through sobs.

"Fine," Cornelia says, "the letter reads as follows." She pauses for a second. "Guardians, if you are reading this letter then little paranoid Will already investigated my attack on Shagon, and she is most likely crying." Cornelia stops and looks up as tears are welling up in their leader's eyes.

"Continue," Taranee says.

"I will continue to destroy and ravage what you hold dear if you do not comply to my wishes," Cornelia continues reading the letter, "first I want poor little Will to surrender the Heart of Candracar to me, second I want all the guardians to bow before my power, and my third demand is that you except your fate and willingly be executed by my hand." Cornelia throws the letter quickly onto the table and slowly backs off.

"What kind of monster would do something like this," Hay Lin says as tears start to well up in her eyes.

"Obviously someone that knows how to get to us," Taranee says trying not to show her fear.

"Ya," Irma says trying to appear fazed, "well I bet it's just a bluff."

"How can you even say that," Cornelia says angrily.

"I'm surprised you're worried," Irma says to the blonde, "after all Caleb is safe on Meridian."

"How do we know that this thing can't open folds," Hay Lin asks while Taranee and Will try to comfort her.

"Well," Irma stops for a second, "we don't, but there is a possibility that whoever this person is can't. Beside's we're Guardians we can't give in to threats."

"Irma's right about that," Will says wiping the tears from her face, "we are Guardians, and we won't be intimidated by threats." The other girls nod at their leaders words.

"So then," Irma says calmly, "shouldn't we try to find out who this person is?"

"Yes," Will responds, "you four work on that, and I'll check up on Matt. That way if he wakes up we'll know exactly who attacked him." The girls nod to this and upon leaving the Silver Dragon they begin searching for clues.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I knew I'd find you here," Irma says walking into a dump. She hopped the doppelganger she sent to the Silver Dragon wouldn't be so boisterous, but then again she did order it to not give herself away. She walked quickly over to movement under a car hood and quickly flipped it open to reveal Blunk.

"Funny Girl came to see Blunk," Blunk asks as Irma's gaze focuses on her doorway to her next victim. The Tonga Tooth that the passling wore around his neck would give her passage to meridian that she so desperately needed.

"Yes Blunk," Irma says in a nice caring voice, "I did come to see you."

"Why funny girl want to see Blunk," the little passling asks staring at her with a quizzical gaze.

_Note to self: After I kill those four, destroy all passlings, _Irma thinks to herself before thinking up a perfect excuse. "You see I was going to be going to the renaissance fair this year and I was wondering if Elyon would let me borrow some stuff. So, could you please fold me to Meridian, and then stay here so if the others come looking I can surprise them." While she asked the question she silently worked her mind control telling the little smelly man to fold her outside the palace and away from the village.

"Okay, Blunk love surprises," Blunk says swiping the tooth through the air.

"Thanks Blunk," Irma says with a friendly smile, "and remember do not tell the other Guardians where I've gone or you will be so clean you'll be see through." Blunk gulped at Irma's washing him threat as she traveled through the fold.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She landed about a hundred yards away from the village that surrounded the palace.

_Good, the little smelly man listened for once. _She thought.

_But how will you combat a power such as that of Elyon's?_

_Surprise is sometimes your greatest asset. _Irma answers the voice's question as two blob creatures form in front of her. "You two, ruff me up a bit."

"But mistress," one of the blobs gurgles.

"Do not disobey me," Irma angrily scolds and after about an hour of letting the two creatures beat her up they disperse. "There," Irma says ripping her pants and shirt some, "now it looks like I was actually in a fight."

She begins to walk toward the castle and stops as four water orbs lift up behind her and slowly take human form. "Do not attack until I give the signal."

"Understood mistress," the doppelganger that looks exactly like Will in her guardian form says while landing on its feet.

"Good, now let's see if I can act," Irma says with a devilish grin as she walks toward the palace, and with each step looking more and more injured than she actually is.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Water Guardian," Raythor says as the brown haired girl approaches the gate. The elfish captain had been busy doing his daily rounds as he saw the battered Irma stumble up toward the palace.

"Elyon," Irma says in a tired and staggered voice, "I need to talk to Elyon." She then falls over in a fake fainting spell and is caught by the captain.

She awakens minutes later in a bed with both Elyon and Caleb at her side, and Raythor standing at the door.

"Irma what happened," Elyon asks in a concerned tone. "How'd you get all beat up?"

"Will," Irma said in shock and fear, "Will and the others attacked me."

"What…why?" Elyon asks concerned.

"Will became corrupted by the heart's power just like Narissa, and I think she corrupted the other Guardians too," Irma explained, "they attacked me when I told them that I wouldn't go over to the dark side with them. I escaped and managed to find Blunk. He folded me here and then said he would try to lure the other four off of my trail."

"I see," Elyon sighs calmly with a sound of hurt. "Well you are safe here."

"Thanks but I couldn't put you guys at risk," Irma says while sending the mental signal to the doppelgangers, "after I feel better I'd like to be folded to Candracar."

"Okay," Elyon says as a panicked messenger runs up to Raythor and whispers something into his ear.

"Your majesty," he say in surprise, "the Guardians are attacking the castle."

"Right," Elyon says in an annoyed tone, "stay here Irma, we'll handle our former friends." With that the young queen bolts through the door with Caleb and Raythor soon following.

"But your majesty," Irma says with a smirk as the guard stationed outside her room is heard drowning, "I'm handling you." The guard's body drops to the ground as she gets out of the bed and is wrapped in tendrils of water. "And hopefully the Heart of Meridian will be much more fun to play with."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that's Chapter Four, and please tell me what you thought with a simple review. Then look forward to chapter five.**


	5. The Revealing

**Thanks CCRox4Eva, Bkitty123, and donki-shouben for your review and support, and I wish that all of you enjoy Tsunami Chapter Five. Plus don't forget to review.**

* * *

The surface of Candracar is devoid of direct sunlight due to the ever present cloud cover that shrouded its magnificent surface. Few know of the existence of this surface world, and that few grew less and less as the ages continue to pass, but for three figures, this planet held the answers that their Lord would surely need.

"What could we possibly find on such a world," Cyan angrily protests glaring at the groups appointed leader Akatsuki.

"Lord Mitsunari said we would know it when we…" Akatsuki says but is interrupted as the bandaged woman raises a hand and points into the distance.

"See it," Oak says as her bandaged arm drops. In front of her are what appear to be five sarcophagi under a massive shadow.

"What could create a shadow on the surface of a world drowned by light?" Cyan questions as the three move toward their location. She was the youngest member of Dark Enigma, but definitely the strongest and most volatile.

"Fortress," Oak responds looking up at the bottom of the Fortress of Candracar. The massive stone structure floated directly above the three entombed beings on the ground.

"That answers that question," Akatsuki says looking over the sarcophagi. Each was in the shape of a woman, but each was different.

One had massive golden angel wings that jutted out from the stone slab of the outdoor tomb. On the stone's right wrist was a hole that appeared to fit a spiraled bracelet. Akatsuki's powerful and perceptive eyes looked quickly around but could see no sign of the bracelet.

The one to the left of the winged casket looked like a plain woman with no special features except exceptionally long hair. Her right ankle was adorned with an emerald encrusted gold anklet. That shimmered greatly as if attempting to cast off the shadow.

The next one appeared to have been recently raided, but the damage done to the coffin looked as if it came from inside the stone human shaped top. It also had appeared to be chained shut along with the one to its left. Around its neck are the markings of where a chain would go, but what was attached to the chain the three could not tell.

"Cyan," Akatsuki asks while the girl looks at the second one covered in chains that was adorned with a girl with five tails.

"What," she spat angrily back at the leader.

"Go to Lord Mitsunari and inform him of what we have found here," Akatsuki says as he looks inside the damaged sarcophagus, "and leave out no detail."

"Fine," Cyan growls before disappearing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't understand," Raythor says as the doppelganger Hay Lin knees a guard in the gut. "Why do the Guardians not use their powers?"

"Maybe they think we aren't worth it," Drake says turning to face the doppelganger Taranee.

"Then let us make them rethink their decision," Raythor says with a grin as Sandpit bursts up underneath Hay Lin and completely encases her in sand. Water soon pools where the sand golem had grabbed her as the doppelganger loses shape and returns to water.

"What the," Drake questions as Taranee rushes the two, but the doppelganger is quickly stopped as Gargoyle slams its club into her and disperses the watery body. "They're made out of…"

"Water," Raythor says in surprise. "Inform her majesty of this. I'm going to have a word with the Water Guardian." The elfish knight then runs into the castle as the battle continues with the other two doppelgangers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cornelia stop this," Caleb says as the copy Earth Guardian continues to strike at him with physical attacks. "You have to fight it. You're a good guy."

"My mistress commands me to attack," the doppelganger speaks. "Therefore I must obey." She again charges but Caleb is too quick and pins her to the ground.

"You're not Cornelia," Caleb angrily says as he looks into the copies eyes. He pulls a dagger from his belt quickly and puts it to the copies through. "So what are you, and who is this mistress of yours."

"I cannot speak her name," the copy says as it turns quickly to liquid. He then looked over to where Elyon was confronting Will, but seeing its others defeated it too dispersed into a mist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that was fast," Irma sighs in disappointment as Raythor comes bursting into the room. He had seen the dead guard and quickly entered with his sword drawn in case of an intruder, and he was indeed surprised to see the dragon winged female before him.

"Who are you," he demands angrily, "and what have you done with the Water Guardian?"

"Raythor," Irma says in shock, "I am the Water Guardian."

"And I'm supposed to believe that," Raythor says with a smirk, "I've battled the Guardians enough to know all their traits. You share no traits with the Water Guardian."

"That's right," Irma says with an evil grin as two water copies grab Raythor and slam him into a bow. "You're one of the smart ones, but tell me elf." She walks up to him and takes a knee. "Have you heard of the term called persona?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see," a mighty voice booms over a room that is completely without shadows. "I believe I know the reason for this development Jewel."

"What is that my king?" Jewel asks as she stands in the center of the room.

"Long ago there were five powerful beings," the voice explains, "one of the sky, one of the land, one of the sea, one of the heavens, and one of the underworld."

"Yes," Jewel says, "I've heard of the stories of the five nymphs that were given life by the Dragon King Bahamut and the Earth Goddess Pangaea, but are they not just stories?"

"No," the voice responds, "they are very much true. Go to Candracar immediately. Inform the Oracle that the Heart of Candracar has slipped and made a terrible mistake."

"What kind of mistake," Jewel quickly asks.

"NOW," the voice roars as the woman quickly disappears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will sulked as she walked home from the hospital. Matt had yet to awaken and there were no leads on who wrote that letter. She sighed in anguish as she bumped into someone wearing a green coat.

"Excuse me," Will says walking passed the strange man.

"Where is the Water Guardian?" The man asks in a cold voice as the Keeper walks by him.

"What," Will questions turning to glare at the man.

"She has seemed to escape our pursuit and observance," a woman in a blue coat says while sitting atop a car.

"Who are you," Will says clutching the heart, "and what do you want with Irma?"

"You can go ahead and transform Will," the school nurse says leaning up against a nearby building, "all four of us are currently in a cloaking field."

"What are you doing here," Will asks in shock before screaming. "Guardian Unite."

She then hovered slightly in the air keeping an eye on the three of them. "I'm going to ask again," she angrily says as electricity starts to build up, "Who are you?"

"We are members of Dark Enigma," the man says removing his hat to reveal short dark brown hair. "I am Alecara the Ritualist."

"I'm Mizu," the woman says throwing off her hat, "the very first Guardian of Water."

"And I am Freya," the nurse says standing defiantly, "and I really am a medical professional. Even if all my patients end up as science experiments."

"We'll ask you again kid," Mizu says with a joyful smile, "where is the Water Guardian?"

"I don't know," Will says, "but you aren't laying a hand on her." She fires a lightning blast at Mizu, but the attack is blocked as two thick tendrils of water form an X in front of the woman.

"And you beat Nerissa," Mizu says with a yawn.

"How do you know about Nerissa," Will asks calmly as she hears Alecara speaking.

"Kokuangyou," Alecara says staring at Will through his glowing emerald eyes.

Suddenly, Will's vision blurs and soon everything around her is turned pitch black. She looks at her hands but can only see them in black and white. She couldn't see color. She then feels a sharp pain in her chest then sees the glowing pink jewel that is the Heart of Candracar land a couple feet away from her. She returns to her human form as she lands and collapses on the ground.

She weakly reaches for the only thing she can see in color as her body spasms in pain, but her arm soon falls limp on the ground and her breathing becomes shallow. A tear leaves her eye as they slowly close and she gives in to the darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is a persona the role an actor plays on a stage," Raythor responds to Irma's question.

"Yes, but I was coming from a psychological standpoint," Irma responds walking back over to the window. "You see a persona is but an act that we show the world. An act that I've been performing for over a decade now."

"What do you mean by that?" Raythor attempts to stand but is again forced back into a bowing position.

"The Water Guardian that you did battle with," Irma says turning to stare at Raythor through yellow eyes, "has been nothing but an act, a ruse, so that those who would want me captured wouldn't be able to find me easily." She pauses on a reminiscing thought. "I put on that persona shortly after this body was born. Who would have thought that it would be easy for me to make a friend, and not just any friend? A friend that was the daughter of a former guardian, though my persona would not have know I did."

"So who are you then," Raythor interrupts but is kicked in the gut by one of the clones.

"But the biggest surprise came on the day that my persona was chosen by the Heart of Candracar," Irma continues ignoring the elf's question, "to be the new Guardian of Water. Unfortunately, that stupid gem drove me deeper into the bowels of this body's subconscious and seemed to lock me inside. I had power once again, but could not use it."

"But you escaped," Raythor states.

"Of course I did," Irma angrily growls, "when we became our element's to defeat Cedric. The guardians or the persona didn't even notice me leave my cage, but I needed a body so I weakened myself to help return me and the Guardians to human form. But I was free and that is all that mattered."

"So your name is," Raythor tried again to learn an identity.

"You would not be able to pronounce it," Irma giggles, "but I have fallen in love with my persona's name. So you continue to refer to me by that name."

"Raythor," Elyon screams as she enters the room. The two clones throw the captain aside before they are dispersed.

"Who are you," Elyon says, "and why did you try to have us believe that our friends had turned on us."

"Well well your majesty," Irma grins with joy, "it didn't take you long to get here. Oh, and my name is Irma." She bows mockingly to the Queen and spreads her wings. "I'll be the one maiming you today."

"You will not harm the queen," Raythor screams charging, but with a quick backhand from Irma he is knocked aside and is unconscious.

"I only wish to battle Elyon and Caleb," Irma angrily says as her face turns serious, "as you mean the most to her."

"Her," Caleb asks angrily, "do you mean Cornelia? What have you done to her?"

"Something," Irma says as the former rebel leader draws his sword. "But there isn't anything you can do about it." Caleb charges Irma quickly at this statement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hay Lin I am fine taking out the trash," Yan Lin says with a huff as to the way her granddaughter has been acting all day.

"I know it's just that," Hay Lin makes an excuse for why she's been trying to keep the former Air Guardian, "there isn't anything better for me to do today so I'm just helping out." Hay Lin then quickly picks up the bag of garbage and enters the alleyway.

"So are you just going to stand in the shadows like always," Yan Lin says turning her ancient gaze into the restaurant to see two bright white eyes sitting in a corner. "Or are you actually going to act, Mitsunari."

"Yan Lin," Mitsunari says walking into the light. He is wearing a black samurai kimono with two kantana strapped to his waist. His long black hair stopped just short of his chest and he didn't look much older than twenty. "You are perceptive as always."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter five and please tell me what you thought through a review. It tells me that you actually might have read the chapter, and look forward to Chapter 6 when some new questions and answers arise.**


	6. The Questions

**A big thanks to CCRox4Eva (glad you're enjoying the story), The Crazy Talk Kid (I am still humbled by your review), BKitty123 (I'm also glad that you are enjoying the story), and of course donki-souben (hope some of those questions are answered in this) for your continued reviews and support. **

**Chapter Six is actually going to focus more on the other four guardians, as well as our second mystery group, Rhapsody Angel. So please enjoy.  
**

* * *

"Why are you here, Mitsunari," Yan Lin asks to the man before her in a calm yet cold voice.

"I believe it is time for me to collect on your part of the bargain." Mitsunari answers while rubbing his fingers together.

Yan Lin's eyes widen in surprise and fright, "That deal was made between you and Nerissa."

"I knew this wouldn't be easy," he responds pulling out an old scroll from his belt. He opens it quickly, and begins to read the parchment. "But according to the contract, that your Guardian Leader signed and then swore on the power of Candracar to uphold, I am to receive…"

"You are not taking my Hay Lin and twisting her to your agenda," Yan Lin angrily interrupts.

"So you would go back on the terms of our agreement," Mitsunari says with an evil grin, "then I will be taking the hearts of Candracar, Meridian, Earth, and Zamballa. Those were the terms if I am correct. I do not claim those four Hearts as mine, thus gaining absolute power, in exchange for the child that is the continuity of spirit between your generation of Guardians and this generation."

"As I said before," Yan Lin scowls as the sounds of Hay Lin entering the restaurant are heard in the kitchen, "Nerissa made that deal, so why don't you bother her?"

"Because you left her in that little gem stone," Mitsunari responds as Hay Lin enters the room, but before the young Air Guardian can do anything she is frozen as if time has stopped for her. "So what is your decision?"

"Will you allow me the time to explain the situation to her," Yan Lin asks calmly.

"Very well," Mitsunari says as he starts to reenter the shadows, "you will have one week. If she is not in my possession at that time then I will consider it a violation of the contract." He throws a small red orb onto the nearest table as he disappears into the shadows.

Yan Lin then turns to her granddaughter as she is removed from the spell placed on her.

"Grandma," Hay Lin says running up to the old woman, "are you okay? Who is that…?" She trails off as she can no longer see Mitsunari.

"I'm afraid that all five of you are about to experience something big," Yan Lin says calmly, "we need all the Guardians in one place, and then we will travel to Candracar. I will explain everything there." Hay Lin nods at this and flips open her cell phone to call the others.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's why I need you to keep an even more vigilant eye on her," Cornelia explains the situation to Napoleon while Mr. H chews on some treats.

"So," Napoleon says licking his paw, "whoever this was took down Matt and rodent boy, and I'm under the impression that you have yet to get any leads."

"Well, no not yet," Cornelia says as her cell phone starts to ring, "but that's why we got to protect Lillian even more." She walks over to the phone and pops it open. "Hello."

"Cornelia," Hay Lin says, "we may have a lead on this whole threat note business."

"Really," Cornelia says excitedly but then her voice changes to one of worry, "oh no, what happened?"

"Some guy that my Grandma is still cursing in Chinese about showed up," Hay Lin says, "can you get a hold of Will, she's at the hospital with Matt, and then meet us at the Silver Dragon."

"I'll see what I can do," Cornelia says pocketing her phone and running out the door.

"Guessing they just got a lead," Napoleon says to the rodent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will could feel herself moving, she had unconsciously squirmed herself over to the pink jewel that is now clutched tightly within her left hand. She had felt someone lift her up and lay her on her back. The soft cushions of a bed supported her limp form.

She would periodically open her once brown eyes, which are now dark pools that looked devoid of life, only to see the deep blackness that had afflicted her vision. She could hear them though, she couldn't make out what they were saying but she could hear them.

Suddenly she stopped. Her head was gently placed on a pillow and then she heard them leave. She heard the constant beeping of a heart monitor, and the soothing breathing noise of a respirator. She decided that it would be best to just rest and listen to the music of the machines. The machines that she couldn't see or feel, but could hear. The machines that her mind couldn't recognize that were connected to her.

"Oh my god, Will," a voice shouted through her peaceful rhythmic slumber. It sounded so familiar and friendly, but she couldn't place it. And who was this Will anyway? "Your mom is coming but I gotta call Hay Lin and tell her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oracle," Jewel says calmly entering the council chamber.

"What is it young Rhapsody Angel," the tall bald man asks as he stands to view the girl that was not much older than one of the Guardians.

"I have some terrible news," she says breathing heavily, "but we believe that the Heart of Candracar chosen a wolf in sheep's clothing to be a Guardian."

"What do you mean by this statement," Halinor questions softly.

"That is all I was told on the matter," Jewel states, "but it is possible that Dark Enigma is involved." The Oracle remains silent on this.

"Should we not act," Jewel asks.

"We cannot," the Oracle responds, "instead we will continue to observe. It is possible that this matter could resolve itself."

"Very well," Jewel states, "I have other matters that need attending." She then vanishes in a flash of light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Taranee you made it," Hay Lin says as the Fire Guardian enters the restaurant.

"Yes," Taranee says pushing up her glasses, "are the others coming?"

"Cornelia is getting Will," Hay Lin responds, "but I can't get a hold of Irma. I was hoping you could try?" Taranee remains silent as she tries to mentally contact the Water Guardian, but after several minutes of no one responding she shakes her head with a sigh.

Hay Lin's phone rings out of nowhere, and Hay Lin scrambles to get it.

"So what do you have to tell us, Yan Lin," Taranee asks.

"It is possible that the Guardians have encountered this enemy before," the elderly Asian woman responds, "but that is all I can say for now. It is better that I tell all five of you once the others arrive."

"Well can we do it at the hospital," Hay Lin says in a panic, "Will's been attacked. She's on life support."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb let out a groan of pain as he was again slammed into one of the walls of the room. Whoever this imposter was, she had guts. She was avoiding Elyon's attacks as if it were child's play, but with the seriousness that if she was hit it would be over. Then there was that blasted tail. Every time he charged it would just toss him aside. He thought he had made a successful blow but the tail blocked it and then chucked him back into the wall.

"Is that the best you can do little princess," Irma taunts, "maybe we should have that brother of yours give you lessons."

Elyon just growls at this comment and blasts a wave of energy at Irma. The attack effectively knows the brown haired girl back into the wall. Irma staggers as she stands, her wings had to reform after being smashed against stone.

Caleb finally saw his chance; both the wings and the tail looked incapacitated as they began to reform. He rushed Irma quickly slicing at her from the side. She blocks the assault with her right ice gauntlet but the sword hits flesh. Blood oozes from the cut in the gauntlet as the wings finish reforming and Irma's tail slaps the boy aside. Irma then runs for the window as bars of energy begin to form around her. She makes it out just as the last bar rises and flies back toward the woods outside the village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That little brat," Irma snarls as she returns to human form and water wraps her forearm to form bandages. "I underestimated the two of them together." A blob creature then approaches her from behind.

"The Mage Ring," the blob gurgles reaching a tendril out with the ring in it, "mistress."

"It's about time," Irma yells taking the ring and then destroying the blob. "Worthless freak. " She puts the ring on her right index finger. "Well, might as well see how the four of them are doing." Then with a swipe of her hand she opens a fold to Heatherfield.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hay Lin, Taranee, and Yan Lin enter the hospital waiting room quickly, and encounter a distressed looking Cornelia.

"What happened," Taranee asks, "why are you out here?"

"The doctor said that he wanted to speak to Will's mom alone," Cornelia says. It was obvious that the blonde was still trying to regain her composure.

"Well," Hay Lin says wrapping her arms around Cornelia, "how is she?"

"The doctors say she's stable, but…" Cornelia says but trials off as her eyes water.

"But what," Taranee asks beginning to show a little fright.

"Her eyes were," Cornelia says starting to lose her cool, "were black in color. No white, no brown, just black."

"How is that…?" Taranee says with a confused yet fearful expression but is interrupted by Yan Lin.

"Kokuangyou," the woman says sinking into a chair.

"What's Kokuangyou," Hay Lin asks with a gulp.

"A curse," Yan Lin says, "Mitsunari you have gone too far"

"What a curse," the three ask in panic, "what kind of curse? Who's this Mitsunari person? What's going on?"

Yan Lin says in a serious tone, "We need someplace to talk in private."

"We could use Matt's room," Hay Lin says as the girls slowly snap out of their panic, "that way even if he wakes up we can just fill him in." The five females nod to this and walk slowly to Matt's room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You understand what I'm telling you two right," Jewel says in an annoyed yet worried tone.

"Yes," Sol responds calmly, "I'm to go and get the four remaining Guardians and prepare them for what needs to be done."

"And I'm to get help for defending the site," a girl with black wings and stunning icy blue eyes and hair says.

"And if you encounter the Water Guardian," Jewel asks.

"Do not engage in combat," the two respond.

"Good," Jewel sighs, "see you two later then." With that the angel vanishes. The other two look at each other and vanish shortly afterwards.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well," Irma says walking down the street and flipping open her cell phone, "I wonder what the Guardians are up to." She dials Hay Lin's number and waits for the ring.

"Hello," the little Air Guardian's voice responds. Irma could tell that she was crying.

"Hay Lin," Irma responds in a caring tone, "is everything okay?"

"Irma," Hay Lin's voice sounds happy, "where have you been? Will's in the hospital, and my Grandma thinks she has a lead on who wrote that note. We think they attacked Will."

"Really," Irma says in fake remorse, "I'll be right there."

_What, I didn't order an attack on the Guardians themselves, _she thinks to herself as she runs down the street, _I'll see what the former guardian knows, and whoever decided to attack my prey in my territory will pray that I don't find them._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Irma's on her way," Hay Lin says hanging up the phone. The five of them sat in a circle inside Matt's room.

"So who is this Mitsunari character," Taranee asks first.

"Mitsunari is the leader of an organization known as Dark Enigma," Yan Lin begins, "but when we encountered them they were still very small, and definitely did not possess the skill to perform the Kokuangyou."

"What exactly does this technique do," Hay Lin asks calmly even though she didn't want to learn the answer.

"Initially it seems like the victim is trapped in a bubble without light," Yan Lin explains, "the victim can only see themselves and only in black and white. After the technique is completed the victim is then blinded almost indefinitely, but there is a way to counter the spell."

"So, how do we counter it," Cornelia asks.

"I do not know," Yan Lin says, "but there must be a way. She broke…" Yan Lin pauses realizing that they have all they need to break the spell.

"Who?" The girls ask.

"Nothing," Yan Lin says standing, "I need to see Will, alone." She then leaves the four girls and heads quickly to Will's room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma approached the hospital, but is stopped as a woman wearing a blue coat.

"Where did you run off to Water Guardian," the woman speaks as a playful grin spreads across her face.

"What's it to you?" Irma asks with a low growl.

"We have business with you," a man in a green coat says stepping out of the shadows, "after all, your fellow Guardians aren't much fun."

"So you attacked Will," Irma says as her eyes shift from blue to yellow.

"What are you going to do about it," a nurse says walking to Irma's side so the three surround her.

"Teach you a lesson," Irma snarls as tendrils of water wrap her body, "about what happens to fools who enter my territory without my permission."


	7. The Answers

**A big thanks to CCRox4Eva, The Crazy Talk Kid, and minipower for the reviews. Also thanks to all who are reading Tsunami. I hope you all enjoyed chapter six, and now here is chapter seven**. **Some information is given about Dark Enigma in this chapter so be sure not to skim, and enjoy.**

* * *

"Temper, temper," Mizu taunts the transformed Irma with a smug grin, "after all look where that put your red haired friend." She then points her thumb backwards toward the hospital.

"You'll be wishing for the ability to crawl to the hospital when I'm through with you," Irma growls while charging Mizu but is slammed into a wall by a blast of water.

"My turn," Freya says with a serious look. Energy wraps around her hands. "Now I finally get to see what a Guardian looks like from the inside." She brings one of her palms close to Irma and her wing moves in the way but the energy around Freya's hand cuts right through the water membrane as if it were paper. The nurse however made a fatal mistake in getting to close, and Irma's tail pierces into Freya's right shoulder.

Freya slices off the tail and stumbles back while trying to stop the blood from leaving her wound.

"Now to finish you off," Irma growls while standing, but stops as a kantana points toward her throat and the barrel of a gun to her back.

"Stand down nymph," Mitsunari says as his body fully emerges from the shadows. "You can't win this fight."

"Should have guessed someone like you was behind this," Irma says with a childish grin while raising her hands, "Mitsunari."

"I can handle the girl my lord," Freya angrily protests.

"No," Mitsunari growls, "all five of us will return to base immediately."

"But Lord Mitsunari," Cyan growls, "we have her in a final blow."

"Do you really think she would willingly attack when she is dehydrated," Mitsunari says stabbing Irma in the neck. Water spurts from the wound as the doppelganger returns to its liquid state. "At full power she would have no problem with you at all." The group of five then vanishes into the shadows.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that was disappointing," Irma sighs resting on the beach. Most of her body was in the water as she leaned on the sand. "That darn Mitsunari. He's still upset about dear old Cavighnor."

She slides a little deeper into the water so that her body begins to float just below the surface. "After a couple of hours I'll try again." She closes her eyes and starts to drift off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought I told you girls to wait in Matt's room," Yan Lin says as the three other Guardians enter the room where Will is peacefully sleeping. Will's mom had gone home to get some of Will's things but she probably wouldn't be back in time to give them to her.

"We still are confused about the situation," Cornelia says calmly leaning against a wall.

"And we still have questions," Taranee says as she walks over to look at Will. The guardian leader was pale, and looked so frail in comparison to how she usually was.

"Like what is this Dark Enigma," Hay Lin asks sitting in one of the chairs of the room.

"Dark Enigma is a powerful group of warriors that helped the last of the five nymphs inside sarcophagi," Yan Lin says, "Mitsunari is their leader. He is a mighty warrior from the planet Cavighnor, and the last of his people."

"What happened to his people," Taranee asks.

"One of the nymphs," Yan Lin says, "destroyed all life on that world in a fit of rage. Mitsunari then swore revenge on that nymph, and hunted her relentlessly until she was sealed inside a sarcophagus, but that didn't stop him."

"Well," Cornelia asks, "what happened after that."

"The first Guardians were chosen," Yan Lin says calmly. "And it was them who were to protect the worlds of magic from Mitsunari and the Dark Enigma."

"I'm guessing they didn't succeed," Taranee asks.

"It was believed that they had," Yan Lin says with a worried tone, "but they returned shortly after my generation was founded. Unfortunately, we also had to deal with Phobos and could not handle the affairs of Dark Enigma. However, Nerissa saw this and compromised with Mitsunari. Dark Enigma then helped worlds that Phobos would attack while we fought him closer to home."

"Then the veil was raised," Hay Lin asks.

"Yes, the veil was then raised," Yan Lin responds, "but it appeared that Dark Enigma could easily move through the barrier and did as such. That is possibly how their power grew unchecked for decades."

"What could allow them to pass through the veil," Taranee asks, "I mean we had to wait for the Heart of Candracar to absorb the Seal of Phobos before we could open portals."

"I do not know," Yan Lin says, "that is all I know about Dark Enigma."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will could hear voices drifting through her darkness. They sounded so familiar, as if she had known them her entire life, but what were they saying. She twitched a little but there was no response. She wished she could cry out, and ask them what they were doing disturbing her darkness.

Then again if they left she would be alone again with just the machines. She didn't have much against them, it's just they were all work and no play. So, she decided to rest in her darkness and tries to place the voices. She decided to try to remember who they were, and who she was.

One of the voices, the one talking the most, sounded like an elderly woman. She sounded worried. Was she worried about her? No, the woman was talking to the other voices, but Will racked her brain to identify the voice.

_"__Yan Lin_," her mind projects her thoughts, but she didn't expect anyone to respond.

_"__Will, was that you?__"_A friendly voice echoes in her darkness. This one sounded a bit scared and timid.

_"__No, that was me. Who's Will? That's a boy's name.__"_She responded to the friendly voice in her head.

_"__You're Will.__"_The voice answered her question quickly and then after saying something to the other voices the room got quiet.

_"__Don't leave,__"_Will mentally shouted.

_"__We aren't leaving Will,__"_a happy though frightened voice responds, "_we're your friends, remember?__"_

_"Hay Lin," _Will instantly recognized the voice.

_"__Yes__ you got my name,__"_Hay Lin's voice giggles, "_can you get the others?__"_ She then heard Hay Lin speak normally.

_"__How about me,__"_a cool collected voice says in her head. "_Do you know who I am?"_

_"Maybe," _Will responds trying to find a picture of the one that that voice belonged to.

_"You can do it, Will." _The shy voice responded.

_"You're Taranee." _Will sighs happily.

_"Good job," _the collected voice shouts, "_I'm so glad you remembered her when trying to remember me."_

_"Calm down Cornelia and let me think," _Will's voice shouts.

_"Will, you got all of our names," _Hay Lin's voice giggles again.

_"No, there is someone missing, but I can't remember." _Will's voice rings.

_"It's okay Will," _Taranee's voice says, "_That's enough for now. You need to rest up."_

_"Okay," _Will's voice pouts, _"but you guys are going to stay here right?"_

_"We can't Will,"_Taranee voice says as Will hears the door open. _"Visiting hours are over, but we'll be back tomorrow."_

_"Promise," _Will asks as she feels someone squeeze her hand.

_"Promise," _the three tell their friend. Will then hears the sounds of footsteps as her friends start to leave the room.

_"Wait," _Will's voice says calmly, "_take the heart with you. Keep it safe." _Will's left hand releases its vice like grip on the shimmering pink jewel.

_"Okay," _Cornelia's voice rings out. Someone then brushes hair out of her face and the three other Guardians finally leave the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure your majesty," Raythor asks as he, Elyon and Caleb discuss the events of the day in the throne room.

"Yes," Elyon says. She was dressed in Earth clothes, and had a very serious look on her face. "I'll just say I'm visiting Cornelia if anyone asks."

"But there are matters that need your attention here," Raythor responds, "I'm sure Caleb can handle the trip to Earth."

"Cornelia's my friend, Raythor," Elyon says, "and if she's in trouble then I need to be by her side."

Caleb nods once Elyon is ready and she opens a fold to Earth, but as they are about to step through a wall of sand blocks their path.

"Sandpit," Raythor inquires as the three turn to see a sixteen year old boy standing in the throne room. His hair looked as if it was bleached by the sun and he wore a large tan coat. The sand wall seemed to start at his feet and extended from there.

"No, my name is Suna Shukaku," he politely says but does not bow, "it is an honor to meet you Queen Elyon, but I can't let you go running off to Earth. Well, at least not yet."

"Can I eat her now Suna," a whisper like voice echoes in the room, "I'm awfully hungry."

"No Morphea," Suna hisses at the shadows as the upper torso of a sixteen year old girl pulls itself out of the wall. "This is one heart you can't have."

"But she looks so delicious," Morphea says as what looks like drool drips from where her mouth. "Maybe just an arm."

"No," Suna says as a torrent of sand strikes were the shadow woman is. Once the attack subsides she again pulls herself out of the wall.

"You're no fun," Morphea detests as she pulls herself out of the wall.

"And who are you two too stop me," Elyon yells already annoyed at the situation.

"We are Dark Enigma," Morphea hisses.

"And we have our orders," Suna continues. "Think of us as border patrol, and you don't have any passports." An energy blast careens at Suna but the attack is stopped by a wall of sand that seems to wrap around his body.

"Testy are we," Morphea hisses at Elyon which only makes her seem more annoyed.

"Stop taunting her Morphea," Suna says in a calm voice, "she can even debilitate you."

"What is this Dark Enigma anyway," Caleb asks as he and Raythor get in between these intruders and the queen, while staying out of Elyon's crosshairs.

"We are an organization that has spent years trying to build up enough strength to rid all worlds of magic," Suna says calmly.

"And since the truce between the Guardians and Dark Enigma is soon to be over," Morphea says disappearing into the ground and coming out behind the three. "We thought we'd see how powerful little Queen Elyon was."

Morphea began to wrap her arms around Elyon. This made the young girl feel cold, as if the shadows that seemed to wrap Morphea's body were sucking her dry. Elyon let out a quick burst of energy and forced the shadow woman off her. Morphea stood quickly, her head was upside down, but with a quick spin it was in its proper place.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm still surprised Irma didn't show." Hay Lin says as she walks with Taranee and Cornelia. "What if she was attacked by Dark Enigma, too?"

"She's fine Hay Lin," Taranee says placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, "I bet something came up and now she's at home."

"I don't know," Cornelia finally speaks. The blonde had been staring up at the sky for a while now and had kept quiet. "Something just doesn't feel right. I there is still so much more unanswered questions."

"We can always as Grandma tomorrow," Hay Lin says.

"No, we need answers, now." Cornelia says taking a leadership tone. "Taranee, after we see Will tomorrow can you do some research on Dark Enigma."

"I can try," Taranee says pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Kay," Cornelia responds, "use the words Kokuangyou and Mitsunari to help, and Hay Lin."

"Yes," Hay Lin says saluting the one who's taking charge of the situation.

"See if you can't get anything else out of your Grandma," Cornelia says.

"And what are you going to do," Taranee asks.

"We are all going to get some rest and then I'm going to see what the other former Guardians might know." Cornelia says as the three split up and head home.


	8. The Revenge

**A big thanks to The Crazy Talk Kid**** (You're always welcome)****, minipower**** (I'm happy you aren't that confused anymore)****, CCRox4Eva**** (Always happy for your reviews)****, and donki-shouben**** (just when I think I've answered your questions you get some more out there)**** for the reviews and for your**** constant**** support.**** I don't think Tsunami would be around this long without it.**

**Also if you haven't checked out my updated profile, I'm going to be putting up concept art from Tsunami on either my Deviantart account or my Tokyopop account. Not sure which one I'm going to use though (probably both), but if you want me to start on a specific character please let me know. If not I will be starting with Dark Enigma (by order of appearance). **

**Now enough of my ranting, and on to Chapter Eight.**

* * *

"Akatsuki, Oak you have finally returned," Mitsunari says in an annoyed tone. One could hear Freya's cries of pain as Alecara healed her shoulder.

"Yes my Lord," Akatsuki responds bowing. "Was there trouble with the group on Earth?"

"They attacked the sea nymph without assessing the situation," Mitsunari says looking out a window into the courtyard of a large Japanese style mansion. In the courtyard there appears to be a sun dial with elaborate markings on it. "Otherwise I have a mission for the two of you."

"What is it my Lord," Akatsuki asks.

"It is a simple reconnaissance mission," Mitsunari responds, "I need to gage the power of the Heart of Earth. It is the same kind of mission that Suna and Morphea are performing on Meridian."

"Very well," Akatsuki says, "we shall dispatch at once." The two then quickly vanish.

"Why are you investigating the powers of the world Hearts," Cyan asks calmly, "if they give you the Air Guardian Hay Lin then the contract would be fulfilled."

"True," Mitsunari responds, "but you see I want all or nothing."

"I understand," Cyan responds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah," Matt says sitting up from his bed, "did anyone get the number of that bus?" He rubs his still sore head as a nurse enters his hospital room.

"Mister Olsen," she says, "it is good to see that you are up. Now, if only that Vandom girl would recover."

"Vandom," Matt says in shock, "do you mean Will? Did something happen to her?"

"It appears she had a heart attack," the nurse says, "but that is all the… Wait you shouldn't be moving around yet."

"I gotta make sure my girlfriend is alright." Matt says pulling up a pair of pants.

"Then at least let me escort you to her room," the nurse says. "Her four other friends are already there so you won't be alone if you over exert yourself."

"Okay," Matt says as the nurse leads him down the hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Matt," the four other Guardians say as the boy enters the room.

"Hey, is she alright?" He asks but the response is delayed.

"She's well enough to speak telepathically," Taranee says with a smile, "and she says Hi."

"Well, tell her Hi for me," Matt responds as his gaze drifts over to Irma. The Water Guardian was leaning the farthest away from Will, and she seemed to be keeping a very paranoid eye on him. "And could I speak to one of you in the hall for a sec."

"Sure," Cornelia says, "I've got something to ask you anyways." She then stands and follows Matt out of the room.

"First off," Cornelia asks before Matt has a chance to talk, "are you okay enough to be walking around. I mean you've been out cold for awhile."

"I'm fine," Matt says quickly, "it's Will and Irma that I'm worried about."

"Huh," Cornelia says with a puzzled look on her face, "okay I can understand about Will, but Irma?"

"Listen," Matt said, "the person who put me in here looked exactly like Irma. I think that the one in there might be an imposter."

"An imposter," Cornelia responds calmly, "impossible if she was an imposter then Taranee would have sensed it when we linked up with Will this morning. Maybe you were attacked by a member of Dark Enigma glamoured as Irma."

"Okay," Matt says, "I'll believe the whole not imposter thing if she gets through you guys but who or what is Dark Enigma."

"Apparently a group of warriors bent on destroying all things magic," Cornelia answers, "they might have attacked you to lure Will into the open."

"They attacked Will," Matt says clenching his fists tightly.

"Ya," Cornelia responds leaning up against the wall, "and they put a powerful curse on her called the Kokuangyou. She's blind until we find a way to remove it."

"I see," Matt says, "you four go do what you need to do to get information on these guys. I'll stay here with Will."

"Okay," Cornelia says as she begins to open the door, "but call us if anything starts to happen."

"Will do," Matt says giving a thumbs up to the blonde. Then the two enter the room and the four Guardians leave to do the days plans.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And what exactly does Dark Enigma want with Elyon," Caleb asks as his sword meets one of Morphea's scythes.

"I do not know what Lord Mitsunari wants the Heart of Meridian for," Suna responds as his sand pins Raythor to a wall and defends him against Elyon's attacks. "All I know is that when the time comes we will take her."

"I would never go anywhere with you," she yells, "and since I won't be willing to give you my power then you can't take my power anywhere."

"Your power, yes," Suna responds, "but you in that physical form we can take anywhere." Elyon continues to fire at Suna but the blasts are constantly blocked by sand.

"Suna, Morphea," a voice rings in from the window.

"What is it Cyan," Suna protests averting his gaze from the queen to see the woman.

"Lord Mitsunari wishes to hear your report," Cyan says obviously not caring that she is interrupting the battle.

"I see," Suna says as Raythor drops to the floor, "Morphea we are taking our leave. Now."

"Neither of you are any fun," Morphea hisses slicing Caleb's sword in two. Then she sinks into the shadows as the other two disappear.

"Are you okay, Elyon," Caleb says picking himself up of the floor.

"Yes," Elyon says, "but now it is even more urgent that we head to Earth."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you call us over Yan," Cassidy asks as she and Kadma sit at a table in the Silver Dragon.

"Dark Enigma," Yan Lin says in an ominous tone as she looks at the red orb that Mitsunari left behind. It appeared that a part of it had emptied, and what appeared to be lines showed on the sides.

"No way," Cassidy says standing in fright, "I did not come back from the dead to deal with those…"

"Insolent fools." Kadma finishes the former Water Guardian's rant.

"Well I was going to say freaks but that works too." Cassidy responds.

"Then you know what they have come for," Yan Lin says turning away from the orb.

"Let us guess," Kadma responds, "it involves Nerissa."

"Yes but the terms of the contract make it so my Hay Lin is the target." Yan Lin responds.

"Have you told the new Guardians about it," Cassidy asks.

"No, and I believe it might be better to keep them in the dark about it," Yan Lin says, "if they don't know about the contract then Mitsunari might not have any leverage."

"This is true," Kadma responds, "or it may give him some."

"Its best that we take that chance then," Yan Lin says.

"Oh, I know where this is going," Cassidy responds quickly, "and I definitely won't tell them a thing. Besides it's a certain power hungry witch's fault anyway."

"Except when this happened she wasn't evil and…" Kadma says.

"It was supposed to be her bloodline." Yan Lin says returning her gaze to the red orb. "Too bad she had a son."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Listen guys," Irma says as the four leave the hospital, "I got some chores to do, but the second I finish them I'll help with this Dark Enigma business." She then runs off waving.

"You better," Cornelia responds.

"Oh," Hay Lin says quickly, "I forgot to tell you guys about my dream."

"What dream," the two remaining girls ask as they walk to the library.

"Well last night I had this dream," Hay Lin says while hopping backwards on one foot then switching feet as she hops, "I was in the courtyard of an almost destroyed Japanese mansion. I was in my Guardian form an in front of me was a massive half dragon thing, and a shimmering pedestal. Then, as the monster reached out to grab me a silver blade of light came out of nowhere and sliced its arm clean off. I turned to see the one who held the weapon." She pulls out her sketch book and quickly flips to a picture of an armored angel with five ponytails, ten wings, and nine fox tails. The angel was stunningly beautiful and just her picture made the three girls feel calm. In her hand was an elaborate blade that looked to be a fusion of a kantana, a rapier, and a long sword. It had a strange writing on the blade and near the hilt there were five orbs placed in a perfect circle.

"Wow," Taranee says examining the picture, "I wonder who she is."

"It's obvious that she is a good guy," Cornelia responds in a peaceful manner. "After all nothing that beautiful could be evil."

"I didn't get to see much after that point though, so I have no idea what happens next." Hay Lin says returning her sketchbook to her bag.

"Well then ladies," Cornelia says as they approach the library, "let's get to work."

"Right," the two say as the three split up on their information gathering. But a cloaked figure ominously watches Hay Lin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hay Lin hurries down an alley that is a short cut to the restaurant, but is stopped as a cloaked figure steps in her path.

"Excuse me," Hay Lin says politely then tries to pass. The figure quickly grabs her arm and throws her into an alley.

"Not this time Air Guardian," Freya says lowering her hood, "I need bait."

"Wait you're the school nurse," Hay Lin says getting up.

"And a member of Dark Enigma," Freya responds with an evil grin, "now I can make that water brat suffer for my arm."

"Water," Hay Lin says in surprise then a grin appears on her face, "it isn't my fault you couldn't handle Irma." She gets ready for a fight. "So why don't you back off."

"Let me guess," Freya chuckles, "you just went invisible." She kicks Hay Lin in the gut, which knocks the wind out of the girl.

"How," Hay Lin says as she starts to recover.

"When I grabbed you," Freya says as she walks toward the girl, "I cut off your magic. You are nothing but a normal little girl." Hay Lin tries to turn and run but Freya grabs her arm and throws her into a wall. She then grabs the Asian by the throat and chuckles. "Now the pain will stop as soon as the little water brat shows up."

Energy wraps the nurse's hand and she slowly brings it close to Hay Lin's abdomen. Hay Lin closes her eyes and gets ready to try to block out the pain, but it never comes. Instead she is dropped to the ground, and Freya is heard screaming in pain. She looks up to see her attacker holding a bloody stump of a right hand and cowering before a man brandishing a pair of kantana.

"Freya," Mitsunari growls while holding the now handless woman against the wall, "I did not give any order to attack another Guardian. Especially, that one."

"But I was just doing research," Freya stutters in fear as one of the blades drifts close to her neck.

"Be thankful I'm in a good mood," Mitsunari says dropping the woman. She disappears as he sheaths his blades and extends a hand to help the Air Guardian off the ground.

"Thank you, but I can handle myself." Hay Lin says batting the hand away and standing.

"Then at least let me repay you for my lackey's foolishness," Mitsunari says with a polite bow, "by escorting you home, Air Guardian."

"I'm fine," Hay Lin says grabbing her bag while keeping an eye on the man.

"Very well then," Mitsunari says disappearing into the shadows. As soon as he's gone Hay Lin flips open her cell phone.

"Cornelia," she says between large breaths, "where are you right now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn that Mitsunari," Freya says as she slowly seals the wound with a healing technique. "Why does he not let me take my revenge?" She was so busy with her raving that she didn't notice the pool of water forming around her.

"So," Irma hisses as the water wraps around Freya quickly and lifts her up so that she is upside down and staring into Irma's piercing yellow eyes. "You want revenge on me. Did that little arm injury hurt that bad."

"I'll enjoy ripping you apart joint by joint, Guardian." Freya spits back at Irma.

"Joint by joint," Irma says with a grin while lifting up a closed fist as more water wraps Freya, "I like the sound of that." She then quickly opens her fist and the sounds of every one of Freya's joints being dislocated at once is heard over the environment. The water then drops the limp body as Irma spreads her wings and flies off.

She lands on a roof not too far away and stretches. "Maybe that will teach Mitsunari to respect my territory."


	9. The Attack

**Thank you to CCRox4Eva (Sorry in advance), minipower (I'm glad you are enjoying the story), The Crazy Talk Kid (Thanks, I'm glad that you'd be willing to help), donki-shouben (You and your questions), KnightofFaerun (Slowly you will catch up to the others), and to the anonymous CP for the reviews. I never thought that this story would become so popular. Thank you all.**

**Also I have created a forum for discussion on Tsunami as well as my other fics if you would like to open topics based on them. Or even try to guess what Dark Enigma is really planing. I'm currently putting up Dark Enigma's Character profiles for those who want to learn about each member and their powers/ abilities. **

* * *

Hay Lin panted as she sprinted toward the park that Cornelia said she was in. As she entered the grassy area she saw the blonde leaning up against a tree.

"Hay Lin," Cornelia asks as the small Air Guardian collapses, "are you okay?"

"Ya," Hay Lin says catching her breath. It was kind of ironic that the Air Guardian was the one out of breath. "I wasn't hurt."

"Hurt," Cornelia asks, "did Dark Enigma attack you?" Her question is met with a nod.

"Apparently, the school nurse was a Dark Enigma member," Hay Lin says as the two move to sit on the grass, "but before she could cause me any physical harm…"

"What," Cornelia asks noticing Hay Lin's pause.

"Mitsunari saved me," Hay Lin responds now thinking back on to how polite the supposedly evil being was toward her.

"What," Cornelia responds in surprise, "why?"

"I don't really know," Hay Lin says with a worried expression on her face. _But I do have a theory. Best not to worry Cornelia though, she's already doing so much to hold it together._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you'll be alright sweetie," Mrs. Hale says as she puts on her coat. "This is your first time staying alone in the house after all."

"I'll be fine mom;" Lillian says watching cartoons, "besides Napoleon and Mr. Huggles are here with me."

"Okay," Mr. Hale says, "emergency numbers are on the fridge, and your sister should be home in an hour." The two adults then leave the penthouse apartment for their nighttime thing.

After about thirty minutes though Mr. H begins to angrily hiss at the outside patio, both Lillian and her black cat familiar look up to see two figures standing outside the glass doors and windows that lead to the patio.

"Silence rat," the female one says in a cold voice.

"All in due time Oak," the male one says staring at a frightened Lillian with dark red eyes. Both Napoleon and Mr. H had placed themselves in between the two and the small blonde haired girl.

"Lillian," Napoleon finally says noticing no other choice but to blow their cover, "call your sister, now."

"Napoleon," Lillian says in surprise, "you can talk?" The female figure raises a bandaged arm and lightly hits the glass with the back of her hand. The glass then instantly cracks and shatters.

"Now," Napoleon yells at the girl as Mr. H turns into Khor and leaps at the figures.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Mitsunari," Cyan says calmly as Suna and a very annoyed Morphea leave their leaders quarters.

"Let me guess," Mitsunari says looking over the courtyard, "dear Freya is dead."

"Yes," Cyan says, "it seems that the sea nymph was watching the whole situation."

"It is Freya's own fault," Mitsunari says with a cold tone, "if the Air Guardian was not there. I would have killed her myself."

"But without her," Cyan says worried.

"I know we have lost the ability to temporarily stop the Guardian's elemental magic." Mitsunari says disappointedly. "We will make due."

"I understand," Cyan says, "I have also already disposed of the body."

"Good," Mitsunari says. "That will be all."

"Of course," Cyan says leaving the room.

"So how long have you been in the water," Mitsunari says looking into the sky, "you treacherous nymph."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure your okay," Cornelia asks a thoughtful looking Hay Lin.

"Ya," Hay Lin responds, "let's just find out what Taranee has discovered."

"Well," Cornelia says, "I hope it's more than what I got."

"What did you get," Hay Lin asks with a giggle.

"Nothing," Cornelia says, "both Cassidy and Kadma clammed up when I brought up the topic of Dark Enigma." Cornelia's phone begins to ring inside her purse. "And it's just leaving me with more questions." She pulls the delicate pink razor phone out of her purse and flips it open. "Hello."

"Cornelia," a panicked Lillian says over the phone while the sounds of battle are heard. "Napoleon told me to call you. I'm scared. Two people showed up, and then Napoleon yells at me to call you, and then Mr. Huggles turns into this humanoid thing along with Napoleon, and the two sides started fighting. Thankfully they've kept it on the patio but things aren't going to well." Lillian's breath quickens as something slams into the room next to her. "Cornelia, what's going on? I'm so scared. Cornelia…"

The normally calm and collected Earth Guardian never responds to her sister's questions as she had dropped her phone shortly after hearing the two people part. The pink razor phone lies on the ground as a panicking Cornelia sprints as fast as she could home with only one thought on her mind. Why?

"Cornelia wait," Hay Lin says trying to catch up to the blonde, but Cornelia was running on fear and the drive to protect her sister and wouldn't slow. "What's going on?"

_Why, _the blonde thought as she turned the final corner and headed toward her penthouse, _what would be the reason to attack Lillia__n. Are they after Lillian's power? Are they trying to get to me? If they are then they have. _She could barely hear the Asian girl chasing her cries to slow down. She needed to get up there and as quickly as possible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lillian peeked out from behind her hiding place in the kitchen. The phone had gone dead after her conversation with her sister. She watched as Napoleon was getting continuously pushed back by the male one, while Mr. H was taking a brutal punishment from the female.

"So you're Dark Enigma huh," Napoleon asks Akatsuki standing. He winced in pain as he did this. The last charge had definitely broken his tail. It was a good thing that he and the other regent fighting had a high regeneration rate.

"That is us," Akatsuki responds, "why does the Heart of Earth not battle herself, feline."

"None of your business," Napoleon growls leaping at the coat wearing man before him. The man ducks quickly and catches Napoleon on his right foot. He then throws the cat onto the patio and after making a group of hand signs he puts two fingers next to his mouth.

"Katon," he says quickly, "Ryuu Endan." He then breathes a torrent of fire at the feline who expertly dodges the attack.

Mr. H on the other hand was pretty banged up. He was recovering from about five cracked ribs, his hand was smashed, and his jaw was definitely broken. Then there was the damage to the female human that he was fighting. He had scored a good blow to her chest but only ended up hitting metal, which lead to his damaged ribs. She hit like Gargoyle, if she had managed to score a direct hit there would probably be one less dormouse in the world.

"Give up rat," Oak says calmly. The metal knuckles returning over her fists as she returns to her fighting stance. Mr. H growls at this, he had to defend Lillian, or at least hold out until Guardian reinforcements arrived.

That's when she showed something that wasn't there before. She was unbelievably fast. Before the humanoid rodent could even react then powerful punch slammed into his gut. His air was instantly jettisoned from his body as he careened into the penthouse and slammed through a pillar and landing on his stomach in the kitchen.

"Mr. Huggles," Lillian says in worry as the sounds of the roof cracking are heard. He looked up. His vision was blurry but he knew that the roof above them was about to fall. He had to cover the girl, but he couldn't move. The blow had left him temporarily immobilized.

"Lillian," shouted a familiar voice. The word that went through the rodents mind at that moment was simple: finally. He then returned to his dormouse form and decided to rest off his injuries.

Cornelia had to literally blow the door of its hinges to gain access to the war zone that was her home. She had made it in time to see Mr. H go flying through the room and into the kitchen, and now she was holding the roof up as best as she could.

"Lillian," the blonde says as Hay Lin finally catches up to her friend, "get out of the kitchen."

"But," Lillian says picking up Mr. H. The kitchen had kept her out of the way of the fighting that had been going on.

"Don't argue with me," Cornelia screams as tears begin to stream down her face, "if you don't want to freaking die, then you'll get your butt out of that kitchen, now." The little girl quickly exited the room and ran to her sister. Cornelia dropped her arms and wrapped them around her sister. Behind the young Heart of Earth the ceiling quickly fell where she was previously standing.

"Cornelia," Lillian says starting to hyperventilate, "what's going on? How did you?"

"I'll explain after this is over," Cornelia says as she starts to regain her composure. Napoleon manages to get around the two Dark Enigma members and makes it two the Guardians.

"Where's the other two of you," the cat asks through his feverish pants.

"Cornelia was in such a rush to get here that we didn't have the time to contact them," Hay Lin responds turning to look at the two of them, "I didn't even know what was happening until I showed up."

"So," Cornelia says finally letting go of Lillian and turning to face the two figures, "do you think we can take them."

"Doll," Napoleon says in grimace, "the guy, maybe if we all attacked him at once, but that would leave Lil open for an attack from the girl. Then there is the girl."

"What's wrong about her," Hay Lin asks with a fearful tone.

"Nothing," the cat responds sarcastically, "if she wasn't able to just absorb blows and damage and launch Huggles through a wall, that is."

"So what are our chances," Cornelia asks whipping the last of her fear made tears from her face.

"With you two like that," the feline says, "zero."

"But we can't morph without…" Hay Lin stops and then looks at the blonde with hope filled eyes.

"What," she asks getting ready as the two members slowly approach. The two were smart and weren't going to willingly surround themselves in earthen material while the blonde was around.

"Will willingly gave the heart to you," Hay Lin answers, "so in theory you should…"

"Be able to do this," the blonde reaches into her purse and removes the pink jewel, "Guardians Unite."

After a pause the heart finally reacts to the Earth Guardian's plea and a flash of pink light illuminates the area. Once it subsides the two females hover on their wings.

"Remind me to tell Mizu how stunning that looks," Akatsuki says as he snaps his fingers and Oak charges the three.

"Earth," Cornelia says landing. A barrage of tiles flies at the woman who does nothing to defend herself. They slam into her and shatter on her armor like body, and one cleaves into her head causing it to snap back and appear to be removed from her neck. Then with a quick flick of her body she reattaches her head and continues her charge.

"You weren't kidding," Hay Lin gulps as she summons a torrent of air and fires at the woman. She is hit by the wind torrent but before she is blown away metal clamps detach from her legs and grip into the floor. Oak then slowly continues her march.

"Me and air girl here should be able to handle her for awhile," Napoleon says watching her slowly push herself through Hay Lin's wind.

"Lillian," Cornelia turns to her even more freaked out sister, "do not move unless they get through Hay Lin and Napoleon. If that happens I want you to run to Taranee's with this." She hands Lillian the Heart of Candracar before bringing the girl into a hug. "Even though you're an annoying little pain, I…I love you." The blonde fairy then releases her sister and flies past Oak toward Akatsuki.

"I've never fought an Earth Guardian before," Akatsuki says, "this may be interesting."

"What do you want with my sister," Cornelia yells while landing.

"Anything we can take from her," Akatsuki knew just what to say to aggravate the woman and quickly avoids an onslaught of vines rising from the ground. He then performs a couple of hand signs and yells, "Suiton, Suishouha."

Suddenly geyser of water erupts from the ground and careens toward the Earth Guardian. Cornelia is narrowly able to maneuver around the rapid and powerful water attack. She skids to a stop and has a clear shot at his side. She lifts up a massive amount of dirt and condenses it quickly into a rock before launching it at her opponent.

"Suiton, Suiryuudan," a dragon made of water emerges from the ground and slams into the rock stopping its momentum. "I thought you would be more of a challenge." Akatsuki says appearing behind Cornelia.

"How," Cornelia questions as Akatsuki grabs her by the through and lifts her up to look into her blue eyes. She finally could see the man's red eyes in detail now as she glared angrily into them. They appeared to have a very small pupil with three black comma shaped things surrounding the pupil, but what spooked her is when the three commas merged with the pupil to create a black pinwheel that started to spin.

Cornelia then found herself tied to two pillars that were pitch black in color. She struggle against her restraints but to no avail. Suddenly, immense pain shot through her body. She turned her head to see the man, who was in black and white standing behind her with what looked like a machine file. Come to think of it the entire world was black and white, and the only color that could be seen was the blood red sky.

"For the next seventy two hours," he said with joy, "I'm going to file off your wings." He then placed the rather large file onto her back and raked it across her delicate appendages.

"Cornelia," Hay Lin shouted. About three seconds after the man picked her up the blonde guardian's body went completely limp and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. He then threw her to the ground before turning on the two trying to hold Oak back, but after a few steps he fell to a knee wincing in pain.

"Oak," he commanded looking up at them with dull glazed gray eyes, "we must take our leave."

"Very well," Oak says leaping out of the air torrent and landing by the man. He wraps an arm over her as the two disappear.

"What just happened," Napoleon asks as Hay Lin flies over to her now unconscious friend.

"Cornelia," she screams shaking the blonde, "wake up." Hay Lin couldn't understand it. She was perfectly fine physically. _What did that guy do to her?_

Napoleon then carefully scoops up Lillian, who had finally passed out from panic, and runs over to the Air Guardian. "We can't stay here kiddo." Hay Lin nods to this and slowly picks Cornelia up in a fireman's carry, but before the two could attempt to leave a fold rips open in the corner of the patio.

"What now?" Hay Lin timidly asks as she gets ready to set Cornelia down, but then puts on a huge smile as Elyon and Caleb come bursting through.

"Better late than never," Napoleon screams as the two hurry over to them.

"What happened here," Elyon says in a panic, "what's wrong with Cornelia?"

"I'll explain later," Hay Lin says grabbing the Heart of Candracar from Lillian, "but right now we need to get someplace safe." Elyon nods in understanding as the two of them open a double fold to the basement of the Silver Dragon just before police came busting into the war zone of an apartment.


	10. The Recovery and The Legend

**I thank CCRox4Eva (Sorry I spooked you), minipower (hope this chapter is amazing as well), TCTK (I decided to abbreviate your name The Crazy Talk Kid, and again thanks), and lastly donki-shouben (let's see what questions this chapter brings). Also thank you to all that are reading Tsunami and not reviewing…wait a minute if you're reading it then why aren't you reviewing. Don't be shy, I'm a nice guy trust me. So review.**

**This chapter is a little shorter than some of the others, but it has pretty much everything that I wanted to put in it.**

* * *

"We should have done something," a very annoyed Sol sulks after she and Jewel had watched the first battle between the Guardians and Dark Enigma. "Those two would be so done if we had." 

"You know the reasons why we couldn't," Jewel responds with a sigh, "the Guardians had to experience a true battle with Dark Enigma, and now that they have…"

"They'll be even more willing to find a way to beat them." Sol says as she starts to pout. "I know how the whole process is supposed to go, even though I don't like it."

"Besides," Jewel says with a grin as a dragon winged person flies from her perch, "we weren't the only ones watching the fight, isn't that right Water Guardian."

"Wow you have the eyes of a hawk, Jewel," Sol says looking every which way.

"Sol," Jewel says glaring at the girl.

"Ya, I know," Sol says, "back to Candracar's surface. God, that place is creepy." The girl then disappears in a flash of light.

"Well," Jewel says turning to look at Heatherfield Memorial Hospital, "time for the Guardian leader to get out of bed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was wondering when you were going to show yourself," nymph Irma says standing in a pool of water that comes up to her knees. "I thought for sure I killed you." She turns to see her human form staring her down.

"Not when my friends are in danger," the human Irma says taking a fighting stance. Nymph Irma chuckles at this as what wraps the little brown haired human.

"Now, listen to me you insignificant speck of mental energy," nymph Irma screams as she brings the human form close, "I control this body, not you. I am supreme ruler of this mind, so next time you get it through your head to risk my safety, remember to whom you even were granted life. You worthless mask." Then with a flick of her wrist human Irma is thrown into the shadows.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Akatsuki," Mitsunari says in a somewhat angry tone, "tell me why you decided to use your Tsukiyomi."

"The Heart of Earth would not utilize any of her magical potential," Akatsuki responds, "I figured it would be safer to use the Tsukiyomi on the Guardian that appeared to be close to the girl, to see if I could get a reaction."

"Why not attack the girl directly," Mitsunari asks.

"Air Guardian," Oak responds.

"I do not understand," Mitsunari questions while looking at the two warriors before him.

"I could not risk your Air Guardian's safety when she would have put herself in-between the girl and the Amaterasu." Akatsuki responds quickly while entering an apologetic bow.

"I see," Mitsunari says as the doors to his chambers open and Mizu enters the room. "That will be all."

"Very well," Akatsuki says as he and Oak leave passed the water maiden.

"You wanted to see me," she asks taking a knee.

"Yes," Mitsunari proclaims, "I need you to ascertain a watch on the Guardians."

"By myself," Mizu asks in concern, "isn't that a tad bit reckless."

"I would never send my men out on missions alone," Mitsunari says with a grin, "Morphea will be accompanying you."

"Very well," the woman says, "off to Earth I shall go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's the best description of what happened," Hay Lin finishes explaining the battle with Dark Enigma.

"From the sounds of things," Taranee says pushing up her glasses, "they are way powerful."

"Yes," Elyon responds with her own comment. "The two that attacked me were able to hold me back, but they didn't really wish to harm me. I wonder why?" The young queen stands and heads toward the stairwell. "I'm going to go check on Cornelia."

"Did you find anything Taranee?" Hay Lin asks once Elyon has left the room.

"Not on Dark Enigma," Taranee sighs while shaking her head, "but I did find information on the five nymphs that your grandma mentioned."

"Really," Hay Lin says, "so what did you learn?"

"Apparently," she says in a teacher like tone, "around the time in which our powers where still in the form of the four dragons and the nymph Xing Jing that time's Heart of Earth fell in love with the Dragon King."

"What does that have to do with nymphs," Hay Lin asks calmly.

"Anyway," Taranee scoffs ignoring the interruption, "the two beings had five daughters. One was of the sky, one was of the land, one was of the sea, one was of the heavens, and one was of the underworld."

"The five nymphs," Hay Lin asks only to get a nod from Taranee, "what are their names?"

"All resources I looked at didn't say," Taranee responds before continuing, "but apparently after their parents' death the five inherited the world, each controlling the region of their innate abilities. Sky got the sky; land got the land, and so on. Then without warning the sky nymph was murdered. The sea nymph swore vengeance for her sister and after hearing that the killer was from another world she went there and destroyed everything that lived."

"Cavighnor," Hay Lin responds.

"Later it was discovered that it was the underworld nymph that killed the sky nymph, but the crime had already been committed," Taranee says, "the sea and underworld nymphs were sealed in sarcophagi and were locked inside for all eternity. But that isn't the interesting part."

"What's the interesting part," Hay Lin asks with a curious look on her face.

"The sarcophagi are said to be on the surface of a world protected by a fortress that floats in the sky." Taranee says with a confident grin.

"Candracar," Hay Lin says, "well this is as good of a lead as any." She smiles wide. "After school tomorrow we should go. Our next clue has got to be there, I can feel it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cornelia, Cornelia," the blonde haired Earth Guardian is awoken by the sounds of a familiar voice. She opens her blue eyes to see Caleb, though it looks as if she looked right past him as she quickly sits up and begins to panic.

"Oh my god," she mumbles in her panic, "what happened?" She reaches around her to try to feel the two wings that she last remembered were being forcefully removed from her back. "Where are they? What did you do them?" She turns angry panic stricken eyes on the confused Caleb.

"Cornelia," Caleb says extending a gentle hand towards the girl, "its okay now. You're safe in the Silver Dragon." Cornelia shyly takes the hand though still with fear in her eyes before she finally snaps out of her trance.

"Caleb," she says softly pulling him into a quick embrace, "boy am I so glad to see you."

"Well," Elyon says walking down the stairs into the basement, "I see that you're up."

"Elyon, what are you doing here," Cornelia asks with a puzzled look on her face before running over and giving her best friend a hug, "oh well, I'm glad you're here."

"Cornelia," Elyon says returning her friend's hug, "we have more problematic things to worry about."

"Like what," Cornelia asks.

"Like explaining to Lillian how her cat can talk and why your house became a war zone," Caleb says crossing his arms around his chest.

"So that wasn't just a dream," Cornelia's expression changes to one of worry as she wraps her arms around herself.

"No," Elyon says, "but don't worry about how to tell your parents. Hay Lin and her Grandma already got a hold of them and made up a convincing story."

"That's good," Cornelia sighs as she heads up the stairs, "now I just got to explain everything."

"You'll be fine," Elyon responds, "after all we're here to help you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jewel lands softly in Will's hospital room. Matt had been released so he was forced to go home once visiting hours were over. The angel then turns her attention to the red head lying so peacefully in her bed.

"Though I don't have the power to remove the Kokuangyou," she whispers as she looks at the girls face, "I can dispel Freya's magic."

She places her hands together with her index and middle fingers pointing in the air. She starts to concentrate as a white light wraps Will's body. "Kai." The light then disperses and enters Will's body. The red haired girl's breathing quickens but then shortly returns to normal.

"Now tomorrow when you wake up," Jewel says as she walks back over to the window, "you will be in near perfect health for the events to come." She then spreads her wings as she hops out the window and disappears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you wearing such a ridiculous outfit," Morphea's whisper like voice asks Mizu as she sits in a park. Mizu had tucked her wings under her arms so that she could wear the sky blue t-shirt she now wore. She had on a pair of blue denim jeans and a pair of flip flops.

"I find one of the best ways to keep an eye on someone is to blend into the crowd and watch." Mizu says with a grin while stretching the shadow woman's cheeks with her hands.

"Why am I here then," Morphea says as her body disappears into one of the shadows and then reforms in a tree.

"Guess Mitsunari wanted me to have some muscle," Mizu giggles.

"The likelihood of us engaging in battle is," Morphea hisses. She was hungry and so wanted to go back to Meridian and have a queen for dinner.

"Twenty three percent," Mizu says in a know it all tone of voice. "Plus, Sheffield Institute did need a new P.E teacher."

"Well that explains the outfit," Morphea says now noticing that the Water Guardian has fallen asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. The Couatl

**A big thanks to The Crazy Talk Kid (thanks for the characters too), minipower (I'm glad that you are enjoying the surprises, CP (thanks my anonymous friend), daydream53 (wow new fan, ****woot****), and thank you donki-shouben (those ideas were brilliantly thought out) for the reviews and support, and I hope you all enjoy Chapter Eleven because it's time for the Guardians to start fighting back. So here goes. **

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright," Hay Lin asks Cornelia as the two walk into the Sheffield courtyard. The three of them had walked from Hay Lin's house after their impromptu sleepover.

"For the last time Hay Lin," Cornelia responds angrily, "I'm fine."

"I just have a question," Taranee asks as the three of them approach the front doors, "what's to stop Dark Enigma from attacking us here at school."

"We'll just have to hope they won't attack with all these people around." Cornelia answers.

"Well," Hay Lin says happily trying to change the subject, "aren't we getting a new teacher today."

"Ya," Cornelia says, "they say she's from Japan."

"Well then lets head to the auditorium to get our seats," the three nod to each other and walk quickly down the hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Something is wrong,"_ a water snake with five heads says to Mizu in one collected voice.

"Like what," Mizu yawns.

_"A spirit youkai,"_ the water snake snarls as it ripples, "_it is about to go active."_

"Which one," Mizu says as a start, "water, earth, maybe air."

_"The one you should actually worry about_," the snake hisses, "_a quintessence beast is about to emerge."_

"What the hell am I supposed to do about it," Mizu says in an annoyed tone, "I can't just leave to go to the hospital."

"But I can," Morphea whispers calmly, "just tell me what I need to do."

"Well," Mizu says, "I can only think that it is the Guardian's spiritual energy trying to break the Kokuangyou that's causing it to emerge prematurely."

"So you want me to seal her energy," Morphea asks.

"That would be the best," Mizu says calmly, "no go." Morphea then slowly melds back into the shadows. "Meanwhile I gotta play nice little teacher."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wilhelmina," a voice that sounds like a human combined with a snake floats into the red haired guardian's darkness. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," Will says opening her eyes. In the distance of her blackness she can see what looks like a snake with wings flying towards her. Within moments the beast is close to her. Its twelve foot long serpentine body, that appears to be made out of electrical current, gently wraps her body. She giggles a bit as the current seems to enter her yet stem from her. The winged creature then places its shimmering white wings across her chest and covers its and her body.

"Do not be afraid little one," the serpent speaks softly as if talking to a child, "I am the representation of your true spiritual energy. A spirit youkai. Your spirit youkai."

"What is a spirit youkai," Will asks.

"A spirit youkai is a being of immeasurable power," the serpent coos, "I have taken the form of a Couatl, or a feather winged serpent. If you accept me in this form," a whisper like voice is heard in the room. "Then I will help you to see through this darkness, and give you the strength to defeat them."

"Them," Will asks, "do you mean this Dark Enigma?"

"Yes," the couatl responds, "but make your choice quickly. They have sent an agent here to destroy us."

"What's your name," Will asks quickly, "you seem to know mine."

"It is your job to assign me a name, Wilhelmina," the serpent says calmly, "but that's only after you have accepted my form."

"Fine," Will sighs, "I'll call you Quint. So are you ready to do this."

"Of course, Wilhelmina," Quint responds as he seems to finish merging with Will's body.

"Hey Quint," Will says calmly. "Call me Will."

"Yes of course," Quint says.

"Let's do it." Will says.

The red haired guardian quickly sits up and avoids Morphea's first attack. She turns quickly to stare at her attacker through her afflicted eyes that are pitch black in color, but now two lightning bolts form a cross in the darkness of those pools. The center of the cross then opens to form two circles one within the other.

"I can see," Will says happily, but yet she can only see pulses that form the outline of the shadow maiden's body. "But it's so different."

"_Yes,"_ Quint explains as she begins to effortlessly dodge attacks, _"while utilizing my power you can see by seeing the electrical impulses__ put off by the opponents nervous__ system.__ You can also predict an opponent's moves through this. You'll also be able to move with increased speed to avoid enemy attacks."_

"Like I'm doing now," Will says.

_"Yes,"_ Quint says as the two adversaries separate and stare each other down.

Morphea looked at the Guardian Leader. She was definitely too late to do any harm to the redhead, but thankfully her shadow magic was creating an illusion that everything is fine inside the room despite the female being removed from her machines and standing across from her.

"So you can see me," Morphea whispers softly, "that still doesn't mean you can beat me."

"We'll see," Will says with a smirk as she fires a blast of electrical current at the woman. Morphea barely dodges, but Will's new ability allows her to see the activation of nerves on the creature's skin.

"But I missed," Will questions thinking she scored a blow.

"_Yes, but it appears the woman has a detest of light," _Quint responds, "_it is possible that it was the mere flash that caused her harm."_

"Then she's going to loathe this," Will says grinning as she avoids another attack. Morphea was now between Will and a curtained window. "Quintessence."

The curtains shoot into the air quickly coating Morphea's back in the morning sun. She hisses as both of Will's palms glow and then fire a large ray of light into Morphea's chest.

"Damn it," Morphea whispers as her body is dispersed. Seeing that the threat is now over Will deactivates her new found power. It seemed to take a lot of energy for her to see in that way, but it was worth it as she collapses to the ground.

"Miss Vandom," a nurses voice rings in, "what are you doing out of bed, and how did you unhook all those machines by yourself?"

"I woke up and just wanted to wash my face," Will says with an innocent grin.

"Well," the nurse says checking to make sure the girl was alright, "let's get you back to bed."

"Okay," Will says allowing the nurse to help her up. On her back is the image of a snake with two wings extending to match the position of her guardian wings. The body of the snake then extends down her spine and then wraps around her waist two and a half times before ending in a lightning shaped pattern.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder where Irma is," Hay Lin asks looking around the auditorium as the student body enters.

"She's probably running late," Cornelia says calmly, "I was surprised when Taranee was able to get us up on time."

"But you didn't get up on time," Taranee says, "we had to dumb a couple of buckets of water on you two just to get you guys conscious again."

"It isn't our fault that we had to fight Dark Enigma last night," Cornelia responds.

"Ya, so don't complain," Hay Lin says in a huff.

"Attention students," Mrs. Knickerbocker says into the microphone to get the student to quiet enough to be heard. "As you all know we have been looking for a new Physical Education teacher for some time, and now I am proud to introduce her. Miss Mizu Suiton."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Mizu says after she gets to the podium. Her long brown hair touching just above the wings that, though hidden, still extended from her back. Her blue almond shaped eyes quickly zoned in on the three guardians. "And I'm looking forward to getting to know you all." She smiles a friendly smile as she gives the student body a polite bow.

After a couple more seemingly irrelevant announcements, the three girls split up and head to their classes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Irma," Hay Lin yells with a wave to the brunette as she casually walks to class.

"Hey guys," Irma says a little shocked to see them, "are you late, too."

"Of course not," Taranee responds as her face turns to one of concern, "there was an assembly this morning. We have a new gym teacher."

"Really," Irma says, "hope he's a good one I guess."

"Actually, it's a girl," Hay Lin says, "she's from Japan."

"Interesting," Irma says with a grin as she walks into the classroom. Taranee on the other hand holds Hay Lin back.

"What's wrong Taranee," Hay Lin asks calmly.

"That's not Irma," Taranee says as the two walk into the room.

"What makes you say that," Hay Lin questions.

"I couldn't read her mind; well actually I couldn't sense her mind," Taranee responds, "I think that might be the imposter that attacked Matt and Elyon."

"So do you want to confront her about it," Hay Lin asks.

"Ya," Taranee says sending the telepathic message to Cornelia, "after school once everyone's left."

"But we were going to go to Candracar after school to investigate," Hay Lin says.

"We can do that later," Taranee says, "think about it if she's here."

"Then Dark Enigma has Irma," Hay Lin says in fright.

"Ya," Taranee responds, "so let's keep an eye on her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizu checked to see if everything in the girl's locker room was good once the last class of the day ended.

"Let me guess," she says with a smug grin hearing movement in the corner, "she kicked your butt."

"What makes you say that," Morphea whispers as she steps out of the shadows only in the body of a five year old.

"Do you want me to say it," Mizu chuckles.

"Be quiet," Morphea growls, "it will take about three days for me to return to full power. Plus while I'm like this I can't return to headquarters or fight. Looks like you'll be on your own girl."

"Ya, ya," Mizu says as she finally removes the t-shirt and lets her wings spread out of her turquoise colored guardian top. "I can take care of myself. You just go recharge." Morphea sinks back into the shadows at this statement.

"To be able to do that to Morphea," Mizu says to herself as she finishes getting out of her human disguise and putting on her Dark Enigma outfit. "That girl's spirit youkai is far superior to some."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So who are you really," Cornelia says as the three guardians confront Irma, "imposter."

"Guy's it's me," Irma says in a confused tone.

"Then what am I saying to you right now," Taranee says throwing mental messages at Irma.

"What you just said," Irma responds even more confused.

"Wrong," Hay Lin says staring angrily at the person pretending to be her best friend, "she was saying the name of her element with telepathy."

"Oh fine then," a voice is heard from behind them. The doppelganger Irma then waves before it disperses showering the three. They turn to see Irma only in her nymph state. "Guess after I got rid of that goody to shoes my clones don't share my traits."

"Your traits," Hay Lin screams, "who are you? What have you done to my friend?" Tears began to well up in the Air Guardian's eyes.

"Why Hay Lin," Irma responds in a comforting tone, "I am your friend."

"That can't be true," Hay Lin says tears streaming down her face, "what have you done, you monster."

"Fine," Irma says with a smirk, "I'll prove it to you, Hay Lin. You are five seven in your Guardian form, your favorite subject in school is art, you're in love with Eric Lyndon."

"Common knowledge," Cornelia interrupts.

"Fine then," Irma says, "how about this. Hay Lin's favorite alien plushie's name is Greyton, and she hides him under her pillow when she's not around. She cuddles with him when she's feeling lonely or sad, and he has a stitch on his right leg from when I and Hay Lin first met."

The two girls looked at Hay Lin. Her eyes were wide with fright, and she was speechless. The person before them was definitely her best friend Irma Lair. After all, she had only told the other girls about Greyton, but nothing that specific.

"She's telling the truth," Taranee says after hearing Hay Lin's confused and mumbled pleas for this to be a dream.

"W…Wh…What happened to you, Irma," Hay Lin asks shyly putting on a friendly grin.

"I evolved," Irma says, "something you four could never understand, but I am still incomplete."

"So," Cornelia says, "what do you want us to do about it?"

"All you have to do blondie," Irma says calmly walking towards them, "is say Guardians Unite. After all we don't want anything to happen to that Caleb of yours. I mean he doesn't exactly have Matt's endurance."

"Why you…" Cornelia says as her hair begins to rise.

"Wow," Taranee says as Hay Lin's hair does the same. "There's a lot of static in the air."

"Static," Irma questions before hoping out of the way of a snake head made out of electricity. Irma then flies and lands safely on the roof of the school. "I have no intention of fighting a spirit youkai. You win this round, but from now on we are enemies Guardians." She points a clawed finger at Hay Lin and then back flips over the building and takes off.

"Now what's this thing," Cornelia says as the snake turns to look at them.

"Lady Will," the snake says turning to the field's entrance, "your friends are uninjured."

"That's good," Will sighs before grabbing a pole for support, "thanks for showing me how to do that Quint." The snake nods a 'you're welcome' before disappearing.

"Will," Taranee and Cornelia say as they run over to the redhead and leaving Hay Lin alone in the field.

"I'm fine guys," Will says regaining her strength, "just needed a breather." She starts to walk the two of them back over to a sobbing Hay Lin, but mostly because she deactivated her eye technique.

"Are you okay," Will asks taking a knee and putting a hand on Hay Lin's shoulder.

"I…Irma…" that was all the little Air Guardian could muster before she couldn't stop crying.

"It's okay," Cornelia says rubbing Hay Lin's back, "I'm sure it's just a spell. Like the one Mira was under." This made Hay Lin cheer up a bit. Then with her friends' help she is standing and the four of them head for the Silver Dragon. Along the way Cornelia gives the heart back to Will, who told them that she'd explain the serpent thing when they got there.


	12. The Nymph

**Thanks to The Crazy Talk Kid (thanks for the ideas), minipower (hope this chapter is full of surprises), the mysterious xm, and of course CCRox4Eva (Caleb has his own seen) for all your reviews and support, and thank you to all the people that are reading this here story of mine.**

**Before I begin the chapter I'd like to do some advertising, but not for my other stories. No, actually I would like to inform you lovely readers out there of a fic out there call The Shadow of Evil by The Crazy Talk Kid. It is a good story and I encourage you all to check it out, and hey at least it isn't placement advertising.**

**Well, enough of that. Onto Chapter Twelve. **

* * *

"Mizu," Cyan says appearing behind Mizu as she watches the Silver Dragon from the roof across the street. 

"Why are you here," Mizu asks while dangling her feet over the edge. The Guardians had entered the restaurant just minutes before her arrival, and the Air Guardian appeared very distraught about something. What though, was the thing she wanted to know?

"Lord Mitsunari's informant told him of Morphea's…injury," Cyan responds watching her superior look a little distracted as she did her mission. "I've been sent here to help."

"Good," Mizu happily says hopping up to a standing position, "you can take over look out duty." Mizu stretches. "I have some matters to deal with." The brown haired woman then quickly disappears before Cyan has a chance to respond.

"What was that about," Cyan asks puzzled as she walks over to the part of the roof overlooking the Silver Dragon.

"It is the anniversary," Morphea whispers from the shadows but doesn't appear, "of their deaths."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why would Irma do it," Will asks calmly. "Why would she turn evil?"

"Listen," Cornelia says as she patted a very quiet Hay Lin on the shoulder, "let's talk about something else. Namely you Will."

"What about me," the red haired guardian says with a grin.

"Like what was that snake thing," Taranee asks pushing her glasses up her nose. "That would be a good start."

"First his name is Quint," Will begins to explain, "and from how he described it he's the manifestation of my spiritual energy."

"So he's a giant snake," Cornelia says calmly, "I would have thought you would pick a frog or something."

"Well, technically he's supposed to have wings," Will says rubbing the back of her head. She enjoyed being able to talk to her friends normally again, now it was just returning her vision to normal.

"Oh, like Quetzalcoatl," Taranee says as Hay Lin gets up and walks to her room.

"Who," the two look at the smart one inquisitively.

"Quetzalcoatl," Taranee explains, "was an Aztec god that was said to take the shape of a feathered serpent, and was the god of the morning star."

"Wow," Will says, "I didn't know Quint was a god."

"_I am not, Lady Will," _Quint responds telepathically to the three girls, "_though I do seem to share in that beings appearance. Remember I am actually just a part of you._"

"It's able to respond to us," Cornelia responds in surprise.

"_Of course, Lady Cornelia," _Quint explains, "_like I said I am a part of Lady Will, therefore I am capable of utilizing her abilities. This would also explain why I appear to be made of electricity when I am summoned._"

"Well," Taranee says, "that explains Quint, but the second thing is how did you find us?"

"I was admitted out of the hospital around noon," Will says, "but I didn't want you guys to just hear that over the phone so I snuck out of the house and ran to school. I didn't expect you guys to be under attack and that's when Quint showed me how to summon him to this plane."

"How were you able to see your way to school in the first place," Cornelia asks.

"Well," Will sighs and closes her eyes, "it's better to just show you." She then opens her eyes to reveal the technique that allowed her to see.

"What the…what is it?" Taranee asks looking into the circles of lightning.

"Quint calls it the Raijoukei," Will says, "it allows me to see by seeing the electrical impulses of a nervous system, and it can let me see electrical currents." She deactivates the technique and her eyes return to solid black.

"But the Kokuangyou is still active," Cornelia responds only to get a nod from Will.

"Well at least there still are four of us," Taranee says as Yan Lin enters the room.

"Where is Hay Lin," Yan Lin asks in a worried tone.

"In her room…" Taranee answers. "Oh no."

"She must have gone to find Irma," Cornelia says standing.

"We have to find her," Will says as the three get ready to leave, "before something bad happens." With those words the three quickly leave to find the Air Guardian.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hay Lin was running to the beach. It was stupid to have tried her house but she did anyway. Then her father said that they hadn't seen her for two days. That's when she knew exactly where her best friend would be. It would be the one place, no matter what, that she would go to be alone.

The Air Guardian slows to a stop as she looks out over the bay. She took a deep breath and put a determined look on her face before screaming, "Irma are you here?"

"Man you're dense," Irma growls as she rises out of the water and stands on it. Her large wings wrap her shoulders to appear like a cloak as she stares at Hay Lin with piercing yellow eyes. "Have you come on some sort of noble suicide mission to save me?" She mocks with a malevolent smirk.

"Irma," Hay Lin gulps stepping into the water, "I don't understand what's going on. We're…I'm your friend." Water wraps the small girl until only her head isn't covered. She is then forcefully evicted from Irma's domain and lands hard on the beach, the impact causing her right shoulder to dislocate.

"And I'm your friend," Irma chuckles walking up the beach until she is standing above the frightened girl. Irma's gauntlet then morphs into a barbed blade. "So, I'm going to put you out of my misery." She smiles as she raises the blade above her head.

Hay Lin squeezes her eyes shut, ready to accept death over a life without her best friend, but the blade never seemed to come.

"Hay Lin," Irma says but her voice sounded more peaceful and happy. Like the Irma Hay Lin knew. "What are you doing here? You need to run away. I don't want you to die, so just forget about me and go home." Hay Lin opened her eyes and saw the demon appeared to be paralyzed and was looking at her through friendly blue eyes, but the eyes shut quickly as a tear escaped them.

"Irma," Hay Lin said as a hopeful smile spread across her face.

"Die," Irma screamed as fierce yellow eyes shot open and the blade came barreling down at Hay Lin, but the sound of gunfire is heard and a beam of light slams into and shatters the ice blade before it can do anything to the Asian girl below it.

"Enough nymph," Cyan yells as her hand goes from an elaborate looking gun and back into a hand. "Lord Mitsunari would be very unhappy if you damaged his prize," she and Irma's eyes locked as she said this.

She then grabs her coat and quickly throws it off. Her body is covered in a Cyan colored armor with arm and leg pieces that looked similar to the ones that adorned Oak's body, but hers were definitely more streamlined. She was thin, almost as thin as Hay Lin, and the armor seemed to fit her flawlessly, almost as if it were her own skin. The shocking part was the equipment that seemed to be strapped to her back. What looked to be two massive riffles extended from her shoulders and looked to be folded in half so they would fit her five foot five body, also there appeared to be other forms of long ranged weapons tucked onto her back. It made one wonder how her thin elegant frame was able to support it.

"But he will be overwhelmed with joy once I take your head," Cyan says taking a defiant stance.

"You can try," Irma giggles as water wraps Hay Lin once again and freezes her to the ground. She then spreads her wings and stands in front of Cyan. "I'll enjoy killing both of you."

Cyan just smirked at this as clamps from her leg pieces slam into the ground. The two large cannons on her back then flip up and rest on her shoulders. Red energy seems to gather in the barrels, "Hybrid Cannon, Fire."

Two large red beams jettison from the barrels of the weapons that she fired. The kickback was intense and if not for the clamps in the ground the armored maiden probably would have been sent flying.

Irma jumps quickly into the air to avoid the beams that careen over Hay Lin, thankfully melting her icy prison, and into a rock formation not too far away. Well now it was what used to be a beach and rock formation not too far away, as glass half pipes were cut into the sand dune that was behind the rocks. The cannons then return to their position as Irma dive bombs the woman.

Cyan moves out of the way quickly, she shared her sister Oak's speed and strength; unfortunately she didn't have any of the other features that her sister seemed to have. Irma stood in the small crater that she had made with her fist as panels in Cyan's arms and legs popped out. Her chest plate and shoulder guards do this as well, before she launches a barrage of missiles at Irma.

Irma snarls at the attack before backhanding the air and unleashing an equal number of shuriken size snowflakes fly at the barrage. Once they collide she flies through the dust left by it to get in close to Cyan. The armored woman puts her arms in the way of her body as Irma begins rapidly slashing the armored form with blades of ice.

The folding cannons, reacting to the main body in danger, unfold to pop out near Cyan's hip. Then a quick burst of energy separates the two. Cyan slides back on her feet while Irma roles on the ground a little before standing, clutching a bleeding side, but before Cyan could ready another attack Irma takes to the skies and flies away. The cannons then fully retract and then sink into her back as she turns to look at Hay Lin.

"Are you alright Guardian?" Cyan asks, but in a way that made Hay Lin feel that she didn't really care what happened to another living being.

"What did you mean when you called me Mitsunari's prize," Hay Lin asks staring angrily at the woman.

"Why not ask your grandmother," Cyan says cockily as the other three Guardians approach. She then grins and vanishes.

"Hay Lin," Taranee screams, "are you okay? What happened here? Who hurt you?"

"Was it that girl who was just here," Will asks surveying the area with her Raijoukei.

"No," Hay Lin responds as she starts to cry. A great pain entered her heart as she finally realized what happened. "Irma did this. The Dark Enigma member saved my life."

"What," the three girls respond in shock. Hay Lin then goes on to tell them the events that transpired until their arrival. Cornelia then takes off her jacket to put Hay Lin's arm in a sling after it's popped back into place. Then the four take Hay Lin back to the Silver Dragon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You little whelp," nymph Irma says slamming a clawed fist into human Irma. "What did I tell you?"

Human Irma slowly rises and responds, "I won't let you hurt my friends, especially not Hay Lin. You monster"

Nymph Irma snarls and brings a heavy foot down on human Irma's back. "If I am a monster then so are you. I am you. I have been you since before you were born, and I don't know how a filthy vermin like you survived, but I am tired of you trying to play hero." Nymph Irma walks away as a cage of ice surrounds human Irma.

"My friends will stop you," human Irma says while catching her breath.

"That is unlikely," nymph Irma responds, "it is true that good little Will has an above average spirit youkai, but once I am able to travel indefinitely without returning to the water to restore myself. None of that will matter, and all life shall bow to the power of the sea." She turns her reptilian eyes at the cage and it sinks into the water.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There," Will and says to the others as they leave Hay Lin's room, "Hay Lin is actually one hundred percent asleep."

"I think I understand now," Taranee says as the three walk down the stairs.

"About what," Cornelia asks.

"About Irma," Taranee begins to explain, "if Elyon is right and the demon Irma was telling the truth then all we've ever known about Irma was just an act perpetrated by a monster."

"Okay," Cornelia responds, "we figured that."

"Listen," Taranee continues, "acting like that is bound to have some kind of backlash. Maybe the persona Irma, since she's had to be around so long, isn't just a mask anymore."

"Split personality," Will says with a smile.

"Yes," Taranee explains, "that could explain why the 'evil Irma' hesitated in killing Hay Lin."

"Well," Will says calmly, "we'll have to think more about it later. Let's just get some rest." Taranee agrees and the two of them leave.

"Guess I'm spending the night here again," Cornelia yawns lying down in a booth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb walked down the street. Elyon had taken Lillian to her parent's hotel room and then went over to Alchemy's so they could catch up. He would have preferred to stay by her side but she gave him direct orders to keep an eye out for Dark Enigma members, and that's when he saw one.

She was wearing a blue coat and looked to be staring at some gravestones in a graveyard. Caleb snuck in close, and thankfully wasn't noticed because he had no idea what this woman could do. Then he heard her crying as she looked at the ancient looking markers.

"I'm sorry," she says through sobs, "you guys are dead because of me and my want to make us unbeatable." She then crumples to her knees and wraps her arms across her chest. "I'm so…so…extremely…so...sorry."


	13. The War Room

**A big thanks to donki-shouben (Here's a slight recap for ya), The Crazy Talk Kid (Check out his stories, seriously good stuff), CCRox4Eva (Enjoy Chapter13), minipower (Surprises abound. I hope), ****the ****mysterios**** CP (Enjoy), and lastly ****KnightofFaerun**** (Thanks for the reviews) for all your support and reviews.**

**Now onto Chapter 13**

* * *

"Akatsuki and Suna," Mitsunari addressed the Dark Enigma members that still remained at the mansion.

"Yes Lord Mitsunari," Akatsuki says as the two approach him. Oak remained silent and stood near the back wall next to Alecara.

"The Guardians' clues are leading them to Candracar," the young lord said in confidence, "be sure you are expecting their arrival."

"Of course," Suna says as the two disappear.

"Alecara," Mitsunari says turning to look at the man, "I have a very special mission for you."

"Yes my Lord," Alecara responds stepping forward.

"The Air Guardian is in a very emotional state right now," Mitsunari says with a cold smirk, "it is the best opportunity to give her an offer."

"I understand," Alecara says before vanishing.

"Lastly," Mitsunari says walking up to Oak. "We need to go pick up some things in the infinite city."

"Home," Oak says in what Mitsunari hopped was a happy tone.

"Yes," Mitsunari says, "we are going to your home." With that the two vanish.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyan leaped effortlessly from roof to roof. She had to find where her superior went and report her encounter with the nymph. Then her scanners picked up a signal of high magical power.

"Heart of Meridian," Cyan says recognizing the fluctuation, "no that can't be right. How could her power have quadrupled so quickly?" She shakes her head. Her scanners must have been damaged during the fight, so she ignores the reading for now and heads off to find Mizu. Besides Morphea would be keeping track of things like the beings known as hearts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb continued to watch the woman from his hiding place, and continued to hope that he would not be noticed. It was when the woman removed her coat that he was caught off guard. Guardian wings adorned a turquoise colored mini-tee. What appeared to be the bottom of a purple kimono covered her lower body, but Caleb's attention focused on the wings.

The one on the right looked normal as she fluttered it a bit to wash off some mud that got on one of the stones, but the left one appeared completely devastated. It looked like it was crushed, thrown half way through a paper shredder, impaled, and then chewed on. Her left midriff bared a similar type of wound. What had happened to her, and from the looks of the injuries, what could do that?

"Isn't that enough mourning, Mizu," Morphea says coming out of the shadows in her full sixteen year old form.

"Yes," Mizu says wiping tears from her face. "Care to explain how you are again at full power. Mitsunari will be severely pissed off if you ate one of the hearts."

"No," Morphea says walking carefully around the group of four markers. She knew Mizu's disposition for other members of Dark Enigma to be near them. In fact Dark Enigma's tenth member was killed because he got a little too close. "Though I did find Queen Elyon here on Earth, it seems her friend is a catalyst."

"A catalyst," Mizu says in surprise, "but they were all destroyed when Cavighnor was."

"Seems one got away," Morphea responds stretching, "and she's a strong one too. I was barely within two hundred yards and look at me now."

"Mizu," Cyan screams about to land on one of the markers, but a snake head made of water grabs her leg and throws her into a nearby crypt. "What was that for?" The girl stands un-phased about being thrown through solid marble.

"No touching," Mizu says in an angry tone.

"Anyway," Cyan says walking over to the two, "I have interesting news."

"Spill it," Mizu says.

"Well," Cyan says closing her eyes, "I saved the Air Guardian from being killed by the Sea Nymph, and it turns out that she knows nothing of the contract." Mizu clutched her left side at this statement. "And second," One of her folding cannons detaches and points at Caleb's hiding place, "you picked up a spy."

"I know," Mizu says as ice wraps around Cyan's cannon and arm. Caleb's eyes widened at that statement. If she knew why didn't she make a move?

"This is sacred ground to Mizu," Morphea say, "and I don't want to be on her bad side by spilling blood on it."

"We'll discuss these developments elsewhere," Mizu says as the three vanish. Caleb breathes a sigh of relief before leaving his position and running to inform Elyon and the Guardians of what just happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cornelia wake up," Taranee says shaking the sleeping blond.

"What," she yawns drowsily, "is it time for school already?"

"No," Will responds, "it's only three."

"In the morning," Cornelia angrily says, "have you two heard of beauty sleep."

"Yes," the two say, "but this is important."

"How important," Cornelia says following them into the basement. Caleb, Matt, Mr. H, Napoleon, and Elyon were down there waiting for them. "Oh, that important. Shouldn't we get Hay Lin?"

"And load even more stress on her," Taranee responds, "do you want her catatonic."

"Well now that we're all here," Will says calmly, "I think it's time we had a little recap of all that we know."

"Well," Matt says, "we know that Irma has become some kind of demon nymph thing and attacked us."

"And this mysterious group Dark Enigma," Elyon says, "they attacked me, Will, and Lillian."

"I could see attacking Elyon and Lillian," Will says, "but why attack me, unless they want the Heart of Candracar."

"But Dark Enigma is supposed to want to destroy all magic," Taranee responds, "so why would they want to capture hearts."

"Don't know," Caleb interrupts, "but that apparently is the tip of the iceberg."

"What's that supposed to mean," Cornelia says placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"A former Guardian seems to be a member of Dark Enigma," Caleb says, "the other two referred to her as Mizu."

"Isn't that the name of the new gym teacher," Will says. She had listened to the girls talk about the day on the way to the Silver Dragon.

"Ya," Taranee says, "and the school nurse was also a member."

"Do you think that they're trying to keep an eye on us," Cornelia asks.

"If so then they're doing a really good job," Matt says.

"Let's not forget that even if we confronted this teacher," Napoleon responds, "that a member of Dark Enigma possesses indescribable power."

"Especially if they're brave enough to walk up to a heart," Elyon says, "and then try to fight its power and win." The young queen could barely bring herself to say the last part.

"So are you saying we're out of our league here?" Taranee says.

"No, that can't be the case," Cornelia says, "remember the Guardians were originally chosen in order to fight Dark Enigma, and protect the world of magic."

"But our powers stayed the same," Will says, "while theirs grew."

"So what are you suggesting," Taranee asks.

"When I first used the Raijoukei and fought using Quint's strength," Will says, "I was able to defeat one of their members, but from the sounds of things she survived."

"So if we were able to get these spirit youkai things," Taranee says calmly.

"Then you'd be on an equal level with Dark Enigma." Elyon finishes.

"But we don't even know how you got Quint," Cornelia says, "let alone how to get our own, or how they even work."

"No," Will responds, "we don't, but all our leads seem to be leading us to one place."

"Candracar," they all say and nod.

"It's time we got some answers," Will says, "we'll let Hay Lin sleep a couple more hours, and then head to school after we create some Astral Drops."

"What if they try an attack," Matt says.

"They won't," Caleb says, "the ones apparently assigned to Earth can sense magical levels, they'll know they are astral drops and that it would be a waste of energy."

"How do you know that," Elyon asks.

"When I was spying on them they seemed to know I was there long before I started," Caleb responds, "they also talked about being able to locate your majesty with relative ease. Though what they said still confuses me."

"About what," Cornelia asks.

"That girl Alchemy, they called her a catalyst." Caleb responds. "They seemed pretty shocked by it too."

"Then it's settled," Will says, "Matt and the regents will stay here to offer what little protection Earth has to Lillian. Elyon it might be best for you and Caleb to stay here and keep an eye on Alchemy just in case. In the mean while the four of us will go to Candracar, and get whatever answers we can." Finally it was decided and the group disbanded leaving the three guardians alone in the basement.

"_Lady Will," _Quint says in a panic.

"What is it Quint," she asks with a yawn.

"_A__ spirit youkai is about to go active,_" Quint says.

"How do you know that," Will asks.

"_Spirit youkai are able to sense one another,_" Quint responds, "_but I am still a fledgling. I cannot __ascertain__ the type or location."_

"Maybe you're just feeling Elyon or something," Will yawns and returns to sleeping.

"_Maybe you are right,_" Quint says.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hay Lin shot up in her bed; it was the fifth time that night that she had relived the events that happened on the beach. Only in her dreams the Dark Enigma member never showed, and her best friend had actually sunk that icy blade into her chest.

She shivered and pulled her legs to her chest. How where they supposed to get through this? Dark Enigma's strength was just overwhelming, and then Irma was now their enemy. It was hopeless.

"_Do not cry young one,_" a calm voice says out of the corner of her room. She snaps around to her desk chair and there sits a small silver colored fox with nine long fluffy tails.

"Who…what are you," Hay Lin asks it standing.

"_I am a kyuubi no kitsune,_" the fox responds hoping effortlessly onto the desk, "I am a spirit youkai. _My name is Inari._"

"A spirit youkai," Hay Lin says approaching the fox, "you mean like with Will and that snake thing."

"_Yes_," Inari responds as it lets Hay Lin pet it. "_And__ I can give you the power to save your friend._"

"Do you mean Irma," Hay Lin asks.

"_Yes," _Inari says calmly, "_Dark Enigma is growing in strength, and their leader would be filled with joy to see Irma__-kun__'s head on a pike. They also what you, though I know not the reason why, but with my help you will be able to __surpass__ them all._"

"Them all," Hay Lin asks, "what is that supposed to mean?"

"_The other guardians treat you as fragile,_" Inari says, "_when it painfully obvious that they are naturally weaker than you. Already do they plan on getting spirit youkai to protect you, but I think it is time you protected yourself, and Irma-kun. After all if the Guardians would get their hands on her then she would just end up in a cell._"

Tears filled Hay Lin's eyes because she knew that what the fox said was true. "What do I have to do?"

"_Accept me as your youkai,_" Inari responds as Hay Lin puts on a confident face and nods. Soon, Inari's tails spread so that each one is seen in a circle around her body. Then in a flash of bright light the fox is gone. Hay Lin stumbled back and sat on her bed. The feeling that went through her body was definitely recognizable. It was the same feeling she had when she was in her Guardian form, but this was so much more extreme. She couldn't help get lost in the feeling and soon she passed out from the feelings of joy and strength as an image of the symbol for air surrounded by nine fox tails appears just above her tailbone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This could be interesting," Cyan says to a sleeping Mizu.

"Why's that," Morphea's whisper responds.

"She has had a taste of real power," Cyan responds, "just like what happened to Nerissa when the Guardian's encountered my sister for the first time."

"Didn't she need a whole new torso after that," Morphea asks calmly.

"Yes," Cyan says, "but the question still remains. Will Hay Lin control the power, or will the power control Hay Lin?"


	14. The First Heart

**Thank you to The Crazy Talk Kid (Take notes on how Oak fights when she's allowed to kill), CCRox4Eva (Glad you're liking the story), and minipower (happy you like Hay Lin's youkai) for the review as well as all my other readers out there. Enjoy Chapter 14 and be sure to leave a big juicy review.**

**WARNING: Due to some of the more graphic violence of this chapter, as well as the upcoming chapter 15. It should be advised that this chapter should be a Teen + rating at the least. YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

"Man these things are so annoying," Sol says ripping her great sword out of the head of a giant metal plated scorpion, "pittchians are just nasty little bugs. Don't you think Luci?" She shoulders her great sword and looks over to her black winged friend.

"Sh," Luci hisses looking out into the distance while standing atop a pile of twenty frozen pittchians.

"What is it?" Sol says floating up to her. "Is it a duranxnel?" She shivers at the thought.

"No, the scent of death and blood are not in the air," Luci says, "we must hurry to the tomb. Jewel should be bringing the Guardians shortly."

"Just as long as that thing doesn't find us first," Sol gulps as a load unearthly roar is heard over the surface of the planet Candracar.

"Then don't fall behind," Luci yells as she flies south. Sol growl as she flies to catch up.

"Angels," Akatsuki says peeking out from behind a boulder, "what business do they have here?"

"The one that killed Mizu's friends is on its way here," Suna says in a calm tone, "shall we bring her its head?"

"No," Akatsuki responds, "you'd only piss Mizu off by not letting her kill it on by her hand."

"Then we should be on our way," Suna says, "it usually takes Oak to take down a bloodthirsty one like that, and afterwards we have to replace parts."

"I too do not want to be in a duranxnel's way," Akatsuki says as the two quickly but stealth fully follow the angels.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hay Lin," Cornelia says nudging the peacefully sleeping girl. It kind of seemed like a shame to wake her, but they needed to get moving.

"What," Hay Lin asks sitting up rubbing her eyes. She then lets out a large yawn while she stretches.

"It's time to get up," the blond says, "we're going to Candracar in about ten minutes."

"What about school," Hay Lin asks.

"Will's making astral drops for us," Cornelia says walking toward her door, "so hurry up and get ready."

"Okay," Hay Lin says as she leaves.

"_There are dangerous creatures on Candracar,_" Inari's voice echoes in her head as she changes out of her pajamas and into a pair of jeans and a pink tee shirt.

"I'm sure we can handle them," Hay Lin sighs, "besides we've been to the fortress hundreds of times."

"_Very well,_" Inari responds, "_I will trust in__ your __judgment__, Hay Lin-sama." _

"Well," Hay Lin says taking a deep breath, "guess we should be off." She then leaves her room and heads for the basement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well," Mitsunari says looking at the overwhelming amount of guards in between him and the Mage's lab. "We are here. Unfortunately, there are far too many guards nearby."

"Distraction," Oak questions.

"If you want," Mitsunari says, "after all this is technically your city." With that Oak leaves their hiding place and before the guards could even react they are launched deeper into the city with large craters in their chests.

"Must you always be brutal," Mitsunari asks getting a glare from Oak. The bandaged woman was definitely taller than him, though that didn't matter. He could easily cut her down to size if she wasn't a blasted immortal. As he approached he noticed two openings in the floor. One path lead to the prison and the other path lead to his destination. "You have five minutes of fun. Kill or maim whatever or whomever you wish."

Oak nodded and ran quickly down the path into the prison. Mitsunari on the other hand walked casually down toward the workshop, his prize waiting somewhere at the bottom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oak stopped as she reached the waterfall that was the door to the prison. She entered it slowly, not out of fear, but out of the fact that she couldn't swim, though what swimming and a waterfall had in common had nothing to do with the current situation.

"Who goes there," Vathek screamed. It had been one hour since Raythor had informed him of the attack on Elyon. He was annoyed that he was the last to find out, but he would still remain at his post.

"Blue idiot," Oak says with a small grin appearing on her face.

"What did you call me," he screams as he and the seven guards with him brandish their weapons.

"Why Vathek," Phobos chimes in looking at this mystery woman, "this girl called you what you are?"

"Silence Phobos," a guard screams.

"Phobos," Oak questions with interest in her voice, "here?"

"Yes warrior," Vathek says, "now what business do you have here?"

"Leader of lost souls," Oak says happily.

"What," Vathek ask confused.

"Afraid to die," Oak asks.

"Of course not," Vathek responds, "we all will die as long as it keeps Phobos in his cage."

"Good," Oak says leaping into the air. Her clamps extend and attach her to the ceiling. She then swings her body like a pendulum before they detach and she flies toward the group of guards feet first with the clamps extended to make very lethal talons.

She lands full force on top of one of the guards crushing him under her weight, not to mention impaling him with eight spikes. The clamps lift up as the look on her face turns to one as if she just stepped in dog doo.

"Ahh," one of the guards screams swinging his axe at the woman. The sound of metal hitting metal is heard as Oak holds onto the blade. She stands fully erect before she brings it to stomach level and crushes it like an empty soda can. The guard is filled with shock as she then impales him with axe handle.

Vathek roars in anger as he brings down the heavy wooded mace on the woman. She stumbles a bit from the blow but soon recovers and slams a fist into a nearby guard, turning his face to a bloody pulp. She then laughs as she licks the blood from her fist.

"Can't kill me," she says through her laughter, "like that."

"What," Vathek responds in shock. He had struck a clean and powerful blow to her head. She appeared damage, but it was as if she felt no pain. Another guard charges at her brandishing a simple long sword, but his swing is caught as he is thrown onto Oak's shoulders so that one hand grabs his wrists and one hand grabbed is ankles, then is one swift motion the poor man is torn in half.

Two guards run at her from behind, but are soon stopped as she quickly hops onto her hands and lightly kicks them in the chest, as if to use them as support. Then in a flash the rear clamps unlatch and slams into their faces instantly killing them and spraying blood onto the woman's bandaged back. A she then back flip back onto her feet and readies herself for the remaining three opponents.

"You two go warn Raythor," Vathek screams, "I will try to delay her as long as I can."

"But sir," one of the guards says.

"I will not lose anymore men today," he screams as the two run off.

"Foolish," Oak says with a sour look on her face. Three of them would have been a lot more fun. Vathek again swings his mace but this time goes for the woman's side, but this time Oak catches the wooden piece with her right hand and pulls with all her strength to send the big blue warrior at her. Then she slams her left fist into his chest. Her smile turned to one of great pleasure as she heard his bone shatter into shrapnel as she turned his precious organs into mush. Vathek was then launched into the archway entrance and laid limply on the ground.

"Well," Phobos says stepping into the light and viewing the carnage of the room, "I would like to give a thank you for releasing me, but what is it that you want."

"That was warm up," Oak says slowly approaching the button that would release all the prisoners.

"What," Phobos says as she then smashes it releasing everyone in the room.

"Now Phobos dies," she says as all loyal to the prince charge at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitsunari heard screams of pain and the sounds of battle from within the study, but he continued to look for something in particular. He checked everywhere, but just couldn't find it. Then he thought of something and sliced the pedestal in the center of the room clean in two. As the pieces fell a small yellow gem, about the size of a rosebud, attached to a long gold chain rolled out of it.

"Well," Mitsunari says as something impacts the wall, "looks like I found it. The Heart of Cavighnor, when the mage was put in charge of it I feared the worst. Well, one down, seven more to go." He then walks out of the study to retrieve Oak.

He entered the prison to see both the bodies and parts of Lurdens and Guards thrown carelessly around the prison. Frost the Hunter was impaled on the horns of his rhino after he had appeared to have his head do a three sixty. Oak was joyfully pummeling a very unconscious Phobos into even more of a pulp. Her bandages were singed so that you could see her bony upper arms that made one wonder as to how they held up her forearms.

"Enough Oak," Mitsunari says walking into the slaughter house.

"Four point three," Oak angrily responds.

"Yes," Mitsunari says, "I'm a bit ahead of schedule. So put your toy away and let's go."

"Fine," Oak says throwing Phobos back into his cell. Then with a wave of Mitsunari's hand the cages return to active status.

"You two are safe now Cedric," he chuckles as the two vanish into the shadows.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So the Guardians are going to Candracar," nymph Irma chuckles while floating in the water. "Those foolish girls just signed their death wish. I'll let those monsters deal with the pests then claim the heart in the end."

"Like that'll ever happen," human Irma says sticking her tongue out at the nymph.

"Be quiet you," nymph Irma growls, "I'm thinking."

Irma then spreads her wings and flies off of the roof of the Silver Dragon and begins to follow Elyon and Caleb as they walk toward Alchemy's house. She made sure as too keep herself far enough back as too not be scene, but close enough to make sure she knew where they were going.

"Now why would they be interested in a normal person like that," Irma hisses as they meet up with the brunette.

"Because she is a catalyst," Morphea whispers as she appears behind Irma.

"And the property of Dark Enigma," Cyan says landing on the roof.

"A catalyst," Irma questions, "what is that now?"

"A catalyst is a being that can amplify the magical power of anything that has even a small trace of it," Morphea says, "they were all thought to have gone extinct, especially after you destroyed Cavighnor."

"Well then," Irma says extending her wings, "I have no intrest in something like that so I'll be leaving. Enjoy your pet, or whatever you are going to use the girl for." She then returns to the sky and flies toward the ocean.


	15. The Surface

**Thanks to The Crazy Talk Kid (Glad you like Oak), donki-shouben (Here's what I meant in Chapter 14), CCRox4Eva (Hope you like this chapter), ****J(****)e ****i****)o ****(Weird name, but thanks for the review) for your reviews and support, and please enjoy chapter fifteen.**

**WARNING: Please refer to the warning at the start of Chapter 14 as it applies to this chapter as well.  
Thus Chapter 15 should be at the least a Teen + rating.**

* * *

"That was quite a success don't you agree," Mitsunari says with a grin as he places the Heart of Cavighnor in a recess on the sundial in the courtyard of the mansion. The Japanese kanji for helmet appears in gold on the pedestal in front of the gem.

"Agree," Oak responds in a sour tone.

"Are you still angry that I stopped your fun early," Mitsunari asks hopping that Oak's anger would soon quell. Out of all the Dark Enigma members Oak was definitely the most feared, but then again when he first recruited her he witnessed her destroy a whole army of the species in which Cedric belonged. It only took her three minutes, beginning to end.

"Yes," Oak says in a huff before walking into the mansion.

"I thought you were out of commission for the next forty eight hours," Mitsunari says as a woman pulls herself out of the shadows, "Morphea."

"I was my lord," she responds in her typical whisper like voice, "but it seems we have located a catalyst, an extremely potent one at that."

"A catalyst," Mitsunari says with a joyful grin, "could you describe the being?"

"She is of Queen Elyon's age with brown hair," Morphea says eyeing the glowing yellow gem, "unfortunately that is all I know."

"Very well," Mitsunari says blocking Morphea's shadowy hand from touching the pedestal with his blade, "return to Earth, and bring this girl to me. Kill whoever gets in your way, unless it is one of the Hearts we need."

"Understood," Morphea says moving back into the shadows.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Oracle was addressing the rest of the council on the events that were currently happening in the universe as the Guardians made their entrance.

"Welcome Guardians," he says with a friendly smile, "I was expecting you, but where is the Water Guardian."

"At home," Hay Lin says quickly, "she's sick and is staying home." She knew that he most likely already knew about Irma, but she wasn't going to let him know that they had lost track of her.

"I see," the Oracle calmly responds, "but what brings you four here?"

"We were wondering if you could tell us anything about Dark Enigma," Will asks, "Yan Lin told us the basics but that isn't good enough if we want to fight them."

"I'm afraid I can tell you nothing more than what you already know," the Oracle responds. "You four should return home and I'm sure the answers will come."

"That's not good enough," Cornelia yells, "Will, Elyon, and my sister were attacked by this Dark Enigma. We are so not leaving until we get some answers."

"I'm afraid that I do not know Guardians," the Oracle says in a sterner tone, "but if you wish to stay, then please make yourselves at home." He and the rest of the council then separate to go about their duties.

"He's hiding something," Cornelia says out loud in an annoyed tone. Come to think of it the usually in control blonde has been severely different since their encounter in her penthouse. She's let her emotions run a little wild on more than one occasion up till now.

"Even if he is," Will sighs in defeat, "there's no way I think he's going to let us know until we get the answers."

"And how are we supposed to do that," Taranee asks calmly while watching Hay Lin try to calm Cornelia.

"The answers you seek are below your feet," a peaceful voice says as a white winged angel lands in the room. She had brown hair and stunning blue eyes, but was dressed like that of a medieval knight with the exception of the helmet and the back plate of her shimmering silver armor.

"And you are," Cornelia asks ready for a fight.

"I am Jewel," the woman says in a polite bow, "and the answers you seek cannot be found up here, for they were left on the surface of this world."

"Wait," Taranee says in surprise, "Candracar has a surface."

"Of course," Jewel says with a smile, "though it is a very dangerous place. It is a land inhabited by monstrous bloodthirsty beasts. Why do you think this fortress was constructed and then made to float above the clouds?"

"Well," Hay Lin says, "if that's where we need to go to get answers then let's go."

"Right," Jewel says as the five of them walk toward an opening in the fortress, "I will escort you down and then to a tomb where the answers you seek are. What you do with those answers after that is up to you." The four guardians nod to her as the five take off and nose dive into the clouds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whatever you do," Jewel yells up at the four women following her, "do not stop descending understand."

"Yes," she hears them say as she returns her attention to herself. They were about halfway through the clouds now, and nothing out of the ordinary has happened. Still the dive through the clouds was just as dangerous as the area in which they were about to visit. If only the Guardians knew where to fold, then they could just by pass this.

"Um," Hay Lin's voice pipes up from the orb of air that she wrapped around the five of them, "should the clouds be hissing."

"Hissing," Jewel says before screaming, "increase speed now. Fly strait down as fast as you can."

"Why," Taranee asks as a large shark like creature careens into the air bubble in an attempt to catch one of them. The creature's massive wing like fins steer it so that it then can follow after its now panicked prey. It did not expect the prey to fight back however as a large fireball slams into its snout. It hisses in pain as it flies back into the clouds.

"I think we got it," Hay Lin yells down to Jewel as the girls notice she is frantically looking around.

"Shark Drakes hunt in packs," Jewel yells up as two more come at the Guardian's sides. She heard the girls scream in surprise and then noticed them quickly catching up to her.

"How big are the packs," Will asks while Taranee and her fire barrage after barrage of elemental attacks at the monsters.

"Three," Jewel says with a slight sigh of relief as the five of them quickly exit the cloud cover with the two Shark Drakes not far behind.

"Now what," Cornelia asks as she and the Guardians head for the safety of a rocky outcropping. The sharks started to circle before their third member joins them.

"Get off the ground," Jewel screams floating farther away from the rocks.

"Huh," the girls ask as one of the Shark Drakes nose dives toward them. Then everything seemed to turn slow motion as a metallic scorpion whose three pronged pincers looked to be like drills erupted from the ground to their right and grabbed a hold of the flyers delicate wing. It then preceded to repeated gut the creature with its spiked dagger like stinger.

The girls take to the air but hear a scream. They look down to see that one of the scorpion things was directly below them and is now clamped into and crushing Cornelia's leg while readying the final blow. Meanwhile, the remaining sharks decide to reap the benefits of the distraction and charge at the three Guardian, but one pulls off as Jewel slices the other clean in two. The one that avoided its friend's fate quickly turns and careens at Jewel.

"Sorry ugly," Cornelia growls through the pain, "you're not my type." A boulder then slams into the creature's face causing it to stumble back and release its grip. Cornelia quickly hovers in the air but then drops to the ground as the pain starts to become too much.

"This is like a feeding frenzy to them," Taranee says blasting one of the scorpions nearing Cornelia with a large fireball.

"Guess I'll have to," Will says as a large amount of current begins to be generated. The shake shaped marking on her body then started to glow bright yellow as she places her palms together. The red haired leader then thrust them forward. "Kyuichose."

Suddenly, a winged serpent made entirely out of lightning emerged in front of Will and wrapped around her body.

"What is it Lady Will," Quint asks surveying the situation, "where are we?"

"I'll discuss it later Quint," Will says placing a hand on the serpent's head, "we have to help Cornelia."

The snake looks down to see the horde of insects surrounding the young Guardian. "I understand."

Quint then hisses ferociously before charging at the scorpions. He takes out a good number of them as h e surrounds Cornelia's adrenaline filled body with his body. The scorpions then back off in panic and drill under the ground while the remaining Shark Drake flies back into the clouds.

"That showed them," Hay Lin says with a smile before her face contorts to the smell of rotting flesh.

Then a thunderous roar is heard as a giant gorilla like creature crashes into one of the Shark Drake carcasses. Its fur appeared to be made out of solid rocks and was the color of dried blood. It stood at about seventeen feet in the hunched over state. It roars again focusing in on the injured guardian and her friends with dark glowing red eyes.

"Dear god no," Jewel says with fear in every word, "not one of those."

"What is that thing," Cornelia ask as Will and Taranee help her up.

"A duranxnel," Jewel says as she begins to quiver. "We're all going to die."

"What," the four girls say at once.

"Not on my watch," Will says trading places with Hay Lin.

"He is much larger than me Lady Will," Quint says as she flies up near his head.

"You know what they say," Will says studying her opponent carefully, "let's get him."

Quint hisses as he charges the beast, but is soon backhanded aside. Then the creature raises its other hand and opens it to reveal rows of bone like spikes on the insides of its fingers, but the disturbing part was when the rows started to move like a chainsaw's blade as its open fingers slice through the electric serpent.

Will screams as Quint's body disperses, and then wraps her arms around her before plummeting to the ground.

"Will," Hay Lin screams leaving her position supporting Cornelia and flying to catch Will.

"Hay Lin wait," Cornelia says as Jewel moves in to help the injured girl. Hay Lin places Will on the ground as the duranxnel beats its chest in victory.

"Go," the Asian girl says taking a stance in between Will and the bloodthirsty animal, "I'll distract him and then catch up."

"Guardian Hay Lin," Jewel screams nervously, "you will be killed."

"At least I died protecting my friends," Hay Lin screams back as the beast roars revealing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth while it's lips split into four to reveal spinning buzz saw like teeth.

"God's speed," Jewel says before Taranee and her yank a very pissed Cornelia from the battlefield.

"Hay Lin," Will says barely whispers, "my Raijoukei is gone. I can't see. What's going on?"

"Save your strength," Hay Lin says as the thing readies itself to pounce. The tailed symbol on her back reappears as her eyes turn a golden color.

"_Now, just like I showed you in your dream,_" Inari's voice echoes in her head, "_show that brute what power and strength really is._"

Hay Lin nods at this and closes her eyes. Her sensitive ears pick up on the monster's large body leaving the ground as she feels energy entering her right palm.

"The technique that uses the enemy's strength against him," Hay Lin whispers as the sounds of its chainsaw like fingers grow nearer. "Bakuryuha."

She places her right palm away from herself as a torrent of wind fires point blank at the monster. The beast is instantly stopped in the air as the wind begins to wrap into twisters and slam into its body. It roars in pain as the attacks pierce its body and crush its bones. Pieces of the creature fly on the wind as the attack decimates the beast and smashing and blending its remains.

Once the attack subsides Hay Lin looks at her right hand as her eyes return to their darker color. She smiles and turns to help Will. Blood surrounded the two Guardians, but not a single drop was on the two as the outline of a barrier is shown on the ground.

"Will are you okay?" Hay Lin asks calmly putting a hand on the now sitting girl's shoulder.

"Ya," Will says looking at Hay Lin with her Raijoukei. "What happened?"

"I think you blacked out after Quint was beaten," Hay Lin says, "maybe it drains you if he's destroyed when summoned."

"Probably," Will says standing, "where'd that thing go?"

"Must have not thought us worth it," Hay Lin says, "ran off after Jewel and Taranee got Cornelia away from here."

"Or it just wanted more than two bite sized treats," Will sighs while finding Taranee through telepathy. "Well, let's get out of here before it changes its mind." Hay Lin nods as the two fly off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do you feel Cornelia," Jewel asks.

"Just fine," Cornelia says moving around her once damaged leg. "Thanks."

"It's lucky Jewel can heal wounds or you would have bled to death," Taranee says.

"So you two are all right," Jewel says as Will and Hay Lin land at their refuge of an old temple complex.

"Ya," Will says, "according to Hay Lin the thing left shortly after you did."

"That's odd," Jewel says which gets her an unnoticed glance from the Asian girl that was celebrating her friend's recovery. "From what I read, those things kill until there is nothing left in the area to kill. Guess I shouldn't believe everything I read." She stands and dusts herself off. "Well anyway we have a tomb to get to."

The girls nod to this and all five of them fly south following Jewel. After about an hour they arrive at an elaborate compound that looked like an ancient Chinese palace. The group lands in the courtyard and quickly sees two girls tied up on the ground and badly injured.

"Sol, Luci," Jewel says running over to th two, "what happened?"

"Jewel," Sol barely says, "it's a trap. Dark Enigma is here."

Right as she finishes speaking sand wraps around Hay Lin and safely attaches her to a wall on the other side of the courtyard. Then Taranee and Cornelia are surrounded by sand as people made out of sand rise to battle them while a dome of sand covers the three angels.

"Hay Lin, Taranee, Cornelia," Will screams as she's separated from the group.

"Don't worry," Akatsuki says from the roof with a grin, "you're friends will be well taken care of."

"After all," Suna says rising out of the sand covered ground, "we aren't allowed to hurt the air one."

"Then why separate me," Will asks as Akatsuki lands in about six feet in front of her.

"I wanted to test what was better," Akatsuki says pointing at his eyes, "you're Raijoukei or my Sharringan."


	16. The Flames

**Thank you for your reviews DragonRaiderX9 (Sorry about killing Vathek), donki-shouben (Glad you liked the Bakuryuha), CCRox4Eva (Enjoy), The Crazy Talk Kid (Hopefully the Taranee fan likes this chapter), ****J(****)e ****i****)o (thanks for being the only one to catch where the Bakuryuha is from), and minipower (glad you think fifteen is the b****est. ****Makes me want to do better****Also a**** thanks to all my readers that are hopefully enjoying Tsunami (Can't tell unless you review). **

**Here comes chapter sixteen. ****The longest Tsunami Chapter to date.**** Enjoy, and don't forget to review.**

* * *

"Akatsuki," Suna asks in a calm voice, "how did you learn of the girl's eye ability?" 

"Mitsunari is not the only one with informants," the warrior responds staring at Will. "Will you be able to handle two of them at once?"

"Please," Suna says, "after enough training against Mizu I could take one hundred Guardians."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Cornelia says with a grin as a large vine whips toward Suna only to be blocked by a wall of sand.

"Tickles," he chuckles as the sand wall blocks three fire balls. Then it detaches the pieces that became glass and lowered to the ground.

"Try this then," Will says firing a blast of lightning at Suna only to see him vanish in a puff of sand.

"Like I said," he responds rising out of the sand behind Taranee and Cornelia, "I could take on one hundred Guardians."

"Beside's Keeper," Akatsuki says grabbing Will from behind and putting a kunai to her throat, "your fight is with me." He then lets go as a strong electrical current surges through the red heads body.

"Fine," Will says as the snake like pattern starts to shine, "but I'm not that easy to beat."

"We'll see," Akatsuki says with a smirk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jewel," Luci yells at the three angels' leader, "help the Guardians we will be fine."

"Your wounds say differently," Jewel says healing Sol, "besides at least we know that those two are weakened by the amount of energy it took to bring you two down."

"This is true," Luci says, "but you put too much faith in the Guardians. They are far weaker than those of the past."

"Who cares," Sol says happily, "I bet that even if we wanted to this dome is set to smash us if we even attempt to escape."

"And that makes you happy," Luci says watching Sol lay down on her side.

"Of course," she giggles, "I can take a nap." The other two sigh at this comment before Jewel tends to Luci.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could we get caught," Hay Lin angrily growls trying everything but removing the wall to get out of the sand thing holding her in place.

"_I am sorry Hay Lin-sama,_" Inari responds, "_I should have seen this coming._"

"Don't blame yourself," Hay Lin says as she takes a break, "after all, it's because of you that I was able to defeat that ape thing."

"_This is true,_" Inari responds calmly, "_that technique though can only be used when you wish to truly decimate an opponent. Otherwise there are much more efficient ways of killing an advisory with the wind._"

"Like," Hay Lin curiously asks.

"_I will teach you after you answer this,_" the fox demon says, "_when you killed that beast. How did that power feel?_"

"Like nothing I've ever felt before," Hay Lin responds, "it felt so good. I'll use that power to protect my friends from things like that, and Dark Enigma."

"_Yes,_" Inari says, "_but since the Bakuryuha uses so much power. There is nothing I can do to free us from this predicament._"

"Then we are stuck," Hay Lin says catching her breath, "I'm too tired to blow the sand away."

"_Then rest,_" Inari says, "_you have done your part on this world._"

"But Will and the others," Hay Lin says as she again tries to free herself from the sand.

"_They will be fine,_" Inari says, "_I can already feel the heat of battle."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Katon," Akatsuki says avoiding another electrical attack, "Housenka." A barrage of five fireballs soars at Will but is blocked by Quint's body. "When did you?"

He gets no response as he avoids a powerful lightning blast from Quint's mouth.

"Gotcha," Will says with a grin as her palm rests on Akatsuki's back. He then vanishes in a puff of smoke. "What the…"

"A copy," Quint responds.

"Demon Wind Shuriken," Akatsuki says from above, "Shadow Windmill." He then throws a large four point shuriken at the red haired Guardian. Will avoids it quickly but a cut quickly appears on her arm. She clutches the wound as two large shuriken impact the wall. He lands and charges the girl but is forced to back away as Quint strikes at his location.

"Quintessence," Will says touching the ground near a large statue. The decoration then springs to life and readies itself to defend Will.

"Damn that power of yours," Akatsuki growls noticing Will's smirk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nothing we do seems to work on this guy," Cornelia says as Suna's wall of sand continues to hold off their attacks.

"I do not understand how you can be so weak," Suna chuckles, "if this is the power of the Guardians then we will definitely win."

"Try this then," Taranee says unleashing a spiraling stream of fire at Suna. Suna's sand quickly blocks its master and hardens into glass.

"You're just annoying," Suna says as three tendrils of sand launch at Taranee with lightning speed. The fire guardian manages to avoid one but the other two wrap around her right arm and left leg. "Desert Burial."

Taranee screams as her appendages are instantly crushed before the sand slams her to the ground where Cornelia is located. The sand then leaves its position on her body as Suna places his hands on the ground. "Desert Avalanche."

Suddenly, a massive tidal wave of sand comes flying at the two guardians. Cornelia puts her hand up in an attempt to hold the murderous wave of dirt back but it keeps coming and soon swallows the two girls.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cornelia, Taranee," Will screams as her friends turn into an electrical haze.

"Lady Will," Quint says batting away another barrage of fireballs, "please pay attention."

"Right," Will says as the statue she brought to life is finally taken down. "How am I going to beat this guy?"

"The answer is," Akatsuki says with a grin, "you can't. Your friends will be dead soon, and then it'll just be you and the Air Guardian, but we aren't allowed to hurt the air girl."

"Why's that," Will asks in a demanding tone.

"Yan Lin didn't tell you," Akatsuki says. He had to use up a lot of energy to deal with the girl. It seemed while her Raijoukei was active she moved incredibly fast, but his eyes could tell that not even she could keep this up. "It is part of the contract."

"What contract," Will asks.

"The one that made us your allies against Phobos," Akatsuki responds, "and your little Air Guardian is our payment."

"Over our dead bodies," Will angrily says.

"That was the intention," Akatsuki says readying himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Darn it," Hay Lin says as she resumes struggling free, "I can't just sit back and watch."

"_Hay Lin-sama,_" Inari tries to calm the girl, "_you have no way of using the higher forms of wind techniques. Your arms are tightly secured."_

"I know that," Hay Lin says bracing herself for the pain as her right shoulder pops out of place. Then she uses the slack to quickly pull herself from her prison.

"_That was a brilliant idea Hay Lin-sama,_" Inari praises the girl as she pops the shoulder back in.

"Saw it on TV," Hay Lin says with a smirk while making sure everything worked right, "thankfully Irma had done the same thing to me or I wouldn't know what kind of pain to expect. Now let's blow this walking desert away." She then points her right hand at the battlefield.

"_Wait,_" Inari says calmly with a slight giggle in his voice, "_I think the walking desert has already bit off more than he can chew.__ We should help those angels, and quickly._"

"Huh," Hay Lin asks, "oh fine then." She then flies toward the large dome of sand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Woo," Sol says sitting up with an excited look on her face. "I feel all tingly inside."

"Great," Luci says, "how does that help us out of this predicament."

"Have faith." Jewel says as the top of the dome is quickly removed by a large gust of wind.

"You okay," Hay Lin asks while floating above them.

"We are now," Jewel says as the three angels join the Guardian.

"Now I'm even tinglier," Sol says happily.

"I hate heat," Luci says.

"What's that supposed to mean," Hay Lin asks.

"Just watch," Jewel says with a grin, "Suna is about to be in a world of hurt."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Taranee," Cornelia says while straining to hold up the massive amount of sand that is threatening to crush the two like a pancake. "Come on wake up."

The Fire Guardian on the other hand was quite unconscious and bleeding heavily from her damaged arm and leg, so she could not hear the blonde's cries, but she did however, as the world around her faded into non-existence, feel warm. No warm was an understatement. She felt like she was burning. Was she on fire? No, she never really noticed fire after learning how to use her powers, but yet she was burning up.

Cornelia tried to see Taranee but the image was very faint, there was too much sand in the way to allow her to see, but she could still here the girl breathing. That was good at least. Then the frightening thing happened as a drop of molten glass fell from the ceiling above the injured guardian and landed gently on her face before instantly vaporizing.

That's when the blond noticed it was like an oven inside the dome. She was sweating. She hated sweating but if she let too much of her concentration go, they would both be crushed. She quivered as the heat began to get to her, but watched as more drops of glass fall onto Taranee and then vaporize. She'd be out of breathable air at this rate. Then Taranee's injuries burst into flames as the Earth Guardian dropped to her knees.

"What's going on," Cornelia asks herself as Taranee sits up. Her eyes told Cornelia that the fire guardian was still very much unconscious as they surveyed the surroundings. The Fire Maiden then stood and the sand melted to make room for her head. It was as if Taranee had woken up for the first time in her life as she examined everything around her. "Taranee."

Taranee's head snaps to stare at the girl that used her name. Suddenly, all that had happened was circling through her head as an angry expression appeared on her face. She then places a hand on the ceiling.

Suna was getting annoyed. The Earth Guardian's telekinetic powers were stopping him from crushing them like the bugs they were. He then is startled as a pillar of fire and molten glass erupt from the top of the bubble that the two Guardians were under. The Fire Guardian then flies out of the tip of the pillar as the flames wrap her body and disperse. Her guardian wings remain covered in flames that become large fiery bird wings. Her feet and hands now adorn talon like forms made of fire.

The glass behind her hardens quickly as the heat used to melt it is instantly taken away, as if following is mistress. Taranee then lands on the sand and a platform of glass instantly forms under her. The bubble collapses behind her as Cornelia carefully emerges from the column. Across from the pillar a very surprised Akatsuki and Will stared on in shock, while Hay Lin and the angels hovered overhead.

"Shit," Akatsuki growls, "Suna that's a stage three youkai, run you arrogant fool."

"Stage three," Will asks as she and Quint intercept Akatsuki as he tries to help his teammate. "What's that?"

"Something that you and your pet snake do not have the strength to do," Akatsuki says unable to pass by them. The red haired Guardian was definitely more problematic than he thought.

Suna heard Akatsuki yell that the Fire Guardian had achieved a stage three youkai, but that was impossible because not even Mizu, and her years of experience with her youkai, can achieve such a feat, so how could a mere girl do it.

"I will not run Akatsuki," Suna laughs looking into Taranee's still dull eyes, "this creature does not scare me." Right as he finished saying those words though the girl seemed to vanish, and then the wall that formed to protect his back was turned quickly to glass. Then a second degree burn formed a diagonal line across his back. Then a third degree burn forms on his stomach as a cone of glass falls out of its place on the wall. Taranee then returns to her original position on the glass base she made when she first landed. The appearance of molten glass footsteps then forms around Suna.

"Stupid fool," Akatsuki yells as his pupils become pinwheels, "Amaterrasu."

"Get down," Quint says knocking Will aside and avoiding a stream of pure black flame that careens at Taranee. The fire warrior does nothing to defend herself as the flame slams into her body. The strait shot between the two was completely vaporized and was still burning, but Taranee remained standing the black flames seemed to enter her wings as she turns her eyes to Akatsuki, who vanishes and grabs Suna.

"Another time Guardians," Akatsuki says as the two vanish.

"Taranee you did it," Will says flying over to the girl as the flames leave her body and she falls unconsciously to the ground.

"Taranee," Cornelia yells kneeling and reaching out to touch the knocked out girl. She quickly pulls away from the intense heat that still wrapped the girl's body.

"What's wrong with her," Hay Lin asks as she and the three angels land near them.

"Nothing physically," Jewel says fanning herself from the heat, "but it's like I'm standing near a volcano."

"What was that whole fire body like thing," Cornelia asks remembering Irma and the ice that covered her.

"The red eyed one said something about a stage three youkai," Will asks looking at Quint.

"I do not know what he meant, Lady Will," Quint responds.

"I do," Sol says happily, "spirit youkai have four stages of power each stronger than the other. Stage one is just an added physical ability, like Will's Raijoukei. Stage two is the summoned form and the stage most predominantly used, which is Quint now. Stage three is a legendary power that only a few spirit youkai are said to posses and is when the youkai semi-merges with the body. It is an incredibly dangerous force to face."

"And the fourth stage," the girl's ask as the temperature starts to return to normal.

"It has never been described," Sol says, "because supposedly it has never been done, but I would assume that it is a perfect fusion of the youkai and the body."

"What happened," Taranee asks as she finally woke up. The temperature was back to its normal level and Taranee seemed fine. Her arm and leg where perfectly healed.

"Taranee don't you remember anything," Cornelia asks.

"No should I," the usually shy girl asks.

"You scared away two Dark Enigma members," Luci responds.

"Well," Taranee says standing, "I don't remember that."

"You four should head home," Jewel says, "no doubt a duranxnel felt or saw the battle and they usually show up after a fight."

"How are we supposed to do that," Will asks.

"The same way you always have," Luci says disappearing.

"We'll keep in touch," Jewel says as she and Sol vanish. Will then opens a fold to the Silver Dragon as the load roar of a duranxnel is heard over the environment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alchemy," Mizu says as school ended, "do you mind coming to my office. I'd like to see if you can fill a place on one of the teams."

"Wow," Alchemy says enthusiastically as she and Mizu walk towards the gym, "I've never been on a sports team before."

As the two enter the darkened gymnasium the doors slam shut behind them.

"What was that," Alchemy asks slightly afraid.

"What was what," Mizu says calmly making sure that no one is around.

"How did the door's close themselves," Alchemy asks as she bumps into a woman that seemed to be made of shadows. Her scream is muffled as Morphea covers her mouth and shadows wrap around her and pull her into them.

"Told you that discretion was the better part of valor," Mizu says with a grin.

"Well," Morphea says sinking into the shadows, "I'll make sure that she gets to Mitsunari safely."

"See that you do," Mizu says as she too vanishes.

"Where is she," Elyon asks in a worried tone, "school has been out for hours."

"It might be safe to assume that Dark Enigma has made their move," Caleb says leaning against the wall.

"I sure hope not," Elyon says before too giving in to her fears, "you're probably right. Who knows what they'll do to her." The young queen starts to cry as the two head back to the Silver Dragon.


	17. The Quake

**Thank you CCRox4Eva (Hope you like Cornelia's youkai), The Crazy Talk Kid (Here is Chapter 17), minipower (It's okay to use words more than once), ****J(****)e ****i****)o (Here's some Irma action for ya), and lastly donki-shouben (higher formsBakuryuha and similar techniques) for your reviews. And always thank you to everyone reading Tsunami, and remember to see your name up here in bold all you have to do is review.**

**Well time for chapter seventeen.**

* * *

"Oh darn," Irma yawns watching over Sheffield like a hawk, "it seems Dark Enigma got here first. They are totally spoiling my fun."

"_So then why don't we just rejoin the Guardians and fight them,"_ her human side pipes up from her imprisonment.

"_I still don't understand why you won't die_," nymph Irma scolds as a Cornelia doppelganger bows in front of her holding up a tray of berries, "_but…"_

"_I don't like where this is going_," human Irma gulps as her body stands.

"Shut it," nymph Irma growls before turning her attention to the doppelganger. "Stand slave."

"Of course mistress," the doppelganger responds rising, but then is stabbed in the chest by Irma's clawed hand.

"We must get to the heart of the matter," she chuckles evilly as the water disperses around her.

"_Don't,_" human Irma pleads but is ignored, "_don't hurt them._"

"_Fine_," nymph Irma laughs, "_I'll make it as painful as possible._" She then flies from the Sheffield roof and toward the Silver Dragon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mitsunari," Morphea says as she throws a now unconscious Alchemy to the floor of a strange chamber. The chamber itself was directly underneath the courtyard where the pedestal stood but was filled with a whole bunch of strange machines.

"Good you brought her," Mitsunari says as he opens a machine that looks like a very elaborate stasis pod. The shadows untie Alchemy as he picks her up and lays her down on the weird bed. Then clams securing her arms and legs shut tightly as the capsule closes leaving only her head uncovered.

Alchemy's head bobs as the thing holding her then erects itself into a vertical position. Then a breath mask like thing covers her mouth and nose as a plethora of cables and wires glow with power.

"Now what," Morphea asks looking at her leader as he admires the girl.

"Well since we have a catalyst and don't have to make one," Mitsunari says happily, "we are ahead of schedule, so I want you and Oak to go to Rasperti and bring me the heart of that world, while I claim the Heart of Jenova."

"As you wish," Morphea says walking out of the chamber to get her teammate.

"Now that we have you," Mitsunari says walking up to Alchemy's sleeping form. A number of monitors on the pod showed all her vitals and it was like a very advanced life support system. "It will have enough power to crush all magical beings beneath its feet, though in the process it will annihilate the tool that gives it such power."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well at least you guys are safe," Elyon says running over and wrapping her arms around the four Guardians.

"What's that supposed to mean," Will asks.

"Did they attack Alchemy," Cornelia asks in fright.

"We think so," Caleb responds, "but we aren't sure. All we really know is that she didn't leave the school."

"Then we should check it out," Will says. "If Alchemy's still there, then we may be able to help her."

"But I'm tired," Taranee says as both Hay Lin and her yawn.

"We have to find out what Dark Enigma is planning," Will says, "and try to stop them."

"Then let's go," Elyon says, "the sooner we get this done the better." The girls nod to this and the six of them run toward Sheffield.

"Now where are they going," Irma growls as she lands and watches them leave the Silver Dragon. "Well the school is a better location for a fight, especially one between students." She then flies back the way she had come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Guardians and her majesty are here," Cyan says watching the four girls turn into their Guardian forms before splitting up into three groups of two. The Earth Guardian with the only male of the group, the Air and Fire Guardians, and the Queen and the Keeper.

"They aren't the only ones," Mizu yawns as Irma heads toward the group of Cornelia and Caleb as the two enter the school gym. "Cyan, you deal with the two hearts; remember not to kill the Queen."

"What about you," Cyan asks as she begins to walk down the hall.

"I want to see if that fox taught the Air Guardian anything useful," Mizu says as she walks a different direction. "And maybe play with a little fire."

"Just don't get burned," Cyan says running down the hall.

"Trust me," Mizu says heading towards her target, "I won't."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well doesn't look like anyone's here," Caleb says looking around, "what kind of teacher is this Mizu."

"Gym so her office is right over there," Cornelia says pointing towards the locker rooms.

"Right, best place to gather information," he says before he is grabbed by a tendril of water and thrown into the stands.

"Caleb," Cornelia screams in surprise before her body is wrapped in water.

"Look," Irma says in a happy tone, "I caught a blonde one."

"What do you want," Cornelia angrily growls.

"You and me," Irma says, "mono et mono."

"You want to fight," Cornelia laughs slightly, "I'm better with my powers than you, besides what's to stop you from just creating copies."

Irma grins before a blade of water whips across her arm to cause a small cut. "I won't create doppelgangers, if your boyfriend stays out of it."

"Fine," Cornelia says looking up at Caleb with eyes that demanded him to sit and watch. The water then releases her body and she hovers in the air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you know her locker combo," Will asks calmly as Elyon attempts to open Alchemy's locker to maybe find a clue.

"Of course," Elyon says, "and if not." The lock comes undone. "There is always magic."

Will smiles at this before tackling Elyon to save her from being hit with two blasts of energy. "You okay?"

"Ya," Elyon answers as the two stand and face the cyan armored warrior in front of them, "so why are you here?"

"That's my line," Cyan says with a grin, "oh and if you are looking for that catalyst. She's safe and secure in our headquarters."

"And where is that," Will angrily asks.

"Beat me and maybe I'll tell you," Cyan responds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are we in the library," Hay Lin asks.

"Knowledge is going to probably be our greatest asset," Taranee says as the two fly through the rows of books.

"Too bad nothing here can help you," Mizu yawns while sitting on one of the bookshelves.

"But I bet we could get info out of you," Hay Lin says, "like what does Dark Enigma want with me?"

"How the hell should I know," Mizu says with a shrug, "do I look psychic."

"No," Taranee says, "but maybe you can answer this. Why spy on us by becoming a teacher?"

"Because I can," Mizu says with another yawn.

"So you won't give us answers," Hay Lin asks.

"Why don't we make a deal," Mizu says joyfully, "if you can successfully land a solid blow to my head, then I'll spill my guts, but if you can't…" She pauses for a minute. "I keep all the info inside."

"Fine," Hay Lin says.

"What," Taranee questions, "we can't fight here."

"Unfortunately, we don't have a choice." Hay Lin responds as Mizu smirks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the flick of her wrist Cornelia lifts and fires six floorboards like javelins at Irma. The yellow eyed woman yawns as six tendrils grab and snap the projectiles before firing at the Earth Guardian. A plethora of boards become a temporary wooden shield as Cornelia flies back to avoid any tendrils that pierce the wall, but she didn't expect Irma to appear behind her and slam a devastating kick to her shoulder.

Cornelia hits the ground hard, but soon stagers to her feet as Caleb jumps from his seat in the stands and rushes to help her.

"Caleb stay out of this," the blond says putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No way," Caleb says, "she's way too strong."

"You can't tell," Cornelia says with a smile, "she's wanted this for a while now. Even while you adorned that persona, you wanted to see which one was better Water or Earth." She stands tall in front of Caleb while running her hand through her hair. "Well, I'll always be better than you."

Vines shoot up out of the floor and attempt to grapple Irma as a dozen bricks fly from the wall behind her. Irma's gauntlets quickly turn into blades and she rapidly slashes in the air. She stops and the vines and bricks shatter and break instantly as if they were cut to ribbons. Then Irma vanishes only to appear behind the blond as the ice blades slowly withdraw.

"Your move," Irma chuckles as a deep cut appears on Cornelia's left cheek. Then blood drips from Cornelia's now severely wounded arm as a gash appears along its side. The blonde then falls over as a third gash appears diagonally across her back, exactly in between her wings.

"Cornelia," Caleb angrily yells shaking the hardly breathing woman.

"Ah," Irma says disappointed, "what a tragedy. I'm more of a comedy person myself."

"You monster," Caleb says tears dropping from his face.

"Ya," Irma says calmly, "I get that a lot." Caleb rushes the brown haired girl but is sent once again into the stands. She then stands strong and readies herself to fight the very angry Meridianite, but then she braces herself as the ground and building begin to violently shake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nothing's working," Taranee says while heavily breathing. "She's like in a class of her own."

"Why can't we hit her," Hay Lin asks watching her sit on a desk and flips the page of the book she started reading half way through the fight. "There are two of us."

"Are you going to sit over there and bore me to death," Mizu yawns as the entire room begins to violently shake.

"What the…" Taranee asks as the room shakes even more violently.

"_Hay Lin-sama,_" Inari pipes in while Mizu seems to look out in the direction of the gym, "_something has happened to Cornelia-kun. Something is definitely wrong." _Then out of nowhere Mizu quickly leaves the library and heads toward the gym with Hay Lin and Taranee not far behind.

The halls where the same as the library in the fact that every brick used to make them was shaking violently, but the two finally made their way to Will and Elyon who had just witnessed two Dark Enigma members run from battles that they had started.

"What's going on," Elyon asks as part of the building closest to the gym falls off the main structure.

"Don't know," Taranee responds, "but I think it might have something to do with Cornelia." The four girls then hurry toward the gym as the building begins to collapse around them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're still alive," Irma says in surprise while her wings and tail help support her. She didn't know what it was like elsewhere but the closer you were to the now kneeling Earth Guardian the more powerful the earthquake.

"Of course," Cornelia says as she stands. She raises her head to look at Irma to reveal an eye, because her long blond hair blocked the other one, that was a complete negative. The white was black and the now four point star shaped pupil was pure white as it sat in magenta eyes. "I haven't finished with you yet."

"Interesting," Irma says still unable to stand in this massive quake. "But how are we supposed to fight if you are the only one able to stand up."

"Not my problem," Cornelia growls throwing her arm up while at the same time a giant clawed hand reaches for Irma, who takes quickly to the air. Then with every bit of anger showing in her eyes, Cornelia holds her palm flat facing downward then shoves it down and the roof's support structure is instantly destroyed.

Irma quickly escapes through a shattering window as the roof comes down on the Earth Guardian and her precious boyfriend, but then the surprise happened as a massive reptilian creature lifted up the roof with its clawed hands. It easily stood a monolithic fifty feet in the air as magenta eyes glared at the nymph from underneath two triceratops like horns. It threw the roof aside before letting out a thunderous roar as spines all along its back and tail erected themselves to make the creature even bigger than it was.

"What is that?" Taranee asks as the girls enter the now wrecked gym.

"Crush her," Cornelia chuckles, "crush her, crush her."

"Cornelia, what's wrong," Elyon asks running over to her friend as Caleb pulls himself out of the rubble.

"She just stared going crazy," Caleb says as running over as the other girls watch on.

"That's Irma," Hay Lin says flying up to a height to see better.

"Yes Irma," Cornelia laughs, "crush Irma." With what appears to be total obedience the megalithic monster attempts to reach and grab the smaller and more agile girl.

"Your beasty is still too slow," Irma says flying away from the battlefield.

"Cornelia snap out of it," Caleb says to the blond who is still repeating the word "crush" over and over again.

_SMACK_

"What," Cornelia asks as her cheek reddens from where the Meridian Queen slapped it, "what's going on?" The massive creature looks at the now fully aware girl before it also turns to ruble and falls to the ground.

"I think we should explain somewhere else," Hay Lin says as the group hears police sirens in the distance. The group nods as Elyon quickly opens a fold to Meridian and Will opens one in that to the Silver Dragon basement, so that once the authorities arrive they will only find a large pile of rubble.


	18. The Scars

**Thank you to DragonRaiderX9 (Nice pun), J()e i)o (Still not used to that name), donki-shouben (Nice idea, but I like mine better), minipower (Enjoy as always), The Crazy Talk Kid (Glad you like Cornelia's youkai), and CCRox4Eva (Hope this is cool too.) for your reviews. Also thank you to all my non-reviewing readers out there, but please become a reviewing one.**

**Enough talk, time for Chapter Eighteen.**

* * *

"Guess no one's here," Mizu yawns as she and Cyan walk into the courtyard of Dark Enigma's massive mansion of a headquarters.

"They are out gathering hearts," Akatsuki responds approaching the women. "Is Alecara not with you?"

"No," Cyan angrily spats, "we were unaware that he was even on Earth."

"It's been about three days since the Earth Guardian went on a rampage," Mizu sighs with a grin. "Well at least they won't be expecting me to show up seeing as they canceled the rest of the school year."

"I still find it fascinating that they are blaming it on a natural disaster," Cyan says.

"Anyway," Akatsuki says with a joyful grin, "it seems that my Tsukiyomi was a success, though the results were delayed."

"Ya," Mizu says sarcastically, "we're all impressed with what your eyes can do, but…"

"We have other matters to attend to," Suna growls walking out with bandages wrapping his abdomen. "After all, their seven days are up."

"So what is it we do then," Mizu says with a grin.

"We begin to collect the arms and torso," Akatsuki says.

"Then I guess it's back to Earth," Mizu sighs as all but Suna vanish from the courtyard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you don't need anything sweetie," Will's mother Susan asks as she makes sure her currently blind daughter was as comfortable as possible.

"Like I said before mom," Will says in a huff, "I'm fine."

"Okay," Susan responds kissing her daughter on the forehead, "I've got to go to work now. Don't do anything too strenuous." Will then hears her mom open and shut the door.

"Finally," Will sighs lying on the couch.

"_Lady Will,_" Quint asks in a concerned tone, "_should we not be practicing. You know in case Dark Enigma decides to attack._"

"You worry too much Quint," Will says looking at the current flowing through the walls with her Raijoukei. "We haven't seen or heard of Dark Enigma activity since…" She paused for a second reminiscing on the events of two days ago. "Since Blunk told Elyon that the Prison in the Infinite City was attacked."

"_You're worried about__ Lady__ Elyon then,_" Quint asks noticing Will's pause.

"No," Will says a little annoyed, "I just want to know what the heck Dark Enigma is planning. Why attack when they did? Are they after world hearts? Why kidnap Alchemy? Why do they apparently want Hay Lin?"

"_Those are all very good questions Lady Will,_" Quint responds, "_but I'm afraid that if we do not practice we will not be able to defeat Dark Enigma and stop their plans_."

"Fine already," Will says standing and walking to the door, "but we are stopping to check on Cornelia first."

"_Very well,_" Quint responds, "_maybe Lady Taranee can join us._"

"Well that is if she's there or not," Will says leaving her house and locking the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is getting annoying," Hay Lin says while walking home from the fairgrounds after trying to master the "higher techniques" that she was taught. "It's been about two days since I started and I can't even do one simple move."

"_The Resengan and its evolved abilities are no simple move Hay Lin-sama._" Inari responds.

"But they are air based and I'm the Air Guardian," Hay Lin scowls, "it should come naturally."

"_I agree but it is not that simple,_" Inari responds, "_the higher forms of the wind require both natural __affinities__, as well as concentration and practice._"

"Traits you do possess Air Guardian," a man in a green coat says as he increases his speed to match Hay Lin's.

"And you are," Hay Lin cautiously asks.

"My name is Alecara," the man responds kindly yet coldly to the question, "and my Lord has a special interest in you."

"Tell Mitsunari that I'm not interested," Hay Lin says increasing her speed.

"You can't help her if you are with the Guardians," Alecara says which makes Hay Lin stop instantly in her tracks.

"What are you talking about," Hay Lin says calmly turning to look at the man who is now standing across from her.

"The Water Guardian still lives inside that demon," Alecara says calmly, "we have ways to free her from that monster. All you have to do is freely accept our invitation."

"I think I've got that covered," Hay Lin says clenching her fists.

"Do you now," Alecara says, "what if I told you that it was that monster that placed the Kokuangyou on your friend Will."

"So what we will find a way to remove it," Hay Lin says as Inari's power starts to flow through her body. If this Alecara wasn't careful, then there would be one less Dark Enigma member in the universe.

"Your Bakuryuha will not work on me," Alecara says with a slight hint of a chuckle, "and the way to remove that curse is to kill the one who placed it on the victim. Something you strive to prevent."

"Then I'll use something else," Hay Lin growls as her eyes start to water, "and there is always more than one way to counteract a spell."

"Do not be so eager to enter a battle with us young Guardian," Alecara says calmly. "It is a difficult result that would leave part of the city badly damaged."

"And what makes you think I should trust you," Hay Lin says, "you attacked Elyon, Lillian, and Will says that it was Dark Enigma that attacked her not Irma, and what did that guy with red eyes do to Cornelia?"

"Those are good questions," Alecara responds, "I do not know the reasons why Mitsunari wanted those two attacked, and I can assure you that no member of Dark Enigma would attack a Guardian. After all we are under contract to be your allies. Why would we break our agreement?"

"_He does have a point,_" Inari responds, _"but __tread__ lightly here Hay Lin-sama."_

"Well," Alecara says noticing that the girl is giving no interest in his proposals, "I ask that you at least think about it, and remember that that fox's power will reach its peak. The only question is will it be strong enough. We can offer strength that your demon cannot." He then vanishes before Hay Lin could respond.

"_His words speak true Hay Lin-sama,_" Inari says, "_but we are far from achieving __our peaks of power, but when that happens we should be able to handle anything. If not then his offer is still there._"

"Let's just hurry and get home," Hay Lin says continuing to walk down the street.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, Taranee you are here," Will says walking into the Silver Dragon.

"Ya," Taranee says calmly not looking up from the book that she is reading.

"So how is she," Will asks walking over and sitting across from Taranee.

"Still asleep," Taranee says, "she had another terror spell but that was about thirty minutes ago. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Will says, "Quint wants to practice, but I really just want to rest up. Did you find out anything about what that beasty was?"

"No," Taranee responds, "but whatever it is I'm positive it's Cornelia's spirit youkai. It also seems to give her an advanced healing rate though…"

"Though what," Will asks.

"The wounds on her back and arm healed perfectly," Taranee says, "but the one on her face. She kept jostling around so much in her sleep that it couldn't heal properly, though how the other two did is beyond me."

"So you're saying that…" Will asks but is interrupted.

"That Cornelia has a scar on her left cheek," Taranee says, "let's just hope she could handle the shock."

"Cornelia's a tough girl," Will says with a smile, "sure at first it'll be annoying, but she'll make it work." The two girls then here a load scream as the floor underneath them shakes. "Plus I think she just found out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This can't be right," Cornelia frantically mumbles looking at her reflection in the mirror. She places her delicate looking hand on her face and runs it along the scar that runs in a diagonal from her eye to stop just before her jaw line. "This isn't happening. Just another dream. Ya that's it. Just a dream. Nothing but a dream. I want to wake up now please."

"Cornelia," Will's voice says from behind, "you okay?"

"Dream, Will," Cornelia says before finally backing away from the Guardian leader as Will and Taranee enter the basement. "Red, red, red." Her breathing becomes frantic as she tucks herself into a corner.

"Cornelia," Will asks approaching which only seems to scare the Earth Guardian even more, "what's wrong." Cornelia does nothing to respond except point at Wills crimson red hair.

"Red ugly, Red ugly," she yells pointing at Will while her eyes try to avoid the girl's red hair.

"That's mean Cornelia," Will says angrily, "I thought I did good this morning."

"You did fine Will," Taranee says, "maybe this has something to do with what Dark Enigma did to her when they attacked Lillian."

"Cornelia," Will says calmly reaching out a hand, "it's me Will. I'm not going to hurt you." Will was surprised that the girl quickly grabbed her hand and let herself be pulled up.

"Will what are you doing here," Cornelia says looking around as if she didn't just have that break down, "did something happen?"

"Ya," Will says, "you've been asleep for about three days now after you totaled most of school."

"Three days huh," Cornelia says putting a hand to her stomach. "Then let's eat."

"But we should make sure you are okay," Taranee says.

"Phh," Cornelia says as she starts to quickly walk up the stairs, "hungry now so I'm going to eat. Got a problem with it." Her voice turned to more of an evil growl as she spoke the last sentence.

"No," the two gulp as Cornelia finishes making her way up the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh," Hay Lin says as Will and Taranee walk out of the basement, "you guys are here. I just saw Cornelia carry off an entire serving tray of food."

"Ya," Will says rubbing the back of her head, "she just got up and was hungry so well."

"But that was an awful lot of food," Hay Lin says as the girls walk in to see Cornelia finishing what appeared to be her fifth plate before she was content, and the food tray that she took was now empty.

"Cornelia did you even taste the food," Taranee asks as the other two still try to get over their shock.

"Not a bite," Cornelia says, "but then again food is food. Got any more."

"I think that that might be enough for now," Hay Lin says with a grin at her friend's new found monstrous appetite.

"But I'm hungry," Cornelia exclaims slamming her hand on the table causing a massive crack to appear down its center.

"And the restaurant needs to serve its customers," Hay Lin says as her voice grows more severe.

With almost lightning speed Cornelia is holding Hay Lin up by her shirt, "I'm hungry. Feed me now."

"Put me down," Hay Lin says as a small yet strong breeze cascades through the room.

"Enough," Will says angrily. Cornelia lets go of Hay Lin and walks back to her seat. "I don't know what's wrong with you Cornelia but I don't like it."

"Only because you're jealous," Cornelia says sitting and pouting.

"Ya, that's it," Will says, "I'm jealous that I can't eat about, how much food was on that tray."

"About sixteen pounds," Hay Lin says making Will give her a "really" look.

"See you're speechless," Cornelia says which gets her a glare from the other girls.

"Will," Taranee says calmly before Will could respond, "stop. It's as if certain control centers of her mind are turned off. She doesn't even realize it but she's been broadcasting a wide variety of thoughts."

"Like," Will asks as Cornelia finally notices the broken table and quickly starts to try and fix it.

"Primal urges mostly," Taranee says getting an I understand nod from Hay Lin and Will, "but it's odd, usually the frontal lobe keeps those things in check, and brings more logic into the thought processes and stopping urges."

"So what are you saying," Will asks as they notice the blonde get angry that the table won't get fixed and smashes it to pieces.

"Try to keep her focused on something," Taranee gulps, "and keep her as far away from Caleb as possible."

"She was scared of my hair before," Will asks, "any response why?"

"She seems frightened of red coming in contact at a straight line with her eyes," Taranee says, "I noticed that in that she won't look at your head. She either averts her gaze down or up when she looks at you. It seems that the reason for this is that red is the color of the person who "filed off her wings" eyes was red."

"Well," Hay Lin says in an annoyed tone as Cornelia sits smugly on the rubble of a table. She then storms over to the blond pulling a red colored pencil out of her pack. The Asian then pokes Cornelia on the shoulder and as she turns around to look Hay Lin makes the red pencil cross blue eyes. A freaked Cornelia hops back and hides quickly behind a chair.

"Today's going to be a very long day," Will sighs as Taranee nods in agreement.

"Yep," Taranee says placing hand on her forehead and predicting a really bad headache.


	19. The Capture

**A big thanks to ****J(****)e ****i****)o (Things get worse for poor Corny now), CCRox4Eva (Enjoy the Chapter), DragonRaiderX9 (So true my friend so true), ****KnightofFaerun**** (Sweet you caught up), The Crazy Talk Kid (Here is some Mizu action for ya), minipower (Enjoy the chapter), and lastly Sokai (****Glad I reminded you of one of your stories, and I'm not stringy) for your reviews. Man this list keeps getting bigger. Oh well.**

**This Chapter shows off Mizu a little, and you also get to meet the rest of her team of Guardians. So please enjoy.  
**

* * *

"You just missed Akatsuki and the others," Suna says as Oak, Morphea, and Mitsunari enter the courtyard about an hour after the other three had left.

"Oh," Mitsunari says walking up to the pedestal and placing a large black orb into a round recess. The Japanese kanji for right leg appears in gold above it. "And what might the brilliant Akatsuki be planning."

"He went to begin collecting the arms and torso," Suna responds.

"Ah," Mitsunari says in excitement, "so Hay Lin is in our possession then."

"No," Suna responds as Oak places a small red coin in the slot next to the black orb and the kanji for left leg appears above it, "but you know Akatsuki's already worked out a plan."

"Yes," Mitsunari says, "Morphea will stay here to keep you company. Oak."

"Yes," the cybernetic woman responds.

"Go to Zamballa," Mitsunari orders, "Mizu will accompany you shortly after Akatsuki is done."

"What of you," Suna asks.

"I must give the Queen her invitation in person," Mitsunari says with a sadistic grin, "after all it's only polite." With that Oak and the swordsman disappear leaving the two remaining standing in the courtyard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All four of them in one spot," Akatsuki says calmly watching the Silver Dragon from the rooftop. "This is beneficial."

"How's that," Mizu says as she and Alecara appear.

"I had not known we had started this part of the plan," Alecara says, "if I did I would have not told the Air Guardian what I did."

"What did you tell the Air Guardian," Akatsuki asks calmly his dull once dark brown eyes showing deep thought.

"That Dark Enigma had no reason to attack the Guardian's because of our contract," Alecara responds.

"That works then," Akatsuki says as his plan forms in his head. He was great at planning tactical maneuvers and this was definitely going to take tactics to pull off.

A loud thud is then heard as Cyan lands on the roof, "Only one regent is with the Heart of Earth, but the other two are on route now."

"I see," Akatsuki says, "we need to distract the Guardians."

"Mizu and I can handle that," Cyan offers quickly.

"No," Akatsuki responds coldly, "only one of us can stay behind, and I am needed to help with the capture."

"I'll do it," Mizu says with a grin. "It could be fun to actually spar against another Guardian again."

"This won't be a sparring match," Akatsuki responds, "all four of them possess strong youkai. Be careful, and when you see the signal return to headquarters immediately."

"The ritual for harnessing the arms must be done with both present," Alecara says, "what of the Queen."

"Mitsunari must already be informed of our operation," Akatsuki responds, "he won't let our efforts be in vain."

"So what will be the signal," Mizu says.

"A hybrid cannon fired strait into the air," Akatsuki says, "can you pull that off."

"Don't know," Cyan says, "never fired strait up before."

"Well," Akatsuki responds, "let us begin this operation."

"Right," Mizu says closing her eyes as the three disappear. "This should be interesting."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Like that," a Chinese girl says standing next to Mizu. They were both sixteen, and in Guardian form, but that didn't stop the Chinese girl from showing the young Japanese woman some simple martial arts techniques. The Chinese girl wore what appeared to be just simple monk robes that were the average Guardian colors.

"Wow, Hatsuki," Mizu says easily following her friends movements as the two spared. "Xaolin style is really impressive."

"It is barbaric if you asked me," a red haired Guardian dressed in what appeared to be Will's guardian outfit only with a blue toga over it. She sat underneath a large maple tree and was watching the two, the small pink jewel that was the Heart of Candracar rested delicately on her chest.

"We can't all be Roman Amandela," a guardian with short blond hair says as she drops from the tree while wrapped in a vine. Her guardian outfit was a small sleeveless tunic and a short pair of green pants.

"Rune," Amandela angrily groans, "be thankful that we are both Guardians or else you would be dead you filthy druid."

"Now is that any way to treat a friend," an Egyptian girl says walking up with a large jug of water. Her outfit was something that you would see on a beach rather than in battle.

"Very well Chankushept," Amandela says very smugly, "I apologize Rune." She smiles in a dignified way before her face is pelted by a simple stream of water. She turns an angry glare toward Mizu who quickly points at Hatsuki while Hatsuki points at Mizu.

"Cut it out you four," Chankushept says to quiet Rune's laughter while Amandela chases Mizu and Hatsuki around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now if only their Water Guardian was Japanese," Mizu says slowly opening her eyes to watch the four girls leave the Silver Dragon. "Then they would be just like us. Wouldn't they guys."

She then follows them along the rooftops as the four head to their usual practice spot of Shell Cave.

"There now you can vent your frustrations all you want," Hay Lin says, "and antiques won't get in your way."

"Maybe they shouldn't be in arms reach then," Cornelia angrily says.

"Guardians, knock it off and unite," Will says as the four transform in a flash.

"Man," Mizu yawns and sits on an outcropping as they land, "I always missed that part."

"A Dark Enigma member," Hay Lin angrily says remembering Alecara's word.

"Yes that is true," Mizu says as her easy going mood quickly changes to a more serious nature. "But I'm here to relieve the heart from its terrible mistake."

"What mistake," Taranee asks as all four of the Guardians get ready for battle.

"Its mistake is choosing sniveling weaklings as Guardians," Mizu angrily says.

"Weak," Cornelia screams, "listen you little…" Her words are muffled as Taranee quickly covers her mouth.

"We beat," Will continues after a yelp from Taranee because Cornelia bit her.

"Phobos," Mizu says crossing her arms across her chest, "any infant could have done that, and Nerissa. Childs play."

"And what have you done," Hay Lin asks.

"My friends and I helped bring about the Han Dynasty in China," Mizu explains while remembering their many battles, "saved Rome from barbarian hordes, helped the Egyptians get through a severe drought, and helped Japan fend of Mongolian marauders. All that while making first contact with the Meridianites and Zamballans." She then takes a fighting stance of her own. "Either way the heart deserves better."

As she says this a large vine wraps her body. Then spikes quickly erupt from them but all that's left inside the vines is a now skewered blue coat. Mizu then appears in front of the blonde Guardian and slams a powerful kick into her gut sending the Earth Guardian back and effectively knocking the wind out of her.

Then two tendrils of water quickly block a barrage of fire from striking her back. Mizu then spins as the tendrils form an x shape and she launches it into Taranee with excellent speed. She then freezes the coils solid as Taranee slams into the ground.

Mizu then barely avoids a powerful electric attack as she turns to face Will.

"Let me guess," Mizu says calmly, "you have spirit youkai so you should be equal in power to me right. A youkai is nothing if you don't know how to use it."

"How would you know," Will says as Quint appears behind her.

"Well at least you got summoning down," Mizu says as a serpent pattern with eight heads and eight tails appears on her stomach and raps around her body. "But can you do this." She places her palms together as the pattern glows blue and the water near them starts to uncontrollably rise and move near her. "San-Kyuichose youkai."

As she says this the water wraps around her as the bay near the battle violently crashes against the ground. It then dies down as she returns to a standing position and stares at will with pure blue eyes that shimmered like water. From her back sprouted four pairs of guardian wings made entirely of water while her two real ones remain slightly limp in a resting position as behind her form eight reptilian tails.

"Lady Will" Quint says in surprise, "that is the same power that Lady Taranee activated."

"So it's a stage three then," Hay Lin says floating close to Will. "I'll handle her."

The Air Guardian quickly flies at the winged woman and as she lands attempts to kick Mizu in the side of the head but her attack is caught and then Hay Lin is thrown into the air.

"_A Yamata no Orochi,_" Inari whispers in Hay Lin's head as she stabilizes herself. "_I suggest caution._"

"How's this for caution," Hay Lin says pointing her right palm at Mizu as her eyes turn a golden color. "Baku…" She then feel herself being slammed into the ground by four large jets of water.

"Too slow fox," Mizu says standing up behind where the unconscious Hay Lin fell, "but I guess that shows the difference in our abilities." Soon a large red beam careens out of the city and strait into the air. Mizu grins just and vanishes before a large boulder slams right on top of her, and just narrowly missing Hay Lin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure that all three of you should come," Lillian says as Matt walks with her to school.

"Ya," Napoleon says while being petted and carried be the young blond, "I just had a bad feeling about today." Suddenly, Mr. H perks up on Matt's shoulder and begins to hiss violently.

"Guess the cat can predict the future," Cyan says as she sits quietly on a car.

"We have not time to admire them Cyan," Alecara says walking out from behind them, "you may transform if you wish Regents. My spell will keep us from being seen."

"That is until after we take the girl." Akatsuki says with a grin.

"Over our dead bodies," Matt says as he and the regents transform.

"That can be arranged." Akatsuki says while quickly performing an array of hand signs. "Katon, Goukakyuu."

He then breathes a large fireball at the group. Matt quickly grabs Lillian and flies her out of the way while Mr. H and Napoleon quickly move out of the way as the massive ball of flame hits the ground and explodes.

As Mr. H slides to a stop Cyan slams a fist into his gut and is sent into the air. Then in a violent display she sends a barrage of missiles into the warrior. He then falls unconscious to the ground in normal form.

"Huggles," Napoleon screams as Akatsuki is soon in his face as the dust from the two explosions finally starts to clear.

"Goguoufuuin," Akatsuki says performing hand seals and slamming a hand into Napoleon's gut. A strange symbol appears on the animal's belly as he two returns to normal and falls to the ground unconscious.

"You can't beat us," Alecara says as the three turn to face Matt. "Surrender and we won't destroy you."

"No way," Matt says putting himself between Lillian and them.

"Okay," the small blond says quickly.

"What Lil no," Matt says as she walks toward the three figures.

"I don't want anyone else getting hurt," she says as Akatsuki smiles while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You are making the right decision," he says before slamming a knee into her gut to knock her out. Mat quickly charges but a second Akatsuki appears and tackles him to the ground. Cyan then points one of her massive cannons into the air and fires a giant red beam into the sky before the three vanish with Lillian.

"No," Matt screams as the one that tackles him disappears in a puff of smoke when the others vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what that red light was," Will says as she helps Hay Lin up.

"Let's go find out," Cornelia says as they fly toward that location. Upon arrival they find an agitated Matt who was resting while holding the unconscious Napoleon. The scars of the very short lived battle were still on the ground.

"Matt," Will asked landing near him, "what happened?"

"They took her," Matt says angrily, "there was nothing we could do."

"What are you talking about," Taranee asks as the others land.

"They kidnapped Lillian," Matt says but before he can finish he is picked up and slammed into a wall by Cornelia who angrily stared at him with magenta eyes.

"What," she screams as the ground begins to crack and rumble, "aren't you supposed to be protecting her. How could you let her be captured?"

"Cornelia stop," Will says placing a hand on the woman's shoulder, "let him finish."

"He can finish right now," she screams at the red head.

"I understand why you would be mad Cornelia," he says, "but they overpowered us."

"Then you should have tried harder," Cornelia says as tears begin to stream from her anger filled eyes.

"Do you know where they went," Hay Lin asks as the blond finally drops the poor boy and curls into a ball to cry.

"No," Matt says standing and dusting himself off. The other three Guardians then helped their friend up and hopefully would get her to stop crying.

"If they have Lillian," Will finally says which makes Cornelia cry more. "Then they might go after Elyon."

"Will we can't," Taranee says, "they are obviously much stronger than us. Besides we can't let Cornelia come in contact with you know who."

"I don't think we have a choice," Will says as she opens a fold to Meridian, "besides I might have a few tricks up my sleeve, just in case."

"Okay," Taranee says as the group enters the fold.


	20. The Separation

**Thank you to CCRox4Eva (Please don't hate me for what I've done), The Crazy Talk Kid (The Plot continues to thicken), ****J(****)e ****i****)o (Here's Chapter 20), DragonRaiderX9 (Yes, this does get interesting), minipower (Sorry for confusing you again) for your reviews and support. Thank you also to all my non-reviewers you help out too. I guess.**

**Anyway I'm going to take the time to apologize to all the Corny fans amongst the readers. The events**** of this chapter though have to**** occur in order to continue with the**** story plot. So please no ****being**** mean. I can be mean back. **

**Also the scene with Mizu and the other Guardians in the previous chapter was a flashback to Mizu when her friends were still around. Well, here is Chapter Twenty. Enjoy. **

* * *

"Lord Mitsunari," Akatsuki says landing on the branch above the swordsman.

"Was your mission a success on Earth," he nonchalantly asks, almost as if he expected Akatsuki to show.

"Yes," Akatsuki responds, "it went easier than expected. The right arm is ours."

"Now for the left," Mitsunari says, "who came with you."

"I have Cyan setting up on a hill overlooking the palace, she is equipped with her full arsenal," Akatsuki responds, "Morphea is also with us and is currently scouting ahead, and before you ask Mizu is on route to Zamballa."

"So you've already come up with an attack plan," Mitsunari says with a grin.

"Of course," Akatsuki says quickly, "the Guardians did not hesitate to fold here after we captured the arm, so therefore I brought the ones most adept at securing our goal."

"And the Air Guardian," Mitsunari asks.

"From what Alecara and Mizu informed me of," Alecara responds, "it is only a matter of time before she craves more power. Especially after the performance Mizu put on."

"Remember," Mitsunari says, "she cannot unseal that strength until she is mine."

"Yes," Akatsuki says, "so is that the reason we have sped up the summoning. We have yet to claim a host."

"You could say that is a reason," Mitsunari says as Morphea lifts herself out of the shadows.

"The Guardians have arrived," she says in her usual whisper.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elyon," Cornelia screams flying through the fold and tackling her friend.

"Hi, Cornelia," Elyon says barely able to breathe, "what are you guys doing here?"

"Lillian was captured," Will says, "we think Dark Enigma might come after you next."

"I see," Elyon wheezes as Cornelia squeezes harder, "could you let me go Cornelia?"

"No," Cornelia says, "you're safer here."

"Cornelia," Taranee says, "she can't breathe." With that the Earth Guardian lets go of the slowly asphyxiating woman. She then smiles and rubs the back of her head.

"Well at least it wasn't Caleb." Hay Lin says but quickly covers her mouth as the girls look at Hay Lin.

"Ya where is Caleb," Cornelia asks as her cheeks flush red, "why isn't he in here? Is he hurt? I should go comfort him."

"He's in the war room with his father and Aldarn," Elyon says as Cornelia quickly flies through the nearest doors and down the hall. "What's with her?"

"Something has messed up her thought patterns," Taranee sighs, "I'm just sorry for Caleb at this point."

"So what was so important that Blunk had to drag you back here for," Will asks.

"Elyon's face turns to a sad expression at the question before she answers, "Dark Enigma attacked the prison in the Infinite City."

"What," the three say in surprise, "why?"

"For fun I can only guess," Elyon says, "they released the prisoners just so they could slaughter them. Well at least the good news is that my brother won't be bothering us anytime soon, Vathek on the other hand."

"What happened to him," Taranee asks with a gulp.

"His entire chest was crushed," Elyon answers watching the three girls gag as she does, "and from the looks of things it was from one blow."

"What has the power to do that," Hay Lin asks. _And how do I get it._

"Don't know," Elyon responds, "but since then we've been trying desperately to increase our defenses."

"Your majesty," a guard frantically screams as he runs into the throne room holding his badly bleeding side, "the palace is under attack."

"By who," Elyon asks as the Guardians and her rush to the guard's aide.

"I'll give you three guesses," Morphea's whisper like voice echoes through the room as she steps into the open doorway while blood drips from her double bladed scythe.

"Dark Enigma," Will says as lightning wraps her body, but before either she or the shadow woman could do anything she is launched back into a wall as Akatsuki appears in the room.

"Remember lightning girl," Akatsuki says performing hand signs and then slamming his hands onto the ground, "we still have a fight to finish." With that a large thick wall of stone separates the two from the rest of the battle.

"How did you get inside," Elyon angrily screams as she and the other two Guardians ready themselves to fight Morphea.

"Akatsuki and I are experts at infiltration," Morphea responds with a slight chuckle, "and Lord Mitsunari is a genius when it comes to slashing his way through obstacles."

"Taranee can you get a hold of Cornelia," Elyon asks as Morphea detaches half of her scythe so that she now wields two. "We could use her help."

"No offense Elyon," Taranee says as the sounds of battle are heard outside, "but it might be best to keep miss currently thinking about inappropriate things away from the fight?"

"Just do it," Hay Lin growls running at Morphea.

"I'll try," Taranee sighs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So if we deploy more scouts here," Julian says as he and the two men with him discuss a defensive strategy.

"Then we should be able to keep the palace more fortified." Aldarn piped in.

"I don't know." Caleb responds quickly to this as the blond Guardian, after almost removing the wall between her and Caleb, bursts into the room and tackles him onto the table.

"I found you boyfriend," she screams as she pins him to the table.

"Hi Cornelia," he squeezes out as the air returns to his lungs. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah," Cornelia responds with a childish giggle, "you do care?"

"Actually," Caleb says as she hags him even tighter, "I do want to know why you are here. Was there trouble on Earth?" As he asked this he began to hear the sound of the currently overly happy blonde crying.

"They took Lil," she says through heavy sobs, "so we came here to help protect Elyon."

"Cornelia," Caleb says wrapping his arms around the woman as his father drags Aldarn out of the room. "It's okay. We'll get her back."

"I know," Cornelia says, "but I'm so scared."

This statement shocked the brown haired warrior. The girl in his arms was definitely different than what he remembered. First, she was rarely this emotional, but the one thing she would never do is admit that she was scared.

"It's okay," Caleb reassured her while rubbing her back. "It's all going to be okay." Suddenly, Aldarn reentered the room with a terrified expression on his face.

"Dark Enigma is attacking the palace," Aldarn says panting and causing Cornelia to cringe in fear, "they've sealed of the throne room. We're trying to get in now."

"Right," Caleb says calmly while releasing himself from Cornelia's embrace, "get Gargoyle on it now."

"That's the problem," Aldarn says, "Gargoyle's been taken down and is injured, and Sandpit seems to be unable to move, as if he was frozen." Caleb rushed to the door but his arm was quickly grabbed by Cornelia.

"You said everything was going to be fine," she angrily growled as her eyes started to darken. "You lied."

"Cornelia," Caleb says placing his hand on hers, "trust me everything will be fine. Your friends and I won't let anything else happen to you."

"I trust you," Cornelia states, "but I'm going with you."

"No, it's too dangerous," Caleb says.

"Never stopped me before," Cornelia says flying through the open door with the two warriors not far behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Two Guardians," Morphea's whispery voice echoes throughout the room, "and one delicious looking heart. This won't be too difficult."

"I think you're underestimating us," Hay Lin says as a small breeze begins to flow through the air. Taranee then points a fist at the shadow woman and readies a fireball.

"Fire and Air could be a lethal combination," Morphea whispers licking the blade of her scythe. She then crosses the two weapons in front of her body as two large pure yellow eyes open in the blades. "Shadow Magic: Elemental Imitation." The symbols of fire and air then appear in the eyes which then soon close.

A barrage of flame then quickly comes at her but she immediately sinks into the shadows. She then returns to her position once the flames disperse in the hall.

"Impressive," Morphea chuckles, "that you know so little about true elemental mastery."

"Then try this," Hay Lin says pointing her right palm towards Morphea in hops to finish this quickly, "Bakuryuha." The high powered drills of air careen ferociously at their mark and instantly make contact and shredding a smiling Morphea, plus destroying most of the palace's entrance hall and front courtyard.

Hay Lin grins at the now gone Morphea and turns to see Taranee and Elyon looking at her with scared eyes.

"Was that supposed to hurt," Morphea yawns as she raises herself from the shadows of the rubble.

"I believe it was my dear wraith," Mitsunari says hopping onto the rubble, "I do thank you though Air Guardian for clearing the entrance way of all those useless soldiers. Saved me quite some time."

"Hay Lin," Taranee says, "I think that's Mitsunari, but why did you risk all those lives."

"Who cares about the lives of numbers," Hay Lin angrily growls as her gold eyes turn on the swordsman, "why is it that I'm so important?"

"That unfortunately I cannot answer," Mitsunari says, "in front of one's unworthy to hear it."

"Do you mean us," Taranee says motioning to her and Elyon while trying to reconnect to Hay Lin's mind.

"Yes," Mitsunari says calmly as Elyon then seems to be frozen in time, "but if you can beat me Fire Guard…"

"I'll fight you," Hay Lin says keeping her eyes on the warrior.

"I'm your opponent," Morphea says appearing behind her as the scythe blades cross her chest, "remember."

"Just don't kill her Morphea," Mitsunari says as his gaze shifts to Taranee.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do you want to fight me so bad, huh?" Will asks as she and Akatsuki move in a circle of one another.

"I find you worthy and powerful," Akatsuki says his Sharringan watching Will's movements carefully. "Is that not what warriors seek?"

"How the heck should I know," Will says calmly. "_Taranee can you __hear__ me?__"_

_"__Ya, but…__" _Taranee's timid voice says in Will's head.

_"But what," _Will responds while avoiding Akatsuki's first barrage of fire.

_"__Something is weird with Hay Lin?__" _Taranee says her fear even more evident.

_"__What happened, is she okay?__" _ Will asks in a concerned tone.

_"__Yes, __it's__ just that she demolished the entire entrance of the palace and probably about fifty guards and she doesn't seem to care.__" _Taranee says.

_"__Can you link up with her mind?__" _Will asks.

_"__No, it's like some kind of shield has gone up__ around it. That and Cornelia's constant gibberish thoughts are making it hard to communicate like this." _Taranee responds. _"And now Mitsunari himself is here."_

_"What," _Will questions quickly in surprise, but then panics when there isn't any response. "_Taranee__, Taranee__ answer me._"

"You should focus on our battle Guardian," Akatsuki says kicking Will into Elyon's throne, "if your friend has encountered Lord Mitsunari then she is probably already lying in a pool of her own blood." Will angrily growls at this and fires a bolt of electricity at the male in front of her but it is expertly dodged and slams into the now slowly melting wall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Taranee look out," Hay Lin's scream had come too late as Mitsunari slammed his blade into the girl's gut. The swordsman then quickly, though for Hay Lin it appeared to go in slow motion, pulled his sword out of the impaled girl as her eyes quickly glaze over. He then unceremoniously tosses her aside and moves on the immobile Elyon.

Hay Lin wanted to do something but couldn't as Morphea was keeping her occupied. Even though the woman wasn't allowed to kill she still was allowed to injure, and with one scythe that appeared to be on fire and the other one generating powerful blade-like gusts of air. Hay Lin was having a hard time keeping up.

Then Hay Lin began to notice it. It was like an oven in the room. That's when she remembered Taranee's youkai. The fire maiden seemed to have no way to utilize it until her safety was in jeopardy, as it seemed to only occur in the form of a stage three and she has no recollection of ever using it.

Sure enough once the young Air Guardian had gotten Morphea enough away to divert her eyes. Taranee was once again standing and the ground beneath her seemed to quickly melt as the heat closer to the now flame wrapped girl was much more like a sun than anything. Mitsunari was grinning happily now with both swords drawn.

"What are the chances," he says looking at the, still technically unconscious, Fire Guardian, "that I would get to fight a phoenix?"

Taranee looked at him then her eyes darted over to Morphea who was using the rubble to shield herself from the glow of Taranee's wings. Then Mitsunari makes a motion as if he blocked an attack as Taranee disappears and then reappears with a taloned hand half way into the stone wall that Akatsuki had erected to keep his and Will's fight separate. She felt a tingle of electricity telling her that Will was still okay, but for how long she didn't know.

"From what Akatsuki says about you," Mitsunari says readying himself while Taranee removes her arm to let a stream of lava evacuate the hole and slowly start to wrap her body. "You are unconsciously controlled, a rarity indeed, and thus need no training in using your youkai to perfection. I may even lose." He then points one of his swords, that has a red hot spot cooling along its side, at Taranee.

"Cyan," Morphea asks into what appears to be a headset walkie-talkie, "are you ready?"

"Oh yea," Cyan says into hers as she overlooks the whole capitol village area from her position. Her leg clamps where securing her to the ground while every weapon system she had was pointed at the palace, including a pair of large white cannons that rested right under her shoulders when extended.

"Remember one system at a time," Morphea says watching Mitsunari's position carefully. Her fight with the Air Guardian was over because she couldn't leave her place without being perforated with light and the Guardian herself seemed to be keeping a safe distance to stay cool in the intense heat.

"I know," Cyan says popping her knuckles.

Mitsunari gives a nod as both he and Taranee disappear and then reappear as the two collide in attack and defense. Morphea nods to this as well. "Commence bombardment."

"Thought you'd never ask," Cyan says with a joyful smirk, "as Mizu would say it, Sayonara Meridian. Hybrid Cannon rapid fire."

Two large red beams of light then careen into the palace and causes the building to begin to collapse. Then two more slam into the palace walls as the firing continues.

Hay Lin quickly hops out of the way of falling rubble as Akatsuki's wall drops to give up its support of the palace. The red eyed man then quickly ran toward Elyon with Will in hot pursuit.

"Another time perhaps Guardians," he says placing a hand on the motionless Queen's shoulder while Hay Lin flies toward his position, "but I must be going." He then vanishes with Elyon as a large black beam completely blows part of the roof of the castle.

"Hay Lin, Will," Cornelia screamed flying through the now open roof, "what's going on? It's genocide outside."

"What do you mean by that," Will says clutching a bleeding arm.

"The entire village is being hit by missiles, and beams of energy." Cornelia retorts as Taranee skids to a stop on the ground. Mitsunari then reappears holding two white hot swords in badly scalded hands.

"You may have held me back Guardians, but the arms are mine." He screams before he and Morphea collectively vanish. Seeing this Taranee's youkai deactivates and she falls back onto the ground. The sounds of explosions and a battle that the Meridianites couldn't win in a million years came from outside as what they could only imagine as the complete and utter destruction of the village and the palace.

"Guardians," Caleb screams running in through the rubble as two blue beams slam into the palace and explode, "everyone we could get out is safely on route to the Infinite City. Where's Elyon?"

"Taken," Will says with regret and sorrow in her voice. Cornelia's eyes begin to water at this statement as Hay Lin lifts the unconscious Taranee with a pocket of air.

Suddenly, the room shakes violently as another explosion starts the roof to cave in on the group of five. Thinking quickly Cornelia holds up the rubble as Will opens a fold to Earth.

"Everyone in now," Will says as Hay Lin moves Taranee through then flies through herself.

"Come on Cornelia," Caleb says as he and Will brace themselves through another set of explosions. As soon as the shaking was over they returned their attention to the blond. She was kneeling now. Will couldn't distinctly see but she looked injured, but Caleb knew as he ran over to her. The last set of explosion has sent shards of debris left in the wake of Hay Lin's Bakuryuha deeply into the Earth Guardians torso. She probably could have stopped them if not for her entire effort being used to keep a castle from crushing them.

"Cornelia," he said placing a hand on her arm. She turned sorrow filled eyes toward him. She closed them as tears streamed down her cheeks, and soon both the brown haired man and Will were telekinetically launched from the castle and into the fold. Upon hearing the fold close she dropped to the floor and let the rubble fall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No," Caleb screamed watching the fold close before his eyes. "Send me back there right now."

"No," a familiar voice says from behind, "that would only be a wasted life Caleb." The five turn from their positions within shell cave to see both Yan Lin and the Oracle waiting for them.

"But Cornelia," Hay Lin says through sobs.

"The Earth Elementalist will be fine," a large man dressed in full gold plate-mail says appearing behind the Oracle who did not look happy upon the man's arrival. "It is your hide that you should be worrying about Air Elementalist."

"What are you talking about," Will asks getting in-between the armored individual and her friends as Taranee slowly wakes up. "Who are you anyway?"

"Disrespectful wench," the man says raising a hand to smack Will aside but is stopped as the Oracle walks up to the girl.

"This is an emissary of the Tri-Planar Council," the Oracle says, "he came to Candracar earlier today looking for you Guardians."

"Though the reasons why are still unknown," Yan Lin says quickly walking over to comfort her crying granddaughter.

"That still gives him no right to threaten our friend," Will says as the Oracle waves a hand over her arm to heal it, "especially when I'm in a really emotional mood."

"I did not threaten anyone woman," the armored emissary screams in disgust as if speaking to her was beneath him, "I just warned her that is all."

"About what," Taranee asks still confused about the situation.

"Very well then since she's here anyway," the emissary says while drawing a bastard sword and pointing it at Hay Lin, "On orders of the Tri-Planar Council I do hereby place the Guardian of Air Hay Lin under arrest."

"On what charge," the Oracle says in both surprise and fury.

"The Council does not have to answer to you Oracle," the emissary says before returning to face Hay Lin. "Do you come peacefully?"

"Hay Lin," Yan Lin says hearing a slight whisper as if Hay Lin was talking to herself.

"_They are surely angry that you have claimed a power such as the Bakuryuha,_" Inari says in Hay Lin's head, "_they will surely put you to death if you go with this man."_

"How do you know that," Hay Lin asks, "well anyway explain that later. Could I fight him and win."

"_It is possible that you could win," _Inari responds, "_but it would be too __hazardous__ for the bystanders without the __Resengan__. I am able to heal you for an extent and even revive you a limited number of times. __Unfortunately__, I am a lot more limited than Taranee-kun in that aspect."_

"Your answer," the emissary screams obviously getting impatient.

"Can't you do something," Will asks the Oracle.

"I'm afraid not," the usually cheerful man looked quite glum as he said this, "the Tri-Planar council can even tell me what to do." Will's mood definitely became worse from that statement, but she was far too tired from their recent battle, and nothing short of nearly killing Taranee would jump start her youkai, plus the heat would kill everyone in the cave.

"Can you heal my mind," Hay Lin asks standing.

"Huh," the emissary asks looking at her.

"_Of course I can Hay Lin-sama that form of __regeneration__ is quite simple,_" Inari responds and makes Hay Lin grin happily.

"Then pray this works," she whispers.

"Your answer," the emissary asks a little more peacefully as Hay Lin gently gets her grandma to let go.

"_I'd hold onto something,"_ the Oracle says in a disappointed tone into the minds of everyone but the emissary.

"My answer is this," Hay Lin says moving the sword away from her throat, "catch me if you can." She then closes her eyes shut and within moments a hurricane force wind careens through the cave and Hay Lin disappears while a frozen wake can be seen formed in the water leading toward the city.

"What the," the emissary angrily growls.

"Looks like you'll have to report the runaway incident," Will says with a smirk as the emissary opens a large fold and angrily stomps through.

"I can't communicate with her," Taranee says quickly.

"No, I think not," the Oracle says, "she is completely and utterly uncatchable right now."

"Why's that," Will asks.

"Remember how you defeated Cedric," Yan Lin says in slight confusion as to why Hay Lin chose her method of escape.

"Why would she willingly do that," Taranee asks.

"People do crazy things when they have other objectives," the Oracle says. "Anyway, I must return to Candracar and discuss this matter." With that a fold opens and the omnipotent being walks quickly through while the remaining Guardians drearily untransform and the group walks in silence back to the Silver Dragon.


	21. The Teacher

**A big thanks to DragonRaiderX9 (It does get deeper doesn't it),**** The Crazy Talk Kid (Same to you), minipower (Glad you liked it), ****J(****)e ****i****)o (Glad that you are enjoying it), and to CCRox4Eva (Good glad to hear it) for the reviews and support to allow Tsunami to live this long.**

* * *

"_That was very __reckless__ of you Hay Lin-sama,_" Inari's voice says bringing Hay Lin back to the waking world.

"I got away didn't I," Hay Lin responds to this in a winded manner.

"_Yes but I did not anticipate you entering your elemental state,_" Inari answers in a slightly annoyed tone, "_though I can bri__ng you back from that form it could__ still detrimental to your body and mind._"

"Yea," Hay Lin says turning her head to watch the sunset from the rooftop of the building she landed on, "but you can do it."

"_Yes, but what is it you plan to do with this knowledge Hay Lin-sama," _Inari asks as the girl stands and turns invisible.

"I'll master it," Hay Lin says as she silently flies through the air and toward her usual practice place, "and then I'll save Irma, and demolish Dark Enigma."

"_What of the hearts that were already captured by Dark Enigma,_" Inari asks.

"Let those so called Guardians figure it out," Hay Lin says with spite in her voice. She showed spite for the people who failed their friends, spite for the people who sheltered her like an unwanted infant, and spite for the people that couldn't even stop the destruction of a castle. She would fix things though, for she had power that they couldn't grasp without losing themselves. She had the power to control her elemental state and be virtually unaffected. She had the power to destroy all her enemies. It was that power that this Tri-Planar council feared, as they knew that they were her enemy, and it was this power that Mitsunari wished to possess but soon would fear.

Inari noticed this, and soon he felt all the negative feelings that she would hide behind her nice carefree smile coming to the surface. He was unknowingly turning her to darkness, but if it was not what she wanted he could not stop her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, well," Irma says gently landing on the slowly melting ice wake that Hay Lin left in her flight, "it seems that you are progressing nicely."

"_Don't you dare hurt Hay Lin,_" her annoying human side yelled.

"Or what," Irma chuckled, "there isn't anything you can do little mask. Once the Air Guardian is ready I will kill her, and in her death you will die. Then I will have two thirds of my true strength back then once good old Will gives in and gives me my, our should I say your Guardian power, I will never have to return to water and my rule over my mother's world will begin."

Irma then spreads her wings as the sun finishes setting in the darkness and flies into the sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what is this Tri-Planar council," Taranee asks as she, Will and Yan Lin sit at a booth in the restaurant. Caleb had gone down into the basement to mourn, and then in the morning he would return to Meridian to help the people rebuild what was left of the village.

"I do not know," Yan Lin says, "this is the first time I've heard of it."

"Whoever they are," Will speaks as her dull eyes stare straight ahead, "they are higher up in the magical ladder than the Oracle."

"Will it isn't your fault," Taranee says as she watches the red head's anguish.

"Then whose fault is it then," Will angrily says rising from her seat, "it sure as hell isn't Cornelia's. She sacrificed herself for us. Is it Hay Lin's, after all she's apparently a wanted criminal. Maybe its Irma's fault for being possessed at birth by some type of monster, or maybe it's your fault that after your youkai is done with its rampage you become totally useless."

"That's uncalled for Will," Taranee says fire burning in her eyes.

"You girls just need practice," a voice says out of nowhere as a great sword stabs into the table with Sol perched on top.

"What are you talking about," Taranee asks as the angel's presence seems to calm the two.

"With your youkai," Sol says looking at the two before seeing Yan Lin's glare that makes her dislodge the sword while hopping to the floor. "You guys lost because you can't channel them properly."

"So what are you going to train us," Will asks apparently still in a sour mood.

"In a way," Sol says calmly, "but you have to want to be trained."

"I'm willing to do anything to help me friends," Will says with a gulp.

"I'm with her," Taranee says a little shyly.

"Very well," Sol says and with a snap of her fingers the three instantly vanish.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What exactly do you want from me and Lillian," Elyon screams from a cage that seems to dampen her magical energy.

"Silence you insignificant speck of magical dust," Mitsunari angrily says looking at the woman. His arms were bandaged so that his burns could heal in peace. "You will soon be giving that being its arms back. I only wish that I did not have to wait two weeks for my arms to heal. Then I wouldn't have to listen to your idiocy."

She glared at him and he knew that she was trying to shatter the cage that held her. That's when he noticed something on a screen monitoring the Queen's state. Her powers were severely under what they should be.

"Morphea," he screams.

"Yes Mitsunari," Morphea says entering the hall.

"It seems Elyon's mother made a counter measure to our motives," Mitsunari says with a smirk, "bring me Phobos immediately."

"Of course," Morphea whispers.

"And don't kill him," Mitsunari says with a smile. "He needs to give his sister the other half first."

"Yes," She then vanishes as Mitsunari walks away from a confused Elyon while evilly laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will, Taranee and Sol all appeared on a mountain path about fifty yards away from a medieval style house.

"Well," Sol says a little timidly, "we're here."

"Where's here," Taranee asks.

"We are in the Valley of Etherlear," Sol says as she and the two Guardians start to approach the house. "On the world known as Ashio."

"And why are we here?" Will asks quickly as the two finally get a good look at the scenery around them. They appeared to be on the side of a mountain that overlooked a massive valley where lush shades of green and red sprouted on the surface while a magnificent river cuts its way through the middle.

"So that you may properly learn control over your abilities Wilhelmina Vandom," a woman with long black hair that shifts to a deep red color at the bottom says. She wore the clothes of a Japanese priestess though her physical features looked to be more that of a person of European decent. Her eyes were traced in golden eyeliner in an Egyptian style while her long hair was tied into thirteen different ponytails, each tied by a chain that has a pendant with strange symbols on it.

"Who are you," Will asks in fright as she stares at the woman, whom she has never seen before, that apparently knows her name.

"And how do you know Will's name," Taranee quickly asks before the woman could respond.

"I know the names of all the ones chosen by the Heart of Candracar, Taranee Cook," she responds in a friendly maternal tone, "and to answer Wilhelmina's question. I am the Great Priestess of the Thirteen Elements. My name is Saga Rosemberg." She polite bows to the two Guardians and the lone angel before returning to her nearly perfectly erect posture.

"Wait," Taranee says quickly, "there are only five elements." Saga only laughs at this remark.

"I would be glad to explain it more in depth once we are inside," she says calmly motioning to the hut.

"Well," Sol says with a wave, "my work here is done, so I'll just be on my way."

"Do you not wish to join us dear Solarus," Saga says in an abrupt tone.

"I'd love to, really," Sol says obviously trying to get out of being here, "but Jewel has so much things for me to do. I just can't."

"Alright then," Saga says with a gentle smirk. If Taranee could hear the vanishing angels thought she'd be hearing a nice large celebration going on in the winged being's head. "After you my dears," Saga then says to the remaining Guardians. She flicks her wrist and the curtain that served as the huts door whisked open, and the three went inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two winged beings were speechless as the hut turned from its meager shack like exterior into a massive palace like interior.

"Welcome to my home Guardians," Saga says with a titter of laughter. "Now let us have a seat and discuss things.

"Right here in the greeting hall," Taranee asks finally taking her eyes away from the gold encrusted wall carvings that took the shape of twelve very different, and very distinct dragons. Each carving was then embedded with twelve differing colored orbs that were about the size of an Auramere while each having within them their own distinct symbol.

"Well, of course," Saga responds as with a wave of her hand a large circular table with three chairs around it rises from the ground. She walks over and quickly takes a seat. "That way all thirteen element dragons may look over us." _Besides all of the other rooms are filled with magical knick __k__nacks_.

"But I only see twelve dragon carvings," Taranee says as the two Guardians sit in the uncomfortable looking chairs, but as they do the chairs react and quickly alter themselves to be the best comfort for the two.

"You have yet to look up Fire Maiden," Saga says as three glasses of green tea that was at the perfect temperature for each of them appear on the table.

With those words the two girls look up and are severely awe struck by the massive dragon etched in the stone above them. Four massive wings were folded out from its back. The symbols for the elements of fire, water, earth, and air were etched into them and then accented with precious stones, the symbol for fire in ruby, water in sapphire, earth in emerald, and air in diamond. Then the girls diverted their attention from the wings toward its slender frame and there near its heart was the symbol for quintessence in silver and amethyst. It too had an Auramere like orb with a strange making in it near its head.

"Wow," Will was the first of the two to speak.

"The Dragon King Bahamut is quite the sight is he not?" Saga says sipping her tea as the girls' awe faded and the questions started to return.

"That's what the Dragon King looked like," Taranee asks in surprise.

"Yes," Saga peacefully answers, "he was a fine creature, able to control the five base elements as well as the thirteenth element."

"Could you please tell us these thirteen elements," Will asks as she and Taranee begin to drink the tea that for some reason was exactly the way they wanted.

"Certainly," Saga says placing her cup down, "We'll start with the base five. There is Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Electricity or Quintessence." As she listed off those five the dragon carvings started to shimmer respectively, also when she called their elements the two felt a sudden jolt of excitement and pleasure.

"And the rest," Taranee asks noticing a long pause.

"I'm getting to them," Saga says, "then there's the Sun or Light, and the Moon or Darkness. Those then make up the basic seven that all worlds possess." More carvings lit up as she spoke. "Then come the elements of Life, and of course Death, making nine all together if you are keeping track. Nature and Metal are the next two elements leaving only Illusion and Divinity left." As she finished she took another peaceful sip of tea while the shimmering decorations faded.

"So," Will asks, "are you a master of all thirteen." This gets nothing but joyful giggles out of the priestess.

"Why heavens no Wilhelmina," she says placing a hand over her mouth. "I merely have a natural affinity for all thirteen. Much like you and Taranee are naturally attuned to the elements of fire and quintessence, but that's enough questions about me. Yet, I sense something troubles you."

"Well," Will says putting her cup down as her mood shifts to that of sadness, "it's just that we've been on the losing side of things recently, and now there are only two of us."

"It does seem that way," Saga says still with a joyful grin, "what with Dark Enigma destroying Meridian, and now the Tri-Planar Council is after Hay Lin."

"Do you know about Dark Enigma and these Tri-Planar guys," Will asks standing up quickly.

"I know many things," Saga says in a mysterious tone as the sun appears to set, "but I will explain more tomorrow at the start of your training." She waves a hand in the air and with a rumble two doors appear in the wall. One door appeared underneath the carving of the fire dragon and one under the quintessence dragon. "Those rooms should be exactly to your liking."

"Wait we can't stay here," Taranee says, "we have families on Earth."

"I have already taken care of that formality Taranee," Saga says standing as the table vanishes, "so do not worry and relax."

"Do you mind if we shared one room," Will asks quickly.

"Not at all," Saga says snapping her fingers and the two doors merge into one. "My door is the one at the top of the stairs to your right, so feel free to come by if you need anything, and I will explain the rest in the morning." The woman then politely bows to the two Guardians before disappearing in a flash of light.


	22. The First Task

**Thank you CCRox4Eva (****Corny's**** back), The Crazy Talk Kid (Hope you like this chapter), and ****J(****)e ****i****)o (The training starts now) for the reviews. ****Also thank you to my other reviewing readers who have yet to review Chapter 21, and thank you ****to the readers who don't review.**** I hope for your continued support for Tsunami.**

* * *

"Warn me next time won't you," Mizu screams before landing next to Oak inside a massive crater that is about the size of a small island. In its center are the remains of an insect-like creature.

"You pay attention more," Oak says as loud footsteps are heard coming from the jungle.

"Zamballans are coming," Mizu says in an annoyed tone, "we should get out of here." She and Oak then quickly enter the woods as a group of about three Zamballans look on at the shock of the damaged landscape.

"Well that was close," Mizu sighs looking on from a branch.

"Dwell too much on past," Oak suddenly says looking up at Mizu.

"Huh," Mizu asks looking at Oak with a confused look on her face.

"You miss them," Oak asks as Mizu flutters gently over to sit next to the armored maiden.

"Of course I do," Mizu says as her eyes start to water, "they were my friends, brothers in arms. They were the only family I had. Don't you miss yours?"

Oak does not respond but continues to look at Mizu.

"Your friends," Mizu says with a grin, "your family."

"Yes," Oak says with a reminiscent look in her eyes.

"I bet they were close to you," Mizu says looking at the sky.

"Yes," Oak says though she is unable to give the lengthy she wishes.

"I'd love to hear the stories of your adventures," Mizu says with a smile, "once we get you some new vocal cords."

"May I hear one," Oak says looking at Mizu more.

"Hear one," Mizu thinks about the question, "you mean one of my stories." Oak nods quickly at this.

"Well," Mizu says as she starts to think of one of her adventures. "There was this Roman general."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There they are," Amandela whispers as her red hair flows in the wind. The group of five women was overlooking a large military encampment from the top of a nearby ledge.

"So mister rogue general is down there," Mizu says looking down to see a large tent with about six armed guards.

"Yes," Amandela says as the five watch, "he wants to help the Gyuni tribe sack Rome if they make him emperor."

"The position of ruler must be earned through the trust of the people," Hatsuki responds in a very sage like tone.

"Unfortunately it goes to the one with the bigger army," Chankushept says with a heavy sigh.

"Then I say we cut his army down to size," Mizu says standing as the kantana strapped across her body flies up and drops back to a resting position.

"Yea let's do it," Rune says hopping to her feat. "I bet we'll be done in time to see that boy you like get home from his trip to Egypt, Amandela."

"I'm with you guys," Chankushept says with a smile.

"Okay let's do this," Amandela says standing while placing a hand on her glades.

"Wait," Hatsuki says placing up a hand to stop her friends from charging. "Who's that?"

Walking with the general and who appeared to be the leader of the Gyuni was a man of about five ten wearing mostly gladiator attire. He was built like a tank with his muscles looking like they were made out of metal themselves. He carried a large metal shield and a massive spiked ball and chian while a giant spiked mace was slung across his back.

"Looks like a gladiator body guard," Amandela says going into thought. "Mizu and I shall handle him. You three focus on taking out those generals."

"Right," the group says with a nod.

Soon the group found themselves inside the camp. Hatsuki remained invisible as the group separated into its two parts. She would serve as a lookout while Chankushept left her telepathy open to all five so messages could be relayed quickly. The mission was going well for the most part as the Roman and the Japanese girl quickly made their way through to the large tent that housed the generals.

_"Status," _Amandela asks quickly before the two make their move.

"_Mostly Roman centurions in your area," _Hatsuki's voice quickly rings in, _"Rune and Chanku are in position."_

_"Just waiting for you two to __cause__ some commotion,_" Chankushept responds in an annoyed tone, _"and my name's not Chanku."_

_"It should be it's so much easier to say,_" Rune says with a chuckle.

_"Do not encourage her," _Chankushept says sourly.

_"Hatsuki does have a point, Chanku," _Mizu says.

_"Fine," _Chankushept sighs.

_"Are you ladies finished," _Amandela asks in an authoritative tone.

_"Yes," _The four respond as she and Mizu leave their hiding place and approach the tent.

"Halt," a centurion says as the ten that line the carpet approaches the two women, "who are you, and who gave you permission to carry weapons."

"Do you want to answer them," Mizu says while the guards look on hearing only Japanese words, "after all I suck at Latin."

"You're lucky the Heart translates for us," Amandela whispers before turning to the guards, "we noble warriors are just traveling workers."

"And the weapons," the guard says before a kantana blade slams into his forehead and is then removed.

"As the Romans say, none of your business," Mizu says the first part in Japanese and the second in Latin. The remainder of the group is then blasted away by a powerful bolt of lightning, but then they see the beast of a man they saw before. His golden helmet lowered so that the two couldn't see his face. He then swings his large weapon at Mizu, who barely avoids it and returns to Amandela's side.

"Do you think we can take him," Mizu asks with a smirk as Amandela draws her gladius.

"It will be difficult," Amandela says with a grin.

"Since when has this been easy," Mizu says as the two avoid the next attack. Amandela then saw her opportunity and swung her sword up vertically only to have it shattered by the man's powerful head-butt.

"My sword," she squeaked in fright as the morning star careened at her helpless body. She squinted only to hear the clang of metal and the sound of a torrent of water. She snapped open her eyes to see Mizu standing there with a shattered kantana and a bloody spiked ball on the ground as blood drips from her shoulder.

"You okay," Mizu asks as the mass of muscle again stands while throwing off his shield and drawing his large club.

"Your arm," Amandela says.

"Flesh wound," Mizu responds with her usual grin. "This would be a whole lot easier though if we had those wing upgrades."

"You know I don't know how to do that yet," Amandela says as she clutches the Heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happens next," Oak asks looking at Mizu as she stops telling the story.

"Let's just say after we went Guardian we won," Mizu says in a depressed tone and rubbing her right shoulder.

"Honorable," Oak says quickly to get a startled gaze from Mizu, "you."

"Thanks," Mizu says as the two move to get out of sight of a group of Zamballans.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will yawned as she sits up in the large bed that the room provided for the two Guardians. When she asked for one room Saga must have taken it to mean something it didn't, but the two were a little too stressed from the day to complain and just decided to get some sleep before whatever this woman wanted to do to train them began.

The red head looked to her left to see Taranee still sleeping peacefully in the perfectly comfortable bed. She was a little surprised that she was awake before miss punctual, but decide to get out of the bad as carefully as possible as not to wake her. She walks out of the room while Taranee remains asleep to find Saga sitting in the greeting hall painting an amazing picture of a world filled with many orbs that a lone girl stands in while looking over her shoulder.

"It's good, no," she asks calmly without even looking at Will.

"Yea," Will says uncomfortably as she looks again at the walls. The dragon carvings seemed to have moved during the night as all but the Dragon King were in a different location and position.

"I understand that your friend is also a painter," Saga says placing her brush down as the fantastic painting vanishes.

"Yea, Hay Lin's a painter," Will says with a proud tone for her friend, "one of the best."

"That she is," Saga says as the table reappears but only two chairs sit at it, "I am also sorry for your accommodations. I misunderstood your question. The room will have two beds tonight."

"Well that explains that," Will says quickly, "but you are still going to tell us what you know about Dark Enigma and the Tri-Planar council right."

"It might be better if we waited for Taranee to awaken," Saga says as a variety of breakfast food appears on the table, "but please help yourself."

Suddenly the doors of the room where the two Guardians slept spring open as a very panicked Taranee sprints to the table.

"I'm so sorry for being late it won't happen again," Taranee says through pants while waiting for some form of angry reply.

"You aren't late for anything Taranee," Saga says as Will bites into an apple, "unless you don't like missing breakfast."

"But Will is up before me," Taranee says in a confused voice.

"Wilhelmina awoke because the she wanted answers," Saga says, "I also believe that she felt quite uncomfortable being in the same bed as you." She chuckles a bit as Will gives an evil glare at the woman.

"She means because we're friends and not lovers right," Taranee asks startled only to get a nod from Will which calmed her down.

"So fess up," Will says finishing her meal, "what do you know."

"I know that Dark Enigma is collecting hearts," Saga says in a tone that makes the two think she is leaving out specifics, "as well as wants your friend Hay Lin in their possession."

"Why do they want Hay Lin," Will asks in an annoyed tone.

"I am not allowed to say," Saga says, "though it is for the same reasons that the Tri-Planar council has placed her under arrest."

"Then tell us about the Tri-Planar council," Taranee says as she finishes.

"The Tri-Planar council is just as the name implies," Saga says calmly, "they are a council of the three planes. The mortal realm, the afterlife, and the underworld have representatives that run the council and put a stop to anything that could be detrimental to the universe."

"Then why didn't they intervene with Phobos," Will asks.

"They knew that the man was not a threat," Saga says, "they also were hidden from Hay Lin for a very long time. It could be that the Sea Nymph shielded her from the council until now, but why I am unsure of."

"So is that all you know," Will asks just knowing that the woman was hiding something.

"Yes," Saga says with her usual titter, "now are you two ready to begin." The two Guardians look at each other and then nod.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what's the situation," Caleb asks a worried looking Raythor as he rests in the now mostly deserted prison. There was very little reason guards needed to be posted but he was there none the less.

"The entire palace and village were destroyed," Raythor says, "most of our troops were lost. If they attack again we have little to stand in their way."

"It was obvious from the start that we had nothing to stand in their way," Caleb says in a dishearten tone. Suddenly the entire city seems to shake.

"What was that," Caleb asks as it settles down.

"Don't know," Raythor says, "it's been happening ever since the bombardment."

"I see," Caleb says remembering the attack on the palace.

"Oh," a whisper comes over the room as Morphea appears behind them, "don't be so sad little boy. There are plenty of fish in the sea."

"You," Caleb says angrily, "what do you want?"

"The only person of royal blood in this room," Morphea hisses.

"If you wanted Phobos then why not take him the first time you showed," Raythor screams.

"Because it has only recently come to our attention that he is needed to supply the other half of the left arm," Morphea says as her scythe forms in her hand.

"We won't let you," Caleb says as both he and Raythor draw their swords.

"You said yourself," Morphea says as she splits in two and slams both warriors into the ground with scythe blades at their throats, "there is nothing you can do to stop me."

The room again shakes violently but this time the quake increases in strength and begins to focus itself on the room in which the two warriors and shadow maiden are.

"Why is this happening," Caleb growls trying to keep his neck from hitting the blade.

"Oh no," Morphea says as her antenna like hair drops upon seeing a magenta eye stare at her from the wall. Suddenly the two copies hop off of their victims and remerge just as two hands slam into those positions but stop inches before smashing the warriors into goo. The entrance then seems to close as the walls squeeze together.

"What the," Raythor asks looking at an equally surprised Caleb.

"Well," Morphea screams waiting for an attack response, "I guess your wounds weren't that bad. Unless you decided to get up early." A large stone tail pulls itself from the wall and slams into her position. Morphea then reforms to the appendages right. "So where are you?"

"You are a fool shadow," Cedric chuckles, "you trapped yourself in it."

"Be quiet snake," Cornelia's voice angrily echoes in the room.

"Cornelia," Caleb says happily looking around for her.

"I'll be right there sweetie," Cornelia's voice echoes with a more joyful tone before the entire roof of the prison is removed by her youkai. She stood looking down at the woman as she retreated from the light. The life threatening wounds seemed to be healed thought her right arm was still limp and it was very evident that the bones inside were crushed. Her wings were mangled and broken and she still looked in fairly bad shape.

Morphea then remembered what the agitated woman's mental state was.

"How about a trade oh great and powerful Earth Guardian," Morphea says which returns Cornelia's attention to her after she drifted to Caleb.

"You give me Phobos," Morphea says knowing full well that the girl despised the still injured prince, "and I swear that no member of Dark Enigma will ever set foot on the world of Meridian ever again."

"Fine," Cornelia screams and with a wave of her left hand the prince's cage was removed from the wall and lands next to the shadow woman who quickly collects the unconscious man and vanishes, while Cornelia is lowered down to the floor by her youkai and then runs to Caleb before it reattaches the roof.

"Cornelia," Caleb says in a slightly annoyed tone as he catches her in his arms. He was about to scold her for giving Phobos to the enemy, but then realized that she fell asleep in his arms with a big smile on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that the three were outside the house again looked like a hut, but they were amazed at the object that Saga brought out. It appeared to be a large silver house key that the woman held as if it were a sword.

"What is that," the Fire Guardian asks as the three stop at a path overlooking the valley.

"A powerful weapon," Saga says, "it belonged to a great warrior who is long sense retired. He gave this weapon to me."

"It's odd I'll give it that," Will says with a grin, "but what does it have to do with our training."

"Allow me to demonstrate," Saga says as she thrusts the blade deep into the Heart Keeper's chest. Will's eyes widen in surprise but there is no pain and no blood. In fact the blade didn't cut her at all. Suddenly, the two are returned to their human forms while she withdraws the blade from Will's chest with the Heart of Candracar resting gently on its tip. She then points the key at the other side of the valley and fires it across.

"What did you do," Taranee asks in an angry tone as Will slowly recovers.

"Started your first task," Saga says coldly as Will opens her eyes to reveal that the Kokuangyou is gone, "retrieve the Heart. You have four hours. I suggest you get started."


	23. The Reasons

**Thank you ****J(****)e ****i****)o (yes but it will remain implied), CCRox4Eva (Here's more), minipower (I hope so too), TCTK (Here is some more of a serious Saga for you) for the reviews and support, and I hope you continue to support Tsunami till it's end. Thank you also to all the non-reviewing members out there, but seriously is it really that hard to leave a review. It take****s**** like what ten seconds at the most.**

**Anyway here comes chapter twenty three.**

* * *

"You can't be serious," Taranee yells, "four hours to cross a mountain valley without flying." 

"You're youkai have wings," Saga says as the giant key disappears, "and actually now you have three hours and fifty seven minutes."

"That's impossible," Will finally says, "there is just no way we could make it."

"So quick to give up," Saga yawns as a lawn chair appears in front of her house, "no wonder Mizu called you weak."

"What was that," Will growls electrical current bristling around her. Taranee just looks to where the heart was sent and then back at Saga.

"I called you weak Guardian," Saga says with a sour grin, "but if you want me to prove it." She raises her right hand and points her index finger into the air. "I'll beat you with one finger."

Will just screams as she fires a blast of lightning at the woman.

"Element of Metal," Saga calmly says as she slams her finger into the blast and it then wraps around a dome of energy surrounding her, "Magnetosphere." Will just growls at this and runs at Saga.

"Element of Earth," Saga says placing her finger on the ground, "Fissure." A crack appears under the red head as Saga returns to a standing position.

"How," Will says getting up with tears streaming down her face.

"You are too predictable," Saga coldly says, "though you are fast your body gives your motives away. I was able to predict the exact strength of your energy blast merely by the static you built around your body. Second, you were so filled with anger that you charged without any regard for the terrain, opponent, or elements in the area."

"Huh," Will asks looking at Taranee, who was still lost in thought.

"The ground we stand on is comprised mostly of iron," Saga says, "a highly conductive and easily magnetized metal. If you were smart you would have sent your current through the ground and then up into me. Instead you fired a straight easily blocked shot. Amandela and Nerissa would have seen this in the environment and used it to their advantage. You on the other hand have a lot to learn."

"I got it," Taranee says walking up to Saga.

"Yes," Saga says her tone turning back to the friendly maternal one she usually uses.

"You said we have to retrieve the Heart," Taranee says pushing up her glasses.

"Yes," Saga says, "you still have three hours and fifty four minutes."

"Then I hope I don't set a record," Taranee says, "but would you be so kind as to give Will back the Heart."

"Taranee," Will says getting a hold of herself and walking up to the Fire Guardian, "she launched the Heart to the other side of the valley."

"I know," Taranee says calmly, "but she also gave us an unthinkable time limit to get it. Especially since we don't know the terrain or what the animals of this world are like. Therefore the Heart must be nearby, and she fires an illusion across the valley."

"Very brilliant Taranee," Saga says as she pulls the heart out of her sash, "you've succeeded in the first task, but I'm sorry to say that the Heart will stay in my possession for the remainder of your training."

"Why," the two quickly ask.

"You rely too much on this things ability to let you transform and amplify your powers," Saga says, "You must learn how to channel that strength yourself using your youkai."

"How are we supposed to do that," Will asks.

"Each being finds its own way," Saga says, "Mizu and her friends rarely transformed to Guardian form. In fact all the generations of Guardians until the two most recent rarely became their winged forms. They forced their bodies to the limit to make their human forms the strength of their Guardian forms, and thus increased the strength of their Guardian forms. Your friends have also begun to do this."

"Then we are ready for our next task," Will says happily.

"Be patient and follow me," Saga says as she reenters the house. The two girls look at each other and soon follow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have found you Air Guardian," a large man wearing samurai armor screams as a small group of armored soldiers surround Hay Lin.

"There are only fifteen of you," Hay Lin says counting, "I was expecting a little more effort."

"Silence child," the samurai says before his eyes widen in fear. His troops never had a chance to react as they were somehow cut to shreds and the Air Guardian vanished. He then feels a gentle breeze as something touches his shoulder.

"I'm no longer a child," a whisper is heard in his ear. "Resengan." Suddenly a ball of air slams through his abdomen and his scream is never heard as he falls limply to the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is she," Caleb asks as the medic steps out of the tent with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Perfectly fine," the medic says, "but it's strange. Her entire body seems to be putting itself back together. While I was in there the bones in her arm started to reform."

"What could it mean," Caleb asks.

"It is possible that she is able to regenerate in her sleep," the medic says, "it would be best not to awaken her so that the healing can finish."

"Okay," Caleb says, "but I'll stay here for when she wakes up."

"Very well," the medic responds walking off, "I have other matters to attend to."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls enter the hut/ palace to see that two new doors have appeared from across the room where their sleeping arrangements are.

"Please enter," Saga says happily through a titter of laughter.

"_Will,_" Taranee mentally asks as the two are made to stand in front of two separate doors, "_are you okay? Sorry I didn't ask earlier._"

"_Yes," _Will says, "_I don't think she wanted to hurt me, but I don't really trust her. I mean why is it so __imperative__ that she keep the heart?"_

"_I don't know,_" Taranee says as the doors open, "_but by the way the Heart is so calm. I don't think __it's__ in any danger._"

"_Not yet anyway,_" Will says as Saga motions for the two to enter the rooms. The two nod as the look on Saga's face made the two think that she just heard the whole mental conversation.

"What are we supposed to do once we are in there," Will asks before either of the two move.

"You will both face an unexpected opponent," Saga responds, "but don't worry in these rooms you cannot die. You'll discover your goal once you are inside."

"What do you mean can't die," Taranee asks in a scared voice.

"I mean that you will be fine," Saga says calmly, "now please enter the rooms." Will is the first to dowse her fears and quickly enters the room, and in seeing this Taranee too enters but only with a little more fear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will had entered a room with thousands of large orbs. It was predominantly dark except for the quick bursts of lightning that arced between the orbs. She heard the doors close behind her but still couldn't see much. Thankfully she was slightly used to the dark by now, but she wished she had some time to use her eyes before being plunged back into it. She then closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Raijoukei," she whispers calmly as she opens her eyes to reveal the electrical current wrapping her brown eyes. The world around her lit up spectacularly as she looked around for whatever this opponent she was supposed to face was. A large burst caught her eyes for a second but it soon left which made her breathe a sigh of relief.

"What are you so worked up about," a voice that sounded like her speaking through the static of a T.V whispers into her ear while two arms made of electrical current wrap her chest and abdomen, "I'm here to keep you safe."

"Keep me safe," Will says in a monotonous tone as the Raijoukei deactivates and her eyes become dull.

"Yes my dear humanity," Will's elemental form whispers as it pulls Will into a tighter embrace while petting the red heads hair down gently, "I would never let anything hurt you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taranee had entered what looked like the inside of a volcano. The ground beneath her was lava itself while flames jumped up to lick the walls. The heat felt perfect to the Fire Maiden as she heard the doors close behind her. She turned at the sound fear coming over her. What kind of thing was she supposed to encounter here?

"Hello," she timidly calls out really not expecting anything to respond.

"Hello," a voice that sounded similar to hers responds after the echo fades.

Taranee's breathing increased upon hearing this while she frantically surveyed the landscape for whoever just spoke.

"Calm down," the voice says as arms made of fire wrap around her waist, "you'll hyperventilate."

"Calm down," Taranee says in an unfeeling tone as her eyes dull.

"Don't worry," her elemental form says, "no one can hurt you here."

"No one can hurt me," Taranee says as her eyes appear to burst into flame, "except you."

"Now why would you say that," the elemental says as Taranee blasts it away with extreme heat while her youkai wraps her body.

"I don't know what you are," Taranee says both mentally and physically, "but stay out of my head."

"Looks like you learned something new," the elemental says as it reforms, "no surprise. We are the smart one after all."

"You are not me," Taranee growls.

"We'll just have to see about that," the elemental says with a chuckle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Unhand me whatever you are," Phobos screams as Morphea walks him into the room full of cages and Mitsunari.

"One Phobos," Morphea says throwing the prince at Mitsunari's feet, "just like you ordered."

"I demand to know what is going on here," the prince angrily yells.

"Something we agree on," Elyon screams from her cage.

"Neither of you are in any position to be making demands," Mitsunari yells, "especially not you Phobos."

"Why is it that I'm here," Phobos asks in a semi dignified manner, "you have my sister. She is the one with power not I."

"I could care less about the powers of a world's heart," Mitsunari says while returning to observing something out a window, "as I already possess five. What I do care about though." His gaze shifts to Phobos.

"What," both royalties yell at the same time.

"Your mother made a little safety precaution to my plan," Mitsunari says, "both of you insignificant whelps possess half the magical DNA of one of its glorious arms. Now, I don't know how this occurred, but I can assure you." Elyon's cage then opens up as Morphea throws Phobos inside. "That you two will be spending a lot of time together." Mitsunari then laughs maniacally while he and Morphea leave the room.

"Well this is a fine mess you have gotten yourself into," Phobos says as he and Elyon sit on opposite sides of the cage.

"Yea, well you're obviously in this mess now too," Elyon says keeping a wary eye on the man while also looking across the room at Lillian's cage. The little girl seemed to have quietly accepted her fate.

"So," Phobos asks.

"So what," Elyon snaps angrily at him.

"You must have some sort of plan," Phobos says calmly, "or is it waiting for the Guardians to come rescue you."

"Just shut up," Elyon says crossing her arms over her chest, "this cage was annoying enough as it is."

"Now you know how I feel," Phobos retorts.

"Shut up," Elyon says in a more angry regal tone.

"You can't order me around," Phobos yells.

"Yes I can," Elyon says sticking out her tongue, "I am queen after all."

"Not if I had my way," Phobos says angrily, "besides I'm older."

"Who cares," Elyon sighs knowing it is going to be a very long couple of weeks, "I'm just glad that as long as we are in this cage insults are the worst we can do to each other."

"What," Phobos says in surprise, "you don't have any powers."

"Nope," Elyon says smugly, "and neither do you."


	24. The Calm

**Thanks to TCTK (Hopefully the limbs will be revealed soon), ****J(****)e ****i****)o (Yep, they're stuck with each other now), CCRox4Eva (Hope you enjoy the chapter), minipower (I also hope you enjoy the chapter)**** for all your reviews and support. Thanks also to my non-reviewing readers. Enjoy Chapter 24 all.**

* * *

"So," Elyon finally asks after hours of silence, "do you know anything about these arms that he's talking about?"

"No," Phobos grumpily says, "should I?"

"Well," Elyon says, "you know a lot of dark magic."

"So," Phobos angrily says, "you automatically assumed that I would know what was going on."

"Yes," Elyon angrily yells back, "do you have a problem with it."

"I do," Phobos says standing.

"Well," Elyon screams standing, "bring it on then. Even without powers I'd still kick your butt."

"You two fight more than Cornelia and me," Lillian says from her cage, "why don't you try to get along."

"He tried to kill me," Elyon screams pointing.

"And she threw me in jail," Phobos screams also pointing.

"So," Lillian says, "but since both of you seem to know more about this magic stuff than I do. If you worked together you might be able to find a way out of this for all of us."

"No way in hell am I working with him," Elyon scoffs returning to her sitting position.

"Same here," Phobos says sitting on the opposite side of the cage.

"This is going to be a long day," Lillian sighs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will was at peace. She wasn't afraid as her elemental form spins her around and rested her head against its static chest while all the time stroking Will's fiery red hair.

"Do you like me holding you like this my humanity," the elemental asks being followed up by a nod from Will.

"Why," Will asks in her zombie like tone.

"Because I wish protect you," the elemental responds squeezing Will, "so that those girls can't hurt you."

"Girls," Will questions the statement as some color starts to return to her eyes.

"Yes," the elemental quickly responds stroking Will's back, "I wasn't able to be there for you when those evil children in Fadden Hills treated you so badly, but I am here now. I will protect you always."

"Protect me always," Will says as her eyes return to their dull lifeless expression.

"If that is your wish my humanity," the elemental whispers into the red head's ear.

"_Lady Will,_" Quint's voice says desperately trying to snap Will out of her trance, "_this being wishes to harm you. Lady Will please snap out of it._"

"Silence insect," the elemental says as Quint appears to be summoned and is blown away by elemental force.

"What was that," Will asks calmly clutching the elemental as if she was an infant and it was her mother.

"Nothing my dear," the elemental says continuing to calm and comfort the girl, "nothing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nothing's working is it," Taranee's elemental yawns at the youkai powered woman. "You're going to burn yourself out at this rate."

"Burn myself." Taranee says as she looks herself over. It was true that her youkai only worked under the circumstances of a near fatal injury, but it was true. The flames quivered and rose and fell with her breathing. The reason she falls unconscious after its activation is because of the energy it uses. The elemental's first statement was the key to passing the test. She needed to keep calm and in control of the rage she felt.

She closed her flame wrapped eyes and placed her hands together taking in deep breaths. She could feel the oxygen calming her and making her stronger. She would need that if she was to get through this. She just hopped this works.

"What are you trying humanity," the elemental chuckles, "no amount of heat or flame can affect me."

"I'm sure a star can," Taranee says as a small orb forms in her hands.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saga sips a cup of tea as a bright flash exits the cracks of the door that Taranee entered.

"Looks like the fire Guardian won," Saga says as the door starts to creak open, "though I wish you didn't total the room."

"You knew everything that went on in there," Taranee asks in surprise.

"Of course," Saga says with a titter as the door vanishes, "come take a seat and relax."

"How's Will doing then," Taranee asks sitting at the table that has a nice spread of food on it.

"Well," Saga says calmly, "but of course not as well as you. Eat up, unfortunately you are going to have to leave your friend behind and begin the next part of your training."

"No," Taranee says standing, "I can wait for Will."

"You'd be wasting your time," Saga says in an annoyed tone at the outburst, "Wilhelmina is unfortunately trapped in the hallucinations of her paranoia, and that gives the elemental control over her."

"What is that supposed to mean," Taranee says looking at the remaining door.

"Taranee," Saga says in a serious tone, "Wilhelmina is a very paranoid girl. It can be a great survival mechanism, but it can also be a very lethal disorder. A paranoid person can be easy to control as long as you keep them comfortable. Those rooms placed you in your mindset. Yours being anger and rage, which are both key emotions to fire mastery."

"But I learned calm and patience in the room," Taranee says calmly.

"Yes," Saga titters, "even the strongest flames burn out if all their energy is used up." Taranee just sighs and looks at the door. "If you must wait for Wilhelmina, then I will give her two more hours. Any longer and we can assume her lost to her delusions."

"Okay," Taranee says with a heavy sigh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lady Will," Quint hisses as he circles over the two, "you must snap out of this."

"Why," Will asks as she starts to succumb to sleep.

"Do you really wish to upset her," the elemental says in an annoyed tone.

"If it will break her out of whatever you are doing to her," Quint angrily hisses, "then yes."

"You will not harm her serpent," the elemental spits, "she will be protected from things that act like they care for her but really despise and pity her."

"So you feed her lies that her friends and family are like that," Quint growls.

"Lies," Will says waking up. "Are you lying to me?"

"Of course not sweetie," the elemental responds clutching Will tightly, "I would never lie to you. It would be against my nature."

"Okay," Will says with a girlish chuckle.

"You have not been around long snake," the elemental returns to her flying opponent, "my little human side has been devastated by her supposed friends long before she met those people, and I will not see her hurt again."

"So you will keep her here," Quint says trying to reason with the electrical woman, "unlike us she is a living being. She needs to eat in order to survive."

"I can bring her food," the elemental screams as its eyes show confusion.

"How," Quint says floating to look at the elemental, "you are an ethereal being and incorporeal, plus being lightning you would burn anything edible on contact."

"I will protect her," the elemental screams.

"Then allow her to return to her friends," Quint responds to this comment.

"No," the elemental says, "they'll try to harm her."

"Then trust that I will keep her safe," Quint says calmly.

"Never," the elemental angrily growls, "we do not trust anyone. We will never trust anyone. That is the best way to keep safe. That is the only way to keep safe."

"Then I pose a question for you," Quint says realizing that he has found the elemental's flaw, "how does she know she could trust you?"

"How do I know I can trust you," Will pipes up as her eyes start to return to normal.

"My dear you can trust me," the elemental says trying to regain her composure.

"No you're right," Will says as the Raijoukei reactivates, "I shouldn't trust anyone. After all it is the best way to survive." With those words Will pushes away from the elemental's embrace while breathing heavily.

"I only wished to keep you safe humanity," the elemental says as it reaches a hand out to Will.

"I don't need you to keep me safe," Will says blasting the elemental in the chest with a powerful bolt of lightning. The elemental disappears as the room turns into a bleak white walled entity as the doors she used to enter it appear in front of her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taranee stood up from her chair as Will exited the room. The red haired woman quickly looked around as Taranee approached.

"Will," Taranee says hugging the Guardian leader, "I'm glad you are okay."

"Taranee," Will says clutching her head, "I'm glad you're okay too."

"It took you long enough Wilhelmina," Saga says with her usual titter.

"Let's get some things straight," Will angrily growls turning her Raijoukei toward the woman.

"Yes," Saga sourly says returning her glare as the light that hits her eyes seems to spin into her pupils.

"First, my name is Will," Will says while Taranee looks on hoping this doesn't turn into another fight between the two.

"No your name is Wilhelmina Teresa Vandom," Saga says, "and that is what I call you."

"Well I want you to call me Will," the red haired girl says. You could begin to feel the static forming in the air.

"I will not do that Wilhelmina," Saga says, "so you may want to voice your other concerns."

"The second is," Will says placing out her hand, "the Heart of Candracar chose me to be its keeper. Return it."

"No," Saga says, "if you want that gem then you will have to take it back, or you can get it back by completing your training."

"Will you can't beat her," Taranee timidly says.

"Fine then let's continue," Will says continuing to glare at the now returned to normal Saga.

"You should get some lunch first," Saga says as she stands and begins to walk up the stairs toward her room, "when I return you will begin your next task."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I knew you would come back for something," Yan Lin says as she opens the door to her granddaughter's room after hearing rustling from inside.

"Really," Hay Lin says in slight surprise while throwing some more clothes into a duffle bag.

"Hay Lin," Yan Lin says walking up to the young Air Guardian, "what is it you are planning? You do know you are currently the only Guardian on Earth."

"What am I planning," Hay Lin pauses for a second, "I'm just going to lay low for a while, wait for the heat to die down." _And catch a sea monster while I'm at it._

"Hay Lin," Yan Lin says grasping her granddaughter's hand, "I know you are going after Irma." Hay Lin turns a weary glance at the woman. "But don't you think that you should wait for the others."

Hay Lin quickly pulls away from the elderly woman and speaks in a cold tone, "Why? So they can throw her in a cage like some animal. No, wait, their method of dealing with a problem is letting it be buried in rubble."

"Hay Lin," the elderly woman says in confusion; not able to understand the change in her granddaughter. "You know that isn't true."

"You're right grandma," Hay Lin says throwing the duffle bag over her shoulder, "I'm the last Guardian, but not just on Earth. I'm the last Guardian period, because apparently I'm the only one who can do the job. Hence why I'm being hunted by both the enemy and some higher beings."

"Hay Lin, what are you saying," Yan Lin says as tears well in her ancient eyes.

"I'm saying I no longer need those weaklings," Hay Lin says as she puts her foot on the window, "I'll find Irma on my own, and free her from that demon on my own. Then I will do my job and obliterate Dark Enigma, and anyone else who gets in my way." Hay Lin then looks back at Yan Lin as she perches herself on the windowsill. "Goodbye Grandma." Hay Lin then flies off into the city.


	25. The Truths

**Thanks for the reviews TCTK (Hope you enjoy this little surprise), DragonRaiderX9 (Taranee is the only sane one isn't she), Nemrut (Hopefully this answers some of your questions; Also check out Nemrut's Ninjas and Guardians story if you haven't as it is really good.), CCRox4Eva (I'm still wondering that too)****, XV-Dragon (Glad you think it's awesome), J()e i)o (Hope it isn't too hard), and donki-shouben (You might want to take the time to reread Tsunami. I think you might have missed some things.) for your reviews and support. Also thank you to all the non-reviewing readers out there. You help in a way, but please review and get your name recognized.**

**Anyway here comes Chapter 25. Just two days before Tsunami's two month anniversary I might add.**

* * *

"Lord Mitsunari," Alecara says as he approaches the contemplating leader. "The transfer of the magical DNA is almost complete."

"This is good news Alecara," Mitsunari says flexing his mostly healed arms. "Soon, the creature will have its arms back. How much longer?"

"Twelve hours," Alecara says.

"I so told you we could have waited," Mizu says as she and Oak enter the room carrying a purple orb.

"I take it your expedition to Zamballa was not a good one," Mitsunari says with a grin.

"Actually it went quite well once I got Ms. Kill-anything-that-moves under control," Mizu angrily says.

"Well then," Mitsunari says looking out the window at the pedestal. "That just leaves the DNA in the Heart of Candracar and the Heart of Tralleon."

"To Earth then," Mizu sighs.

"Not quite," Mitsunari says turning around, "let's let things settle down a bit on that world."

"Boring," Oak says crossing her arms in annoyance.

"My dear Oak," Mitsunari says with a smile, "don't think that I wouldn't let you have your fun. Take that sister of yours and knock the Fortress at the Heart of Infinity out of the sky."

"That's more like it," Oak says before walking off.

"I'll go see how the arms are doing then," Mizu says with a grin as she leaves the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, look whose back," Will angrily says crossing her arms while her Raijoukei diverts from Taranee to Saga.

"Are you going to continue to be in a sour mood Wilhelmina," Saga says.

"It depends," Will says standing, "are you going to keep calling me that."

"Yes," Saga says with a slightly sad tone, "unfortunately we will need to postpone your training for a while longer."

"Why," Taranee asks.

"You will find out once we get there," Saga says as the three instantly disappear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm glad you three could make it," the Oracle says as the three appear in the center of the audience chamber in Candracar.

"I wouldn't ignore a call from a friend," Saga says happily. "We weren't in the middle of anything anyway."

"Just lunch," Will snaps.

"Why call us to Candracar," Taranee asks calmly.

"I'm guessing we won't be hearing that answer until everyone arrives," Saga says with a sigh, "you two have the rest of the day off. I have to speak with the Oracle."

"Yes Saga of course," the Oracle says as the two walk toward a door, "we can discuss your concerns in one of the meditation chambers."

"That would be best," Saga says as the two enter and the doors seal shut.

"Typical," Will huffs, "she went and abandoned us."

"No she didn't Will," Taranee says getting in Will's face. "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing that wasn't already there," Will yells storming off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what is it you wish to speak of," the Oracle asks as he and Saga sit on large pink and blue pillows. His usual tranquil smile spread across his face.

"I'll be blunt with you old friend," Saga says closing her eyes and remembering when she, her sister, and the young Oracle used to play in the massive fortress of Candracar. "I am getting old, and wish to join the high council."

"But my dear Saga," the Oracle says, "you still look as young as ever."

"Of course I do," Saga says placing a hand on her chest, "I'm only six millennia old, but that is not the point."

"Yes," the Oracle says, "you must choose a new priestess to take your place. I know you never wanted the position yourself, but after what your sister did."

"Let's not bring her up," Saga says her tone turning angry but then returning to calm, "anyway I've made my decision."

"Why tell me," the Oracle says with a chuckle.

"Because my choice is your current Fire Guardian, Taranee Cook," Saga says calmly watching the man's expression change to a sterner look.

"Is that not against the laws of your people," the Oracle asks quickly.

"Unfortunately my people have been reduced to me and my sister," Saga says returning the Oracle's stern look. "I thought it would be easier to explain it to her if it came from someone she knows more."

"We will both discuss this with her once the business of today is over," the Oracle says in a sad tone.

"It is the Air Guardian this generation isn't it," Saga asks only to get a nod. She places a friendly hand on the man's shoulder and happily grins.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night out in Heatherfield, but the Asian girl still wore her disguise, even if it was uncomfortable for her back. She had asked a lot of people but no one had seen the brown haired Irma Lair. Apparently, the police had just stopped the search for the young woman, but it wasn't going to stop her.

Hay Lin was on an important mission, and was going to find Irma no matter how long it took. Suddenly her stomach growled. She sighed. In her rush to get out of the house she had forgotten to grab money.

"Oh well," she says as she walks into an alleyway and turns invisible before proceeding to enter a convenience store behind a man. "I'll just take what I need. After all, what could they do to stop me?"

She grabbed a sandwich off of the rack and it quickly turned invisible upon touch. She was going to need something to drink, but that would mean waiting for someone to open the door for her. She sighed as her growling stomach made her more impatient. She then noticed an open drink display near the front. Moving quickly she grabbed the drink and like a breeze left the store as the alarms blared.

Hay Lin then perched herself on the ledge of a building and joyfully eat her meal.

"You know stealing is a criminal offense," a familiar voice says behind her.

"You would know all about those wouldn't you," Hay Lin says with a grin. "Irma."

"What can I say," the voice says as the sounds of footsteps approach the Asian, "I have a knack for it." Suddenly an ice blade shatters on the ledge Hay Lin was sitting on.

"It won't be that easy," Hay Lin says as she hovers in the air directly across from the nymph shaped being, "especially for a doppelganger." Suddenly, the creature shatters as if it were cut into thirds.

"Then I'll be sure to try harder," Irma says landing on the building behind Hay Lin with an evil smirk on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yan Lin," Taranee says as the elderly Asian woman exits a fold followed closely by Caleb and Cornelia, "Cornelia."

"Taranee," Cornelia says with a huge grin and enthusiasm before letting go of Caleb's arm and flying over to hug the Fire Guardian.

"I'm so happy to see you," she says while using all her Guardian strength to hug her friend.

"I'm glad to see you too," Taranee barely says, "but you're crushing me."

"Sorry," Cornelia says letting her go and placing a hand on the back of her head while a playful grin adorns her face.

"Isn't Will supposed to be with you," Yan Lin asks.

"She walked off in a rush," Taranee says, "she doesn't seem to trust the teacher that Sol put us with."

"Why aren't you transformed Taranee," Caleb asks as Cornelia lovingly reattaches to his arm.

"Saga took the Heart," Taranee says calmly, "she says she won't give it back until are training is over."

"Well," the Oracle says as he and Saga leave the chamber, "it is about time we discuss why you are all here."

"So why are we all here," Cornelia happily asks.

"It is Hay Lin," Yan Lin says as tears start to leave her eyes, "I fear that she is being corrupted by her powers. Just like Nerissa."

"What," Taranee says in shock. "How?"

"We do not know," Saga says as her attention diverts to a window.

"I believe it is because of a spirit youkai," the Oracle says, "we need to bring her to Candracar and the council will decide."

"How are we supposed to find her," Taranee asks, "because finding one person who can turn invisible at will is going to be difficult?"

"Find the Sea Nymph," Saga says calmly, "and she will come to you."

"That is a sound plan," the Oracle says as he hands the Heart of Candracar to Taranee, "return this to Will and head to Earth."

"No," Saga says in a serious tone, "Cornelia and Taranee will leave. Give the Heart back to Wilhelmina and then have her return here. Lady Yan Lin please go with them."

"What is wrong my friend," the Oracle says placing a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"We are about to be under attack," Saga says as two figures appear on in one of the window like openings.

"What," the Oracle says as the entire party looks to the window like opening to see the two figures within.

"Saga," Oak says turning to the woman.

"You know that lady, Oak," Cyan asks looking at the group below them. Two Guardians and only one of them were transformed. This would be too easy.

"She better," Saga yells up as Taranee, Cornelia (while dragging Caleb away), and Yan Lin leave to find Will. "After all she is the Greatest of the Infinity Templar, Oakugine Rosemberg."

"Want me to blow her to pieces," Cyan asks targeting the woman.

"She is mine," Oak says calmly.

"Why," Cyan asks in a pout.

"Secure Torso," Oak says turning to glare at Cyan, "now."

"Fine," Cyan says before following after the one looking for Will.

"That's Oakugine," the Oracle says as Oak slams into the ground and then stands before the two.

"Unfortunately," Saga says readying herself for battle, "you may want to take cover my friend."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will," Taranee yells as they finally find the sulking red head.

"What do you want now," Will snaps as she's brought into a hug by the blonde.

"We came to find you so that you can transform with Taranee and then fold Taranee and me to Earth," Cornelia says squeezing Will tightly.

"Well," Will says as Taranee gets Cornelia to let go, "at least you're honest, but I don't have the…"

"Heart," Taranee interrupts with a smile as she hands Will the shimmering marble.

"Fine," Will says taking the jewel, "Guardians Unite." In a flash of pink and orange the two remaining Guardians are then transformed back into Guardian form.

"Is it me," Cornelia asks noticing the change in two girls' Guardian form, "but did you guys get wing steroids or something." The two then look themselves over to see that their wings have at least doubled in size.

"I guess the training paid off," Yan Lin says while Will opens the fold to Earth.

"Well, I gotta go," Cornelia says hugging and kissing Caleb.

"Cornelia," Taranee screams as she flies through the fold, "hurry up."

"Coming," Cornelia sighs as she too flies through the fold.

"Do you really think we'll be much help," Will asks Caleb as the sound of something heavy landing in the hall comes from their side.

"Let's find out," Cyan says across from them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how are you children doing," Mizu says as she walks into the room where Elyon, Lillian, and Phobos are.

"Better if you told us what you wanted from us," Elyon angrily snaps at the woman.

"Isn't it obvious," Mizu says in a fit of laughter, "we want your powers."

"That doesn't make sense," Lillian pipes up, "I gave my powers to the Regents, and then why is Hobo here."

"That's Phobos you little," Phobos yells while holding his hand over a bruise on his face.

"Fine I guess I can give you a little comfort," Mizu says with a grin, "after all you three are just tools anyway. You see there are many worlds."

"We know that," Phobos says beginning to get even more impatient.

"And all worlds have a heart," Mizu continues ignoring the prince's outburst, "but eight of these hearts have something a little different."

"And that is," Elyon asks also growing impatient.

"They have the genetic-magical DNA of a mighty weapon," Mizu says, "a weapon capable of destroying entire galaxies. The reason we have Lillian and not the Regents is because this code only appears in the actual hearts."

"Then why bring Phobos here," Elyon sourly asks.

"Don't know and don't care," Mizu says leaving the room, "anyway I've got things to do. Ta Ta."

"I don't like her," Phobos says quickly.

"You and me both brother," Elyon sighs.


	26. The Sisters

**Thank you TCTK (It is very entertaining), XV-Dragon (Here is somewhat the results of Will's), CCRox4Eva (Everything is crazy at the moment), ****KnightofFaerun**** (Glad you are continuing to read Tsunami), DragonRaiderX9 (You are one funny guy), minipower (Pie for everyone), J()e i)o (****Trianing**** will be finished soon), Nemrut (Glad that explanation works), and lastly Tsunami's newest arrival Wilhelmina Vandom (Glad you are enjoying the story) for all the reviews and support**** Tsunami would be celebrating its two month anniversary without it.**

**Well, here comes Chapter 26**

* * *

"So," Saga asks as she and Oak circle each other, "are you still Mitsunari's faithful lap dog." Oak says nothing at this statement except points at her throat.

"Fine," Saga angrily sighs, "Life Element: Regeneration." With the snap of Saga's fingers a white light wraps around Oak and then fades. "Better."

"Much," Oak says rubbing her now more fleshy upper arms and stretching. Her voice sounded much softer yet still had the villainous harshness to it. "You even got the pitch right."

"You know that if we fight it's just going to lead to a lot of bruises," Saga yawns as the two stop, "but I still want an answer to my question."

"Mitsunari," Oak says ripping bandages off of her body, "is a fool."

"How's that," Saga asks straightening herself.

"He seeks to revive a power that he cannot control," Oak says with a chuckle, "he also believes he can control the wielder of the Ushinambri."

"_Saga,"_ the Oracle says in the woman's mind, "_I don't understand your language. What is_ an _Ushinambri?"_

"_It is best if you remain in the dark for now my friend,_" Saga mentally says back.

"_I understand,_" the Oracle responds.

"Is that why Mitsunari wants Hay Lin," Saga says in her native tongue.

"Ha," Oak laughs as the two talk in the language that only they know, "Hay Lin does not yet possess the weapon sword, though I have tricked the fool into believing it."

"I figured as much after the spell that Merlin placed on it when it was on Earth last," Saga says hopping that the two can talk it out and not have to fight. "So why go through the trouble. Who are you plotting with?"

"The Water Guardian," Oak responds, "Dark Enigma will fall, and so will the Guardians."

The Oracle stood there away from the two and tried to listen to the conversation. The best he could do though was understand the names.

"So you have yet to change, Oakugine," Saga says returning to English.

"What is that supposed to mean," Oak says with a shrug and a giggle.

"You are still the same sadistic murderous witch that you were," Saga says angrily.

"I think you're still upset about the fact that I shrugged off the title of priestess onto you," Oak says calmly.

"No," Saga says, "I have accepted my position, but what I am upset about is what you did. Your quest to find the perfect enemy cost our people everything and casted our city into darkness."

"It was your laws that did that not me," Oak angrily yells.

"It's obvious you won't listen to words," Saga says as Oak disappears from her spot.

"No," Oak says as Saga avoids one of her powerful blows, "fists are stronger."

"Then talk is over," Saga says as she removes a long chian that had all thirteen of the charms on it from her hair.

"Himerish my friend," Saga says as the chain floats to the Oracle, "you know who to give that to if I do not survive."

"Yes," the Oracle says clutching the chain before teletransporting away. Though both combatants were immortal he knew the cardinal rule. Only an immortal can kill an immortal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's see," Cyan says as she looks over Will and Caleb. She could see that Will was trying to keep an eye on both her and the boy at the same time. She could use that to her advantage if she wasn't equipped with all her siege weaponry, then again she may be able to make it work.

"Who are you," Will angrily asks.

"Look out," Cyan says pointing at Caleb who had gone for his sword.

"What do you think you're doing," Will angrily growls as she slightly turns to defend herself from the blade.

"Will," Caleb says as he draws the blade making Will back away a little, "I don't think now is the time for this."

"The boy has a point," Cyan says running her hand over her stomach. As the flesh leaves the metal six panels open on her abdomen and blue energy starts to gather within them. "Now die. X Buster fire." Suddenly, Caleb shoves Will out of the way of millions of blue missile like beams before he gets out of the way himself. The barrage flies through the fortress' walls before turning and slamming into the building itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oak grinned as the fortress violently shook. She took the opportunity to charge throwing a quick fist at her sister's face, but there is no impact as Saga seems to disintegrate and then an army of the priestess surrounds Oak.

"Brute strength can't always win you victory," all the Sagas says in unison.

"We'll see," Oak says as her grin grows even bigger. She then closes her eyes and places her palms together while taking a deep breath. "Shoukentshousken."

Oak then slams a fist into the rock hard ground and the floor gives way as its shattered like a plain of glass. The armored maiden then leaps into the air as the illusion dissipates and tries to punch Saga in the gut.

Saga blocks the deadly fist but is unable to stop Oak's powerful kick as it makes contact with her gut. The talon like clamps then fly from Oak's leg at incredible speed but don't impact as Saga teleports behind Oak before the two land with the rubble in the chamber below.

"It seems we are even," Saga says catching her breath.

"Then why are you tired," Oak says returning to a ready position.

"Ever heard of humility," Saga asks as she dusts herself off.

"Yea," Oak evilly chuckles, "I know it in over six hundred languages."

"Solar Element: Eye of Ra," Saga says thrusting her left hand forward and unleashing a powerful stream of energy at Oak.

"Too easy," Oak say appearing on the wall as the beam dies down. She then does a back flip and grabs onto Saga with her clamps before the two careen into another wall instantly shattering it. Then in a burst of light the two separate as Oak lands on her feet. The plating on the bottom of her boot like lower legs severely melted as the clamps return to their positions.

Saga rose slowly, while using the damaged wall for support. Her right shoulder was bleeding heavily and the arm itself dangled limply.

"It seems as you have improved in your mystical might sister," Oak says as she begins to stomp toward Saga causing the ground to crack at each step. "But while you have been doing that I have built myself strong armor, and focused my efforts on obtaining true strength."

"You've become nothing but a monster," Saga says through feigned breaths. She wished she could use the rejuvenation technique on herself, but Oak would finish it before she could summon the life energy to do it. It was probably a bad idea to give the armor covered maiden her full body and muscles back, but she needed to hear what the woman had to say.

"A monster," Oak says with an evil chuckle, "I am immortal just like you, my armor makes me impervious to most attacks, and yet you call me a monster. If anything I am a god."

"Then I will prove that even a god can die," Saga says using her fingers to write a strange marking over her heart.

"You're insane," Oak says backing up slightly as her eyes widen before a smug grin appears on her face. "If you use that all elements will die with you priestess."

"If that is what you believe," Saga's voice echoes, "Divine Element: Fusion of Thirteen." The battlefield lit up in a flash. Oak covers her eyes from the blinding display of light before a powerful blow slams into her gut. Oak slides back as her clamps dig into the ground creating large gashes in the stone floor. The clanging of metal is heard as a piece of Oak's armored torso falls to the ground to reveal the perfectly tanned skin that both women possessed.

"Fine then," Oak says sourly launching a kick to her left and effectively hitting Saga off the fortress. Oak then appears right behind Saga and grabs onto her arms. "Let's take this outside."

The two then careen toward the surface while rapidly spinning and within seconds slam into the ground creating a massive explosion and sending debris flying in all directions. Above them a ray of sun for the first time in the history of the world known as Candracar touches its magnificent silver surface.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyan was easily avoiding Caleb's sword. The red head behind her was easy enough. A quick warning of an attack from somewhere else and she'd leave herself wide open, but why this particular Guardian, and perhaps the weakest of the five, stayed here was beyond her.

"Will," Caleb says avoiding a green beam, "do something."

"I can't," Will says holding her chest. Cyan broke her ribs the last time she tried to attack after the armored woman tricked her that someone was behind her.

"She's right boy," Cyan says catching Caleb's sword and quickly licking the tip, "that Guardian is weak and pathetic." With that the armored woman threw Caleb down the hall before pointing a large white cannon at him. "Eat gravity blast swine."

The weapon charged but never fires as a quick electrical current makes it deactivate. Cyan's eyes widen as the cannon explodes destroying most of the hall. As the dust clears Cyan staggers to her feet. The armor on her right forearm, shoulder, chest, abdomen and hip were completely stripped from her leaving slightly burned pure white skin. Her arm though hung limp and looked as if it were run through a grinder. Sap like blood dripped from the wound as green spots enlarge to seemingly cover up the exposed flesh.

"I am not weak," Will angrily yells as current wraps her body.

"You little spec of cellular matter," Cyan growls turning to face Will, "I'll turn you to dust and then watch you blow away in the wind."

"I'd like to see you try," Will screams as she flies at the armored woman while electricity wraps her body more.

"Behind you," Cyan says with a smirk, but her eyes widen as a reptilian tail quickly flicks the air behind the red head causing the entire hall behind her to fill with lightning. Cyan then quickly hops back avoiding a powerful kick. She then point what appears to be a chain gun at Will, but before she can pull the trigger Caleb's sword slices into her unprotected arm.

Cyan growls in pain before spinning and backhanding the boy sending him flying down the hall. Then she feels as if she was struck by lightning as Will sends a strong current through her spine making the armored maiden fall to the ground in temporary paralysis.

"This is just great," Cyan says trying to move as Will walks up to her with electrical energy wrapping her right hand to form some kind of drill like electrical blade.

"Now I'll remove your heart," Will says in a cold tone, "then watch you squirm while I crush it with my bare hands." Cyan closed her eyes as Will thrust the blade at her chest, but didn't expect to not feel the pain of being skewered.

"Will," Caleb says holding onto Will so that she could barely move. "Stop she's beaten."

"Let go," Will screams in a panic, "let go of me." The red head begins to violently thrash around to try to break the warriors grip.

Cyan then felt her arm again as the paralysis began to wear off. She quickly stood, though a little shaky, and then pointed the weapon at the two.

"You're right boy," Cyan says with a chuckle, "the red head makes a nice shield."

"What," Will screams in fear and begins thrashing even more.

"Will stop," Caleb says not paying attention to Cyan.

"Why so you can kill me," Will says as current wraps her body making Caleb finally release her, "I'm not letting that happen."

"Will I would never…" Caleb says as an energy beam pierces his shoulder. Will's eyes widen as Caleb falls to the floor before turning them on Cyan.

"You make a good distraction either way red." Cyan says disappearing. Will then kneels next to the boy.

"Caleb," she gulps, "are you okay?"

"It's okay Will," Caleb says through the pain, "at least that girl isn't here anymore."

"We need to get you some help," Will calmly says helping the boy up and getting him to near a wall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wilhelmina," Saga calls as she lands behind the Guardian, "are you okay?"

"Saga," Will says tears streaming from her eyes, "I'm find but my friend got hurt because of me."

"Do not blame yourself," Saga says with a calm smile, "though you need to learn to control your paranoia." Saga then raises a hand and white light wraps around Caleb instantly healing his wound.

"Saga you are okay," the Oracle says finally walking down the hall.

"Yes," Saga says as he returns her chian to her. "My sister fled for some unknown reason."

"That is not like her," the Oracle responds.

"We should go to Earth," Caleb says standing, "and help Cornelia and the others."

"I agree," Saga says, "and after we solve this problem we can continue with yours and Taranee's training Wilhelmina."

"Okay," Will says as she, Saga, and Caleb vanish.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where do we start looking," Cornelia asks as the three women hop out of the fold in the basement of the Silver Dragon.

"I can't get a fix on Hay Lin's mind," Taranee responds.

"Saga said to find Irma," Yan Lin says calmly.

"The beach then," Cornelia says with a grin.

"You two go," Yan Lin says, "I'll see if anything comes up."

"Okay," the two say as they exit the basement through the window and fly off into the night. Unknown to the two Guardians of Fire and Earth, the beings they were looking for would be making their location known soon.


	27. The Battle of Water and Air

**Alright here goes, I'd like to thank CCRox4Eva (****Here is the new update), XV-Dragon (Let's hope so), TCTK (Enjoy this fight), minipower (I'm glad that you love the story), J()e i)o (She does doesn't she), Nemrut (Glad you liked the fight and hope you enjoy this one), ****KnightofFaerun**** (I'm always humbled by your reviews), Wilhelmina Vandom (Here is some Inari action for you), and lastly Sokai (You shouldn't stay up so late) for your reviews and support. Tsunami would definitely not be around this long without it. Thank you also to all my non-reviewing readers as you ****continue**** to silently enjoy the story.**

**Anyway, in a week I'm going to be a college student, so I'm kind of in a good yet anxious mood. Well, enjoy Tsunami Chapter 27.**

* * *

"Alright nymph or whatever you are," Hay Lin says in a demanding tone while staring at Irma as the two float slightly above the roof of a large skyscraper. To their right are an assortment of frozen spikes of water and shards of ice scattered all over the roof. "Let my friend go."

"How many times do I have to say it," Irma hisses in annoyance, "I have no hold over your friend because the Irma you knew never existed."

"We both know that isn't true," Hay Lin says, "so why don't you scurry back to whatever hole you crawled out of and give Irma her body back."

"Why don't you make me," Irma says mockingly. "You'll fail."

"We'll see," Hay Lin says taking a fighting stance while landing. A fierce breeze circles around them as the shards of ice quickly melt and form a large puddle around Irma.

The two stare for what seems like hours, but in reality was probably a couple of seconds, before Irma flicks her wrist to send a barrage of three tendrils at the Asian Guardian. Hay Lin summons currents of air along her arms and holds then in place to act as bracers while she deflects the attacks. As Hay Lin knocks the third tendril aside, her air is knocked out as Irma slams a fist into her gut. Hay Lin is then launched from the roof with a powerful kick to her right side, and before she can react and take flight, Irma grabs her ankle and throws her down into a parked car below.

"Good bye," Irma screams snapping her fingers as a plethora of needles made of ice rain down on Hay Lin.

"Crud," Hay Lin says as she stagers to her feet.

Irma grins with satisfaction as the needles impact only for it change to an expression of surprise as Hay Lin looks up at her in her elemental form while at least fifty large spikes of ice impale the gaseous body. The elemental form then takes off like a rocket toward the nymph while half way up the building returning to flesh and blood Hay Lin. Irma hops back avoiding Hay Lin's first kick, but then gets hit in the side of the head by Hay Lin's second kick.

"Give up Irma," Hay Lin says angrily while landing. "I'm much more powerful than you."

"You wish," Irma says wiping the blood of her face before charging and tackling the smaller girl off the building.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oak walks up to the front of a massive tower. The metal monolith looked more like a crashed starship than anything.

"Halt," a fifteen foot tall mechanical suit of armor says as the two approach, "who are you to trespass here."

"Oak and Cyan you painfully insignificant spec of metal," Oak says in an angry tone as she and Cyan are then bowed towards a door.

"Thanks Wall," Cyan says happily as the two enter the tower. Cyan's right side covered in a brown cloak.

"Why if it isn't Oak and Cyan," a man that looked to be about thirty three says as the two enter a pretty advanced looking laboratory. "What brings you here?"

"Repairs," Cyan says with a smirk while exposing her naked side.

"What did you do shoot yourself," the man says.

"Possibly," Oak says calmly, "can you fix us or not."

"Oak when did you get those vocal cords fixed," the man says as he looks over the pink armored woman. The section around her abdomen was shattered, her gauntlets looked as if they were pounded into scrap, her boots were slightly melted, and the armor protecting her back and spine had been completely removed. "And what could do this to your armor?"

"Can you fix it," Oak says annunciating every word.

"Of course I can," the man says with a laugh, "after all. I am the one who designed the armor that's grafted into your skin and Cyan's bark."

"Then get to work doc," Cyan says in an annoyed tone while climbing onto one of the metal tables, "we don't have all day."

"I understand that," the man says calmly as he walks Oak over to a separate table. As he does this the immortal notices the blueprints for a fourth suite of armor.

"What is that," Oak asks as Cyan giggles as a multitude of robotic arms strip her of the pieces of armor and begin attaching new ones.

"That is by far the most powerful suite I've conceived," the man says as he starts to personally work on Oak's armor, "it is a combination of your armor's powerful physical skills, Cyan's incredible accuracy and ranged capabilities, and Arctic's mystical strength. I've given it razor sharp blades that extend from the forearm that can be flipped forward to be used as real swords. Instead of hybrid cannon for the back mounts it starts with a gravity blast cannon. Lastly, I updated the knuckles to have extendable spikes come from them. It is also made out of an alloy that is near impossible to damage."

"I want it," Oak says with an evil grin.

"I'm afraid that that system won't be ready for another two months," the man says.

"I will definitely be back in two months then," Oak says, "before you finish though Dr. Mystano."

"Yes Oak," Dr. Mystano says happily.

"Can you make a device to make me sound as if the vocal cords were still degraded and then rewrap the bandages?" Oak asks calmly.

"Yes," Dr. Mystano says, "that shouldn't be too difficult."

"Good," Oak says as she closes her eyes and lets the man work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hay Lin catches the two girls on a pocket of air and then launches Irma off her and across the street with a powerful gust.

"Irma please," Hay Lin says standing, "I know you can hear me in there, and you can beat this thing. You have to fight it."

"Why do you try so hard to wake something up that doesn't exist," Irma says with a grin.

"_I exist,_" Irma's human side screams from inside Irma's head.

"_Shut up,_" nymph Irma growls, "_do you want me to make this girls death long and drawn out. I promised you it would be quick __so you wouldn't be a crybaby._"

"Because Irma is my friend," Hay Lin says forcing a gale force wind into the water maiden and slamming her into a wall. "And I will have her back."

"_Hay Lin-sama,_" Inari's voice echoes in the Air Guardian's mind, "_why did we exit the elemental state early. You know you haven't reduced the down time yet._"

"_Because I don't want to kill her,_" Hay Lin angrily snaps, "_remember. So, how much longer._"

"_I already told you the __equation__. You need six minutes to recover for each minute in elemental form._" Inari says. "_And you can only stay in elemental form for four minutes, currently." _

"_How much longer," _Hay Lin growls while avoiding a stream of water.

"_Three minutes," _Inari sighs.

"Let me guess," Irma chuckles looking at the girl, "that elemental thing is extremely limited for you." Suddenly, about fifty Irmas surround Hay Lin. "Like your body is atrophied for a short while when you return to human state."

The clones all jump toward the Air Mistress brandishing icy blades.

"You don't think much," Hay Lin says as a malevolent grin adorns her face, "the air is mine." With this she closes her eyes and places her palms together. Soon the copies are instantly chopped to pieces as a quick gust of wind blows around Hay Lin. "And no one can escape the Razor Wind." Hay Lin opens her eyes to see that the real Irma is the only one standing and is holding a bleeding arm.

"So you can create a gust of wind that cuts," Irma with a joyful grin, "but you still are a bubble head." Hay Lin then feels it two tendrils of water had come from below the ground and have secured her to a stationary position. The nymph then approaches the girl as she struggles to release her feet. "This time you will die."

Irma raises one of the deadly blades above her head ready to thrust it into her opponent's chest, but fails to notice that Hay Lin's right palm has straightened out.

"Looks like I'll have to," Hay Lin yells as she bends to slam the open palm into the ground, "Bakuryuha." Irma jumps back to avoid the devastating air drills as they cleave through the ground and buildings to free their mistress.

"What the hell," Irma screams looking at the crater that now surrounds Hay Lin. The office buildings, thankfully empty, appeared to have had parts of the walls bludgeoned off.

"_Is that Hay Lin,_" human Irma says in surprise and shock.

"I'm much more powerful than you now nymph," Hay Lin says as her eyes once again darken to their natural color.

"_That is some impressive power,_" nymph Irma says as she looks at her human sides terrified eyes. "_If I'm not careful that could actually demolish me."_

"Hay Lin," Irma chuckles, "I commend you for accepting the fact that collateral damage will be in this fight, but are you thankful or disappointed that there was nobody in those buildings."

"Who cares," Hay Lin screams, "as long as I get Irma back?"

"_Isn't that interesting,_" nymph Irma chuckles, "_I'd bet she would really destroy the entire city just to have you back._"

"_What happened to you Hay Lin,_" human Irma whispers pulling her knees to her chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've been searching for hours," Cornelia whines, "I'm tired, and hungry, and I miss Caleb."

"We have only been at it for fifteen minutes," Taranee says with a sigh as the two rest on a roof, "so stop complaining."

"There, there," Cornelia screams with joy while pointing at a spot in the city where debris starts to fly into the air.

"If they've found each other then they could be in the middle of a fight." Taranee gulps.

"Then let's go help," Cornelia screams taking off in that direction.

"Wait we don't know the situation," Taranee screams flying after her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've become stronger," Irma says with an evil chuckle as an orb of water appears in her hand, "but I think you are still not strong enough."

"_Hay Lin-sama,_" Inari voices, "_that is…_"

"I know," Hay Lin whispers with a gulp, "a Resengan made of water."

"Here I come," Irma screams running at Hay Lin, "Resengan Hydrous."

"It won't be as good as the original," Hay Lin says as an orb of air forms in her hand. She then charges at her full speed. "Resengan."

The two thrust their techniques into one another and are soon surrounded by a sphere of air and water that forces the ground to give way below them. The two orbs then dissipate but the girls' momentum sends the clenched fists at one another. Hay Lin's scores a clear and powerful blow to Irma's head while Irma's crushes into Hay Lin's chest. The women are then separated as the kickback finally hits, and both of them roll to a stop only feet away from each other.

"_Hey,_" human Irma screams as she sees that her nymph side is completely out cold. The cage around her then disappears and she feels her body returning to her control.

"Hay Lin," Irma groggily says as she slowly stands and turns blue eyes toward the other Guardian, who has already returned to a standing position.

"Irma," Hey Lin says grinning while clutching her chest, "is that the real you."

"Yes," Irma says running over to the girl and pulling her into a huge hug, "I don't know how you did it, but you knocked that demon out cold."

"That's good," Hay Lin says as tears stream down her face, "we're together again."

"Hay Lin," Irma says with a disappointed tone, "I don't know how long it will take for the nymph to get back up, but I'm willing to spend that time with you because…" Irma's words are cut off by a scream of pain. Hay Lin shoots open her eyes to see that two vines have whipped across Irma's back.

"Get your hands off her demon," Cornelia screams as Irma let's go of Hay Lin and quickly flies off trying to clutch her wounded back.

"Irma wait," Hay Lin says falling to her knees, "don't go."

"Hay Lin, are you okay," Cornelia asks landing next to the woman that she was sent there to arrest. Soon, Hay Lin clasps onto Cornelia's throat with her left hand, while Taranee lands.

"This can't be good," the fire maiden says to herself as a powerful gale forms in the street.

"You ruined everything," Hay Lin screams at the top of her lungs, "you always ruin everything."

"Hay Lin," Cornelia is barely able to speak, "I can't breathe."

"I'll kill you," Hay Lin growls angrily.

"Oh, great," Taranee says as the ground begins to shake violently as Cornelia's full youkai raises to protect its master to the right of the two, while Will, Caleb, and Saga appear behind her.

"Hay Lin," Caleb screams, "what are you doing?"

"Is that thing supposed to scare me," Hay Lin grins evilly as the Earth beast hisses at her. She then raises her right hand and points it at the youkai. "Bakuryuha." Within seconds Cornelia's youkai is turned into dust and her body starts to go limp.

"Cornelia," Caleb screams getting ready to charge but is stopped by Saga.

"She's fine," Saga says as Hay Lin throws Cornelia's limp body aside, "the Terrasque will keep her alive as always, but it is better if I do this."

"And what can you do," Hay Lin says turning her golden eyes toward Saga.

"This," Saga says placing her hands together, "Divine Element: Ultimate Capture." Suddenly chains of light wrap around Hay Lin's wrists and cross her arms in front of her body with her hands pointing toward her body. Chains then wrap her legs and cause the now struggling girl to her knees as they wrap her body. Lastly a collar of light wraps her neck with a long rope that is held by Saga. The torrent of air then dies down as the girls watch their struggling friend.

"What did you do," Hay Lin screams.

"I've caught you," Saga says in a monotonous tone, "these chains can't be broken by your youkai or passed through by your elemental form. Also it is binding your arms and lungs in a way that breathing for you is hard and thus stopping your control of air. There is nothing you can do."

"_Inari,_" Hay Lin's mental voice was frantic, "_do something._"

"_She may be bluffing,_" Inari says.

"Right," Hay Lin whispers as she turns into her elemental form but still she remains chained.

"I'm telling you it's useless," Saga says as Taranee and Caleb help Cornelia up. Suddenly, the rope that Saga is holding vibrates with energy. All the girls cover their eyes as hurricane force winds once again circulate in the area. Saga then watches in shock as Hay Lin's elemental form shatters the chains while nine fox tails sprout from it. The human shaped ears then mold to a more fox like shape.

"No one catches me," Hay Lin growls in a voice that sounds like a combination of hers and Inari's. She then leaps away and runs from the group, each step looking as though a Bakuryuha tendril touched the ground. She continues until she is deep into the forests that surround Heatherfield before her body slowly returns to her normal non-guardian form and she passes out into unconsciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that," Taranee asks as the girls run up to Saga.

"I don't know," Saga says her eyes still wide in surprise.

"So," Will timidly asks, "what now."

"If she is able to do something like that then we are stepping up your training immediately," Saga says as all of them disappear from the scene.


	28. The Paths

**Thank you TCTK (My Oak's upgrades are going to be better than yours), XV-Dragon (Things must get worse before they get better), Guardian of the Water (Glad you are ****loving**** the story), ****KnightofFaerun**** (I might be, I might not be), minipower (You can always read at school), donki-shouben (You're thinking that Inari is the same as Kyuubi. They are in species, nothing else.) ****J(****)o i)o (Whatever you wish to believe), and Wilhelmina Vandom (Glad you like Inari) for the reviews and support. Tsunami would be dead without it. Also thank you to all my non-reviewing readers.**

**Anyway enjoy Chapter 28.**

* * *

"Lord Mitsunari," Suna says entering the main chamber.

"What is it Suna," Mitsunari says in an annoyed tone.

"Oak and Cyan have yet to return from their mission," Suna scoffs, "it should not take those two this long to destroy a fortress filled with old people."

"They may have caught a snag," Mitsunari says as he and Suna walk toward the dungeon where their prisoners wait, "but that is not all that troubles you."

"Akatsuki and Mizu have gone," Suna says with an evil grin, "missing."

"Let the love birds have their privacy," Mitsunari says coldly. "We have other matters to attend to."

"Of course," Suna says, "activating the arms and spine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do we really have time to be doing this," Will screams as the five appear in front of Saga's hut/ palace. "If Hay Lin and Irma encounter each other…"

"It will end in another stalemate," Saga says turning to her charges. "From just the damage I could tell that neither of the two were using the best of their abilities. "

"So what you are saying," Taranee says pushing her glasses up her nose, "is that they were holding back."

"Yes," Saga says with a smirk, "and what Hay Lin did to Cornelia's youkai, as well as my technique, only served to confirm that theory."

"So what are we supposed to do," Cornelia says in a depressed tone, "if they were barely trying and they could do that kind of damage. How are we supposed to help them?"

"We'll find a way," Caleb says putting his arms around the woman, "we have to."

"I like this boy," Saga says with an even bigger grin, "and he's right we'll have to. With the events that have occurred there is little choice. I'll have to go to the most severe part earlier than expected."

"What are you talking about," Will says backing away from the group, "severe part. Then what was all that we went through earlier."

"Wilhelmina," Saga says calmly, "please calm down."

"No," Will says backing even farther away, "I know what this is about. You don't think I'm strong enough that's why you gave me those simpler tasks."

"Will," Taranee says trying to calm the frightened red head, "I went through the same things as you did."

"Yea," Will yells, "but you're the one she likes. Not me, and I'm sick of it. I'll teach myself how to be strong." Will then runs off away from the group.

"Will wait," Cornelia says trying to go after their leader.

"No," Saga says with a heavy sigh, "she must walk her own path." She then turns to the blonde as light wraps into the pupils of her eyes. "Just like each warrior who possesses strength must do."

"So you think we are strong," Cornelia says with a grin and running her hand through her hair. "I must say that I'm touched." Suddenly a green colored portal opens underneath her and she pulls her in.

"Cornelia," Caleb and Taranee say as they rush to save the blonde, but they are blocked by a strange aura and then launched back. The portal then closes as the two stand up.

"What did you just do," Caleb asks angrily looking at Saga.

"I need to talk to Taranee in private," Saga says calmly, "so I sent her to a place where someone can supervise her while she is being trained." A large silver portal then appears below Caleb. "The same goes for you."

Once Caleb is sucked into the silver portal Saga turns toward a slightly terrified Taranee.

"So what do you have to talk to me about," Taranee says regaining her composure and taking a defensive stance.

"Will was right about one thing," Saga says as she removes the chain that holds her hair in its thirteen ponytails. "You are indeed the one I like the most."

"What does that have to do with anything," Taranee says as she finally calms herself down all the way.

"It means that I have chosen you to be the one who will take my place when I am gone," Saga says holding the chain.

"But aren't you immortal," Taranee asks quickly.

"I was my dear Fire Guardian," Saga says removing one of the charms. "When I battled my sister on Candracar I used a technique that can kill any being within thirteen days in order to try to put the odds in my favor. This is also another one of the reasons that we are speeding up your training."

"What would I have to do," Taranee asks as she is suddenly turned back to her human form.

"First you need to accept the honor," Saga says to get a nod from Taranee, "then I'm going to tie this charm to your braid." As Saga does this the charm glows a bright red and the symbol on it morphs to the symbol of fire that Taranee is familiar with.

"Why don't I get the whole chain," Taranee asks obviously realizing that the chain is like the crown for the title she just accepted.

"Unfortunately," Saga sighs, "once you start on the journey of learning all thirteen elements and their strengths and weaknesses. You must start with your innate element. Fire is yours, where Life was mine."

"So," Taranee says with a smirk while touching the charm, "I start with fire since I know it best and go on from there."

"Yes," Saga says with her usual titter while removing another charm and handing it to Taranee, "and during your last training task you showed your mastery of the sun, or solar element."

"Where am I supposed to put this," Taranee asks.

"Anywhere you wish," Saga says, "only the Charm of Fire should stay with you at all times. Where I wore the chain was in my hair. My sister when she was still my sister wore it on her arm, and my mother wore it around her neck. That's enough reminiscing we have only a short time to get you to earn the other eleven charms, and we have to start with the hardest one for you."

"Let me guess," Taranee sighs, "my opposite, water."

"Yep," Saga says, "let's hit the pool."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is too easy," an armored soldier bearing the crest of the Tri-Planar council says as he and a man dressed in blue plate mail approach Hay Lin's unconscious form.

"I agree," the plate mail wearing man says as he removes a huge battle axe from his back, "but now that we don't have to capture her." He raises the axe above his head and prepares to bring it down on the girl's neck.

"Katon," a male voice says from the shadows, "Goukakyuu." Suddenly, a large fireball careens at the two warriors.

"Protect," the soldier screams as an energy barrier blocks the flames.

"Now don't you think it's unfair to attack an unconscious opponent," a female voice echoes through the forest.

"We have our orders," the plate mail wearing one screams, "let us go about our business and we will spare your lives."

"You are not in the position to be making deals," the female voice says.

"Doton," the male voice says, "Doryuudan." Out of the ground behind the two lifts the head of a dragon made entirely of earth. It then opens its mouth and fires a barrage of deadly earth missiles at the warriors. The axe wielding warrior then quickly bats them aside and frantically looks around.

"Commander Asura," the soldier asks, "what is…" His thought is cut off as a tendril of water pierces his neck.

"Has Dark Enigma decided to declare war on us," Asura says angrily seeing Mizu as his subordinate falls to the ground.

"No," Mizu says with a childish grin. "Just me."

"Please you don't know fire or earth magic," Asura says readying his weapon.

"But I do," Akatsuki says grabbing Asura's throat, "I also control the Tsukiyomi." Asura screams for a second before going limp. Akatsuki then throws him aside. "Katon, Ryuu Endan." He then incinerates the body with a powerful stream of fire.

"They were right about one thing," Mizu says picking up Hay Lin's body, "that was too easy."

"Then let us hurry to a place where they can't find us." Akatsuki says as the two vanish with Hay Lin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning ladies," Mitsunari says as he, Suna, and Alecara enter the room where Elyon, Phobos, and Lillian are stored.

"What do you want now," Elyon asks in an angry tone.

"It is time to take you to more suitable accommodations." Alecara says in his monotone voice.

"_Good they are removing us from these cages,_" Elyon thinks to herself, "_as soon as I'm out I can fight back._"

"Don't try anything Heart of Meridian," Suna says as sand wraps Elyon's and Lillian's body before their cages open and they are quickly pulled from them.

"What now you don't want me," Phobos says in a mocking yet hurt tone.

"Fool," Mitsunari chuckles as he watches Elyon trying to break through the sand. "The entire time you were in that cage my associate was using a spell to transfer the half of the arm's DNA that was put into your body by your mother into your sister."

"Now you are useless and will continue to rot in a cell," Alecara says as the three turn and leave the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think I'm far enough away," Will pants as she rests near a tree in the forest near Saga's home. "I can't see the hut anymore." She then sits and puts her back up to the wood, that felt strangely like silk, before pulling her legs up to her chest and shivering. The sun was setting to her right, not that it mattered as she cried into her knees. Why hadn't her "friends" come after her? It was obvious to her that they didn't care. Then her eyes widen as she feels a sharp pain coming from her side. She glances down to see a bird sized thing that was pure white and had long dragonfly like creature had dug its claws and teeth into her flesh. "Let go of me!"

The creature hisses as electrical current perforates its body. It flails on the ground for a while before standing and lunging at her throat only to be snatched out of the air by a creature that had a slightly pill shaped body with a long neck and armored head. The actual body was pure white with large red spines sticking up from its back. It had slender yellow red arms with each sporting a four fingered hand with razor sharp claws. It growled in what Will could only assume was pleasure as it crushed the smaller creature in its beak like mouth while trying to avoid hitting seven foot long needle like teeth that curved away from the body.

That's when it finally realized that Will was there. It then dropped the carcass and turned to the more succulent meal. It hadn't had hominid in quite a while, and it really did like their taste. Will turned to try and run but only encountered its tail which was equipped with a long bladed pincer that was open and appeared ready to cleave her in half.

Will was breathing heavily. She was scared out of her mind, but she felt something else. She felt that she could pass out at any minute. She was burning up and she couldn't tell why. Before she knew it the creature slammed her into the tree with a powerful kick from its leg. Now she was winded and about to pass out as the monster readies to pierce her body with its needle like teeth. Will closed her eyes and gave in to the welcome feeling of unconsciousness and knew that soon it would all be over.


	29. The Real Training Begins

**I'd like to thank XV-Dragon (Will is fine), TCTK (****Thanks for the compliment), minipower (Here is the next chapter), ****KnightofFaerun**** (That was a very insightful review), Wilhelmina Vandom (Yep that is pretty much what the council decided), ****J(****)e i)o (Read and find out), and CCRox4Eva (There is no need to apologize, but I'm glad you're back) for the reviews and support. Thank you also goes to all the non-reviewing members, and please ****take**** the time to review.**

**Anyway my college classes start tomorrow, wish me luck everyone, so I don't know when I'll be able to update again, so enjoy Chapter 29.**

* * *

"You're doing good Taranee," Saga says as she sits on the opposite side of the pool from the Fire Guardian.

"But all I've done is create a lot of steam," Taranee complains as she stands in the shallow section.

"Yes," Saga rebuttals, "but as you do that you are slowly working on completing your task, which is to hit me with a wave of water. You see as you create heat, which eventually leads to the water becoming steam, you also create small ripples in the water. I'm sure you can figure out the rest."

"Okay," Taranee says concentrating again, "I'll try again."

"That's all I ask," Saga titters as the water starts to ripple even more as Taranee starts to form an underwater current.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, are ye going to lie there all day boy," a man says to rustle Caleb awake from the pile of hay that he had fallen into.

"Huh," Caleb says rubbing his head. The last thing he remembered was being swallowed by a silver portal. "Who are you, and I'm not a boy. I'm Captain of Meridian's Royal army."

"Captain," the man says with a laugh while he scratches his bushy red beard, "and of Meridian's forces. Ha, now that's a funny one."

"What," Caleb says reaching up to grab the hilt of his sword, "you don't believe me."

"I never said I didn't believe ye," the man chuckles as he lifts his cloak to reveal at least three swords strapped to his body. "And ye would have a hard time picking a fight with me. Especially, after Lady Saga asked me to train ye."

"What makes her think I need to be trained," Caleb says crossing his arms proudly. "I helped defeat Phobos after all."

"Pho-what now," the man says scratching his wild red hair, "never heard of him. He some kind of demon or something."

"No he was an evil tyrant," Caleb says in an annoyed tone. "Who are you anyway?"

"The name is Cyrus McCloud," the man says with a polite bow, "and I'm going to help you learn how to wield that stick you call a blade."

"We'll see about that," Caleb says crossing his arms.

"Then how about this," Cyrus says with a joyful grin, "if you can hit me anywhere with that blade. Then I will accept that you need not be trained."

"Deal," Caleb says drawing his sword.

"Excellent," Cyrus chuckles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cornelia yawns as she sits up on the tree branch in which she fell. "That was a good night's rest."

"I'm guessing you slept well," a voice echoes up the tree.

"Hello," Cornelia asks down the branches, "is someone there?"

"Yes," the voice echoes back up, "now would you please come down."

"Why," Cornelia asks as a confused expression adorns her face.

"So I can talk to you, you silly girl." The voice echoes up and then with a shrug Cornelia hops out of the tree and floats down to land on the ground below.

"Okay," Cornelia says seeing no one around, "I'm here, but where are you?"

"I'm right behind you," a girl about Lillian's age says with a chuckle while Cornelia spins around to look at the little girl. She was wearing a basic green dress and had long mossy green hair with eyes that sparkled like emeralds.

"Who are you," Cornelia asks cocking her head in curiosity.

"I'm the one Ms. Saga chose to teach you." The girl says happily.

"What's your name," Cornelia asks with confused eyes, "and how is someone so little supposed to train me?"

"I may be small," the girl says with a big grin, "but I'm a great teacher." She then vanishes into the ground and her voice echoes. "My name is Kiki and you're my student so live with it."

"This isn't time for games," Cornelia angrily growls and the ground beneath her shakes a little.

"First we should work on your temper," Kiki says as she comes half way out of the branch of a tree. She wore a cute grin as she says this.

"I have perfect control of my temper," Cornelia screams as the ground shakes even more violently.

"Then why are you generating earthquakes, Ms. Temper –tantrum," Kiki says only to aggravate the blonde Guardian even more.

"I am not having a temper tantrum," Cornelia basically roars as trees around her start to fall because of the shaking.

"Tell that to the trees you just brought down," Kiki says placing her right middle and index fingers on Cornelia's frontal lobe making the woman's entire body freeze. "We should probably take care of this in a different location." The two then meld into the ground and out of sight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hay Lin heard two people whispering near her, but her body felt like it weighed a ton. The young Air Guardian then slowly opens her eyes to see the two Dark Enigma members at the entrance of what she could only surmise was Shell Cave.

"I think she is waking up," one of them says as her vision starts to return to normal and she can make out that it is the man that performed that mind technique thing on Cornelia.

"That's good," the one she finally recognized as Mizu says with a grin. "How are you feeling?"

"Why should you care," Hay Lin says hoarsely, "you're my enemy."

"She does have a point," Akatsuki says calmly.

"Just wanted to know," Mizu says calmly sitting next to the girl.

"Why can't I move," Hay Lin asks after trying to stand.

"Your body is severely atrophied from transforming into whatever it was that you used to escape," Akatsuki says folding his arms and looking at the entrance to the cave. "So if we wanted to hurt you we could at any moment."

"Then why bring me someplace private," Hay Lin asks calmly while still keeping a suspicious eye on the two. Whatever was affecting her must be affecting Inari as well because she had not been able to get in contact with him.

"I wanted to tell you the reasons why Mitsunari and the Tri-Planar council are after you," Mizu says with a chuckle.

"Then spill it," Hay Lin says in a harsh tone.

"Well," Mizu says, "Mitsunari is currently working on reviving a powerful magical entity, and he knows what has the power to stop the beast."

"Me," Hay Lin says with a confused look.

"In a sense yes," Akatsuki says, "there was a reason that Irma's persona was attracted to you, and even survived once the nymph took over."

"Huh," Hay Lin says as she starts to feel her arms and legs again.

"A long time ago," Mizu says, "there was a powerful sword that fell from the heavens and into a lake on this planet, almost impaling a mermaid in the process? The blade was a magical artifact from an unknown world and it bristled with powers that only the hearts of worlds should possess. The mermaid, not knowing of the blade's power, then heard travelers walking along the lake. She swam to the surface and shyly gave the men, one looking to be a powerful warrior and the other an elderly mage, the sword before returning under the water's surface. The warrior then used the blade to claim the land around the lake as his kingdom, but with all of the sword's powers it did not make him immortal. Once the kind king died the mage, the king's closest friend, put a spell on the sword so that only one of the kings blood could receive the blade ever again. After the spell was cast the sword vanished only to emerge in medieval England and was given to a kind man who also became king, but he too died."

"What does this have to do with me and Irma," Hay Lin angrily asks as she slowly sits up.

"The nymph would never know this," Akatsuki says with a joyful grin, "but she is a direct descendant of the king in the story, but the sword also chooses its master. Therefore the nymph cannot summon or wield the blade. Instead the sword chose someone thus your friendship was started for that reason."

"But because of the spell," Mizu says before Hay Lin can rebuttal, "you cannot just pull the magic from Irma's body because you do not share the blood relation."

"So what you are trying to say is that I've been chosen to wield some all powerful weapon," Hay Lin says with a slightly joyful grin.

"Yes," Akatsuki says, "but you have yet to claim it."

"And how do I do that," Hay Lin eagerly asks.

"You and Irma must share blood," Mizu says with a chuckle, "this was usually done when people swore to be blood brothers, but with your cultures fear of certain diseases the practice has been all but abolished."

"So once I become a blood sister to Irma then I can wield the sword," Hay Lin asks only to get a nod from the two Dark Enigma members. "Why are you telling me this?"

"We should be going Mizu," Alecara says calmly, "they'll be wondering where we are soon."

"You're right," Mizu sighs standing, "please remember Hay Lin. That not all Dark Enigma members are your enemies." With that the two quickly vanish leaving Hay Lin alone in the cave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will slowly opened her eyes. She was in what appeared to be a cave, and was lying on her back. She sits up and a cool damp cloth drops off her forehead.

"If this is heaven," she says looking around, "then I want my money back."

"Ah you are awake," a male voice says from behind Will. She quickly turns to see a man dressed in a tattered black cloak. He had dark blue eyes that looked to carry a great pain, and his hair was pure white and even wilder than Will's. Will then clutches her head and starts to feint but is caught by the man's right arm. "You should still be resting. That fever took a nasty bite out of your side."

"Who are you," Will timidly asks as she notices the strange 'thing' on his right arm. It looked like a black tattoo but it was more like pieces of sharp volcanic glass that grew out of his skin. On the back of his hand was a purple diamond shaped gem that seemed to have a small black dot in it.

"I've gone by many names," the man says as he helps her lay back down being careful to avoid touching her with the obviously fully functional right arm, "but you may call me B.D."

"What does B.D stand for," Will asks inquisitively her fever making her ignore her paranoia.

"Let us save that for another time," B.D says calmly to avoid the question. "Now is when I ask how you are feeling."

"Fine I guess," Will says blushing a little. She didn't know why though, she was in love with Matt so why should this kind of questioning from a stranger fluster her.

"Can I kill her now," a demonic voice, that was more like a whisper than anything, says.

"What," Will asks in a frightened tone.

"Please excuse my right arm," B.D says placing his cloak back over the front of his body, "I was infected by a curse that has a mind of its own."

"Okay," Will says though she is still afraid, "so what where those things."

"The thing that bit you was a simple fever," B.D says while pouring each what looked to be a cup of coffee. He then turns and hands Will the one in his left hand. He then takes a sip of his drink after placing it within his left hand.

"And the other one," Will says looking at the beverage before giving into her thirst and taking a sip. It tasted like a combination of mango and orange juice.

"Let's just be thankful that I showed up when I did," B.D responds taking another sip of the warm liquid. "That thing was a powerful virus. One of which no cure has been found."

"Well," Will says with a yawn, "thank you for saving me then."

"You are very welcome," B.D says as Will puts her empty cup on the ground next to her and slowly drifts off to sleep.

"It was my pleasure," B.D says happily while picking up the cup and placing it on a stone table, "Keeper of the Heart of Candracar."


	30. The Confrontation

**A big thanks to Wilhelmina ****Vandom**** (We'll be seeing if B.D is real soon), TCTK (Glad you enjoyed the Chapter), XV-Dragon (Here's what happens next), ****KnightofFaerun**** (Yep exactly), CCRox4Eva (Glad you liked Kiki), ****minipower**** (She does), DragonRaiderX9 (That will soon be explained), ****Nemrut**** (Glad you liked the trainers), and J()e ****i****)o (Now here's someone who might figure out what B.D stands for before its revealed) for your reviews and support. Also thank you to all my non-reviewing readers out there you are all fans.**

**A quick addition before I begin with Chapter Thirty. I am currently working on a story based off of ****Mizu's**** Generation of Guardians that will be posted hopefully sometime next week, and I hope that all readers of Tsunami will check it out when it is posted. Anyway now for Chapter Thirty.**

* * *

"Luci," Jewel says landing next to the black winged angel as she rests on the top of a skyscraper, "what do you have to report."

"It seems that the Water Guardian has been freed from the nymph's control for now," Luci says calmly, "and it seems that the other Guardians are not holding together."

"What of the Air Guardian," Jewel asks.

"She disappeared shortly after the battle with the Water Guardian," Luci responds, "I have yet to relocate her position."

"Be sure you do," Jewel responds, "our leader doesn't want another incident."

"Finally found some," a voice says from behind the two girls. They turn quickly to see Matt in Shagon form land behind them.

"What business do you have here Regent," Luci says as she looks at him with her icy blue eyes.

"You seem to know a lot," Matt says, "so I'll get right to the point. Where are Will and the other Guardians?"

"They are currently with a trainer that we have chosen," Jewel says abruptly. "You should be home resting."

"What trainer," Matt continues his questioning, "and why would they need training."

"As you know," Luci says in a sour tone as if what she was saying was common knowledge, "that each Guardian from every generation keeps a small portion of their powers. Well, as this happens over the generations the Guardians have gotten initially weaker and weaker. This generation is the weakest generation Guardians ever and as such cannot stand up to the strength of Dark Enigma."

"Then I'll ask another question," Matt says starting to become annoyed with the dark winged female, "why is Dark Enigma collecting hearts."

"They don't want hearts," Jewel says, "they want the magical DNA inside of the hearts. Now the rest doesn't concern you or any of the other regents."

"Then I'll press the issue." Matt says but before he can do anything spines of ice reach from the ground and grab onto his arms and legs.

"Think about your next choice very carefully Regent," Luci says as her two wings seem to morph into twelve.

"Fine," Matt says, "I'll leave, but I will find out what you are up to."

"I'm sure you will," Jewel says as he is released and flies off.

"Shouldn't you be doing something else," Luci says as her wings return to normal.

"Yes," Jewel says, "report to me when anything else happens."

"Okay," Luci says as Jewel disappears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will wakes up with a yawn to the smell of what she thought was pancakes but turned out to be a form of pudding like mush that actually wasn't that bad.

"So," B.D says as he places both of their bowls on the table, "what brought you into the forest. It can be pretty dangerous, especially at night."

"I noticed," Will says with a blush, "but the reason I was there was because I wanted to prove that I wasn't weak." She pulls her legs to her chest. "But I guess I am."

"Why would you say that," B.D says kneeling by her.

"Because I can't even defend myself from simple monsters," Will says, "let alone Dark Enigma."

"A heart would not have chosen someone weak to be its keeper," B.D says calmly.

"How did you know about the heart," Will asks defensively.

"I can sense them girl," the right arm's voice rings in Will's ears.

"Oh," Will says calming down. B.D still found it strange that the girl could understand the hissing of the mark on his arm. Most creatures and intelligent beings just heard a shriek whenever it spoke.

"If you would like though," B.D says calmly, "I can help you get stronger."

"You can," Will says, "but I'd probably just screw up."

"I assure you that you won't screw up," B.D says helping the red haired girl up.

"Okay," Will says with a timid grin as the two leave the cave into the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb landed hard on his back…again. Cyrus was tough. No matter what the brown haired warrior did he was always just tossed aside by his teacher.

"Ye had enough boy," Cyrus asks for about the thirteenth time since the two had started. "We've been at it for about four minutes now."

"No way," Caleb says shakily standing.

"Ye are going to wear yourself out, lad," Cyrus chuckles as Caleb again charges but is again thrown beck by a kick from the older male.

"Okay then," Caleb finally says, "I give."

"Good," Cyrus says, "just in time for lunch. Come on lad." He then starts to walk toward a village of small huts and is quickly followed by Caleb.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alchemy," Elyon yells in shock as she and Lillian are taken into the room where two bed like contraptions wait.

"Hurry up Suna," Mitsunari says calmly as the sand places the two girls onto the table and holds them in place for powerful clamps secure their bodies in place. Then two tendrils with some kind of needle on the tip descend and spear into the two girls' left arm. Lillian lets out a scream of agony but Elyon was able to hold hers in. She had to be strong, at least for Lillian. Elyon then felt her body seize up and let out a tear of pain before succumbing to unconsciousness.

Morphea waited patiently for the symbols for sword and shield to appear on the pedestal before she took the large purple Heart of Zamballa and placed it in its own recess to make the symbol for back appear on the pedestal.

"So," Suna asks in a calm voice, "do we continue to wait."

"No," Mitsunari responds, "Alecara, you and Morphea will search for the Heart of Tralleon."

"Of course," Alecara says leaving the room.

"Suna," Mitsunari says calmly, "find Oak and Cyan immediately. We will be needing them."

"Yes sir," Suna says as he vanishes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma walked quickly down the street. She didn't know which road she was on and for that matter she didn't really care. Her body was screaming in thirst but she knew that if she gave her body even a drop of that the nymph would have more power and take over her again.

"Are you still sad child," Irma hears a familiar voice as she walks by an alleyway. Irma quickly turns in surprise to see the gypsy woman that gave her the charm that she still wore around her neck.

"You," Irma says getting angry while her eyes shift slightly to green, "what did you do to me?"

"I did nothing my dear child," the gypsy says approaching the brown haired girl.

"Sure you didn't," Irma yells, "you did something to me, and made me a monster. Now, Hay Lin is becoming something horrible, and it's all your fault."

"You should conserve what little energy you have left child," the gypsy says as Irma drops to her knees from dehydration. "Why do you seem to be so weak."

"I can't drink liquid," Irma says as the gypsy pulls her into an embrace.

"Why not child," the gypsy asks as she carefully lifts Irma up.

"The nymph needs liquid to take over my body," Irma says. She felt calm in the woman's arms and felt like taking a nice long nap, but then she felt the strong breeze on her back.

"Who are you," Hay Lin says in an angry tone from the other side of the alley, "and why do you have your hands on Irma?"

"Hay Lin," Irma says as she shakily stumbles away from the gypsy. She could see the anger in Hay Lin's eyes. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Do you really believe that it is wise for you to be out in the open," the gypsy says to Hay Lin.

"Should you be touching my friends," Hay Lin angrily responds as the wind increases, but the woman seems to be unaffected.

"I was merely offering her some support," the gypsy says as she starts to vanish, "something you cannot do."

"Don't run from me," Hay Lin growls running at the woman but she is gone before the Air Guardian can do anything.

"Hay Lin," Irma says dropping back to her knees.

"It's okay Irma," Hay Lin says happily, "no one can hurt you now." The Asian girl drops to her knees and places a hand on Irma's shoulder.

"Hay Lin," Irma says batting away Hay Lin's hand, "she wasn't trying to hurt me."

"Yes she was Irma," Hay Lin says glaring at the brown haired girl, "I saw it with my own eyes."

"Well your eyes saw wrong," Irma angrily says standing, "that woman was trying to help me feel better."

"Irma," Hay Lin floats to her feet, "you're delirious. Let's get you someplace where you can get some rest."

"What makes you think I want to go anywhere with you," Irma says backing away.

"Irma," Hay Lin says getting angry, "don't make me force you."

"Force me," Irma's eyes widen in fright as she says this, "Hay Lin I thought I was your friend."

"You are," Hay Lin says happily though Irma could see the want for something in the Air Guardians eyes, "that's why I want to keep you safe."

"You aren't Hay Lin," Irma says hopping her tired body can outrun the woman, "what happened to you?"

"I gained power," Hay Lin says reaching her hand out to Irma while her eyes narrow in malevolence, "so that I could protect you."

"I don't need you protecting me," Irma says slowly backing up.

"Irma please," Hay Lin says, "I will use force if you keep doing this."

"That is enough fugitive," a tall man wearing a large black coat says, "if you surrender then I can promise this'll be quick."

"I don't have time for you right now," Hay Lin growls turning to slightly face the man.

"It doesn't look like you do," the man says, "but I think that girl has given you your answer."

"No, isn't an answer I accept anymore," Hay Lin says turning invisible.

"Now what," Irma says as she puts her back up against the wall.

"Move to your right," the man tells Irma and she listens unconsciously avoiding what could only be an attack that would have knocked her out. "You may want to get out of here." He says as he puts himself between Irma and Hay Lin. Irma nods and quickly runs out of the alley and down the street.

"I guess invisibility doesn't work on you then," Hay Lin says in a very annoyed tone. Irma had gotten away from her, and she needed the Water Guardian to increase her power.

"That it does not," the man says with a smug grin.

"It seems that the Tri-Planer council has decided to use their heavy hitters," Luci says as she looks over the alley. "That's Weskunomic, a class S warrior. The same level as the demon Oak and Lady Saga. Jewel needs to hear about this immediately." The angel then disappears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man I'm beat," Taranee says resting her head on the table.

"A lot of people would be," Saga says evidence of aging already starting to show on her face, "after earning seven charms in two days. You deserve a rest."

"Thanks," Taranee yawns calmly as she gets up and enters her room. "I'll start again in the morning."

"Very well," Saga sighs as she looks up at the carving of Bahamut. "I have a bad feeling about the days to come."


	31. The Results

**A big thanks to TCTK (You are going to love the next two Chapters), ****Nemrut**** (Thank you for your kind words my friend), Knight (We shall see how it plays out), ****minipower**** (She is isn't she), XV-Dragon (Here are some of the results, appearance wise at least) ****donki-shouben**** (Remember who is feeding the W.I.T.C.H girls the info about the first generation), DragonRaiderX9 (B.D's full name is revealed), and J()e ****i****)o (Let's see if some of those inquiries are answered) for your reviews and support and thank you also to the non-reviewing members.**

**A slight announcement before I begin Chapter 31. Tsunami has been added to the Best of the Best: A ****W.i.t.c.h****Fanfiction**** Community C2. I would like to thank the person who informed ****Senshi**** of ****Valis**** as this is an honor for me to have a story in the same C2 community as ****Sokai's**** Requiem for a Dream story and Knight's The Chink in Your Armor story. Thank you Tsunami fans today you've made me a very happy writer. **

* * *

"Lord Mitsunari," Alecara says as he and Morphea enter the courtyard while their lord looked victoriously at the pedestal.

"Do you have the Heart of Tralleon," Mitsunari asks happily. It had been almost ten days since he sent those two to retrieve the tail. Suna had returned about three days ago with the cyborgs, and he had quickly dispatched Oak and Cyan to Earth to track down his Air Guardian. Mizu and Akatsuki had also returned and he decided in light of other events that they should accompany the cyborgs on their mission and split into two groups. Oak was with Mizu and Cyan was with Akatsuki.

"We do not," Alecara says in his monotonous voice, "it seems that it is no longer on Tralleon."

"It was moved," Morphea says before Mitsunari can speak.

"Do you know where," Mitsunari asks.

"We have word that it was taken to a being of the sea," Alecara says. "Do you have any idea what it is referring to?"

"Possibly," Mitsunari says angrily glaring at the sky, "I will have my informant tell Akatsuki. You two get your rest, and Suna."

"Yes my lord," Suna says calmly.

"The Guardians are on Ashio," Mitsunari says, "bring me the torso."

"I will accompany him," Morphea says in her whispers.

"Very well," Mitsunari says. "Now go." With those words Morphea and Suna vanish.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The battle between Hay Lin and Weskunomic seems to have ended in a draw," Jewel says in the room of no shadows.

"Impossible," the voice of the room booms, "no Guardian as reached above a B class, hence why there are five of them."

"But for a time Cornelia," Jewel begins to bring up an example.

"Cornelia's fusion with all five Aurameres made her a class A warrior for that duration," the voice interrupts. "And in their elemental state they were barely in the middle of the A class."

"I shall investigate further then my lord," Jewel says as she disappears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are looking good Taranee," Saga says. Her once black hair was now a pure ivory white while her face showed the wrinkles of age.

"Thanks," Taranee says. She was in her Guardian form once again and had tucked her large red and orange wings, which appeared to have large red feathers bristling off of the top of them, close to her back. She wore two charms on each one of the tails that her Guardian form had while she kept the human form's braided part so that the fire charm would have a place all its own. Her skin seemed to radiate a small warm glow as if one were looking at a fire but without the heat. "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine," Saga says while her elderly features made her look like a sweet old lady. "Hopefully your friends should be arriving soon."

"I hope that they are okay," Taranee asks worried more about Will than anything. She remembered about three days ago when she was earning the moon charm that she heard a massive roar followed by a high pitched scream coming from the forest.

"They should be fine," Saga says as a silver portal opens up in front of them. "It seems that boy is finally coming back."

"Caleb," Taranee says beginning to think that the once immortal being had gone senile.

"What," the boy says stepping through the portal. Not much had changed about him except that he now carried with him his own sword, as well as two other blades. One a long rapier/ kantana like blade that was strapped to his waist and the other was a large great sword that was strapped across his back. "Wow Taranee you look different."

"Thanks," Taranee says blushing which causes the feathers on her wings to perk up in excitement.

"Where's Cornelia and Will," Caleb asks in a worried tone though there was a lot more confidence behind his voice.

"Not back yet I'm afraid," Saga says, "I am guessing Cyrus could not accompany you on your return here."

"Said he had some village matters to attend to," Caleb responds with a shrug as the portal closes behind him.

"So then it is safe to say that the Keeper of the Heart isn't here then," Suna's voice echoes in the massive greeting room.

"Dark Enigma already," Caleb says getting ready to draw his sword but stops when Taranee confidently steps in front of the two people.

"Protect Saga," Taranee says in a leader like tone as Suna's sand starts to cover the light sources to make it as if they were fighting during heavy cloud cover. "I'll turn this guy into a glass sculpture."

"We shall see about that," Suna says while Taranee's wings extend and the feathers seem to turn into flames. Suna grins as he fires two spikes of sand at the woman. Taranee quickly gathers fire into her hands but right before the spikes can hit her a shadow covered blade slices into her shoulder. Taranee growls as she hops away from the sand attack and clutches the wound while it bursts into flames and quickly heals.

"How," she asks herself.

"Taranee," Saga says loudly, "he is creating a distraction and shade for the Abysmal that is with him. You must ignore the sand."

"Does she have the experience to do that," Suna says evilly. "Sand rain." Small droplets of sand start to fall down toward Taranee from the ceiling. "Sand Shuriken." Suddenly the droplets turn into sharp four pointed stars as they fly toward the Guardian.

"Too easy," Taranee says throwing her hands up and firing a barrage of fireballs that collide with the sand stars.

"Remember me," Morphea whispers as her scythe slices across Taranee's exposed back.

"Unfortunately," Taranee says while wincing in pain as her wound heals. Suddenly, shadows wrap her hands and feet to hold her in place while a large drill made of sand careens at her.

"Taranee," Caleb screams drawing one of his swords and begins to run forward only to be stopped by Saga grabbing his coat.

"Wait for it," Saga whispers to him as he turns back to look at the imperiled fire maiden and finally noticed that a smile adorned her face. Then in a flash of light the drill is cleaved in two so that the two halves avoid Taranee. Caleb saw a flash of red before the sand blocked his view.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You cut that pretty close you know," Taranee says as her hands glow brightly removing her from the shadows.

"You should trust others more," Will says with a calm tone. The red haired guardian leader had definitely changed. Like Taranee, Will's wings had grown much larger than they were before, but they looked old and decayed. The left wing looked as if it was covered with a black pattern that looked like obsidian sticking out through the delicate membrane. She also looked much thinner while her skin had the tint of someone who was suffering from a serious illness.

"You're one to talk," Taranee says standing and dusting herself off. She is then startled by the appearance of a pink orb within the black pattern on Will's wing that had a snake's pupil.

"She is of fire," Taranee could hear the orb hiss, "why save one that can destroy us."

"Exactly," Will scolds it, "now pay attention." The snake like pupil then spins around to look at Suna.

"So this is a Dark Enigma member," the orb says, "he looks weak."

"Shush." Will scolds as the sand retreats to the man.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Saga," B.D says landing next to the warrior and the former priestess. "The years have not been kind to you."

"Shut up virus," Saga says with a friendly tone, "she tried to heal it didn't she."

"Yep," B.D says calmly revealing that the mark on his right arm had grown up to his shoulder.

"Heal it," Caleb asks as Morphea peels herself from the ground behind Suna. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"As we all know," Saga explains, "a world heart can heal many illnesses and injuries, but this particular virus. The one that my associate here has decided to share his name with was created by a heart as a way to punish the people of her world, so it is immune and feeds off the power of the hearts of worlds."

"What is this virus called," Caleb asks.

"On Earth it was referred to as the Black Death," B.D says with a grin. "But don't worry. Those two are finished now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There are two of them now," Morphea hisses, "our strategy won't work anymore."

"We shall see," Suna grumpily says. "It will be hard, especially since they are so close to true guardian form."

"Taranee," Will commands, "can you take shadow girl."

"Yea," Taranee says with a nod.

"Okay," Will says as she quickly vanishes and within a second an impact is caught by Suna's sand barrier. Then three more hits slam into the wall before Will skids to a stop to his side.

"How did you cover that distance so quickly," Suna asks in surprise.

"You should remember that Quintessence is lightning," Will says while her Raijoukei carefully studies Suna.

"And sand makes for a perfect ground," Suna jests as Morphea returns to the shadows.

"Let's find out if that is true," Will says grinning as lightning permeates around her.

"Guess that leaves you and me," Taranee says fire showing in her eyes as Morphea appears behind her.

"That it does," Morphea hisses as she twirls her scythe in the air, "and this time I'll kill you."

"That's tough talk from someone who can't be near light," Taranee says turning as the feathers on her wings bristle with excitement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how'd it go," Mizu asks Oak as the two search the city from the rooftops.

"Quite well," Oak responds landing to overlook a destroyed street.

"So this is where that Wes guy and Hay Lin fought," Mizu says as she lands in what appeared to be a cylindrical cut into the ground.

"Yes," Oak says landing next to Mizu, "but it is not clear on the outcome." She looks at the buildings to notice evidence of powerful blows striking their sides or front. Some even looked as though they were about to collapse at any moment.

"Then it might be safe to say it was a draw," Mizu yawns placing her arms behind her head. "But we aren't looking for one of the sky. We're looking for one of the sea."

"And if Akatsuki is correct that means the sea nymph," Oak says with a devilish smirk. "Do you enjoy ease dropping Air Guardian?"

"Man," Mizu says as Hay Lin, in her Guardian form, turns visible once again, "you'd make a better spy than Hatsuki-chan."

"So now you're interested in Irma," Hay Lin says with a growl while floating above the two, "why?"

"We believe that she is in possession of something that belongs to us," Oak says turning to face the Guardian.

"This may work to both of our advantages," Mizu says with a grin. "Our informants tell us that the Water Guardian no longer has the trust in you that she once did."

"Your point," Hay Lin says getting agitated and showing it as her eyes turn gold.

"You need some of the Water Guardian Irma's blood," Oak says with a grin noticing an opportunity that she hadn't had in a while.

"And we need a trinket that we believe is in her possession," Mizu says as the two powerhouses lock eyes. With Oak ready to strike and Hay Lin ready to counter, the ex-Guardian had to either calm them or get out of the way quickly.

"Well," Weskunomic says approaching the group, "didn't think I'd be seeing three of the top five fugitives in one spot."

"This doesn't concern you," Oak growls with a playful grin spreading across her face. Two powerful enemies at once and her being at full strength again filled her with ecstasy.

"I think it does," Weskunomic says as he draws an elaborate golden pistol and points it at Oak.

"You didn't learn from the last encounter did you," Hay Lin asks as a violent wind wraps her body.

"Well," Mizu says in a timid tone, "I'm going to go get some food on the other side of town so…see ya." She then flies as fast as she can away from the three.


	32. The S Class

**Thank you to TCTK (You're going to enjoy this), XV-Dragon (We'll see), a special thanks to ****Sokai**** (Thanks for getting this story added to the C2), ****Nemrut**** (Sweet hope to see a new chapter from you soon then), J()e ****i****)o (I'm glad this is one of your ****faves****), Knight (Thanks for the spell check), and ****minipower**** (School's pretty fine for me) for the reviews and support. I still can't believe that this story has become so popular.**

**Also please check out my new story The Guardians: Beginnings as it is the story of ****Mizu's**** generation of Guardians and it leads up to Tsunami. **

* * *

"So how is this going to go down," Weskunomic says watching the two women in front of him carefully.

"With you both out of my way," Hay Lin says as she raises her right palm, "Bakuryuha." Oak stands her ground and quickly deflects the drills of air that head toward her. Weskunomic dodges the barrage as it careens into the building behind him and quickly demolishes it.

"Try harder," Weskunomic says happily but then winces in pain as one of Oak's powerful fists slam into his stomach sending him quickly through the wall of an undamaged building.

"To easy," Oak says with a smug grin as she avoids another elemental attack from Hay Lin, "I was expecting more of a challenge."

Suddenly, two clangs are heard as two bullets drop from Oak's back.

"Was that supposed to hurt," Oak taunts.

"Not yet," Weskunomic says snapping his fingers causing the two small metal projectiles to explode point blank next to the cyborg. Shrapnel is sent everywhere as the explosion sends Oak flying, but the being is able to latch onto the side of a building with the clamps on her legs. Oak's face then quickly shows surprise as Hay Lin's elemental form slams into her torso while its legs formed into a tornado. The two then impact the ground creating a massive crater as dust scatters everywhere.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When are you going to learn that my sand will block everything you throw at me," Suna mocks as another of Will's bolts is blocked by his barrier.

"Are you sure about that," Will says easily avoiding five sand tendrils before hopping out of range.

"Why do we toy with him," her wing hisses violently.

"All in good time," Will responds, "unless you are ready Quint."

"I will be ready shortly," Quint responds inside Will's head. What she was about to do couldn't work unless she built up a massive amount of energy.

"Fine," the wing growls angrily.

"What are you waiting for," Taranee says with a smirk as fire wraps her hands.

"You think you have the advantage don't you," Morphea whispers from the shadows.

"Well I do emit light," Taranee says.

"Then I will snuff out that light," Morphea says as she pulls herself from the shadows a scythe in each hand.

"Bring it on then," Taranee says readying herself for her first fight as priestess.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hay Lin tossed Oak quickly down the road. In the Air Guardian's elemental form there was little that the pink armored juggernaut could do to stop her. Oak skidded to a stop and hears the horns of a bus blare as it barely stops in front of her. The woman grins as she slams a fist into the engine compartment before lifting it above her head and bringing it down on top of the surprised elemental. Oak then avoids another barrage of bullets from Weskunomic before both of them avoid the shrapnel of the bus as it is ripped and shredded by a Bakuryuha.

"This is just annoying," Oak says landing as Hay Lin returns to the fleshy Guardian form. "Shoukentshousken." The woman then slams a powerful fist into the ground causing a massive shockwave that completely cracks and demolishes the ground, road, and buildings of the area.

"Kaze no kizu," Hay Lin screams flying into the air and swiping her right hand across the sky. Suddenly, Oak deflects three massive blades of air that cleave deeply into the already damaged ground. Weskunomic smiles as he gets a clear shot of Hay Lin in the air and fires quickly, but Hay Lin's affinity for the element shows quickly as she roles out of the way while throwing a Resengan at Weskunomic. The gunslinger jumps to the side quickly as the technique drills into the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mizu," Cyan says as she and Akatsuki catch up with the frantically flying woman. "What's wrong? Where is Oak?"

"Is it safe to say that she found a fight," Akatsuki says as they hear something crush into the ground in the distance.

"Yep," Mizu says, "but the good thing is we can hunt down the Water Guardian without the aerial interference."

"That is indeed a good thing." Akatsuki responds as a building falls in the distance. "Unfortunately with all this going on she will not be easy to find."

"Don't be so sure," Cyan says as she sees Irma watching the noises and traffic from an alley.

"Well then," Akatsuki says as he and Mizu hop down to near the girl. "You proved difficult to find."

"What do you want," Irma says as she curls up into a ball. She was too weak to put up much of a fight so she was prepared for whatever the two Dark Enigma members were about to do.

"We want the heart," Akatsuki responds calmly.

"Then your barking up the wrong tree," Irma says looking away from the two. Her blue eyes had become dull and it looked as if she had been crying or at least trying to cry for days.

"Not that one," Mizu says kneeling next to the other water guardian, "at least not yet."

"We don't want to hurt you," Akatsuki says as Irma starts to inch away.

"What makes you think that I have a heart," Irma asks calmly.

"Because the people of the world that it belongs to said it was taken to one of the sea," Mizu answers the question quickly. Irma reaches up and clutches the charm that rested over her chest. If what the woman is saying was true then the charm didn't make the nymph possess her but what the nymph said was true, she was just a tool used to hide.

"So will you give the heart to us," Akatsuki says calmly.

"_Please help me out,_" Irma's human side asks the nymph side as they stand across from each other in Irma's mind.

"_So now you want my help,_" the nymph snarls a little as she speaks, "_and what am I supposed to do, with the body dehydrated I'm as weak as a normal human."_

"_Then I'll use this heart to turn us into Guardian form,"_ human Irma says which effectively gets the nymphs attention.

"_I'm listening,_" the nymph says turning to face Irma.

"_The only terms are that we work together as one entity,_" human Irma calmly says, "_no taking over my body, our body._"

"_Okay_," nymph Irma says, "_I was getting bored anyway."_ She lifts a hand out to her human side which quickly takes it.

"Well," Mizu asks calmly only to hear her youkai hiss violently in her head.

"This heart is mine," Irma says as vibrant green eyes open, "I will protect it from you."

"That's not good," Mizu gulps as Irma instantly transforms into Guardian form and then the nymph form wraps around her body.

"We will have the heart nymph," Akatsuki says quickly.

"I'm not a nymph," Irma says in her human voice, "I'm a Guardian with extras."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weskunomic wasn't fairing as well as he had hoped. The two women he was fighting seemed to be more interested in fighting each other than fighting him and whenever he attacked they double teamed him. He was definitely out of his league, that and he was completely out of ammo.

"Well," he says quickly as the two women separate and Oak charges toward him. "I've had my fun. Later." He then vanishes quickly.

"Guess that leaves you and me Guardian of Air," Oak says turning to face Hay Lin as she stands up once again.

"Bring it," Hay Lin says, "after this is over there will be one less Dark Enigma member."

"Tough talk," Oak says with a grin, "but I'm not that easy to kill."

The two then vanish only to reappear with a Resengan and a Shoukentshousken hit each other in a stalemate of power. The two then are blown back by the shockwave and quickly skid to a stop across from each other. Hay Lin's left arm dangled limply for a few seconds before Inari finished healing the injury, while Oak's right gauntlet was severely damaged with cracks covering its pink surface.

"Had enough," Hay Lin says with a grin. She had stalled long enough and could once again use her elemental form.

"Today is the day," Oak says with a maniacal chuckle, "that I encountered my perfect enemy." She then grabs onto the damaged gauntlet and rips it clean of her arm revealing her perfectly tanned skin.

"What was that supposed to accomplish," Hay Lin says noticing the blood start to come to trickle out from the area's that were actually fused to the skin.

"You'll see," Oak says as she raises the arm and licks of some of her blood. Hay Lin didn't notice the clouds above the two instantly get a hole punctured through them as Oak did this.

"Then bring it," Hay Lin says while flying full force at Oak and entering her elemental form. Oak does nothing but point the unarmored hand at the girl and flick the air. Suddenly the powerful elemental form is slammed into the wall behind it along with hole that punctures five buildings behind it.

"_What the,_" Hay Lin asks. She felt that blow as it was clean to her head, but that didn't make any sense. She was an elemental a physical attack shouldn't hurt her.

"Surprised," Oak say calmly as she lowers the arm cleaving a massive cut into the ground, "it's called the Infinity Shockwave. My armor was partially made to dampen its release after an injury from one of Mizu's friends caused me to lose control of it."

"Impressive," Hay Lin says in a combination of Inari's and her voice as her elemental grows nine tails and fox ears, "but I'm still going to beat you."

"Try it," Oak says as she lifts the arm up and cocks it back, "Infinity Shockwave: Shoukentshousken." She then fires the fist forward nearly dislocating her shoulder with the force. The street in front of the cybernetic warrior is instantly turned to dust for a couple city blocks.

"Missed," Hay Lin screams appearing above Oak. Her nine tails were wrapped so that the tips pointed directly in front of her face. Suddenly, nine Resengans form at the tails' tips and then merge into one large orb with the nine orbs rotating erratically within it. "Resengan Cannon." The tails point forward launching the large orb at Oak with incredible speed.

Oak reacts quickly and grabs hold of a nearby piece of debris and hurls it at the orb causing it to instantly explode, but that's when the real surprise came as the nine smaller orbs flew at her wrapped in nine Bakuryuha. Oak expertly avoids the attack and lands softly away from the drills of air as they further decimate that part of the city.

"Nice try," Oak says pulling her hand back again, but then she notices that Hay Lin has summoned an even larger Resengan that appeared to be the size of a football field in diameter.

"Let's see what is stronger," Hay Lin says hurtling the orb towards the ground, "Resengan Hurricana."

"Shoukentshousken," Oak says throwing the fist and shockwave foreword to have it collide with the orb of air and exploding destroying what was left of that part of Heatherfield. Hay Lin lands on the debris-less landscape to see no opponent in sight and soon returns to her human form. It would be a while before she had use of any of her powers so she quickly fled the scene.

Oak then rips herself from out of a building that the explosion sent her into and looks to see that Hay Lin was finished.

"Back to the doctor's then," Oak says, "hope Mizu can get her plans done without me." Oak then vanishes quickly after pressing a button on her side.


	33. The End of the Training

**Thank you XV-Dragon (We shall see), ****KnightofFaerun**** (Glad you liked the quote), TCTK (You'll see), ****minipower**** (Let's hope so), CCRox4Eva (I'm glad you liked it), J()e ****i****)o (They are aren't they), Wilhelmina ****Vandom**** (Glad you like them)**

* * *

"This won't be easy," Mizu says calmly as the Water Guardian's stare each other down.

"After all," Akatsuki says, "there are three of us, and even with your Guardian form supplying the water for the nymph. You are in no condition to fight."

"It's better than the alternative of letting you win," Irma says.

"She's like you Mizu," Akatsuki says while performing a quick succession of hand signs.

"Really," Mizu says with a grin.

"So stubborn," Akatsuki says calmly to answer the woman's questioning tone, "Katon, Ryuu Endan." Mizu hops to the side as a dragon made of fire careens toward Irma. The brunette stands her ground and motions her fingers upward to cause a pillar of water to block the flame. She then pulls the steam into a large orb and fires a powerful stream of water at Akatsuki but the attack is stopped by Mizu as she cuts the stream in half with two kantana made of ice.

"I think it's a trait that all Water Guardians share," Mizu says with a joyful grin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suna's barrier was continuing to be impervious to anything Will could throw at it, and the Dark Enigma members attacks were becoming a lot more aggressive, but the Guardian's speed more than accounted for that as she easily avoided the attacks.

Taranee was in the same boat of dodging her opponent's attacks while Morphea retreated to the shadows to avoid any form of counter assault.

"This is getting us nowhere," Taranee says as Will and her land with their backs to each other.

"I think it's time then woman," Will's wing hisses.

"Time for what," Taranee asks.

"Just stand back and watch," Will says as her Raijoukei activates and focuses in on Suna.

"What are you planning Keeper," Suna says impatiently as Taranee flies away from Will as lightning visibly wraps her body.

"Ready," Will says as the heart appears in her palm. Bolts of black and white lightning arc from the gem and slam into the walls causing large cracks to appear in the decorations.

"That technique," Saga says in shock as the heart lifts Will into the air as a ball of lightning forms around the heart in the red heads hands.

"Here I come," Will says thrusting the orb forward allowing black and white strands of lightning to wrap up her arm and seem to connect to her infected wing. The air itself seemed to be filled with electrical current as Will's wings fully extended themselves to make the red haired woman appear much larger than she actually was.

"_When facing an opponent with __defense__,"_ BD's voice rings in her head as she remembers fighting a large crab like monster while training. "_It is best to use your speed to your advantage, but remember that you control the forces of life and death, so once speed fails you. Crush them with your strength."_

"Sand boy," Will says as the lightning around her arm takes the shape of a snakes head, "adapt or die." In a flash Quint's electrical wings wrap around Will's as she plummets to quickly turn and fly at Suna with incredible speed. "Power of Hearts Sacrifice: Quetzalcoatl."

Suna's eyes widen in shock before he performs a variety of hand signs, "Supreme Absolute Defense Shield of Shukaku." Soon his sand forms a large doll like human shield blocking a direct hit to him, but in a flash the technique is blown apart as Will thrusts the electrical ability forward. His barrier quickly rises to his aid and thankfully for him the technique is stopped just centimeters from striking his chest. "Looks like your little attack didn't work."

"Really," Will says removing her hand from the wall as sand starts to wrap her body, "your heart should be stopping right about…" Suddenly the sand plummets to the ground as Suna clutches his chest in agony. "Now."

"How," Suna says through the pain, "you didn't hit me."

"I didn't have to," Will says clutching a heart that is flashing pink and purple intermittently. "I just needed you to stand in my way. My technique would have torn you into ribbons if it hit, but there is also a second part to it. The technique gains so much current that it launches the blast forward and invisibly into anything in its way. Sending billions of volts through your heart and lungs."

"What she doesn't mention is the fact that she is only able to do it once during a fight if she wants to live," Saga says with a sigh so that only Caleb and BD could hear her.

"What, why," Caleb asks.

"The technique channels itself through a heart," BD says, "Will has two hearts thus two shots, but if she were to use the second shot she would have to channel all that current through her own heart, thus overloading the nerves and killing the organ. That is why the Heart of Candracar is flashing, since it is a gem it can't die, but the stress the attack puts on it causes it to go inactive for some time."

"Damn you Guardian," Suna says as his body finally goes limp. Will then turns to face a distressed Morphea, who quickly decides it's better to not fight the two guardians at the same time and flees into the shadows.

"Will," Taranee says in a questioning tone as Will drops to her knees. "Are you okay?"

"Yea," Will responds as she wraps her arms around Taranee earning a veritable hiss from her wing, "thanks for caring."

"Unfortunately," Saga says as she approaches the women, "there is trouble on Earth. Cornelia is heading there now."

"How do you know that," Caleb asks.

"Her trainer told me psychically," Saga says as a massive fold opens behind them.

"Dark Enigma is strong," BD says as the three get ready to leave, "be careful."

"You're not coming," Taranee asks.

"I'm afraid not," Saga says, "there is nothing more that we can help you with."

"I'll miss you," Taranee says calmly hugging the aged woman.

"And I you," Saga says returning the embrace. "Now hurry your world needs you."

"Right," Taranee says releasing Saga.

"Will," BD says calmly, "you know the rule." Will's face turns sad as she nods and before either Taranee or Caleb could ask she hops through the fold. Taranee follows soon after her and Caleb then reluctantly joins them.

"Well," Saga sighs as the fold closes, "might as well make things comfortable for when she gets back."

"Right," BD says.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is that the best ya got," Irma says panting. She was bleeding heavily from a wound to her thigh and was holding her chest to support broken ribs.

"Let's just say you are needed alive," Mizu says, "but hacking off a few limbs would make you much easier to handle.

"Thanks," Irma says standing, "but I'll pass." She was starting to get dizzy from the blood loss, but she had to hold in there.

"Mizu if you damage her," Akatsuki says.

"Yea I know it'll throw off the whole plan," Mizu says calmly. "And it'll annoy that little air girl."

"Hay Lin," Irma asks in a demanding tone, "why are me and Hay Lin so important in this?"

"No comment," Akatsuki says as he and Mizu both look over their shoulders to stare at the empty street. Irma wondered what they were looking at and why, but then noticed that now was her opportunity. The brunette charges and sends a kick to the size of Mizu's head. She grins as the attack lands but then is surprised as the thing she made contact with explodes and scatters water everywhere while sending Irma flying back into a wall.

"You gonna get in this Terrasque," Mizu says as she floats high off the ground, "or are you just watching."

"What use do you have attacking Irma," Cornelia's voice shouts over the environment.

"She attacked us," Akatsuki says before avoiding a large spire of vegetation.

"Well," Cornelia's voice says as Irma is quickly wrapped in vines and pinned to the ground where she fell. "Then what purpose do you have here nymph?"

"Cornelia," Irma says not bothering to struggle, "I'm on your side."

"Likely story," Cornelia says. "What kind of trick are you playing?"

"While you to work that out," Mizu says as she and Akatsuki disappear, "we should be going."

"Damn it," Cornelia says as she rises from the ground across the street from Irma. The blonde then turns to quickly glare at the brown haired girl that was once her friend. Cornelia's wings were massive as they tucked up to her back. Flowers bloomed from her hips and shoulders while the roots wrap her torso arms and legs.

"Cornelia I'm trying to help you guys," Irma says as the girl walked angrily towards her.

"Really," Cornelia says as the vines lift Irma up and then quickly slam the water guardian into the ground, "were you helping when you gave me this scare."

"Okay I deserve that one, but…" Irma tries to explain but is once again brutally lifted and slammed into the ground.

"Were you trying to help when you turned Hay Lin into a power hungry lunatic," Cornelia screams.

"Corny," Irma says in a pleading tone, "please believe me."

"And if I don't," Cornelia asks.

"Then just get it over with," Irma says closing her eyes as the vines release her body.

"Irma," Cornelia's voice says in a soft tone, "is that really you." The brunette feels a loving hand touch her shoulder.

"Yes," Irma says with a gentle nod before being pulled into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry then," Cornelia says as Irma opens her eyes and returns the hug.

"I'm sorry too," Irma says as a large blue fold opens behind the two.

"We interrupting something," Will asks as she Taranee and Caleb exit the fold.

"No," Cornelia says as she lets go of the Water Guardian and flies to pull Caleb into a crushing embrace.

"And you," Will says turning her glance to Irma.

"She's on our side again," Cornelia says happily while clinging tightly to Caleb.

"Really," Taranee asks.

"Really," Irma says.

"Then let's get out of here before anyone shows up and sees us." Will says walking over to Irma and helping her up.

"Right," Irma says as the girl's fly toward the Silver Dragon while Cornelia carries Caleb.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Oak is out of the plan," Mizu asks as she, Cyan, Alecara, and Akatsuki talk in the forest that surrounds Heatherfield.

"For now," Cyan says with a sigh, "the Air Guardian did more damage to her than anticipated."

"It is fine," Akatsuki says, "Oak should recuperate. If we play are cards right we could get the Guardians to destroy it and unseal the first gate."

"You must also remember that there is a sealed gate within the sword," Alecara says calmly.

"We'll have to worry about that after Hay Lin has the sword," Mizu says with a yawn. "Is that idiot…?"

"Mitsunari is still in the dark," Alecara says, "and what you expected is about to happen."

"Good little prince," Mizu says with a chuckle, "so predictable."

"He won't last long, but it is an excellent way to test that room's defenses," Akatsuki says.

"Remember," Mizu says, "the only way that thing will go down is if we unplug that catalyst. You three return to HQ. I have a message to deliver."

"Understood," Alecara says vanishing with Akatsuki and Cyan not far behind.


	34. The Message

**A big thanks to XV-Dragon (not at all), CCRox4Eva (Great it was cute. -), ****Nemrut**** (Thanks they ****kinda**** do), TCTK (Yes, as the sequel needs something to connect it to the original), Wilhelmina ****Vandom**** (Only fate knows that answer), ****minipower**** (Don't worry I'm not), ****KnightofFaerun**** (this is true), and J()e ****i****)o (That is exactly what happened) for the reviews and support, and please all reading Tsunami, reviewers and non-reviewers, check out the Tsunami prequel The Guardians: Beginnings and also look forward to the premier of Tsunami's sequel, which will of course happen once Tsunami has ended. **

**Anyway, this chapter actually really didn't turn out the way that I had hoped but oh well you win some you lose some. Enjoy.**

* * *

"So that's where you ran off to," Mizu says as she appears behind a currently powerless Hay Lin.

"What do you want," Hay Lin growls turning to face the water maiden.

"To give you a gift," Mizu says pulling a strange looking bracelet out of her jacket. She then throws it to the Air Guardian.

"And this is," Hay Lin asks noticing that there is a name carved into the band. _"Who's this Hatsuki person__?"_

"That is a device that I invented," Mizu says calmly with a touch of pride in her voice, "it allows any magical being to tele-transport anywhere they want. Even across worlds or through a veil."

"Why give me this," Hay Lin says slipping the bangle around her wrist.

"Think of it as an inheritance," Mizu says with a grin, but then her face turns to a more dire expression. "But if you dishonor the name on that bangle. I'll kill you."

"Who is the person that this name belongs to," Hay Lin asks feeling a tickle of power starting to return.

"The title of Air Guardian can be traced through generations back to that woman," Mizu says calmly as her face returns to her grin, "but remember that that thing can take you anywhere. Just think about a world known as Grandiuris, and you'll find what generations before you have searched for."

"Dark Enigma HQ," Hay Lin says quickly her eyes widening in realization.

"Now you're thinking," Mizu says calmly, "anyway I've already given the information to your friends. Sayonara Hay Lin-chan." The woman than vanishes in an instant leaving Hay Lin in an alley.

"_It sounds like we can finally resolve this conflict Hay Lin-sama." _Inari says to the Air Guardian.

"There is definitely more going on here than just a simple destruction of the Guardian's enemies," Hay Lin whispers to herself.

"_Indeed,_" Inari responds as Hay Lin returns to her Guardian form and turns invisible before reentering the city.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four Guardians quickly land in the alley behind the Silver Dragon, but before Will can untransform them a distressed Yan Lin exits the restaurant.

"Yan Lin," Cornelia says running to the woman, "what's wrong?"

"I heard your arrival," Yan Lin says, "a Dark Enigma member was just here."

"What," the four girls ask in surprise, "are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine," the elderly woman says calmly, "but the reason that she appeared was to give me a message."

"What kind of message," Taranee asks.

"She told me," Yan Lin says calmly, "where to find Dark Enigma's hiding place."

"There base," Will asks, "why would she tell you that?"

"Maybe it's a trap," Irma responds earning a stare from the elderly woman.

"How do we know we can trust you," Yan Lin asks calmly looking at the Water Guardian suspiciously.

"Because it's my fault that Hay Lin is now some power mad lunatic," Irma says diverting her eyes from the group, "and I'm sorry." The other three Guardians look expectantly at the elderly woman.

"That is good enough for me," Yan Lin says walking up and giving the young brunette a warm hug, "glad that you are with us again Irma."

"She does have a point though," Taranee says quickly, "it could definitely be a trap."

"Then we should go there and get this over with," Will says calmly.

"We should rest first," Taranee responds placing a hand on Will's right shoulder earning another hiss from Will's wing, "me and you are just coming off of a battle with Dark Enigma, and though the nymph inside Irma is doing its best to heal her she is still weak from dehydration. If we left now we'd be beaten for sure."

"I know you're right Taranee," Will says, "but I…we don't have the time to sit here."

"At least get a good night's sleep," Yan Lin says, "that way you'll be ready for the challenges ahead."

"I could use a good night's sleep," Cornelia says with a yawn.

"Okay," Will says as the she and the other three Guardians return to human form, "is it alright if we rest here."

"Do you really need to ask," Yan Lin says with a chuckle as she shuffles the girls into the Silver Dragon as the sun begins to set.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Guardians have defeated both Suna and Oak," Mitsunari says in a questioning tone to Akatsuki's report. "Suna I can see. He was always a stubborn and arrogant warrior, but Oak; that's impossible."

"It is the truth my lord," Akatsuki says in his calm tone, "Suna was indeed beaten, and Oak vanished after her battle with your Air Guardian and Weskunomic."

"I see," Mitsunari says placing a hand on his chin as he walks over to the window overlooking the courtyard, "is that all the news you wish to tell me."

"We have confirmed that the sea nymph does have the Heart of Tralleon," Akatsuki says.

"I see," Mitsunari responds, "then we must take measures to obtain it."

"I will begin immediately my lord," Akatsuki says before leaving the leaders chambers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," Alecara asks Mizu as she walks down the hallway toward the dungeon where Phobos is being held, "how did it go?"

"Well," Mizu says with a grin, "I'm expecting Hay Lin at Earth's daybreak."

"And the other Guardians," Alecara responds, "what of them?"

"Hopefully," Mizu says as the two enter the dungeon, "they will be here shortly as well."

"What have you come to kick me while I'm down," Phobos asks in a sarcastic tone as he sees the two enter.

"Actually little prince," Mizu says with a titter, "we have very special plans for you."

"Like," Phobos asks as the Japanese woman walks up to the door to his cage.

"Like helping to slay a monster," Alecara responds.

"Why should I help you," the prince asks.

"If this beast that Mitsunari wants to set loose is allowed to escape the planet," Alecara says, "then the entire universe will be turned into another battlefield with nothing to stand in its way."

"What kind of beast are you talking about," Phobos asks quickly.

"The most powerful creature to ever exist," Mizu responds while her eyes become cold, "the beast that has the first of the Nine Gates is sealed within it. The Celestial Beast."

Phobos' eyes widen when he hears the name of this creature. "There is no way that legend is true."

"That legend is very true," Mizu says calmly, "and now do you want to help us destroy it."

"You would be a legend in yourself," Alecara says knowing how to make this sound appealing, "and be considered one of the most powerful beings in the universe."

"Then what do I have to do," Phobos asks intrigued by the statement.

"When the battle with the Guardians starts," Mizu says as she and Alecara walk away from the Prince, "your cage will open and then you'll need to make your way to the room that your sister is located. Inside that room is a brunette. You will need to remove her from the machine she is in and then grab onto part of it. Your ability to siphon others powers will make the beast weak quickly."

"And then," Phobos asks.

"That's for us to know," Mizu says as the two leave the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma quietly floats by her window and easily opens it. Thankfully it was unlocked. The young Water Guardian couldn't sleep out of an urge to set something strait.

"_Why are we here,_" the nymph hisses in Irma's head.

"To say my goodbyes," Irma whispers to herself as she silently opens the door of her bedroom.

"_You are expecting to die tomorrow,_" the nymph says angrily.

"If I can't get Hay Lin back," Irma says calmly clenching her fist and stopping in the hallway, "then I might as well."

"_I understand,_" the nymph responds calmly, "_but I didn't agree to help you if you are just going to kill us._"

"I know," Irma responds entering her kitchen and quickly finding a piece of paper and a pen. She then begins to tirelessly write a long note to her parents and brother. Two tears drop on the paper as she signs the bottom, and then she hears people stirring upstairs and quickly exits through the kitchen window before her mom and dad enter the room.

"I knew I heard someone down here Tom," Irma's mom says as the two look around the room.

"There is no one down here," Irma's father Tom says calmly before he notices the note. He quickly picks it up and after a few seconds he throws down the piece of paper and rushes to the open kitchen window but sees no one outside. Meanwhile Irma's mom quickly lifts up the paper and reads it.

_Dear Dad, Mom, and Chris,_

_I know that I have been gone for a long time, and there is a good reason for it, but I just can't tell you. I'm about to go and do something that I might not come back from, and if that is the case then I just wanted you guys to know that I love you…a lot._

_Love, Irma._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	35. The Promise

**Thank you to ****KnightofFaerun**** (The Nine Gates can be anything you want them to be), TCTK (Let's find out), XV-Dragon (We'll see), ****Nemrut**** (Wow, right on the money), J()e ****i****)o (That it is), CCRox4Eva (Let's see what happens), ****minipower**** (I'm still glad you like the story), AJ (Melodrama is what I'm all about), and Sasuke9031 (She indeed did) for the reviews and support, and be sure to check out my other story The Guardians: Beginnings to see the story of ****Mizu's**** past. **

* * *

"So that's it," Hay Lin says with a smirk as she lands in a tree outside the large Japanese castle shaped building that is Dark Enigma Headquarters. The large white walls jutted out of the vast Zamballa sized forest of plant life, and were topped with a large black stepped roof.

"_I believe they don't even know that we are here,_" Inari says in the Air Guardian's head.

"Then let's start things off with a bang," Hay Lin says floating over to the wall and places her right hand on the smooth stone surface, "Bakuryuha."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're up early," Taranee says to Will as she walks out into the kitchen of the Silver Dragon from the basement.

"Oh am I," Will says diverting saddened eyes from the Fire Warrior. It appeared that she had been up for hours crying. "I hadn't noticed."

"Will," Taranee asks sitting across from the distressed red head, "before we got back to Earth. B.D reminded you of something. What was it? I can tell from the look on your face that it's upsetting you."

"This thing," Will says as she wraps her arms around herself, "this monster that's growing inside me." She pauses and begins to sob.

"Are you talking about that virus thing," Taranee asks reaching across the table and placing a hand on Will's shoulder. The Guardian leader quickly nods.

"Since," Will says through her sobs, "it was created on Earth the people are more susceptible to it."

"What are you saying," Taranee asks calmly.

"I'm saying that you're the only one that I can safely be around," Will says standing quickly, "the longer I am on Earth, or near Lillian the faster it grows. There isn't any way to stop it from growing until it completely takes over and after that…" Will stops and tries to calm down. She had started to hyperventilate and could feel the virus spreading to control the problem.

"What Will," Taranee says walking around the table and placing her other hand on Will's other shoulder. Taranee could feel a shiver of fear ripple from Will's body, but couldn't truly tell why. "What'll happen?"

"If it drives me insane," Will say wrapping her arms around Taranee to seek comfort, "promise me that you'll kill me before I can hurt anyone."

"Will what are you…" Taranee says embracing the crying red head.

"Promise me," Will says angrily as her body shakes with her sobs.

"Will, I can't," Taranee says trying to calm the girl, "I won't make that promise. I'm your friend and after this is over me and the others will help you through this."

"How," Will says as her desperate eyes shed more tears onto the Fire Guardian's shoulder, "you and the other Guardians can actually go home after this." She pulls quickly away from Taranee and wraps her arms around herself once again. "I'm only going to be able to be on Earth for about a day and then I have to leave. I'll have to live on a world where I can't hurt anyone like the monster I am."

"Will," Taranee says pulling Will back into a hug, "you aren't a monster."

"You saw that thing," Will says starting to calm a little, "its voice echoes in my head, and the things it wants me to do."

"It's going to be okay," Taranee says stroking Will's back.

"You sure," Will says.

"Yeah," Taranee responds, "we'll beat Dark Enigma, and then we'll get that thing out of you. That I will promise you."

"Okay," Will says as she starts to wipe the tears off of her face, "so what time is it?"

"About six thirty," Taranee says as she grins.

"Then let's let Cornelia and Irma sleep a little longer," Will says calmly, "then we'll kick some Dark Enigma butt."

"Okay," Taranee says.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was definitely a big attack," Mizu says walking down the hall as the building shakes a little once again from Hay Lin's powerful assaults.

"She has a long way to go if she's trying to get through the wall," Alecara says walking with the girl. "They absorb elemental energy."

"She'll eventually get through if Cyan's charges work," Mizu says with a chuckle.

"Breaking the absorbing field around the wall should allow Hay Lin access," Alecara sighs, "but it could…"

"It'll allow me access to my powers while inside the fortress," Mizu says as the hall shakes once again, "it will overload the power cells for most of the other operating systems thus causing more damage to the structure itself."

"Why is it that you need your powers," Alecara says looking at Mizu. The man was in on the woman's plans but only she, Oak, and Akatsuki knew all of the specific details.

"If Mitsunari is going down then it'll be by my hand," Mizu says clenching her fist, "anyway let's get to Mitsunari's quarters. He's going to be really annoyed."

"About you betraying him or about the Guardian's attack," Alecara says.

"Both," Mizu says with a smug grin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So are you guys ready," Will asks as she and the other three Guardians finish their breakfast.

"I'm ready whenever you are boss," Irma says with a grin.

"What she said," Cornelia says while squeezing tightly onto Caleb's arm.

"So what's the plan," Taranee asks.

"I don't really have one," Will admits, "I was hoping to come up with something once we got there."

"Well we know Dark Enigma is tough and they are usually in groups of two," Caleb says, "maybe if we separated them into one on one fights."

"That should work," Will says resting her hand on her chin, "well if we're ready to go, and we got a basic plan." Will then pulls out the heart. "Guardians Unite." The four then land clad in their Guardian outfits; she then swipes the heart through the air and a blue fold appears in space.

"Better now than never," Taranee gulps as the five of them quickly enter the fold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So far it is just the Air Guardian," Akatsuki informs Mitsunari as he and the rest of Dark Enigma await orders, "and she has been unsuccessful in breaking the barrier."

"I see," Mitsunari says calmly, "Cyan."

"Yes," the cyborg says with a smile.

"Equip your siege gear and prepare to pick them off from afar; Mizu will protect you." Mitsunari responds. "Alecara you will keep the room that Elyon and the catalyst are secure. Akatsuki, you and Morphea will protect the main gate."

"What of you my Lord," Alecara asks.

"I will deal with the Air Guardian," he says as the Dark Enigma members disperse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've thrown everything I have at this thing," Hay Lin growls angrily, "and this damn wall isn't even scratched."

"_I sense some kind of energy around the fortress,_" Inari says calmly, "_I did not feel it at first but it may be something that is dampening your efforts Hay Lin-sama."_

"Then let's see if they have any luck," Hay Lin says as she turns herself invisible while a blue fold appears in the sky.

"Whoa," Taranee says looking at the sheer size of the fortress, "that thing is massive."

"Now the only question is how do we get in," Will asks before she and the others have to avoid a large beam of red energy.

"What the," Cornelia says in a frightened tone.

"In the courtyard thing," Irma says pointing at a large courtyard with a fully decked out Cyan alone within.

"She'll blast us out of the sky before we can do anything or get close enough," Will says as the cyborg begins firing more rapidly. Suddenly she stops her assault on the five as a plethora of explosions occur within the structure and seemed to badly damage the fortress.

"What the," Will asks as the dust from the explosion blurs her and the other's vision. She then noticed something moving through the dust.

"Guy's," Will says as the dust clears, "I think our problems just got worse."

"Why," Irma asks as Cyan resumes her attack.

"I think Hay Lin is here," Will gulps as the girls continue to avoid the projectile attacks.


	36. The Infiltration

**Thank you XV-Dragon (We'll see if she can), ****Nemrut**** (Maybe we'll have to see), ****KnightofFaerun**** (Yes she has hasn't she)****, TCTK (The fights have begun), CCRox4Eva (I've got something in mind), J()e ****i****)o (Yes indeed it has) for the reviews and support and I hope you all enjoy Chapter 36.**

* * *

"This is taking too long," Akatsuki says calmly. He did not understand why Mitsunari did not let him come up with the deployment decisions. The ninja definitely knew how to defend the castle and placing Cyan in the center was a great mistake. Even with the cyborg's incredible weaponry she could not utilize most of it within the structure without detrimentally damaging the structure itself.

"Don't worry," Morphea says calmly, "Cyan will crush them. Then nothing will stand in our way, though I am still confused about those explosions that occurred earlier."

"They were probably just some kind of aftershock from Hay Lin's attack," Akatsuki says quickly though in a questioning tone as to not give Mizu away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We can't keep this up forever," Taranee says as the girls avoid another powerful beam projectile.

"Maybe if we separate into different groups," Will says quickly, "and try different ways in."

"Since going through the top doesn't seem to work," Irma says as a large black beam nearly slams into her. The group then nods to each other as the separate into two groups and gets out of the effective area of Cyan's weaponry. Will, Irma, and Taranee went for what appeared to be the main gate while Cornelia and Caleb flew into an open window.

"Mizu," Cyan says placing her hand up to the communication device on her ear, "the Guardians are inside now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_That's good,_" Mizu thinks to herself while finishing securing a kantana to her waist. She then drew the dull rusted blade and smiled happily before returning it to its sheath and then proceeded to remove the black ribbon attached to the sword's hilt and tie her hair back into a long ponytail.

"_What if we encounter that kyuubi,_" the small five headed snake hisses in her head.

"Who cares," Mizu says grabbing her coat and throwing it into the air. Then in a flash of light the coat is cut into thousands of shreds while the woman sheaths the blade. "The Demon of the Ainu and Hero of the Nile is back and more powerful than ever."

"_I still say you should exorcise caution,_" the snake says quickly.

"Don't I always Yamato," Mizu says as she quickly leaves her room in search of Mitsunari.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hay Lin had flown in through the courtyard during that set of explosions that shook the castle. She realized that those "friends" of hers did make a good distraction for her, but she hoped that the cyborg didn't kill Irma. That was her job after she obtained that power.

"I do not know how you found this castle," a voice shakes Hay Lin from behind as a blade that seemed to be connected by chains wraps around her body and squeezes tight enough to hold her still, "but the offer to join us still stands Air Guardian."

"I regret to inform you," Hay Lin says turning to look at Mitsunari, "that I'm here to kill every last Dark Enigma member."

"That would prove difficult," Mitsunari says with a chuckle, "most if not all are at least A class warriors."

"Then this should be easy," Hay Lin says with a grin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay," Caleb says as he and Cornelia land somewhere in the castle, "our first priority should be finding where they are keeping Elyon and your sister."

"Yeah," Cornelia says, "that shouldn't be too hard since we only have to search an entire castle."

"The people you are looking for are in a room underneath the courtyard," Cyan says as she appears behind the two. "If you hurry one of you can get there, but unfortunately even Mizu wants me to slow you down."

"Isn't Mizu the name of that former Water Guardian," Cornelia asks quickly, "what does she have to do with this?"

"That's for me to know," Cyan says with an evil grin while pointing a large white cannon at the two, "and for you two to take to your graves." She then fires a large black beam of light at the two but it splits and slices through the walls as it meets the great sword that had been removed from Caleb's back.

"Caleb," Cornelia says before the rebel leader pulls her into a kiss.

"Go get Elyon and Lillian," he says turning back to look at the cybernetic woman, "I'll handle her." The blonde girl nods at this and quickly flies off to find the room that Cyan mentioned, if it existed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a lot easier than expected," Will says as the group of three walks slowly through the main gates of the massive castle.

"Do not put our defenses off as light Guardians," a whisper echoes though the opening.

"It's that shadow chick again," Taranee says as her hands start to glow. Suddenly, the fire maiden is double over clutching her gut as the figure of Akatsuki appears in front of her.

"And ninja boy too," Will says getting ready for a fight.

"You might want to hurry along Water Guardian," Akatsuki says calmly and quickly, "there is much to be done in such a short amount of time." Irma just looked at the man with a hint of confusion in her blue eyes.

"He's right Irma," Taranee says as the air returns to her lungs. "Go and see if you can find Elyon, Lillian, and Alchemy. We'll handle the two here and catch up with you."

"Okay," Irma says taking off down one of the halls in the castle.

"Why did you let her escape Akatsuki," Morphea hisses as she pulls herself from the ground.

"I did not wish to be outnumbered," Akatsuki responds as Taranee returns to her feet.

"_So do you want miss shadow puppet or the guy that sucker punched you,_" Will asks her friend through telepathy.

"_Definitely the guy,_" Taranee responds as the two get ready for the fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hay Lin was knocked out of her elemental form by a blow from one of Mitsunari's swords. She didn't know how he did it but it was annoying.

"My swords Doyoukai and Fuuyoukai can hit you even in your precious elemental form," Mitsunari says with a snarl of disappointment. This girl supposedly killed Oak, a warrior that even he feared, but she wasn't putting up much of a fight.

"I figured that," Hay Lin says as he places one of the blades at her throat while coaxing her to stand.

"I'm disappointed in you," Mitsunari says raising the other blade to cleave the young guardian in two, "I hate disappointment." He then swings only to hear the clang of metal as blade met blade.

"Talk about cutting that one close," Mizu says landing next to her sword, "I had to throw my sword just to make it in time."

"What is this Mizu," Mitsunari growls, "your are supposed to be guarding the courtyard."

"I am," Mizu says as a questioning look appears on her face, "and why is that?"

"Because I ordered you to," Mitsunari says while watching the two women.

"Oh yea," Mizu says before pointing the rusted blade's tip at Mitsunari, "I quit. That good enough for you?"

"Did you not want to avenge your friends," Mitsunari says in a sour tone.

"Rule number six," Mizu says, "besides I helped fulfill their wishes anyway. Except one and that involved ending Dark Enigma."

"So you are siding with the Guardian," Mitsunari snarls with disdain.

"Those weaklings," Mizu chuckles evilly, "not a chance."

"Who are you calling weak," Hay Lin growls as currents of air start to whip through the hallway.

"The originals are always better," Mizu says turning to look at Hay Lin, "sorry to burst your bubble."

"Then I will kill you traitor," Mitsunari screams swinging his weapon at the warrior fairy only to have it again be stopped by Mizu's blade.

"If it were that easy," Mizu says shaking her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If I've got my directions right then I should be right about there," Cornelia says with a sigh as the flies down what she hoped was the corridor leading to the room in which the cybernetic woman told her was located beneath the courtyard.

"Where do you think you are going young guardian," a voice says while Cornelia's body suddenly stops working and she plummets to the ground.

"What the," the blonde woman responds as she shakily picks herself up. Her entire body felt as if it had just been completely frozen.

"You should know better than to wander the halls by yourself." Alecara sighs as he approaches Cornelia though keeps his distance. He wasn't much of a fighter but he should be able to handle one guardian, especially this mentally broken one. He knew how the human psyche worked and that most victims that were effected by the Tsukiyomi retained an innate fear of the color red coming in strait contact with their eyes.

"And you should know better than to get in my way," Cornelia growls looking up at the coat wearing individual.

"Such threats will not work on me," Alecara says while placing his hands together, "you see I am from a higher class of being. You are just the bottom of the food chain."

"I'll show you the bottom of the food chain," Cornelia says standing. Soon Alecara jumps and lands on the earthen spikes that jut out of the wall to skewer him.

"Not like that you won't," Alecara says as he moves his hands into a different position. "Yet this should be interesting." His eyes then flash a bright orange as he looks at Cornelia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shaking of the castle had stirred the sleeping Phobos from his somewhat peaceful slumber. He couldn't help feel that Mizu was trying to lure him into a trap, but the promise of the powers of the universes greatest weapon was just too great.

As he awoke he noticed that the door to his cage was open and allowing for his escape. All was going just as the former Guardian had said. Now all he had to do was his part and then the universe would be his for the taking. Not even the Oracle himself could stand up to the powers he would have.

He quickly left the dungeon-like room and made his way down the hall to the room where his sister was being held along with the young Heart of Earth. He grinned at this realizing that after he claimed that immense power he would also have the hearts of two worlds just there to be siphoned, not to mention the other hearts that Dark Enigma had gathered.

He made it to the doors of the room quickly but didn't open them as he heard voices down the hall. One of them sounded angry but then turned fearful until he heard a horrifying scream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma had been flying around for a while and eventually ended up in the large courtyard. She landed and looked around the bleak thing before noticing the large sundial/ pedestal hybrid in the center. Something about the thing seemed so familiar to the young Water Guardian. As if the pedestal was once part of her.

"_Hey do you have any idea what this thing is,_" Irma asks the nymph as she walks over and examines the small construct. She was shocked to see the jewels inside the grooves on the smooth top of the sundial. Underneath the indentations was a strange writing that at first Irma couldn't recognize but soon was able to make out the word, Candracar.

"_I do not know,_" the nymph says calmly, "_but it seems that it is what Dark Enigma needed all those hearts for._"

"_Looks like it,_" Irma sighs looking at the other indentations while running her hand over the writing and it glows vibrantly as she does so. "_But why am I able to read the writing on it?_"

"_Again, I haven't got a clue,_" the nymph responds, "_I only know what that word meant because you read it._"


	37. The Completion

**Thank you to all of Tsunami's reviewers and readers for your reviews and support. Tsunami would not be nearing its final chapters without you, so please enjoy this chapter as I know from the reviews that you will. The answer to why Mitsunari was collecting hearts is revealed somewhere in the chapter so you'll have to read to find out. Also before we begin I invite all Tsunami fans to read my new story Solar Wind 7. Enough rambling onto the Chapter.**

* * *

"What was that," Cornelia grins as Alecara's eyes return to their normal green color.

"You'll see," the coated man says s the Earth Guardians eyes widen in fear. Her entire range of vision just became pure red. No matter where she looked everything was red and had the design of a black pinwheel staring at her.

"What's going on," Cornelia mumbles in her panic as red eyes started to open up all over her arms legs and hands to glare at her with the pinwheel pupil. "Stop, leave me alone." The blond Guardian protests and squeezes her eyes shut in fear.

"Why would I stop," Cornelia could hear Akatsuki's voice cut through the hallway, "I've just started enjoying your company."

"Pl…Please…do…don't…hurt…me," Cornelia sobs as she quickly becomes a frightened mass of jelly on the floor of the hall.

"That was almost too easy," Alecara sighs as he watches the blonde haired girl squirm in her illusions of fear. She then let out a deafening scream making Alecara's small smirk grow wide and sadistic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somebody help me._ Taranee heard a voice scream in her head as she avoided another of Akasuki's powerful attacks.

"Cornelia," Taranee whispers to herself hoping out of the way of a powerful water attack before getting hit by a powerful kick as Akatsuki grabs her by the throat.

"Maybe you should be focused more on your opponent than on that pathetic friend of yours," Akatsuki says as his eyes form the pinwheel. "Divine Illusion Technique: Tsukiyomi."

Within seconds Taranee found herself within the black and white world with nothing but a red sky and moon to supply any color. She looked around to find herself pretty much in an open field.

"Got to stay calm," Taranee says to herself, "this is only a trick. An illusion."

"We'll see how much of an illusion it is," Akatsuki says as four shurriken stab deeply into Taranee's back. "I alone control this world. Once you are inside there is no escape."

"I beg to differ," Taranee says with a grin. It was true that those shuriken hurt but they weren't real. "Once you know what something is it is much easier to beat. I'm betting that even in this world the atmosphere is the same as the real one."

"True but…"Akatsuki says before his eyes widen in fear, "you wouldn't dare. I'll just change the atmosphere so you can't…"

"Either way it would end the same," Taranee interrupts as she places her palms together and begins to generate a lot of heat, "if you change the atmosphere you'll still be harmed in this world and have to break the illusion."

"Then I'll kill you," Akatsuki growls while drawing a kantana and charging.

"Not today," Taranee says with a smirk, "especially since I don't have to keep this contained here." She thrusts her hands forward as a small orb of flame starts to grow. "Solar Element: Supernova Bomb."

Within moments the black and white reality that was the Tsukiyomi was destroyed by a small sun exploding on its surface.

Akatsuki backed away from the Fire Mistress while clutching his eyes in pain. Taranee landed softly but dropped to a knee quickly breathing hard. Breaking that illusion was tough and she was now feeling the effects. She needed to beat this guy without having to resort to using the Supernova Bomb in this reality, because now she wouldn't have the strength to keep it contained.

"Looks like I won't be trying that again," Akatsuki says rubbing his eyes. He finally gets his bearings back only to receive a swift knee to his gut making the air forcibly leave his lungs. The fire maiden was smart, and he knew it. She knew as well as he that his eyes were excellent at predicting an enemies movements, so by theory if you kept those eyes off of you then you'd be able to defeat them. He was then slammed into a wall and his eyes once again met with her. Only hers were closed and her hands were together in the way that he would put them if…

"Divine Illumination Technique," Taranee says as her vibrant eyes open up, "Amaterrasu Phoenix."

There was nothing that Akatsuki could do. He was still recovering from the lack of air in his lungs as the white beam of flames. She was able to perfectly copy his most powerful technique and change it to make it her own. He grinned at this. These Guardians were like no other generation that he had seen. It took Mizu and her generation over twenty years to attain the level that these girls attained in a matter of months.

"_Looks like you are going to be alone again, Mizu,_" he thought to himself as he shakily stood and let the powerful fire hit him. "Congratulations Guardian. I'm proud that I was able to see beings so strong."

There was nothing left of the ninja as the attack subsided and Taranee fell on all fours with exhaustion. She knew that Cornelia was in trouble, and that they had a mission to do, but that could wait for her to take a quick nap right. She then falls onto her stomach and lets her exhausted body rest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma was entranced by the sundial. Something about it seemed to make her afraid but calm. Strong but weak at the same time. Then suddenly, the Heart of Tralleaon glows vibrantly as the Japanese symbol for tail appears on the pedestal.

"What's happening now," Irma says as the pedestal's dial begins to spin rapidly.

"_Something big,_" the nymph growls angrily. "_Something big is trying to break free._"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you feel it Mizu," Mitsunari says as he and the water warrior lock weapons once again. Hay Lin seemed to have vanished once she felt the other Water Guardian close by, but Mizu was keeping her guard up just in case. "It is almost complete."

"Who says I didn't want to see that thing completed," Mizu says blocking Mitsunari's second sword with a blade of ice.

"What have you been plotting," Mitsunari growls angrily as the two warriors are launched away from each other.

"A little reunion of sorts," Mizu says, "but you aren't going to last against me."

"You'll know my true power soon enough girl," Mitsunari growls.

"Bring it old man," Mizu says with a smirk as she is wrapped in water.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong Guardian," Morphea taunts Will from the shadows, "can't use that attack on something hidden from you."

"Why don't you stop being a coward and actually fight," Will protests. She and Taranee had separated their fight so that they wouldn't have to worry about getting caught in each other's attacks, so she didn't know how her friend was doing but she still had the advantage. Lightning generated light, and this thing hated light.

"You want me to fight," Morphea whispers as a sharp pain goes through Will's left leg. She looks down to see blood trickling from a gash as the blade of Morphea's scythe returns to the shadows looking like a shark's dorsal fin.

"Maybe I should have taken the ninja," Will sighs to herself as the two scythe blades rush toward her.

"Shadow Fang: Shark Fang Blitz." Morphea's voice whispers before a giant shark made entirely of shadows leaps from the ground and brandishes bloodthirsty teeth at the red haired Guardian.

"Quintessence," Will says throwing a hand up and decimating the shark with one powerful lightning bolt. "That wasn't her."

"Behind us," Will's wing screams as a second shark erupts from behind and clamps tightly onto the right of her delicate appendages causing her to scream in pain before a quick burst of electrical current devastates the beast. Then a gash appears on Will's right shoulder before Morphea kicks her into a wall and returns to the shadows.

"You're going to get us killed," Will's wing angrily growls.

"And that's a bad thing," Will says as she starts to form the Quetzalcoatl.

"You won't be able to hit me with that," Morphea says with a chuckle as Will winces in pain while creating a second Quetzalcoatl in her right hand. Within seconds the shadows of the hall were all negated to just one point.

"I can if I know where you are," Will says through the pain coursing through her human heart. "Power of Hearts Sacrifice: Quetzalcoatl Two Hit Strike."

She flies full force at the small piece of shadow knowing that because of the light surrounding it the Abysmal had no chance of escape. Will slams the first strike into that point causing Morphea to scream in pain as she was forcefully brought out of the shadows as the ground below her is instantly demolished as the hallway starts to fall apart. Then in an instant Will slams the second ball of electricity through Morphea's body instantly causing the shadow being to vaporize before it creates a crater out of the wall behind it.

"Check…" Will says as she has a violent coughing fit ending with a small amount of blood dripping from her mouth to the floor, "Mate."

The Guardian leader then falls limply to her knees as the infection of her wing begins to spread onto her neck, arm, torso and leg.

"Taranee," Will quietly says before coughing up more blood while feeling the virus growing through her body. "You…better…keep…that…promise." Will then closes her eyes and lets the darkness overtake her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb was at a disadvantage. This girl could keep him at a distance, so how was he supposed to use any of those sword techniques that Cyrus had "taught" him.

"Having trouble sword boy," Cyan says keeping her barrage of lasers coming at the brown haired Meridianite causing him to continue to bat them away with his great sword, and thus causing further damage to the castle.

"Nah," Caleb says in his usual cocky tone, "just waiting."

"For what," Cyan says, "no one is coming to save you."

"Just trying to get the timing down," he says as he takes the small dagger from his belt and hurls it at Cyan. The young former rebel had a pretty good aim as it hits an area that causes Cyan's eyes to widen in fear before the entire left side of her siege equipment explodes. She is slammed quickly into the opposite wall before shakily returning to her feet. Unlike the last time, her entire arm was gone as well as a large part of her torso and left thigh. The wounds were bleeding pretty badly but there was something strange about them. They looked as if a plant had suffered the attack and not a flesh and blood human. "What are you?"

"My species," Cyan says with a chuckle as green flushes the exposed skin, "evolved from plants, much like the Zamballans, but we took on a human form. That is why so many weapon systems have been integrated into my body. There are a lot of organs I don't really need let alone have." She then fires a blast from the white energy cannon that was attached to her right arm, but this time Caleb was able to avoid it and ran at the cyborg before using a quick upward slash to cut the barrel of the cannon in two.

Cyan was wounded and couldn't move quick enough to escape. Most of her weapon systems were destroyed in that explosion. 

"_Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu_" Caleb says throwing his blade into the ceiling before grabbing the hilt of the kantana strapped to his waist. "_Ryusosen._"

Within seconds Cyan is pelted by thousands of blows to the body, before the great swords weight causes it to drop from the ceiling. Caleb catches the larger blade as the sword technique is over and brings it down hard cleaving the injured cyborg in half. He then places the great sword into the ground and hides behind it as the rest of Cyan's weapon systems explode.

"Well," Caleb says sheathing the kantana before lifting the great sword and placing it on his shoulder. "Better see if I can catch up to Cornelia."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is where you went," Hay Lin says appearing behind Irma.

"Hay Lin," Irma says cautiously while turning around, "why are you here?"

"You have something that belongs to me," Hay Lin says disappearing in a flash and then reappearing after slamming the Water Guardian into a wall. "And I want it now."

"What," Irma says standing, "what are you talking about. Hay Lin I'm your friend."

"Inside your pools of magic is power," Hay Lin says as he face adorns a malicious grin, "a power that dwarves the powers of a heart. I want that power."

"Hay Lin," Irma says as tears start to form in her eyes. She was powerless in this situation. She couldn't fight Hay Lin. "This isn't like you. What happened to the old you?"

"The old me is dead," Hay Lin says walking towards the ever retreating Water Guardian, "besides why would you want that weakling back. I'm more powerful than any Guardian and soon that power will increase a hundred fold."

"I don't want to fight you," Irma gulps getting ready for a fight.

"No you don't," Hay Lin chuckles before both she and Irma turn to the now luminous pedestal.

Suddenly, a pillar of glowing white energy shoots into the sky. It then slowly takes the form of some kind of cross between a dragon and a human as two large black legs erupt from the light and crack the ground as they land. Next came a long black tail that ten razor sharp spikes grew from its tip and spun like a drill. The arms came after that. Two solid black muscular arms that had clawed fife fingered hands and spines bristling from the shoulders. A bony spine erupted from the tail and grew two large three pronged pincers that seemed to rest neatly on the beast's still glowing back before it and the rest of the torso formed and appeared to be strong plate armor as spines erupted along the sides of the spine. Lastly, the head formed. It looked like the head of a dragon that was wearing a metal helmet as two white eyes with Akasuki's pinwheel shaped pupil shimmer from its head.

"I am complete," the beast roars loudly. Its voice was loud and monstrous and echoed ferociously against the castle walls.


	38. The ZODIAC

**As always thank you to all my reviewers and readers who have supported Tsunami and my other stories. I appreciate it and hope that you will review and support my future works as well as my other works on this site. Anyway here it is Chapter Thirty Eight, only two chapters remain and then this tale shall be done.**

* * *

"I am complete," the monstrous black form roars once again over the landscape. It's voice sounding even more menacing this time. 

"What the hell are you," Hay Lin asks with a growl. The Air guardian could sense immense energy permeating from the beast's very body, and yet it felt that that was only the smallest fraction of its power.

"There is a beautiful moon out tonight," the beast says with a natural growl. It was hard to differentiate weather it was yelling or just speaking as its voice sounded like a surround sound system was tapped to one's head. "I hate the moon."

It then charges a large ball of energy in its mouth and fires it at the celestial orb. After about three seconds the moon hovering overhead is instantly destroyed as if its very core exploded.

"That doesn't answer the question," Hay Lin shouts which finally gets the massive creature to notice her.

"Well what do we have here," the beast says with a chuckle, "isn't a little late for you to be outside little girl."

"I wouldn't mock me if I were you," Hay Lin angrily says as a strong gust of wind flows through the courtyard.

"You can make a breeze," the beast says with an unamused sigh before flicking its tail through the air causing the entire part of the castle behind it to instantly be blown away. "But I commend your courage. I might keep you as a pet." Its white eyes then focus in on Irma who was ready to retreat back to her friends at any moment. "I did not know you still lived Dryinchisonk."

"Who is that," Irma says, "my name's Irma."

"_But my name isn't,_" the nymph responds inside the Water Guardian's head. "_Ask it how it knows me._"

"So you know the sea nymph," Irma says with a gulp. That information really didn't make her feel any more comfortable.

"Of course," the beast laughs at the girl's fear, "I am Zodiac, Destroyer of Worlds and the one that Dryinchisonk's father died sealing within that infernal prison."

"I'm not afraid of you no matter who you are," Hay Lin says forming a tornado and slamming it into Zodiac's head. The black mass did nothing but laugh.

"That tickled," Zodiac says as he returns his attention to the Air Guardian. He then charges a massive amount of energy into his mouth. "Now allow me to show you real air mastery. Uchina Air Magic: Razor Wind." He then fires a plethora of blade shaped gusts of wind at Hay Lin who narrowly avoids them as they cleave through the castle walls.

"No being can slay me," Zodiac chuckles evilly, "I am the Celestial Beast and the Ultimate Weapon." He then whips his tail down onto the soft ground below him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think I'll add your soul to my collection of spirit slaves," Alecara says while standing the frightened Earth Guardian up and placing a hand around her neck, but before he could do anything else Alecara is forced to jump out of the way of two razor sharp spikes that bust through the ceiling.

"Well," Alecara says as the spike lifts itself out of the ground, "this looks like it could be interesting."

"Cornelia," Caleb says as he slides to a stop by the Earth Guardian's side. He then picks her up and tries to wake her.

"Plea…Please…make…i…it…stop." Cornelia mumbles in a timid tone before shaking violently.

"What did you do to her," Caleb screams angrily while turning to face Alecara. He quickly draws his broadsword and get ready only to have to avoid two more spikes coming through the ceiling. "What's going on upstairs?"

"Above us is the beginning of the end," Alecara says with a grin while positioning his hand in a strange position. "And you'll see." His eyes then glow a bright magenta.

"I guess your magic doesn't seem to work on me," Caleb says with a confident smirk.

"You weren't the target," Alecara says with a polite bow as Cornelia starts to stand up.

"Cornelia you're…" Caleb manages to say before he is picked up telekinetically and throws hard into the wall to his left.

"Destroy," Cornelia says with a sadistic smirk as dark magenta eyes focus on Caleb, "destroy."

"What did you…?" Caleb says angrily before again being slammed into the wall.

"I merely let her body act on her act on her spirit's desire to stop my hallucination," Alecara chuckles as the spikes again penetrate the ceiling. "And since she sees you in that hallucination. Well you can put two and two together."

"Cornelia it's me," Caleb tries to reason with the currently very destructive Guardian. The last time she did this half of the girls' school was reduced to a pancake, so with both her and the giant aerator. He really didn't need a castle to fall down on top of him.

"Caleb," Cornelia says as she clutches her head. "Caleb help me."

"What are you doing," Alecara says, "he is the one that did this to you. Destroy him before he can hurt you further."

"Destroy him," Cornelia says as she seems to argue with herself, "but that would mean destroying Caleb. I like Caleb, and I mean really like Caleb, plus Caleb wouldn't hurt me. What if he is the one behind this? I can't tell." The blonde guardian then drops to her knees while hugging herself. "I'm so confused."

"What…" Alecara says avoiding a quick upper slash from the young warrior.

"Maybe you should have tried a different plan," Caleb says with a grin as he returns his blade to its sheath while holding on to it with his left hand while his right hand grabs the hilt of the kantana. "_Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu: Duel __Battojutsu Soryusen." _With a flash of light the two blades carve a cross into Alecara's body and sending it limply into the wall before the next lash of the spikes skewers him thus finishing the fight.

The young warrior then runs over to the Earth Guardian and places a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" Cornelia does nothing but wrap her arms around the young warrior.

"Why am I so weak," Cornelia sobs.

"You're not weak," Caleb says wrapping his arms around her, "he was just a tough opponent. That's all."

"Then how did you beat him so easily," Cornelia pouts, "you don't have any powers and you beat him without breaking a sweat."

"I wouldn't have had a chance if you hadn't distracted him," Caleb says, "but we still have a mission to do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taranee woke to the loud roaring noises that echoed over the landscape. She surveyed the situation at hand. Whatever was frightening Cornelia seemed to have stopped as her mind was focused more on Caleb once again, but then she heard Will's mental voice cry for help. The Fire Guardian stood quickly and finally noticed that the hall that was once in front of her has been completely blown away.

"What kind of thing could…oh boy." Taranee says as she flies through the opening and finally sees the impressive form of Zodiac. She pauses for a brief second to take a mental picture before continuing her search for Will.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phobos had done his part and successfully broken into the room underneath the courtyard and quickly set about removing the girl that Alecara had called a catalyst from the machine she was attached to before he placed his hands on the contraption and smiled.

"Infinite power shall soon be mine," he says to himself.

"Oh really," Zodiac's voice echoes in the room, "I haven't seen a siphon type in eons."

"Who are you," Phobos asks feeling a tingle of his ability to siphon energy starts to take effect.

"I am Zodiac," the beasts voice says with a chuckle, "and if you wish to experience my power." Suddenly, Phobos screams in pain as an overwhelming amount of energy surges through his body. "All you had to do was ask, here is one tenth of my real power."

Within moments Phobos lets go of the contraption and looks at his badly burned hands before his vision gets blurry and he falls limply to the ground.

"Looks like the little boy couldn't handle it," Zodaic laughs sadistically, "and now you will join the rest of the known worlds in the land of death."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You hear that Mizu," Mitsunari says with a calm grin, "the beast is complete, and soon it will be calling me master."

"You're about to be humbled," Mizu says quickly as the two return to have their blades locked. "Because that beast serves no one but itself."

"You still have learned nothing my dear woman," Mitsunari laughs at Mizu's statement.

"Really," Mizu says as she disperses in water, "I learned how to beat you." Suddenly, something strikes Mitsunari from below and sends him flying into the air before four high powered streams of water collide into him. "Water Sword Style: Four River Assault."

"That is an impressive technique," Mitsunari growls while standing.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Mizu says with a grin before vanishing, "Water Sword Style: Seven Sea Strike." The Japanese woman then appears behind Mitsunari as seven deep lacerations cleave into his body before he falls limply to the ground. Mizu then nods before running off deeper into the castle.

"Mizu," Mitsunari says with a deep grown as the warrior slowly stands, "you are not killing me that easily."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will thrashed on the ground, though whether due to pain or fear was unknown. She couldn't think. She couldn't remember anything. Who was she? What was she? The only comfort she had was a voice in her head. A voice that told her that all she was created for was to kill. It kept telling her that she must kill until there is nothing left to kill, but deep down she knew that it had to be wrong. It had to be wrong. Then another voice drifted into her head.

_"Will can you hear me?" _The voice asks in a quick manner as a warm caring hand touches her shoulder.

_"Who is Will,_" Will answers back. She knew that she should know the voice but she just couldn't place it. Who was this strange voice. She did notice that the other more evil sounding voice seemed to die and retreat to the shadows of her mind.

_"You are. Will it's me __Taranee__ I'm trying to help you."_ The voice tries to calm the red head.

_"__Taranee__, I know that name,_" Will's mental voice says. "_Taranee__ you have to kill me right now._"

"_Will I __told__ you that I'm not going to kill you,_" Taranee's voice says with a slight harshness to it.

_"But it has almost taken over,_" Will's voice says. She now felt herself being carried through the halls.

_"But it hasn't yet,_" Taranee says calmly, "_so that means there is still a way we can help you."_

_"_Taranee_," _Will says in a whisper, "I'm glad you're my friend."

"I'm glad you're my friend too," Taranee says as she turns a courner in hope that she is heading in Cornelia's direction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zodiac chuckled once more as another blast of air careened around him.

"That is a weak attack," Zodiac laughs at the two Guardians below him, "my eye's tell me that you are a magical being, but you smell of weak human."

"Stop calling me weak," Hay Lin growls while placing her right palm in front of herself as her eyes turn their golden color. "Bakuryuha." Soon the tendrils of air fly at Zodiac, but before they hit Zodiacs pincer like wings open and flash a brilliant shade of violet.

"Magnetic Disruption," Zodiac says as the tendrils collide and wrap around what appears to be a dome of energy.

"_I've got to help Hay Lin,_" human Irma says in her mind not noticing the water slowly wrapping her body.

_"I unfortunately have other plans,_" the nymph says as she flicks her wrist back and pulls her human side out of the way before she retakes control of her body.

_"What are you doing,_" human Irma screams as the water around her freezes.

"_Taking what is rightfully mine,_" the nymph says as she turns her sights on the distracted Hay Lin. She then makes a long thin javelin of ice and hurls it at the Air Guardian. Hay Lin hears it but is unable to react quickly enough and the projectile skewers into the joint where her wing meets her back.

The young Air Guardian lets out a cry of pain and stumbles forward while clutching the wounded appendage. She then closes her eyes and tries to settle the pain, but is unaware that Zodiac was moving in for the kill as a large spike grows from the beasts forarm and is ready to impale the girl in the chest. Hay Lin heard the attack coming and knew she couldn't do anything to stop it, but then she heard something get impaled. She didn't feel any pain so it couldn't have been her. Hay Lin slowly opens her eyes and they quickly widen in shock.


	39. The AntiClimax

**Thanks as always to all my reviewers and readers who have supported Tsunami all the way. This is it only one last chapter to go. It makes me both happy and sad to see the story end, but as the saying goes all good things must come to an end, so please all Tsunami fans out there. Tell me what you think of this, the second to last chapter.**

**Also, I've begun posting pictures from Tsunami and my other stories on my Deviant art account located on my profile, and Sokai has drawn a pic of what Irma looks like in her Nymph Form on her deviant art account. Both our located in our respective profiles. **

* * *

"Did you ever have the feeling," Will whispers while half asleep and half unconscious, "that something really horrible just happened?"

"Yeah Will," Taranee says slightly smiling knowing that at least Will was okay, "why?"

"I think something bad just happened," Will says calmly only to cause Taranee to look in the direction of the courtyard.

"Let's not think about that," Taranee says as she stops her flight through the halls and gently places Will on the ground. The fire maiden could here Cornelia and Caleb down the hall and was sure they were nearing where Lillian was held, and Will couldn't get to close to the Heart of Earth without the thing on her back going insane.

"Why are we stopping," Will groggily asks. She was definitely not aware of the world around her.

"I'm going to go get Elyon, Lillian, and Alchemy to safety," Taranee says with a gentle voice. "Then we'll come back for you."

"Okay," Will says drifting back into the land of dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_What __were__ you thinking,_" the nymph screams inside Irma's head as her human side clutches her tightly.

"_I was thinking_," Irma's human side says as waves of pain start to rush through them both, "_that I was beating you._"

"Congratulations human," Zodiac chuckles as the atmosphere of the battleground seems to slow. The large spike that was pointed at Hay Lin stopped just inches from the Air Guardians chest. All in thanks to the fact that the brown haired Guardian had purposefully stepped in the way in an attempt to stop the assault. "You saved your friend, but at what cost."

"I…don't…care," Irma barely says as blood flows down to the point of the spine through her abdomen, "no one…is going to…hurt my friend."

"Irma," Hay Lin says as a glint of her old self starts to return.

"What good is that kind of bond," Zodiac laughs at the water maiden's current situation, "friendship is a tool that separates the strong from the week. There isn't a glint of that in your eyes nymph."

"I'm not a nymph," Irma says, "and Hay Lin is my friend."

"Filthy human," Zodiac says as the spine quickly pulls itself out of Irma's body, "if she was your friend you would not have done that to yourself." The beast then flicks his wrist and sends the girl's shaking body into the wall behind Hay Lin.

"Irma," Hay Lin ignores Zodiac, who seems to be letting the two go for the time being, and runs over to catch Irma. "Why…"

"You know me Hay Hay," Irma says as she notices her vision start to go dark, "can't let my friends get hurt."

"How many times have we gone over that you're going to get yourself killed like that," Hay Lin says as she pulls Irma into a tight hug while tears stream down her cheeks.

"I'm just glad I have the real Hay Lin back," Irma whispers causing Hay Lin to squeeze her eyes shut. What kinds of things had she done, and all to protect the girl that was slowly dying in her arms. She had become a monster who forsook the friends she had for the feelings that power had brought.

"Yeah," Hay Lin says rubbing the dying Guardian's back. Irma's breathing had started to become shallow. There was nothing Hay Lin could do and the Air Guardian knew it. "I'm back Irma, and I'm here to stay."

"That's good Hay Lin," Irma sighs as her body goes limp in the air maiden's arms, "listen, I don't know how I know this…but his weak point is where his spine meets the tail and head, also his only blind spot…is a straight shot directly behind where his eyes are pointing."

"Irma," Hay Lin says as Irma closes her eyes for the last time and her breathing fully stops. Hay Lin then closes her eyes and sobs while clutching her friend.

"Are you done with your grieving," Zodiac roars, "after all it is you who challenged me."

"Yeah," Hay Lin says as she lays Irma on her back while the clouds above her form the eye of a hurricane above the courtyard and a gentle breeze flows through the castle. She then turns toward Zodiac as her eyes turn gold. "I did, and I'm not going to let you take a step further."

"Oh is that so," Zodiac says with a cocky tone.

"Yeah," Hay Lin says taking a deep breath as more tears leave her eyes. Unlike her Irma and the other Guardians had come to free Lillian, Elyon, and Alchemy, and if her slowing this thing down was enough to make that happen. Then she could rest easy. "Bakuryuha."

"You tried that already," Zodiac laughs as his pincers once again open to create a gravity well around him, but is surprised as the tendrils of air slam into the ground and kick up a virtual sand storm. "This will do you no good. I can see through the blackest darkness."

"Then see this," Hay Lin screams busting through the wall of dust with a fully charged Resengan in her left hand and flying toward the junction of the beast's spine and head.

"Too slow," Zodiac says as he quickly turns and backhands the Air Guardian out of the sky. "I should have also mentioned that I have no blind spots."

"Blind spot," Hay Lin whispers to herself as she rises. Then she figured out what Irma had meant when she told Hay Lin about his blind spot. It was positioned so that if Zodiac was facing forward he would not be able to see the weak points, but how would Irma know that, or was that the nymph speaking.

"You don't have time to stand around," Zodiac growls as her charges energy into his pincers, "Giga Cannon." Suddenly, two large powerful blasts of energy fly from Zodiac's position and careen into where Hay Lin is located, but soon Hay Lin's elemental form bursts into the sky above the castle. "_I should __have__ known that it would not be easy._" He thinks to himself as he looks to the spike that he impaled Irma with. It had corroded and petrified quickly causing him to smirk evilly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cornelia, Caleb," Taranee screams as she finally catches up with the two just after the entire structure shook violently, "I'm glad you two are okay."

"Same her," Cornelia says with a smirk.

"Where's Will," Caleb asks quickly.

"She can't get too close to Lillian," Taranee says landing, "so we have to have Elyon fold those three out before Will can leave."

"Right," Caleb says as he walks over to a door, "according to information they should be in here." The two Guardians nod as the warrior opens the door to find the room in which the two world hearts and the Earth girl where held, but the three didn't expect to see the unconscious form of Phobos lying in the room. Soon Caleb and Cornelia are ready for a fight.

"That won't be necessary," Taranee says pushing up her glasses, "Phobos won't be getting up."

"How do you know that," Cornelia asks quickly.

"Saga taught me how to see the currents of life that flow through everything," Taranee explains with a proud look on her face, "well feel them at least, and there aren't any within Phobos' body."

"Could the room have been booby trapped," Caleb asks calmly.

"There's only one way to find out," Cornelia says as the ground below Taranee launches the fire maiden into the room.

"What was that for," Taranee angrily asks standing and other than a bruise, that quickly vanishes, is relatively unharmed.

"I figured since you heal the fastest out of all of us to use you as a test dummy," Cornelia says in quick explanation as she and Caleb enter the room. Taranee was happy that some logical thought had returned to Cornelia, but was annoyed that the blonde couldn't determine an easier, less life threatening, way to do it.

"So how are we supposed to get these things off Elyon and your sister," Caleb asks walking up to the unconscious Queen.

"It looks pretty basic," Taranee says placing a hand on the cable that attaches Elyon to the apparatus on the ceiling. "Cornelia do you still know how to do that healing technique."

"Yeah why," Cornelia asks as the fire maiden grabs on to the cable.

"Because this might be painful," Taranee says as she starts to pull the cable from Elyon's shoulder causing the room to light up with magical energy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up above them Zodiac could feel the connection to the Heart of Meridian falter. It wasn't that he needed the Heart now that he was complete. It was just that the Hearts that held his arms were also the only two hearts that were living organisms that his strength flowed through, even though he didn't use the Hearts power. It would dwarf his true strength to add the restrictions of a heart to his arsenal.

He then quickly smacked Hay Lin aside once again before he channeled his energy into the ground and sending an invisible, yet exact duplicate, of his spiritual energy into the youngest of the two hearts just in case this girl was not a match for him. He then returns his focus to the Air Guardian as she again tries to get a clear shot onto his back.

"You cannot defeat me girl," Zodiac says calmly as he again bats away the fatigued Guardian with his tail. "I am much too powerful."

"_He's right Hay Lin-sama,_" Inari says quickly in Hay Lin's head, "_there is nothing that seems to work against him._"

"There has to be," Hay Lin whispers clenching her fists tightly cutting the palms of her hands with her nails, "that thing killed my best friend." That's when she felt a warmth in her hand.

"Now I finish this," Zodiac says as he throws a clawed hand at Hay Lin. The Asian woman closes her eyes tightly and turns instinctively only to hear Zodiac scream in pain.

Hay Lin's eye's open in a flash to see Zodiac's massive form stumbling back holding a bleeding arm that had been cut right down the middle so that his hand and forearm was straight in half. She then looked at her hand and saw an elaborate looking sword grasped tightly within it. The blade was carved and inlaid with a fantastic golden lettering that was in a language that she couldn't read. It was shaped like a kantana combined with a broad sword and was wrapped in gold and silver.

"I forgot about this," Hay Lin says as she tries to control her urges to gather more power. She had sworn to Irma that she would never become that ever again.

"I don't know how you got that blade," Zodiac says with a hint of fear in his voice, "but it won't help someone who is new to using it." The monstrous beast then charges energy into his mouth and then fires a powerful blast of energy at Hay Lin. As if it had a mind of its own, the blade forces itself into a position in which the blade cuts the blast of energy in half and causes it to slam into the castle walls behind her obliterating them instantly.

"I may not know how to use the sword," Hay Lin says as she tries to keep herself in check. The sword emanated power and that made her feel so good, but she had to keep it under control. Using all that power at once would end up with her dead too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Looks like Hay Lin got what she wanted," Mizu says as she remains hidden on the roof overlooking the courtyard. Suddenly, the maiden is wrapped by the rope sword that Mitsunari used to capture Hay Lin.

"So you're still alive," Mizu says calmly as Mitsunari approaches her from behind.

"I'm not that easy to kill," the wounded man says evilly, "and after I kill you. I will rule over the Celestial Beast and destroy all magic."

"That is your focus huh," Mizu sighs in annoyance. "It is so lame."

"And what exactly is your plot little Mizu," Mitsunari growls and laughs at the same time.

"I only wish to see," Mizu says with a grin on her face.

"See what," Mitsunari says angrily.

"Duck," Mizu says as a powerful beam of energy slams into Mitsunari's chest and launching him off of the roof. The rope like blade then sags around Mizu and she quickly removes it and drops it aside.

"Everything is ready," Oak says appearing behind the Guardian. The cyborg looked predominantly the same except for she now sported two light weight cannons on her back. "Where are Akatsuki and Alecara?"

"They're dead," Mizu says calmly, "so the interdimensional ship is ready."

"Yes the good doctor was quite pleased to finish it," Oak says calmly. "He says your designs were flawless."

"And the citadel," Mizu asks as she watches Hay Lin again fail to defeat Zodiac, but the Water Guardian grinned when she realized that soon the fight would be over.

"Completely excavated," Oak says, "but still hidden. Just like we planned."

"Perfect," Mizu says with a grin, "let's ensure that Zodiac doesn't win before we go though."

"Very well then," Oak says stepping to where she could watch the fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened," Elyon says as she wakes up with a major head ache.

"You were captured by Dark Enigma," Cornelia says giving her best friend a huge hug. "We came to rescue you."

"So where is Will and the other three Guardians," Elyon asks while Taranee and Caleb start to remove the cables from Lillian. Cornelia takes the time to quickly describe to Elyon what had happened over the month that she and Lillian had been missing, and the damage to Earth, Candracar, and Meridian shocked her.

"Will can't get near Lillian," Taranee says as she finishes removing the cable that attached Lillian to the ceiling to see a strange rune on her left shoulder. She quickly asks Caleb if he noticed it too, but he didn't see anything wrong with Lillian's shoulder so Taranee assumed only being that could use magic could see it.

"So you need me to fold Lillian and Alchemy home," Elyon says quickly.

"Yeah," Taranee says, "Cornelia and Caleb will go with you. I'll go back for Will."

"Okay," Elyon sighs before ripping open an interdimensional fold and the first group leaves the castle.

"Let's just hope Will's still sane when I get there," Taranee says to herself as she flies back toward Will.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why won't you hold still," Hay Lin screams missing Zodiac's chest once again. The more the Air Guardian exerted herself the harder it was too dull the waves of power that rushed through her body.

"Why don't you just accept that you can't win," Zodiac growls slicing into Hay Lin's arm with one of the spikes on his tail.

"Because I will win," Hay Lin says angrily as her eyes once again turn golden.

"And how do you suppose you'd do that." Zodiac laughs at the comment.

"Because this sword appears to hurt you," Hay Lin says quickly running toward the sundial. "Then let's see what it can do to this."

"No you fool," Zodiac screams as Hay Lin plunges the sword deep into the pedestal. Suddenly a burst of energy with immense power erupts from the sundial and then collapses in on itself like a black hole. Soon the mass of energy begins to glow a bright blue, then green, and then red before it begins expanding and clearing the surface of all life and debris.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will," Taranee says as she narrowly avoids a glowing white orb that seemed to be turning the castle into a mesa.

"What…Can't I sleep for five more minutes," Will says half asleep.

"You need to open a fold and get us out of here," Taranee says waking Will the rest of the way, "something happened and now the castle is starting to collapse in on itself."

"Okay," Will says as she quickly opens a fold and the two Guardians step through.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well now this looks bad," Mizu says as she and Oak return to the scene hours after the explosion. The scenery around them was a flat, dry, and blackened landscape for miles in all directions.

"That it does," Oak says calmly, "but why did you want to come back."

"Because," Mizu says, "we're going to need allies, and a certain sword."

"I understand," Oak responds and the two vanish.


	40. The Final Chapter

**Well here it is. The final chapter of Tsunami. This would not have come without the support from all my readers a very big heart felt thanks to all of you. **

**Now for those out there who haven't heard already I've already started a prequel to Tsuanmi entitle The Guardian's: Beginnings and I'm in the process of starting the first chapter of a sequel to Tsunami so stay tuned for that. Also I'll be posting Character and Concept drawings of Tsunami and its sequel on my Deviant Art account and ask that you please check it out.**

**Anyway I'm not really that pleased with the ending, but I hope you all enjoy it, and once agian thank you for the support. **

* * *

"One basement of the Silver Dragon," Elyon says as the group leaves the fold.

"Will and Taranee should be right behind us then," Caleb says while Cornelia places the sleeping Lillian on the bed.

"Girl's you're back," Yan Lin says as she walks into the room.

"Yeah," Cornelia says as she tries to calm her sister as she appeared to be having a nightmare.

"You need to tell me what happened," Yan Lin says sternly.

"We'll tell you all we know," Caleb says as he begins the explanation on how the attack on Dark Enigma's fortress went up until the point that the five of them left the castle.

"I see," Yan Lin says, "be careful. This battle may not be over."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Taranee," Will screams while shaking the unconscious Fire Guardian. Whatever that burst of energy was it had messed with the fold and caused them to be launched from it at almost break neck speed.

"Will," Taranee groggily says as she snaps out of it. She surveyed the surroundings and they seemed to be in a large rainforest of some kind. The young priestess knew that she wasn't on Earth because on Earth the sky is blue, and the sky above her was green. "Where are we?"

"Some random world," Will says quickly. B.D had actually brought her here while they were training and Will liked it.

"Will," Taranee says, "we need to get back to Earth."

"I know," Will says pulling the Fire Guardian into a hug, "and I'm sorry."

"Will what are you…" Taranee isn't able to finish her thought as a powerful electrical discharge surges through her body returning her to the unconscious world. Will then opens a fold to Earth before placing the Heart around Taranee's neck.

"Just keep the Heart safe," she whispers as she shoves Taranee through the fold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is where you landed," Mizu says as she and Oak approach Hay Lin as she lies crying on her stomach. The sword itself was imbedded in the ground in front of her.

"What the hell do you want," Hay Lin angrily says with a horse voice.

"Now that Dark Enigma and Mitsunari are no more," Oak says calmly, "there will be no reason for the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions to exist anymore."

"If you're going to kill me," Hay Lin screams, "then hurry up and get it over with."

"Trust me," Mizu says quickly, "we aren't here to kill you." The Japanese woman then walks over to the sword. "We just want to offer you a way to have what you want."

"Oh really," Hay Lin says angrily as she rushes over and grabs the hilt of the sword. "How do you know what I want? I might as well be dead."

"Exactly," Oak says, "we know how to make the universe once again be united by bonds of light."

"Or bring loved ones lost back from the afterlife," Mizu says looking up at the sun rising over the flat wasteland. Hay Lin's eyes widen and a shimmer of joy shines through them.

"Then what are we waiting for," Hay Lin says quickly while shouldering the blade and letting the feelings of the power it granted course through her unabated. "Let's get it over with."

"And how do you suppose we do that," Mizu says as calmly as she can, "we lack the resources and the manpower to do anything right now. It will take at least three years to get the essentials we need."

"Then let's stop loafing around and get started," Hay Lin says in a more sour tone as her eyes shimmer a deep gold.

"Well you heard the lady," Oak says as the three women vanish.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you have to report Jewel," a voice booms angrily over the solid white shadow less room.

"That all is going according to plan," Jewel says as she bows to the voice, "both the Beast and the Sword were destroyed in that blast of energy."

"Excellent," the voice says as it starts to calm down "leave me and research other possible threats."

"Yes my lord," Jewel says as she vanishes from the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So are you saying that fighting might still be going on," Elyon asks the elderly Guardian.

"It it possible," Yan Lin says as a fold crosses through the room and Taranee falls limply through it before it quickly slams shut.

"Taranee," the group of people all say in unison as the Fire Maiden opens her eyes.

"Where," Taranee says while looking around to catch her bearings.

"You're in the Silver Dragon Taranee," Yan Lin says noticing the Heart around Taranee's neck. "Where's Will."

"I don't know," Taranee says with a defeated sigh.

"What," Matt angrily screams as he enters the room, "how could you not know where she is? Napoleon felt Lillian's return and we get here to find out that you don't know what happened to Will."

"I know she's on some world out there," Taranee says looking at the heart. "And that she can't return to Earth."

"What," Cornelia says quickly, "why, is it because of that virus thing."

"Yeah," Taranee says with a nod. She then noticed that Matt was pretty tense. "I'm sorry Matt."

"There has to be some way to bring her back," he says angrily.

"I could use my magic to heal her," Elyon says, "if it's a virus then it should be easy."

"Unfortunately," Taranee says with a sigh, "that'll only lead to both of you being infected, but I'm sure there is a way to cure her and I'll find it. I promised her that much."

"I'll help," Matt says as the group's attention is then grabbed by a new fold and the Oracle himself stepping into the room.

"It is good to see that you still have ties to those lost," The Oracle says in his calm tone. "It seems you where successful as both Dark Enigma and the Celestial Beast were destroyed."

"What about Hay Lin and Irma," Yan Lin asks to see the Oracle's face turn to one of sorrow.

"They were both killed by the explosion that leveled the planet," the Oracle says with a somber tone. "I am sorry to have to give you this information my friends."

"I get the feeling," Taranee says as she tries to hold back the tears welling up in her eyes while Cornelia just begins to sob with Caleb and Elyon comforting her. "That you didn't just come here to give us this news."

"You are correct Taranee," the Oracle says placing a comforting hand on Yan Lin's shoulder, "now I see why Saga chose you to be her successor. I have actually come here to take the Heart of Candracar back to the Chamber of the Aurameres."

"Doesn't the universe need the Guardians," Elyon says through tears.

"The Guardians were founded to combat Dark Enigma's attempt to revive the Celestial Beast." The Oracle says as he lets Yan Lin cry into his robes.

"And since we just ended Dark Enigma and the Celestial Beast," Taranee says. "That means there isn't any need for the Guardians to exist."

"Yes," the Oracle says calmly, "but don't worry." He then takes out a box that has three rings inside. "I've taken the liberty of making you all talismans so that you may visit each other whenever you wish, and you will be able to keep your powers. It's just that you will no longer have the connection to the Aurameres that you once had, but your inner spiritual energy should cover for that."

"Well then," Taranee says as she looks at her friends faces before removing the heart from around her neck and handing it to the Oracle. "It was an honor to serve Candracar." This statement made the Oracle chuckle a bit.

"When this all started," he said with a joyful tone, "the original Guardians served Earth and not Candracar. Come to think of it the Heart didn't have this silver casing and chain until the first keeper was chosen, but they used to say the same thing. They enjoyed their lives as honorable warriors of Earth."

"Why are you telling us this," Cornelia asks finally calming down.

"Because that is what the Guardians have always been," the Oracle says, "they were warriors of Earth that could have done whatever they wished. They only served Candracar because Candracar was the one to grant them their title as Guardian."

"So we had a choice whether or not to follow Candracar's orders," Taranee asks as her eyes widen in surprise.

"Of course," the Oracle grins as Taranee and Cornelia return to human form, "you had the Heart, and held the fate of all worlds in your hands. It was always within a Keeper's choice to decide what the title Guardian meant, but all Guardians followed the rules that the first team of Guardians created, but I have spent enough time here and must be on my way. I bid you farewell my friends." Soon a blue fold opens up and the Oracle is pulled inside before it closes.

"Are you feeling okay," Taranee asks Yan Lin while Cornelia helps a waking Lillian.

"I will be fine child," Yan Lin says, "why do you ask?"

"Because we've got to call our families and then have a lot of explaining to do," Taranee says with a sigh of the frustration and confusion when she explains to the girls' parents about everything that has happened over the past couple of years.

"I understand," Yan Lin says, "I will go make the necessary calls."

"Thanks," Taranee says finally letting tears to roll down her cheeks. Tonight was going to be one long night.


	41. Epilogue

**Thanks once agian to all that supported Tsunami. Well, I didn't really like the ending all that much and since endings aren't my strog suit I decided to try my hand at a quick epilogue in hopes that it clears some more things up. That and kind of introduce the sequel's heroine. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Digital Dairy Entry 1 Nov. 9, 2008 

User Login: HEARTOEARTH

Password: -------------

Well my friend, it's me again. Been a year since my parents decided to get me a laptop with you on it, something about helping me cope and what not. What do they think I am some average ten year old girl? I'm the ultimate magical being on the planet, what fazes normal people just goes right passed me.

Anyway guess I just wanted to write stuff down and now I have a chance, so I guess I'll start with the city itself. Heatherfield is looking great despite the "mysterious" natural phenomena that leveled almost a third of the city. Most of the repairs are done though the ones that knew what actually happened might still not be able to cope.

That brings me to the other situation. The people involved. The parents took Taranee's explanation pretty well, after a little help from Queen Elyon (man I can't wait to get my powers back); at least as well as people being told that your only daughter died defending millions of inhabited worlds would take it. What I'm a kid still I don't do all that mushy stuff.

Well back to the matter at hand, I can say that at least me and Chris are doing well. No we are not an "item." That's just weird. We're kind of like best friends and do a lot of stuff together. Especially trick or treating on Halloween, though it isn't the same without his sister, though I do feel kind of weird now that the events of that battle are over.

My sister on the other hand hasn't been doing too well. She's become so distant and rarely talks to anyone besides the rainforest that now inhabits her room. I think she might see Elyon sometimes too, but I'm not all that sure. She lost two of her closest friends so that might explain it. I don't know I'm only ten.

Taranee on the other hand barely has time to break away from studies various books to help out with anything. She's either studying for a class or trying and apparently failing so far to find a cure for Will, let alone find the third of the remaining three Guardians. Can they even be called Guardians anymore? I mean that Oracle guy said that they were technically disbanded.

Why am I even asking you this? You're an inanimate object. A computer, though if I wanted. Man do I wish I had my powers back. Why am I even writing this in the first place? Guess just to get stuff off my chest. I don't know. I'm off to bed.

Entry Deleted


End file.
